Charmed Children Saison 2
by Miss C.A.J
Summary: La nouvelle génération des Halliwell est de retour. On les retrouve pour découvrir où ils en sont de leur vie depuis la fin de la saison précédente. Entre études, amours et magie qu'est-ce que cette saison réserve pour eux ? Venez le découvrir...
1. Ep 1: La Reprise

_Disclaimer : Charmed ne m'appartient pas, je m'amuse juste un peu avec la nouvelle génération.

* * *

_

_**Charmed Children Saison 2 **_

_**Épisode 1: Reprise

* * *

**_

Des centaines d'adolescents s'interpellaient, se mêlaient les uns aux autres, discutaient, retrouvaient leurs amis, se racontaient leurs vacances joyeusement devant le Lycée qui rouvrait ses portes pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Le parking était rempli d'étudiants, et au milieu se trouvaient trois adolescents avec un héritage spécial, une descendance magique.

- Tu peux te débrouiller seul ou tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? Demanda Pauline à son petit frère Henry alors qu'elle descendait de la voiture.

- Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller. Leva-t-il les yeux au ciel.

- Voyons Paulie, ne froisse pas son ego pour son premier jour en tant que lycéen. Lança Elizabeth en souriant.

- Ha ha. Dit Henry à son autre sœur aînée.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas à venir nous voir. Lui dit Paulie avant de commencer à partir en direction de l'entrée du lycée.

- Oui, si tu viens pleurer dans nos bras, on promets de te réconforter p'tit frère. Dit Elizabeth en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère avant de suivre sa jumelle.

- Tu devrais le laisser tranquille Liz. Lui dit celle-ci.

- Henry sait que c'est ma façon d'exprimer mon affection pour lui. Répliqua-t-elle alors que Paulie roulait des yeux.

Elles continuèrent de faire leur chemin jusque dans le lycée, répondant aux élèves les interpellant, saluant des amis au passage, et finalement après avoir récupérée leur emploi du temps, atteignirent leur casier.

- J'ai Espagnol en premier. Fit Liz.

- Littérature pour moi, mais je dois aller à l'administration pour le Conseil avant le début des classes. On se retrouve ici à midi ?

- Sûr. A tout à l'heure. Dit Liz alors qu'elle déposait les livres dont elle n'aurait pas besoin ce matin-là dans le casier, tandis que Pauline s'éloignait dans le couloir, répondant aux élèves qui la saluaient. Depuis qu'elle était Présidente du Conseil des Elèves il semblait que beaucoup plus d'élèves la reconnaissaient et lui disaient bonjour.

Liz referma son casier et se dirigea vers sa première classe, son regard tombant sur un groupe d'élèves bruyants où des garçons faisaient admirer leurs vestes à des filles gloussantes. Liz leva les yeux au ciel, détournant son regard, les footballeurs et pom-pom-girls ne semblaient pas avoir gagnés en intelligence durant les vacances.

Henry avait observé ses sœurs être interpellées par d'autres élèves tandis qu'elles faisaient leur chemin vers le bâtiment scolaire, elles étaient vraiment populaires. Plus qu'il ne le serait jamais probablement. Cela avait été pareil quand il était entré au collège, chacune de ses sœurs avait un certain charisme propre à leurs caractères respectifs et elles avaient toujours eu une bonne réputation, surtout Liz qui était capitaine de l'équipe féminine de foot, cependant les rôles semblaient inversés au lycée, Pauline en tant que Présidente des élèves était plus connue ici. La popularité de ses sœurs n'avait jamais dérangé Henry néanmoins, il savait que c'était parfois grâce à la réputation de sa famille qu'il n'avait pas été le sujet de moqueries. Si il y réfléchissait c'était plutôt amusant que sa famille soit connu chez les humains normaux également que dans la communauté magique, bien que c'était seulement à l'école, vu que tous ses cousins, cousines et sœurs avaient été à la même.

Tout en pensant à cela il fit son chemin jusque dans le lycée et alla récupérer son emploi du temps à son tour, avant de trouver son casier et enfin il arriva à sa classe.

- Hé Henry ! L'interpella Lee assit sur un bureau à l'autre bout de la classe. On est dans la même classe. Dit-il quand Henry l'eut rejoint.

- Cool, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que l'on connais ?

- Aucuns de nos amis, mais regarde la chance que l'on a, Derek Badock est dans cette classe aussi. Dit Lee sarcastiquement en fixant un point derrière l'épaule de Henry.

Ce dernier se retourna pour voir en effet la carrure athlétique de Derek discutant d'un air arrogant, sûrement en train de se vanter de ses vacances d'Eté, avec deux de ses amis, dont un que Henry ne reconnaissait pas du collège. Mais Henry ne lui prêta plus attention car Rachel Camden venait de renter dans la classe.

- Si tu continues à la regarder comme ça, il va y avoir une flaque de bave sous ta chaise. Prévint Lee et Henry se détourna de Rachel immédiatement s'asseyant à la table devant Lee.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dit-il avec toute la dignité qu'il pouvait rassembler.

- C'est ça. Au moins tu as l'un de tes souhaits de réalisé cette année, peut-être même que tu réussiras à lui adresser la parole avant la fin de l'année. Plaisanta son meilleur ami.

Henry qui faisait toujours semblant de ne pas l'écouter ne répondit pas mais il se dit que sa première année en tant que lycéen ne commençait pas si mal après tout.

C'était la rentrée dans toutes les écoles et cela était vrai aussi pour l'Ecole de Magie. Wyatt ajusta sa toge, ce genre de vêtement ajoutait vraiment à l'ambiance de l'école, pensa-t-il, bien qu'il était content de pouvoir s'habiller en jeans et T-shirt normal dessous. Aujourd'hui il allait commencer à enseigner à une classe de Senior, et bien qu'il enseignait déjà depuis un peu moins de dix mois, il n'avait jusque-là enseigné que des élèves de niveau collège, il était donc un peu nerveux mais si son père lui confiait cette classe c'est qu'il devait penser qu'il était prêt, et qu'il avait confiance en lui et ses habilités. Wyatt faisait confiance à l'opinion de son père, il comptait donc faire de son mieux.

Il prit une inspiration, s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau faisant face à la classe pour l'instant vide et d'un geste de la main ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe, permettant à ses nouveaux élèves de rentrer dans la pièce. Wyatt les regarda entrer, certains le regardaient impressionnés, d'autres étant assez courageux le saluèrent, et finalement la dernière élève entrée dans la classe, et qui semblait avoir couru pour ne pas être en retard vu ses joues rougies et sa respiration hachée referma la porte derrière elle, relevant les yeux vers le tableau pour tomber directement sur le regard de Wyatt. Elle rougit un peu plus et fila s'asseoir avec le reste des élèves, tandis que Wyatt se tournait vers la classe dans son ensemble, qui rassemblait une dizaine d'élèves, et commença à parler.

- Je m'appelle Wyatt Halliwell, je serais l'un de vos professeurs cette année. J'espère que l'on va bien s'entendre dans cette classe de magie avancée. Se présenta-t-il tranquillement en souriant aux élèves. Il était temps de commencer la première leçon de l'année.

Au P3 les choses étaient tout sauf tranquilles, alors que Chris plongeait derrière le bar pour éviter une flèche empoisonnée. Il riposta en envoyant l'un des tabouret du bar sur l'Etre des Ténèbres qui l'évita de justesse et envoya une autre flèche qui se planta dans le bar là où la tête de Chris se trouvait un instant plus tôt.

L'Etre des Ténèbres se préparait à envoyer une autre flèche quand il sentit quelqu'un tapoter sur son épaule, il se retourna, mais un poing connecta avec sa mâchoire tandis qu'il tombait dos à terre.

Chris profitant de l'occasion fit s'envoler l'arbalète à l'opposé de la pièce de lui, tandis que Bianca terminait l'Etre des Ténèbres en plongeant un athamé à l'emplacement de son cœur, ce qui le fit exploser en morceaux.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je reviens je te trouve à batailler avec un démon ? Demanda Bianca en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu exagères ce n'est pas chaque fois, c'est seulement le deuxième démon cette semaine. Répondit Chris en s'approchant d'elle.

- J'ai eu à te sauver la mise assez de fois. Répliqua-t-elle en lançant une boule d'énergie sur l'arbalète, la détruisant complètement.

- Je m'en sors toujours parfaitement bien tout seul !

- Si tu le dis. En tout cas il y a une nouvelle marque de brûlure dans le mur de ta chambre, tu as de la chance d'avoir un stock de poster pour les couvrirent.

- Je sais. Soupira Chris. J'aimerais aussi que les démons s'abstiennent d'attaquer ici, c'est mauvais pour les affaires. Au moins celui-ci a un bon timing, il est venu avant que le groupe qui joue ce soir n'arrive pour répéter cet après-midi.

- Il ne te reste plus qu'à ranger avant leur arrivé.

- Tu m'aides ? S'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant avec des yeux de chiens battus.

- Tu commences pendant que je vais chercher de quoi manger. Sourit Bianca, tandis que Chris se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Tu sais vraiment comment plaire un homme. Plaisanta-t-il, la faisant rire, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

- Pénélope tu m'écoutes ?

- Pardon qu'est-ce que tu disais ? Dit la plus jeune Halliwell en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie, alors qu'elles étaient sur le chemin de retour du collège.

- J'étais en train de te dire à quel point c'est cool que nous soyons en dernière année au collège, on est finalement les plus vieux.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que les choses ont changées depuis l'année dernière, tout est comme d'habitude.

- Non, maintenant on est les plus grands, on peut se pavaner devant les petits nouveaux.

- Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Pénélope en observant son amie.

- Parce que c'est comme ça que ça marche, quand tu arrives tu regardes les plus vieux élèves en te disant qu'ils sont cool, et une fois en dernière année tu te pavanes à ton tour perpétuant le cycle d'admiration. Expliqua Rebecca Westfield, dit Becky.

- Je ne pense pas avoir jamais admirée les élèves plus âgés.

- C'est parce que tu es Pénélope. Répondit Becky comme si ça expliquait tout, peut-être que ça le faisait. Pénélope ne se considérait pas comme étant étrange, en tout cas pas plus que Becky, c'est peut-être à cause de leurs caractères sortant un peu du moule qu'elles s'entendaient si bien.

Pénélope ne s'intéressait pas à la mode ou aux garçons préférant lire un livre tranquillement chez elle, résultat: elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, cependant elle accrochait bien avec Becky. Cette dernière, malgré son apparence (aujourd'hui ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en deux chignons fous de chaque côté de sa tête, et elle était habillée entièrement de rose pour aller avec sa manucure), était quelqu'un qui lisait beaucoup et de tout, elle était très intelligente bien que beaucoup la sous-estiment à cause de sa personnalité frivole. Avec les livres comme intérêt commun elles étaient rapidement devenues amies, bien que beaucoup avaientt été surpris au début.

- Tu ne m'écoutes toujours pas !

- Quoi ?

- Demain, demain ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma salopette orange pour m'habiller demain ?

- Pourquoi pas, il va faire soleil donc ça devrait aller. Pénélope haussa les épaules.

- C'est donc décidé ! Bon, à demain ! Lui dit Becky avant de tourner dans la direction de la rue où elle habitait tandis que Pénélope continua son chemin après lui avoir rendu son signe d'au revoir de la main.

Est-ce que les choses allaient vraiment changer maintenant qu'elle était en dernière année de collège, pensa-t-elle, à son avis les choses changeraient plus l'année suivante quand elle entrerait au Lycée. Ce serait un changement d'environnement après tout. En pensant au Lycée ses pensées se tournèrent vers Henry, elle se demandait comment il s'en était sorti pour sa première journée. De toute sa génération, Henry était celui le plus proche en âge d'elle et ils aimaient tous les deux lires, bien que les bandes dessinées soit le principal sujet de lecture de ce dernier, ils s'étaient donc toujours bien entendus. Et étant les deux plus jeunes ils s'alliaient pour faire face à leurs aînés, comme au début de l'Eté quand ils avaient participés à la bataille contre le démon Greyvis, car ils refusaient d'être écartés et protégés dû à leur âge.

Enfin si les choses allaient changer, seul le futur pourrait le dire, et elle s'y connaissait en question de future, étant douée de prémonitions. Pour l'instant Pénélope compter vivre le présent et elle avait justement un nouveau livre qui l'attendait dans sa chambre. Pensa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement pour être accueillie par la vue de sa mère et sa sœur aînée discutant sur le canapé du salon.

- Bon retour. Dit Prudence.

- Tu es blonde. Répondit-elle en observant la nouvelle couleur de cheveux de sa sœur.

- Je suis contente de te voir aussi. Plaisanta cette dernière alors que leur mère riait.

- Je trouve que ça te vas vraiment bien, ça éclaircie ton visage. Dit celle-ci en ramenant une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de sa fille tendrement.

- J'avais envie de changer du roux cette fois. Tu n'aimes pas ? Lança Prue à Pénélope.

- Si, ça te vas bien. Hocha-t-elle la tête.

- Est-ce que tu as passée une bonne journée ma chérie ? Lui demanda alors Phoebe Halliwell en souriant à sa plus jeune fille.

- Ca aller. Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- On parlaient de mes cours à l'Université.

Pénélope hocha la tête puis se tourna vers l'escalier.

- Je vais poser mes affaires dans ma chambre. Dit-elle avant de disparaître.

- Au fait comment s'en sort Peyton ? Demanda Prue se retournant vers sa mère.

- Bien, tu sais comment ta sœur est. Ahh, mes filles partent l'une après l'autre. Soupira Phoebe.

- Au moins on ne part pas à l'autre bout du pays pour aller s'installer à New York. Sourit Prue en reprenant une gorgée de thé dans sa tasse.

- J'avais 21 ans quand je me suis installée à New York. Protesta sa mère.

- Je sais. Mais tu devrais être contente que Peyton et moi ayons choisis des Universités à San Francisco même si on vis sur le campus.

- Si vous aviez choisies de lointaines Universités, j'aurais juste demandée à Paige de m'amener à vous. Plaisanta Phoebe.

- Je suis contente que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais tu devrais t'abstenir de faire trop de visite surprise à Peyton, tu pourrais tomber sur elle avec l'un de ses petits amis. Sourit Prue, même Phoebe ne pu cacher son sourire à cela.

- Quand même elle sors avec trop de garçons. Soupira-t-elle.

- Avec un père Cupidon et une mère donnant des conseils pour trouver l'amour, ce n'est pas si étonnant qu'elle soit portée sur le sujet.

- Ni toi, ni ton autre sœur ne l'êtes autant. Répliqua Phoebe.

- J'ai eu un bon nombre de relations, et toi aussi maman quand tu étais plus jeune. Quant à Pénélope, elle a bien le temps. Prue haussa les épaules.

- C'est vrai. Phoebe hocha la tête. Oh, Billie m'a téléphonée hier !

- Vraiment ? Tout va bien ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis cette Eté quand elle est venu avec Léonard, Kelly et Théo.

- Tout va bien, enfin, Kelly semble être difficile en ce moment. Phoebe fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour qu'elle fasse sa crise d'adolescence ? Plaisanta Prue.

- Tu devrais savoir mieux que personne comment c'est de grandir avec des pouvoirs parfois difficiles à contrôler. Pointa sa mère.

- Vrai. J'espère que ça va s'arranger.

- Moi aussi. Tu restes manger ? Ton père ne va pas tarder à revenir. Phoebe changea de sujet en se levant du canapé.

- Okay. Peyton, reviens ce soir ?

- Je ne pense pas, quand j'étais au téléphone avec Piper ce matin, elle m'a dit que les filles avaient prévues de se voir.

Peyton se gara dans une rue près de l'endroit où elle était censées retrouver Mélinda, elle avança rapidement dans la rue occupée, elle était déjà en retard. Finalement le Café arriva en vue et elle repéra vite la table en terrasse où Mel était installée.

- Désolée, je suis en retard. J'étais occupée avec la paperasse pour mes cours à l'Université. Dit-elle dans un souffle tout en s'asseyant en face de sa cousine et meilleure amie.

- T'en fait pas je n'ai pas attendu longtemps, j'en ai profitée pour commander déjà. Dit Mel.

Peyton prit une longue gorgée de son soda frais.

- Quoi de neuf ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai eu le job dans le Café. Répondit Mel.

- Super ! J'aurais bien aimée trouver un travail aussi.

- Tu vas être assez occupée avec tes études de journalisme, mais peut-être que tu réussiras à trouver quelque chose.

- Peut-être, tu vas suivre des cours de management en même temps cette année, pas vrai ?

- Oui, comme Chris avait fait. Après je compte apprendre à cuisiner au restaurant avec ma mère.

- Travailler c'est bien, mais il faut savoir profiter aussi. Sourit Peyton en sirotant son Cola.

- T'en fait pas tout le monde sait que tu profites bien. Quel est le nom de ton petit ami de la semaine ?

- Michaël. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui demain soir. Sourit-elle. Et je n'ai pas de nouveau petit ami toutes les semaines, je les garde plus longtemps que ça. Tu devrais te trouver un nouveau copain également.

- Ca fait seulement deux semaines que j'ai rompu avec Lucas. Je ne suis pas comme toi qui passe d'un garçon à l'autre, j'aime prendre mon temps dans ce domaine.

- Je ne veux juste pas que tu déprimes à cause de votre rupture.

- Je ne vais pas déprimer. Lucas allait à l'Université de Boston, et ont savaient tous les deux qu'on ne voulaient pas une relation longue distance, donc on a rompu, comme je l'ai dis ça fait déjà deux semaines, je suis déjà remise. Je ne regrette pas notre relation, mais je suis encore jeune, j'ai tout mon temps pour trouver le grand amour, autant s'amuser pendant que je peux.

- Exactement ! Et tu devrais commencer tout de suite, tu veux que je te présente quelqu'un ?

- Tu ne changeras jamais. Mélinda sourit en secouant la tête.

Le P3 était toujours aussi populaire, la foule danser et passait un bon moment dans le club au rythme de la musique jouée par le groupe populaire. Derrière le bar, Chris servait un client quand Wyatt arriva.

- Tu ne devrais pas préparer tes cours ? Plaisanta Chris en servant une bière à son frère.

- Même les professeurs ont le droit de se détendre de temps en temps, et je suis venu fêter la rentrée. Répliqua Wyatt. Bianca n'est pas là ?

- Si, elle est dans la réserve, mais elle devrait bientôt revenir.

- Chris habitant avec une femme, une petite amie ayant dépassée la marque d'un mois de relation avec toi sans que tu te lasses qui plus est, comme quoi tout est possible. Plaisanta Wyatt.

- Tais-toi. J'ai hâte que tu te trouves une copine pour pouvoir me moquer à mon tour.

- Plutôt que de trouver une petite amie, je pense que je voudrais plutôt trouver un appartement.

- Tu veux quitter le manoir ?

- Oui, je pense qu'il est temps que je quitte le nid, j'aimerais trouver un endroit à moi.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'ai commencé à habiter au P3 pour être plus indépendant, mais maintenant avec Bianca je me dis que peut-être il serait temps de trouver un autre endroit où vivre.

- Tu sais peut-être qu'à nous trois ont pourrais trouver un bon appartement. Réfléchit Wyatt.

- Tu n'as pas tord. Il faut que j'en parle avec Bianca.

- À notre future cohabitation. Dit Wyatt, alors que lui et Chris trinquaient.

* * *

**Comme le dit le titre, c'est la reprise, et on retrouve les P9 une fois de plus !**

**J'avais dis que je commencerais à poster la nouvelle saison début Mars et la voilà ! J'espère que vous la suivrez comme la première, et je conseille à tous ceux qui on commencés à lire ce chapitre directement de lire la saison 1 d'abord. Je n'ai pas autant d'avance dans l'écriture de cette saison que j'en avais avec la saison 1 quand j'ai commencé à la poster, cependant cela ne devrais pas affecter la publication, ce n'est donc pas quelque chose dont vous, mes chers lecteurs, ayez à vous inquiéter, juste moi. (J'ai d'ailleurs relu et corrigé les 3 premiers chapitres de la saison 1 après que l'on m'ai pointé les fautes dedans, ils devraient être plus lisibles maintenant, je vais m'atteler à corriger le reste aussi mais je ne garantie pas qu'il n'y aura plus de fautes du tout, je ne suis pas parfaite, surtout en matière de conjugaison et grammaire, mais je promets de faire tout mon possible pour réduire les fautes.)**

**Comme toujours je posterais un nouveau chapitre tout les samedi, je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine !**

**Je tiens aussi à exprimer mes remerciements pour tout les messages que j'ai reçue pour cette fic, c'est un grand encouragement pour moi ! Merci ! **


	2. Ep 2: Souvenirs, Souvenirs

_**Charmed Children Saison 2 **_

_**Épisode 2 : Souvenirs, Souvenirs  
**_

_**

* * *

**_- Est-ce que c'est le dernier carton ? Demanda Bianca alors que Chris rentrait dans l'appartement les bras chargés.

- Oui, enfin ! Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé que Wyatt et lui avaient amenés la veille.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà fatigué ? Un peu d'exercices plus souvent te ferais du bien dans ce cas. Lui dit Bianca moqueuse.

- Hé ! Essaie de faire des allers-retours sur quatre étages en portant des cartons lourds pendant des heures, on verra si tu n'es pas fatiguée après. Protesta Chris.

- Quoi qu'il en soit on est chanceux d'avoir trouvé un appart comme ça si rapidement. Dit-elle alors qu'elle continuait de déballer les cartons.

- C'est grâce au fait que ce complexe d'appartement appartient à la famille d'une des protégées de Tante Paige. Ca sert d'avoir des relations dans la famille. Plaisanta le Halliwell.

- En parlant de famille, quand est-ce que ton frère doit arriver ? Il n'a pratiquement rien déballé encore.

- Dès que ses cours sont finies à l'Ecole de Magie. Il devrait arriver dans moins d'une heure.

- Est-ce que ce carton est à toi ou ton frère ? Il n'y a rien écrit dessus. Demanda Bianca en inspectant le contenu.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai emballé, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit Wyatt non plus. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de ma mère. Dit-il en regardant le rassemblement de photos et albums.

- Elle a peur que vous oubliez votre famille à ce point ? Fit Bianca en ouvrant un album au hasard.

- Peu probable, 'La famille passe toujours en premier, c'est un Don et une Malédiction en même temps, comme beaucoup d'autres traits passés dans notre lignée depuis Mélinda Warren', c'est ce que ma mère nous à enseigné.

- Je suis curieuse de savoir quels autres traits. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Je parie que tu l'es. Lui rendit-il son sourire en coin.

- Et je parie que agaçant est l'un de ces traits. Cet album photo sens la Jonquille. Dit Bianca en se penchant vers le papier.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part aussi… '_Le parfum de la Jonquille est nostalgique, pour se souvenir cette fleur est magique'. _Récita-t-il.

À ce moment-là, une fumée blanche les entoura et avant qu'ils aient pu comprendre ce qui se passait, ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit complètement différent du précédent.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Lança Chris.

- C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question. Et pourquoi on est dans un hôpital ? Dit Bianca en regardant autour d'eux, Chris faisant de même.

Brusquement Bianca le tira contre le mur avec elle, penchant sa tête vers le couloir adjacent.

- Pas que je n'aime pas la passion que tu montres, mais si tu voulais te retrouver contre moi autant tu pouvais me demander quand tu veux.

- J'essayerais de m'en souvenir, mais on a quelque chose de plus important à quoi penser là. C'est pas ta famille là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans un hôpital ? Chuchota-t-elle rapidement.

En effet plus loin dans le couloir Chris pouvait voir ses tantes Paige et Phoebe ainsi que son père Léo, discutant avec un docteur. Mais plusieurs choses ne semblaient pas correctes, tous semblaient bien plus jeunes et pourquoi est-ce que sa tante Phoebe, qui avait les cheveux coupés bien plus court qu'il ne se souvenait l'avoir jamais vu avec, tenait un petit garçon blond dans ses bras ?

C'est à ce moment que le médecin se recula et la porte de l'une des chambres s'ouvrit sur une infirmière tenant une couverture dans ses bras d'où l'on pouvait voir la tête d'un bébé dépasser.

- Oh !

- Quoi ? Est-ce que c'est un bon 'oh' ou un mauvais ? Demanda anxieusement Bianca.

- Je ne suis pas encore sûr. Je pense que l'on est en train de voir le jour où je suis né.

Pendant ce temps-là Wyatt venait juste de finir son cours de magie avancée, il commença donc à ranger ses affaires tandis que ses élèves après avoir déposés chacun l'essai qu'il leur avait donné sur son bureau, sortaient de la classe.

Il releva les yeux quand le dernier essai était glissé sur le haut de la pile, pour se retrouver face à face avec Johana Logan, l'une de ses élèves qui avait de longs cheveux bruns raide, une disposition à rougir facilement et de très beaux yeux bleus remarqua Wyatt dans sa tête.

- J'ai trouvée ce cours vraiment intéressant, Professeur Halliwell. Pas qu'ils ne sont pas intéressants d'habitude. Se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter. Je pense vraiment que vos cours sont les plus intéressants que j'ai ! Assura-t-elle alors que ses joues commençaient à s'enflammer.

Wyatt eut du mal à se retenir de rire, à la place, il lui fit un sourire poli.

- Merci, Miss Logan. Je suis ravis que mes cours sont tant appréciés.

Elle releva les yeux pour croiser son regard et lui fit un sourire timide, tandis que Wyatt se retrouva à la contempler une fois de plus, remarquant cette fois que son sourire éclairait ses yeux, et que le rouge sur ses joues accentuait sa beauté plutôt qu'il ne la gâchait. Il arrêta brutalement le cours de ses pensées se souvenant qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses élèves. Il détourna les yeux et se racla la gorge dans son poing.

- Bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser Miss Logan, je dois partir maintenant. Dit-il en rassemblant les essais dans ses bras.

- Oh, bien sûr, désolée Professeur je ne comptais pas vous retenir. Au revoir. Dit Johana en sortant de la salle de classe, laissant Wyatt seul avec ses pensés.

* * *

- Le jour de ta naissance ? Tu veux dire que l'on a voyagé dans le passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'espère pas, le futur moi, venu pour aider Wyatt, est mort ce jour-là, si ils me voient cela risque de poser des problèmes.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles, mais je ne pense pas que tu aies à t'en faire, je ne crois pas que quiconque puisse nous voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que ça fait plusieurs minutes que l'on se tient debout derrière un mur à observer ta famille en chuchotant, si les gens pouvaient nous voir tu ne crois pas que l'on attireraient l'attention ?

Maintenant qu'elle le faisait remarquer, Chris s'aperçut que les gens dans le couloir où ils se tenaient, les passés sans leurs prêter aucune attention. Il se redressa donc de contre le mur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as fait nous cacher alors ? Demanda-t-il curieusement.

- C'est un réflexe. Marmonna Bianca heureusement avec sa peau dorée il n'était pas facile de remarquer si elle rougissait. Cela n'empêcha pas Chris de sourire à son air gêné.

- Rapprochons-nous ! Décida Bianca en avançant vers le petit groupe où Léo avec un nouveau-né Chris dans les bras entrait dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Ils étaient maintenant assez proches pour entendre Phoebe Halliwell parler au petit Wyatt.

_- C'est ton petit frère._

- Wah, tout le monde est si jeune ! Lança Chris en observant ses tantes et son frère de plus près.

- Tu es le plus jeune ici. Lui rappela Bianca alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la porte pour la pousser mais à la place celle-ci la traversa, elle fit un pas en avant et traversa complètement la porte, entraînant Chris avec elle.

À l'autre bout de la pièce Léo et Piper souriaient en regardant leur second fils confortablement installé dans les bras de sa mère.

_- Bonjour, Chris. _Murmura Piper. _Bienvenu dans la famille. Nous sommes tes parents et nous t'aimons très fort._ Continua-t-elle alors que Léo caressait délicatement le sommet du crâne du bébé, ému.

Chris observé la scène sans rien dire, ce n'est pas comme si il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé dans les heures suivant sa naissance. Mais en voyant cela il ressentit une vague d'affection pour ses parents et le reste de sa famille. Il sentit alors une main plus petite se glisser dans la sienne.

- C'est une jolie scène. Dit Bianca à ses côtés à voix basse. Tu as de la chance d'avoir des parents comme ça.

- Je suis sûr que tes parents t'aiment tout autant. Lui dit-il en l'observant.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais pas mes parents. Bon, est-ce que tu as une idée de où l'on est exactement et comment sortir de là ?

- Je pense que l'on est dans un souvenir. Je me souviens maintenant où j'ai vu la phrase sur les Jonquilles, c'était une formule dans le livre des Ombres. Dit-il attendant l'explosion.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas lire à haute voix ? Dit Bianca calmement bien que son irritation transparaissait.

- Si, mais comment je pouvais savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une formule, je l'ai dit comme tu récites un proverbe qui te viens à l'esprit. Dit-il penaud.

- Peut-être que tu devrais t'abstenir de dire des proverbes dorénavant. Lança Bianca, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Cependant au même moment, la scène autour d'eux devint floue et se mit à tourbillonner avant de se stabiliser à nouveau.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant au manoir Halliwell, dans la véranda pour être précis. Dans un parc, un petit Chris jouait avec un jeune Wyatt, sous le regard attendri de leur tante Phoebe assise dans une chaise un peu plus loin, alors qu'elle caressait son ventre bien arrondi tandis que Piper arrivait à son tour, deux tasses à la main. Elle en posa une devant sa sœur cadette et s'assit à côté d'elle, lançant un coup d'oeil vers ses fils.

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant. _Dit Phoebe en sirotant sa boisson.

_- Ah, tu me connais, m'inquiéter est ce que je fais le mieux. Et j'ai toutes les raisons de le faire avec deux enfants en bas âge maintenant capable d'utiliser la magie. _Répliqua Piper.

_- Au moins Chris vient seulement maintenant à utiliser ses pouvoirs, et il fallait bien qu'il commence un jour où l'autre. _

_- Je n'aurais pas été contre quelques années de plus sans._

_- Vois les choses du bon côté, maintenant il est sur un pied d'égalité avec Wyatt. Tu sais que futur Chris avait un complexe d'infériorité._

_- Lui et son frère ont aussi failli se tuer l'un et l'autre à cause de la magie._

_- Mais on sait que cela n'arrivera pas, ils sont tous les deux bons et en bonne santé dans le futur, ont la vue la dernière fois qu'ils sont venus dans le passé. _

_Piper sourit en repensant à cela, c'était aussi le jour où Léo lui était revenu. Cependant le moment fut interrompu par des jouets flottant dans les airs entre Chris et Wyatt, semblant participé soit à un ballet aérien ou à une sorte de jeu d'échec._

_- Tu vois, j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter, comment je vais faire si ils commencent à jouer comme ça au milieu de la crèche ?_

_- Wyatt sait qu'il ne doit pas faire de magie, et Chris n'en fait que quand son frère le fait d'abord. Je suis sûre qu'ils gardent leurs jeux de magie pour la maison._ La rassura Phoebe.

_- J'espère que tu as raison, avec Léo occupé à remettre l'Ecole de Magie d'aplomb avec l'aide de Paige et Billie, je n'ai pas besoin qu'une catastrophe me tombe dessus en ce moment._

_- Des enfants restes des enfants, laisse-les jouer, développer leurs pouvoirs et apprendre à les contrôler. Et bientôt ils auront une nouvelle partenaire de jeu. _Sourit tendrement Phoebe, la main sur son ventre.

_- Oui, toute la famille attend avec impatience l'arrivée de leur petite cousine Prudence. _Dit sa sœur aînée en lui souriant.

Chris et Bianca observaient le souvenir se dérouler sans rien dire, tous deux curieux de son contenu. Mais sans qu'ils aient le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit la scène devint floue à nouveau indiquant le passage à un autre souvenir.

- Où est-ce qu'on est cette fois ? Demanda Bianca.

- Encore à l'hôpital. Je crois qu'il s'agit de la naissance de Mel. Dit Chris alors qu'il entrait dans une chambre d'hôpital où sa famille était réunie une fois de plus autour d'un lit où Piper rayonnante tenait un bébé enveloppé d'une couverture rose. Léo debout à côté du lit tenait Wyatt dans ses bras, Phoebe enceinte de sa seconde fille se tenait à ses côtés, les larmes aux yeux. Quant à Chris, il était dans les bras de Paige de l'autre côté du lit, tous étaient penchés vers la nouvelle née.

- Dans le dernier souvenir, j'avais environ deux ans et demi, dans celui-là je dois avoir quatre ans et Wyatt en a presque six. Je pense que l'on va dans un ordre chronologique dans les souvenirs, mais je ne sais pas quand on pourra en ressortir ou combien de souvenir il nous reste à voir.

- Il y a une chose de certaine, ces souvenirs te concernent tous. Dit Bianca.

- Moi et ma famille.

* * *

Wyatt haussa un sourcil quand il arriva à son nouvel appartement pour le trouver ouvert mais sans personne à l'intérieur. Où est-ce que Chris et Bianca étaient partis ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient partis chercher quelque chose au club qu'ils avaient oubliés ? Ils auraient dû fermer la porte dans ce cas, même si une porte fermée arrêtait rarement un démon, c'était négligent et imprudent de la laisser ouverte si personne n'était là.

Wyatt observa le chantier de carton à moitié déballé autour de lui et après avoir soupiré se mit au travail.

Une fois de plus Chris et Bianca arrivèrent dans un nouveau souvenir, mais cette fois ils remarquèrent tout de suite que l'environnement était bien différent des précédents. Ils étaient en Enfer. Bianca se tourna vers Chris pour lui demander de quel souvenir il s'agissait quand elle vit son expression.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas revivre ce souvenir. Murmura-t-il.

A cet instant, ils virent un garçon d'une dizaine d'année arriver en courant, ses vêtements sales et déchirés et un filet de sang coulant de son front, collant les mèches de cheveux lui tombant sur les yeux. Il paraissait agité et sans aucun doute des démons apparurent des boules de feux à la main. Le garçon en évita plusieurs et prit refuge derrière un gros rocher alors que les démons continuaient de jouer avec lui, il essayait de riposter, mais semblait trop fatigué pour faire vraiment une différence, ce qui faisait rire les démons.

Heureusement à cet instant, des lumières bleues et blanches scintillantes annoncèrent l'arrivé de quelqu'un, et un Wyatt adolescent se matérialisa, une Piper livide à ses côtés. Les deux nouveaux arrivants crièrent à l'unisson :

- _**Chris !**_

Tout se passa alors extrêmement vite, en un temps record, les démons furent vaincus et Wyatt et Piper accouraient vers Chris.

_- Chris est-ce que ça va ? _S'inquiéta Wyatt, mains déjà tendues au-dessus de son frère pour guérir au cas où il serait blessé.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir ici ? Tout le monde est à ta recherche depuis hier ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre !_ Disait Piper ses bras autour de son plus jeune fils, refusant de le lâcher.

_- Désolé. _Murmura Chris alors que des larmes commençaient à s'échapper de ses yeux, Piper le serra encore plus dans ses bras avant de tourner la tête vers son autre fils.

Chris observant la scène pensant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vraiment pleuré.

_- Ramène nous à la maison Wyatt. _Murmura-t-elle, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, tandis que le jeune Wyatt s'exécutait, les faisant disparaître.

De leur côté aussi Bianca et Chris se sentaient transportés dans un autre souvenir. Mais Bianca ne faisait pas attention au décor, elle était concentrée sur l'expression solennelle de Chris.

- Tu veux en parler ? Finit-elle par dire.

- Pas vraiment non, pas tout de suite en tout cas, plus tard. Dit Chris en offrant un petit sourire à la femme à ses côtés.

- Je crois que l'on est à nouveau au manoir. Changea-t-elle de sujet, regardant autour d'eux.

Ils se trouvaient dans le couloir à l'étage, devant la porte de la chambre de Chris. Ils allaient entrer quand Léo apparu à l'autre bout du couloir faisant son chemin vers eux, il les dépassa sans les voir et frappa à la porte de la chambre, recevant un faible 'entrez' en retour. Le suivant ils découvrirent un Chris à l'apparence suggérant qu'il devait être assez vieux pour aller au Lycée, allongé sur son lit à fixer le plafond. Léo s'assit sur le bord du lit de son fils.

- Dans quel souvenir on est ? Demanda Bianca.

- Après l'anniversaire des 18 ans de Wyatt, je dois en avoir 16 ici.

_- Tout va bien Chris ? _Demanda Léo.

_- C__a va. _Hocha-t-il la tête.

_- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai ? Tu es sûr que rien ne te tracasses ?_

Le jeune Chris baissa les yeux pour finalement croiser ceux de son père.

_- C'est juste que parfois j'ai l'impression d'être insignifiant à côté de Wyatt. Il est le Deux-fois-Béni, l'être magique le plus puissant qui existe, et maintenant le porteur d'Excalibur. Mon frère est le Roi Wyatt ! _S'exclama-t-il alors que Léo retenait un sourire._ Et moi, je ne suis que moi. _Finit-il en soupirant.

_- Chris, il n'y a rien de mal à être toi-même, Wyatt est Wyatt, tu es toi, vous êtes chacun quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, peut importe ce que les autres disent ou pensent. Tu sais que ta mère et moi vous aimons autant l'un que l'autre, bien sûr c'est pareil pour ta sœur. Tu as de grandes qualités Chris que ton frère n'a pas et l'inverse et vrai aussi. Tu n'es en aucun cas inférieur à ton frère, le fait d'être puissant magiquement n'est pas tout. Ton frère le sait et si tu lui demande, je suis sûre que parfois il aimerait être moins puissant, cela peut être un fardeau à porter, ta mère et tes tantes le savent mieux que personnes, ton frère aussi. Et sûrement à un moment ou l'autre dans ta vie tu penseras la même chose, tu es encore jeune et tes pouvoirs vont encore se développer te rendant encore plus puissant mais il y a deux choses que tu ne dois jamais oublier, toujours sois toi-même et n'oublie pas que ta famille est là pour toi et t'aimeras toujours._

Chris écoutait son père se souvenant de quand ils avaient eu cette même conversation. Comme souvent son père avait raison et il s'était senti beaucoup mieux après cette discussion, devenant plus extraverti et de moins en moins jaloux de Wyatt.

- Je pense que je sais comment sortir de ces souvenirs. Dit-il à Bianca.

Wyatt était toujours en train de déballer les affaires dans ses cartons dans sa nouvelle chambre de son nouvel appartement, se demandant quand Chris allait revenir. Il avait appelé son téléphone portable sans résultats et, après avoir essayé de le localiser sans succès, il commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. C'est à ce moment qu'il ressentit comme un appel de Chris mais pas du même genre que d'habitude quand Chris voulait lui parler, non ce n'était pas comme les échos normaux de sa voix. C'était comme si Chris essayait de lui parler télépathiquement, pensa-t-il, quelque chose cliqua dans son esprit et il su exactement de quoi il était question, il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

- Est-ce que ça va vraiment marcher ? Fit Bianca septique.

- J'espère, on a plus utilisé ce lien depuis qu'on étaient enfant. Répondit Chris.

- Comment ça marche exactement ? Vous pouvez entendre les pensées de l'autre ?

- Heureusement, non. Je pense que c'est à cause du sang d'être de Lumières en nous, on peut sentir les pensées de l'autre quand on se concentrent vraiment ou imprimer un message pour communiquer. On a arrêtés d'utiliser ce lien quand on avaient une dizaine d'année parce que Mélinda qui n'est que sorcière n'a pas ce lien, elle a toujours regrettée de ne pas être moitié-moitié comme nous. Tu te souviens dans le souvenir précédent quand j'étais en Enfer ? Wyatt a utilisé ce lien pour me trouver, bien que ça à mis du temps parce que j'étais faible.

- Apparemment on va encore devoir attendre et visiter d'autres souvenirs avant que ça marche. Lança Bianca tandis que leur entourage devenait flou une fois de plus avant qu'ils ne réapparaissent dans un P3 désert.

- De quel souvenir il s'agit cette fois ?

- Je ne sais pas. Chris fronça les sourcils alors que le Chris du souvenir sortait de la chambre, se dirigeant vers le bar.

Au même moment une sorte de portail d'eau tourbillonnante apparu en face de lui.

- Oh oh. Dit Chris en jurant dans sa tête pour être tombé sur l'un de ces souvenirs.

- Mon intuition me dit que ce 'oh oh' n'est pas bon. Dit Bianca en lui jetant un coup d'œil, puis fixant à nouveau ses yeux sur le portail, juste à temps pour voir une femme en sortir. Je vois. Dit Bianca en croisant les bras.

La femme blonde s'approcha d'un souvenir Chris souriant.

_- Bonjour, Chris._

_- Hé !_ Répliqua celui-ci avec un sourire en coin tandis qu'il détaillait la nouvelle arrivante des yeux.

- Alors qui est la pseudo Xena ? Demanda Bianca.

- Mist est une Valkyrie. Répondit Chris en grimaçant.

- _Mist_ et toi avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

- Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne, cela remonte à deux ans…

- Si tu le dis. Dit Bianca, plus pour continuer à se faire tortiller Chris que parce qu'elle était toujours jalouse.

- Vraiment. C'est définitivement fini entre elle et moi. Dit Chris en venant se placer devant Bianca bloquant sa vue. Mais celle-ci regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- Je vois. Dit-elle alors que Chris n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le souvenir-lui et Mist étaient sur le point de s'embrasser.

Il en était au point de prier pour un miracle, pour le sortir de cette situation.

Heureusement, sa prière n'avait pas du tomber dans une mauvaise oreille car tout tourbillonna à nouveau et bientôt Bianca et lui étaient à nouveau dans leur nouvel appart, faisant face à un Wyatt à l'air curieux.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Je vous laisse vous expliquer entre frères. Dit Bianca se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu nous ramener un souvenir plus tôt ? Soupira Chris, tandis que Wyatt prenait un air confus.

Le même soir, Chris et Bianca étaient enlacés installés confortablement dans le canapé du salon, l'une des rares fournitures en place au milieu des piles de cartons.

- C'était un voyage plutôt intéressant, et instructif. Dit Bianca, sa tête callée contre l'épaule de Chris.

- Hmm, ça m'a fait réaliser que je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses sur toi, ta famille, ton passé.

- J'ai réalisé la même chose, j'ai plein de questions à te poser sur ce que j'ai vu.

- Mais c'est mon tour maintenant. Sourit Chris.

- Ce n'est pas très intéressant. Dit-elle.

- J'ai envie de l'entendre quand même. Lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Par où tu veux que je commence ? Dit-elle en relevant son visage vers lui.

- Le début me semble un bon point de départ. Répondit Chris en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Bianca avant qu'elle ne commence à parler.

* * *

**Tout d'abord, la scène de la naissance de Chris ne m'appartient pas, pas entièrement en tout cas, c'est la dernière scène de la Saison 6 de Charmed.**

**Ensuite, j'espère que cet épisode deux vous a plu, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions mais je voulais faire avancer la relations de Chris et Bianca, les faire mieux se connaître. Et puis ça m'a permit de montrer un peu l'enfance de Chris et des autres comme je l'imagine. **

**Finalement merci beaucoup pour les reviews que j'ai eu déjà, cela me touche beaucoup que des suivent mon histoire, je promet de faire mon possible pour ne pas décevoir ! Merci encore pour les commentaires, les favoris, et les alerts !**

**Pour fod81 ce site devrait t'aider : .fr , c'est un très bon site crée par la géniale Alixe.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3 !**


	3. Ep 3: Frankenwitch

_**Charmed Children Saison 2 **_

_**Épisode 3 : Frankenwitch**_

_**

* * *

**_

- C'est vraiment un bon appart. Dit Prudence en regardant autour d'elle alors qu'elle était assise sur le canapé du salon chez Wyatt et Chris, avec ses derniers.

- Tu es la bienvenue pour passer quand tu veux. Dit Wyatt.

A ce moment Bianca revint de la cuisine les bras chargées de deux pizzas, qu'elle déposa sur la petite tables faisant face au sofa.

- Le dîner est prêt. Servez-vous. Lança-t-elle en ouvrant les boîtes de pizzas.

- Quoi vous ne cuisinez même pas quand on fête votre nouvel appartement ? Plaisanta Prue.

- J'adore les pizzas. Fit Chris en prenant justement une part.

- Tu aurais pu la faire, vous êtes les fils d'un Chef après tout.

- Et ? Tante Phoebe est la sœur d'un Chef, et oncle Coop est toujours meilleur qu'elle en cuisine. Répliqua Wyatt.

- Vrai. Sourit Prudence alors qu'elle se servait à son tour.

Elle passait une agréable soirée, les émotions l'entourant étaient, comme toujours dans ces moments paisibles avec sa famille, une sorte d'enveloppe chaleureuse. Bien sûr elle pouvait aussi sentir l'électricité entre Chris et Bianca, généralement émit par des couples amoureux, elle était la fille d'un Cupidon après tout, elle avait toujours était plus sensible à ce genre d'émotions.

Quand il fut temps de partir Wyatt la raccompagna à la porte.

- Bonne nuit. Et fait attention à toi en rentrant.

- A qui tu crois parler Wyatt. Prue eut un sourire en coin.

- Reste quand même sur tes gardes, plusieurs sorcières ont disparus ses dernières semaines. La prévint-il.

- Promis. Bonne nuit Wyatt. Dit-elle avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Dans une autre partie de la ville, dans un bâtiment à l'apparence d'un laboratoire désaffecté, une femme à l'apparence terrifiée était attachée à ce qui semblait être une table d'opération. Soudainement la table se redressa verticalement arrachant un cri peiné à la femme, bien que le son fut assourdi car elle était baillonnée.

Une silhouette fit un pas hors des ténèbres de la pièce, la moitié de son visage toujours caché dans l'ombre. Cependant le sourire malveillant étiré sur sa bouche tordue indiquait qu'il n'était pas là pour aider la pauvre femme.

- Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, ça ne fera mal qu'au début. Toutes les autres sorcières sont soit devenues incapable de sentir la douleur car catatoniques ou elles sont mortes, vois-tu. J'espère que tu sera plus résistante, c'est quelque peu contrariant de devoir changer mon rat de laboratoire si souvent, mais tous nos efforts sont pour la science après tout. Dit-il en s'approchant d'une machine reliée à la table d'opération.

La femme n'avait cessée de le supplier à travers le baillon, mais il était impossible de comprendre ses supliques, celles-ci n'auraient pas eu la chance de marcher de toutes manières.

- Bien, tout est prêt commençons, ça risque de picoter un peu. Lui sourit-il.

Il poussa un levier vers le haut et des charges d'électricités parcoururent la table, ainsi que la femme dessus. Celle-ci commença à hurler.

* * *

Prudence était en train de faire du shopping avec deux de ses amies, Jen et Lynn. Elles avaient finies les cours à l'Université ce jour-là et en profitaient maintenant pour se détendre.

Et elles passaient un bon moment à rire ensemble, mais alors que Prudence marcher dans la rue un homme la bouscula et ne s'arrêtant pas pour s'excuser, il poursuivit son chemin. Cependant Prue, elle, s'était figée, elle avait sentie les vagues de Mal venir de lui, il ne s'agissait pas d'un humain normal.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Jen.

- Oui. Sourit Prue en faisant un pas en avant, puis elle s'arrêta à nouveau et fit semblant de consulter sa montre. Oh, vous avez-vous l'heure, désolée mais je dois y aller. On se vois demain ! Lança-t-elle aux deux filles derrières son épaule.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais rien à faire aujourd'hui ! Entendit-elle Jen crier après elle, mais Prue ne s'arrêta pas pour répondre, tournant dans l'allée où l'homme semblait avoir disparu.

Cependant il n'avait pas disparu, plutôt le contraire, dès que Prue fut complètement dans l'allée et à l'abri des regards, elle sentit plus que ne vit une balle d'énergie choquante venir à elle et plongea pour l'éviter.

- Je vois que j'ai affaire à une sorcière un peu douée, d'habitude la plupart de mes victimes prenne le choc de l'électricité et vont dormir. Mais cela faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas expérimenté sur une sorcière puissante. Bien. Bien. Fit l'homme en faisant quelques pas dans l'allée, sortant de sa cachette. Son sourire tordu, ses yeux globuleux et le regard sinistre dans ces derniers, le rendait particulièrement hideux, pensa Prue, quelque chose chez lui, lui donnait des sueurs froides dans le dos.

- Alors c'est comme cela que tu attires des victimes. Tu montres que tu es un démon à une sorcière, celle-ci te suis et tu la capture.

- Et vous bonnes sorcières me rendez les choses si faciles, vous ne pouvait pas résister à pourchasser le mal pour le vaincre quand vous le voyait. Dit le démon plaisamment.

- Es-tu celui qui as enlevé toutes ces sorcières récemment ?

- C'est possible. Mes rats de laboratoire ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Soupira-t-il.

- Je vois, donc malheureusement il est trop tard pour sauver ces sorcières. Mais je peux encore sauver des futures victimes en te vainquant ici. Dit Prue déterminée, se préparant au combat.

- Comme je le disais, si prompt à essayer de faire le bien. Mais c'est moi aujourd'hui qui va avoir un nouveau sujet sur lequel expérimenter. Il est impossible qu'une sorcière puisse me vaincre, je suis, après tout, l'être le plus intelligent qui existe. Dit le démon avec un air de pitié pour Prue inscrit sur le visage.

- Cela restes à voir. Lança-t-elle.

Et la bataille commença, le démon envoya une boule d'énergie sur Prue qui canalisa son pouvoir d'empathie dessus et la renvoya sur le démon qui dû plonger sur le côté à son tour.

- Emphatie, intéressant. Marmonna-t-il.

Prue se concentra, ne laissant pas de répit au démon, et rassemblant toutes les émotions négatives qu'elle sentait de son adversaire, elle les renvoya en lui, le projetant en arrière dans une attaque invisible.

- Je veux expérimenter sur toi de plus en plus. Dit le démon se relevant, une lumière folle dans les yeux.

Et après avoir dit ça, il joignit ses mains devant lui, les compressant un instant ensemble avant de les séparer lentement à nouveau, tandis que des fils d'électricité violet semblait les relier au milieu, une petite boule d'énergie pulsant en son centre. Prue n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce que s'était exactement pour savoir que c'était dangereux et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être touchée par ça.

C'est à ce moment que le démon relâcha l'énergie violette qui pulsant toujours fila droit sur Prue, heureusement la chose ne semblait avoir qu'une trajectoire, bien qu'elle grandissait en avançant. Prudence attendit donc le dernier moment avant de plonger sur le côté et rouler en avant, puis se relevant à moitié ses bras tendus en avant elle canalisa une fois de plus les émotions, se concentrant sur le démon qui semblait sans défense maintenant que sa boule d'énergie s'était écrasé contre un mur de l'allée. Le démon essaya de rapidement lancer une boule sur Prue pour se défendre et attaquer en même temps, mais celle-ci canalisa juste l'énergie avec le reste et projeta le tout sur le démon qui fut projeté encore plus violemment que la dernière fois en arrière. Il atterrit alors sur un tas de débris, et une barre de fer transperça son épaule, il poussa un cri de douleur mêlé de rage, lança un regard fiévreux à Prue et disparut avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quand que ce soir.

- Mince ! S'exclama-t-elle de dépit quand elle se retrouva seule dans la ruelle.

Elle regarda aux alentours en cas d'attaques surprises, mais il semblait que le démon s'était bel et bien échappé. Toujours sur ses gardes, elle alla à l'endroit où il avait disparu et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, une petite flaque de sang au sol, prenant une feuille de papier dans son sac, elle se pencha et la pressa délicatement sur le sang pour l'absorber, cela pourrait être utile d'avoir le sang du démon pour le vaincre. Une fois cela fait, elle se releva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans l'allée et en sortie.

Prue avait réussie à trouver l'identité du démon dans le Livre des Ombres, elle était venue au Manoir pour faire des recherches et maintenant était en train de lire ce qu'elle avait trouvée.

Le démon s'appelait Targold, il était apparut pour la première fois vers la fin du 19ème siècle en Europe, et était considéré comme un scientifique chez les démons, bien qu'il s'agissait principalement d'auto-proclamation de la part de Targold. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il n'y avait pas besoin du pouvoir des Trois pour le vaincre, une potion faisait l'affaire.

Elle descendit donc à la cuisine pour la préparer et une heure plus tard, Mélinda entra dans la cuisine, d'abord surprise de voir sa cousine aînée avant de lui sourire.

- Hé Prue, comment ça va ?

- Bien. Et toi, tu t'habitues à la vie d'étudiante à l'Université ?

- C'est différent du Lycée. Haussa-t-elle les épaules.

- Ma sœur n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, Peyton avait un rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Je reviens juste de mon travail. Dit Mel en prenant un soda dans le frigo. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, en train de faire… une potion ? Haussa-t-elle un sourcil.

- J'ai un démon à vaincre. Il semble que ces derniers ne comprennent pas la notion de vie paisible. Fit Prue avec un demi-sourire.

- M'en parles pas. Ils ne sont pas les seuls par contre, je ne crois pas que Peyton comprenne cette notion non plus. Plaisanta Mel, faisant rire sa cousine. Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Non, la potion est prête et je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seule. Dit Prue en éteignant le feu sous le chaudron.

- Ok, mais si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésites pas. Et en cas de problèmes, tu sais que Wyatt n'est qu'à une apparition plus loin si tu l'appelles.

- Je sais ne tant fais pas. Dit son aînée en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

- Sois prudente. Lança Mel en sortant de la cuisine.

- Ce n'est pas mon nom pour rien. Dit-elle en versant la potion dans plusieurs petites fioles.

Un peu plus tard Prue était à l'école de Magie, plongée dans un gros volume racontant les méfaits de Targold. Avant de le confronter elle avait décidée d'en apprendre plus sur lui et ses méthodes, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal, considérant que le démon s'attendait sûrement à sa visite. Mais vu ce qu'elle lisait sur ses 'accomplissements' elle commencée à le regrettait, ce n'était vraiment pas son choix de lecture pour le plaisir.

- Prue. Fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir sa plus jeune sœur Pénélope avec leur cousin Henry. Elle sourit à la paire.

- Hé qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On faisait nos devoirs ensemble chez moi, et on à décidé de venir ici. Je voulais voir Scott et Pénélope voulait un nouveau livre. Expliqua Henry.

- Et je suis toujours là de toutes façons. C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Lança Pénélope.

- Je faisais des recherches, mais j'ai presque finie. Répondit Prue, amusée, à sa sœur.

- Des recherches sur un démon ? Dit celle-ci en regardant le contenu du livre ouvert.

- C'est le meilleur endroit pour faire des recherches sur le sujet. C'est une Ecole de Magie après tout. Prue eut un sourire en coin.

- C'est sûr que je viendrais pas faire des recherches pour ma classe de Biologie ici. Lança Henry en souriant.

- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda Pénélope en observant sa sœur.

- Non, j'ai tout sous contrôle, ne t'en fais pas.

- Ok. Si tu en a besoin quand même je serais ici, quelque part. Dit la plus jeune en faisant un signe vague de la main.

- Compris. Et vous deux, ne restez pas ici trop tard d'accord ?

- Oui, Maman. Fit Pénélope en levant les yeux au ciel et commençant à partir.

- A plus Prue ! Lui lança Henry en suivant sa cousine.

Prudence sourit, elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une famille comme cela. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux, et qu'ils viendraient à son aide en un battement de cil. Que ce soit ses cousins et cousines ou ses sœurs, ils étaient tous soudés ensemble et elle avait confiance en eux. Si l'un des membres de leur famille avait des problèmes, tous viendraient à son aide. Ils n'avaient même pas su de quoi il s'agissait vraiment mais Pénélope et Henry lui avaient proposés leur aide, tout comme Mel plus tôt, et elle savait que tous les autres auraient dit la même chose, elle y comprit si les rôles avaient été inversés. C'est pourquoi elle aimait autant sa famille, l'amour était l'une des choses qui donnaient le plus de puissance aux Halliwell, et avait fait de leur famille ce qu'elle était maintenant malgré toutes les tragédies qu'elle avait vécue. C'est avec une détermination nouvelle que Prue retourna à ses recherches, bien décidée à vaincre Targold, pour pouvoir ensuite retourner à sa famille.

Prue entra dans le bâtiment abandonné, elle s'était servie d'une moitié de la feuille avec le sang de Targold pour trouver sa location, l'autre moitié de la feuille qu'elle avait coupé en deux plus tôt avait servi pour la potion. Une fois qu'elle fut enfoncée plus profondément dans l'endroit désolé, elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle.

- Je sais que tu es là Targold ! Montre-toi ! Lança-t-elle aux ténèbres l'entourant.

Un rire désincarné se fit alors entendre, résonnant sur les murs de la pièce.

- Bien. Bien. Curiosité est un trait que j'apprécie particulièrement. Bon travail pour avoir trouver mon identité.

- Ce que tu apprécies ou pas, m'importe peu Targold. Maintenant montre-toi ! Intima Prue froidement.

L'écho de pas sur le sol ce fit entendre et finalement le démon apparut un peu plus loin dans la pièce, faisant face à Prue, un sourire supérieur aux lèvres.

- Je commençais à penser que tu avais peur de me faire face.

- Non, non. C'est toi qui devrait avoir peur, Sorcière. Quand tu es entrée dans ce bâtiment, tu es entrée sur mon territoire et maintenant il est trop tard pour toi. Dit-il doucereux.

Il claqua des doigts et une sorte d'anneau d'énergie violette entoura Prue et la suspendit en l'air, comme si elle avait été prise dans un piège de chasseur pour lapins, au moins elle n'avait pas la tête en bas. Targold se mit à rire de nouveau, bien que ça ressemblait plus à un caquètement.

- On ne fait plus la maligne maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Mais après tout il est impossible que quelqu'un puisse surpasser mon intellect. Ne sois pas trop dure envers toi-même, tu étais vouée à l'échec depuis le départ, prends consolation dans le fait que tu m'as blessée une fois auparavant. Dit Targold en tapotant son épaule qui semblait déjà guérie. Et maintenant il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il claqua à nouveau les doigts et une table d'opération à la verticale se retrouva éclairée. Celle-ci se trouver au milieu des deux autres, perpendiculaire à eux. Prue toujours suspendue jeta un coup d'œil vers elle mais retourna vite sa complète attention sur le démon.

- Voici ma plus brillante invention. Dit-il en se déplaçant de quelques pas vers l'engin. Une vraie merveille, bien que je ne m'attende pas à ce que tu comprennes la susceptibilité de l'œuvre d'art devant tes yeux. Tu n'es après tout qu'un rat de laboratoire, Sorcière.

Il était maintenant devant la table d'opération à regarder Prue avec un air vague, d'intérêt polie. Il allait claquer des doigts à nouveau, quand elle prit la parole.

- C'est toi qui te surestimes Targold. Lança Prue. Parce que tu te crois supérieur aux autres et donc invincible, tu m'as trop sous-estimée et perdu ta seule chance contre moi. C'est toi qui es tombé dans mon piège, alors que j'ai déjà défait le tien.

Et avec ça l'énergie autour de Prue disparut et elle retomba aux sol, aussi gracieusement qu'un chat retombant sur ses pattes.

- Quoi ! Comment… ? Commença le démon, mais Prudence ne le laissa pas finir, elle se concentra pour canaliser toute la frustration et autres émotions similaire présente chez Targold, et projetant sa main en avant, envoya ce dernier droit sur sa machine. Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne semblait pas construite pour différencier ses victimes de son créateur, celui-ci se retrouva donc prisonnier de la table d'opération.

- Impossible ! Cria Targold, luttant pour se libérer, sans succès.

Prue avança vers lui, mais garda toutefois assez de distance les séparant.

- Ce n'est pas impossible quand on a assez d'informations. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur toi et tes expériences, je sais que tu travailles avec l'électricité, et on s'est déjà battus l'un contre l'autre, me donnant l'avantage de savoir à quoi m'attendre comme style d'attaques et défenses avec toi. C'est pour cela qu'avant de venir j'ai bricolée ça. Dit-elle en soulevant les pans de sa veste pour révéler une ceinture avec des Cristaux attachés tout autour.

- Ce sont des Cristaux qui quand soumis à de l'électricité l'absorbe. Cela m'a protégée de ton piège et au final à absorbé assez de l'électricité de l'anneau pour que je puisse m'en libérer. Expliqua Prue à l'air interrogatif de Targold, qui tourna de plus en plus outragé à mesure qu'elle parlait.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être à la place de ses victimes ? D'être un rat de laboratoire ? Demanda Prudence avant d'aller à ce qui semblait être le panneau de contrôle.

- Non ! Ne touche pas à ça ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, ignorante ! Cria furieusement et désespérément le démon.

- Je pense que je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Il est temps que tu goûtes à ta propre médecine. Répondit-elle en poussant le levier vers le haut déclanchant le courant d'électricité parcourant la table, et les cris d'agonie de Targold par la même occasion.

Au bout d'une minute elle abaissa le levier, et le démon pantelant lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ce n'est pas très agréable n'est-ce pas ? Etre tué à petit feu par la machine de torture que l'on a soi-même construit. Au moins maintenant tu sais ce que tes victimes ont ressenties. Mais ne t'en fais pas, contrairement à toi, et aux démons en général, je n'aime pas voir souffrir les autres, même les démons. Dit Prue en sortant l'une des fioles de son sac et elle l'envoya sur Targold.

- Va expier tes crimes en Enfer. Dit-elle alors que le démon explosait ne laissant qu'un tas de cendres derrière lui.

Prue ferma les yeux, espérant que maintenant les victimes de Targold pourrait reposer en paix. En les rouvrant, elle fixa son regard sur la table, il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen de détruire l'objet, peut-être qu'elle devrait appeler Wyatt, il aurait sûrement une idée, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Ce week-end là Prue était au P3, elle avait invitée Jen et Lynn pour s'excuser d'être partie si vite l'autre jour. Pas qu'elle avait vraiment eu le choix bien sûr. Pour l'instant ses deux amies étaient sur la piste à se déhancher au son du groupe, elle-même venait à peine d'arrêter de danser pour venir prendre un rafraîchissement au bar.

- Voilà ton cocktail. Lui dit Chris en lui tendant un verre au contenu coloré.

- Merci. Lui sourit Prudence.

- Wyatt m'a dit que tu avais vaincu le démon responsable des disparitions. Félicitation ! Une fois de plus les Halliwell sont les vainqueurs. Plaisanta-t-il.

- A notre famille. Prudence trinqua avant de prendre une gorgée du liquide fruité.

- Profites de la soirée, tu l'as bien mérité. Fit Chris en lui souriant.

Prudence qui venait juste de voir un gars plutôt mignon lui sourire de l'autre côté du bar, se leva de son tabouret et sourit à son cousin.

- Je pense que c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Si tu veux bien m'excuser. Dit-elle avant de partir en direction de l'autre côté du bar.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 est complet ! On retrouve Prue, maintenant blonde, qui est toujours aussi douée pour vaincre les démons !**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews, et pour continuer à suivre cette histoire, je promets que cette saison ne va pas vous décevoir ! En tout cas, moi, j'ai un faible pour elle...**

**Bien, sur ce je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Ep 4: BabyWitching

_**Charmed Children Saison 2 **_

_**Épisode 4 : Baby-Witching

* * *

**_

Peyton était une fois de plus en train de penser à quel point avoir une chambre sur le campus de l'Université était pratique alors qu'elle avancée à reculons vers son lit tandis qu'elle et son petit-ami s'embrassaient. Une fois le lit atteint, ils tombèrent dessus dans un entremêlement de bras et jambes, et Peyton en profita pour retirer la chemise de son partenaire.

Les choses commençaient à vraiment devenir intéressantes quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Ne réponds pas. Murmura son petit-ami en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Répondit-elle avant de recapturer ses lèvres.

Cependant au bout d'une minute la personne derrière la porte n'était pas partie et tambourinait toujours dessus. Ce qui commençait vraiment à gratter sur les nerfs de Peyton, avec tout ce tapage elle n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait.

- Peyton ! Appela une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Celle-ci se redressa immédiatement, surprenant son petit-ami, elle pensait avoir reconnue la voix mais n'était pas sûre. Fronçant les sourcils, elle atteint la porte à grandes enjambées, réajustant ses vêtements en même temps, puis ouvrit la porte brusquement.

- Hé, Peyton ! Je pensais bien que tu étais là ! Je dérange pas ? Demanda la fille devant elle.

- Kelly ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la blonde se tortiller devant elle.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, le petit-ami de Peyton, ayant remit sa chemise, vint à la porte aussi.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il à celle-ci, tandis que Kelly se penchait sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure vue du jeune homme.

- Kelly, elle est comme ma cousine. Répondit Peyton. Désolée Mickaël mais je pense que tu devrais partir pour aujourd'hui. Ajouta-t-elle avec un regard d'excuses.

- Mon nom c'est Michel. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est ce que j'ai dis. Répondit Peyton immédiatement, alors qu'intérieurement elle se frappait le front avec la palme de sa main.

- Tu as dit Mickaël. Intervint Kelly en regardant son amie plus âgée.

- Merci mais je sais ce que je dis. Dit-elle en lançant un regard à Kelly lui disant de se taire si elle ne voulait pas être vaincue.

- Je m'en vais. Et ne te déranges pas à m'appeler, mais je suis sûre que 'Mickaël' répondra à tes appels. Dit Michel en regardant Peyton, puis il sortit de la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Peyton soupira, puis referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle avant de se tourner vers Kelly.

- Alors, que me vaux cette visite ? Demanda-t-elle en la regardant suspicieusement.

- J'avais juste envie de te voir. Kelly haussa les épaules en prenant un air innocent.

- Oh, non. Tu ne me l'a ferra pas à moi. Je te connais trop bien pour ça. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici quand tu devrais être, je ne sais pas, à Los Angeles à l'école par exemple ? Peyton croisa les bras en regardant la jeune fille devant elle.

- Ok, je vais te le dire. Soupira cette dernière. Je me suis disputé avec Maman. Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Attends, ta mère ne sais pas que tu es ici ? Fit Peyton et Kelly secoua la tête en baissant les yeux.

- Il faut que je la prévienne. Et toi tu restes là sans bouger Miss !

- Mais je ne veux pas retourner à la maison, et je ne veux pas la voir. Dit Kelly d'un air borné.

- Tu connais ta mère Kelly, si on ne l'appelle pas pour lui dire où tu es, et que tu vas bien, elle va remuer ciel et terre pour te trouver, mobiliser notre famille, et déclarer la guerre aux Enfers.

Kelly grimaça à la vérité de ses mots mais hocha la tête.

* * *

- Oui, elle est là avec moi, elle va bien. Dit Peyton au téléphone dans sa main.

_- Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis soulagée d'entendre ça. Merci Peyton, j'étais morte d'inquiétudes ce matin quand l'école a téléphoné pour me dire qu'elle n'était pas là. Et je ne pouvais pas la trouver nulle part… J'ai cru… _Fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil, s'interrompant sous l'émotion.

- Ne t'en fais pas Billie, tout va bien, Kelly est en pleine forme. Peyton la rassura alors qu'elle regardait la jeune fille se tortiller assise sur le lit, une expression coupable sur le visage.

_- Merci de m'avoir appelé Peyton. Est-ce que tu penses que Kelly pourrait rester avec toi pour un ou deux jours ? Je pense qu'elle à besoin de ça._

- Oui, pas de problème, et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, notre famille va veiller sur elle, rien ne peux lui arriver.

_- Si je me souviens correctement, il y a toujours quelque chose qui arrive chez les Halliwell._ Dit Billie, une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

- C'est ce qui fais le charme de notre famille. Sourit Peyton.

_- Je te rappellerais bientôt. Dit à Kelly que je l'aime, ok ?_

- D'accord. A bientôt. Fit Peyton avant de raccrocher. Ta mère ma dit de te dire qu'elle t'aime.

- Est-ce qu'elle étais très inquiète ?

- A ton avis ? Et tu sais très bien ce que cela lui ferait si tu disparaissais.

- Ce n'étais pas mon intention de lui rappeler les mauvais souvenirs avec sa sœur. Soupira Kelly. C'est juste que j'étais tellement en colère contre elle, et je souhaitais aller ailleurs, et j'ai pensé à ta famille, et pouf, j'étais là !

- Tu es venu avec la magie ?

- Je n'ai pas fais exprès, un moment j'étais à L.A et le suivant, j'étais ici. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était prémédité, donc ça ne compte pas comme magie pour gain personnel, pas vrai ?

- Je suppose qu'on peut voir les choses comme ça. Dit Peyton avec un sourire amusé, elle n'était pas étrangère à tourner les choses en sa faveur quand elle faisait un peu de magie, et après tout, accidents arrivent.

- Est-ce que ma mère va venir me chercher ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant. Tu restes avec moi un ou deux jours. Le temps que tu te reposes.

- Merci Peyton.

- T'en fais pas, tu fais partie de notre famille après tout. Peyton sourit à la plus jeune.

* * *

- Et là-bas c'est le bâtiment où j'ai la plupart de mes cours. Indiqua Peyton à Kelly alors qu'elle lui faisait visiter le campus Universitaire.

- Cool ! Mon collège est grand à Los Angeles mais il n'a pas l'air 'historique' comme ça, c'est juste un grand bâtiment fait de métal et de verre.

- C'est San Francisco, les vieux bâtiments vont de pair avec les rues en côtes et les tramways. Peyton haussa les épaules.

- Hé Peyton ! C'est pas ton petit-ami là-bas ? Kelly pointa un doigt vers un groupe de personnes sur l'une des pelouses du campus.

En effet au milieu du groupe, consistant à trois quarts de filles gloussantes, Mickaël (ou Michel) était en train de flirter avec une jolie blonde.

- Je ne pense pas qu'après tout à l'heure il soit encore mon petit-ami, mais si il traîne avec les filles Alpha, c'est mieux comme ça. Il faut vraiment que je fasse plus attention à qui je choisis. Dit-elle en grimaçant à l'idée d'être sortit avec un fan des Alpha.

- Il a déjà trouvé une nouvelle copine ? Vous venez à peine de rompre !

- Oh, Kelly, c'est la vie sur un campus Universitaire, tu es là pour t'amuser, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande. Peyton eut un demi-sourire.

- Peut-être, mais pour l'instant je pense que ce gars à besoin d'une bonne douche froide. Dit la jeune fille en observant le couple qui s'embrassait maintenant.

Cela arriva très vite, mais une vague d'eau se déversa sur le groupe, envoyant les filles crier, et tous se levèrent comme électrifié et se mirent à courir à l'abri de l'eau, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes aux alentours.

Peyton, elle, s'était figée. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident, c'était de la magie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kelly qui avait une expression de choc sur le visage. Finalement peut-être que c'était un accident, un accident magique néanmoins. Agissant sur le champs, elle prit le bras de la blonde et la tira vers le parking de l'Université.

- Où on va ?

- Chez moi. C'est ta magie qui a fait ça pas vrai ?

- J'ai pas fais exprès, je le jure. J'ai juste des problèmes à contrôler mes pouvoirs en ce moment. Marmonna Kelly.

- Ne t'en fait pas je te crois. Mais peut-être que l'on devrait limiter les accidents publique pour aujourd'hui. Lança Peyton alors qu'elles atteignaient sa voiture.

* * *

- J'ai toujours aimée le loft de Phoebe. Sourit Kelly en s'asseyant dans l'un des canapés confortable.

- Tant mieux, parce que j'ai un cours dans pas longtemps et il faut que je retourne à l'Université. Restes ici en attendant, ok ?

A l'air déçu de Kelly, elle ajouta :

- Je ne serais pas partie pour longtemps, deux ou trois heures au maximum. Tu connais la maison, fais comme chez toi. Si tu as faim, il doit y avoir quelque chose dans le frigo, et si tu t'ennuie, regarde la télé ou lit un livre, Dieu sait qu'on en a avec Prue et Pénélope.

- Ok. Soupira la jeune sorcière.

- Et pas de magie ! Ne projecte rien, ne souhaite rien, et ne lit pas à haut voix.

- J'ai peux être des problèmes avec ma magie en ce moment, mais je ne suis pas stupide, je connais les règles de bases aussi. Répliqua Kelly en roulant des yeux.

Peyton lui dit au revoir et était partie en un coup de vent.

Cela faisait une heure et demi qu'elle était là, et elle s'ennuyait vraiment. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, c'est juste que rien de ce qu'il y avait à faire là ne l'intéressait. Et donc, elle s'ennuyait.

Fermant les yeux, elle pensa qu'elle avait envie de bouger, de quitter le loft. C'est à cet instant qu'elle entendit de la musique devenir de plus en plus forte, elle rouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla, elle se trouvait assise dans l'un des canapés du P3, et le club était ouvert. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle se trouvait au moins en début de soirée, et qu'elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour voyager dans le temps.

'Oh, oh.' Pensa Kelly. Peyton allait la tuer.

Se faufilant à travers les clients du club, elle se dirigea vers le bar et fut soulagée de voir Chris là. Prenant une inspiration elle s'avança vers lui, prête à recevoir un grand sermon de la part de Peyton quand celle-ci viendrait la chercher.

* * *

Kelly était en train de siroter un jus de fruit sur un tabouret du bar en écoutant le groupe qui jouait quand elle sentit quelqu'un tapoter sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à une Peyton les bras croisés, une expression irritée sur le visage, et un sourcil levé, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, vraiment ! Un moment j'étais dans le loft, et un autre j'étais ici, je n'ai même pas pensée au P3. Expliqua-t-elle rapidement avec une expression penaude.

- On en discutera plus tard, pour l'instant, il vaux mieux que nous partions avant que le club de Chris ne soit fermé parce qu'il a laissé une mineure entrer. Dit Peyton, et Kelly se sentie coupable, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était causer des problèmes à Chris, et aux Halliwell en général. Parfois elle détestait vraiment être magique.

Elle suivait Peyton à travers la foule jusqu'à la sortie, quand celle-ci rentra dans un homme aux cheveux noirs, grand, et à l'allure athlétique, elle s'excusa rapidement sans même jeter un coup d'œil à qui elle avait bousculée, et elle reprit son chemin bien que celui-ci la regarde toujours. Kelly, elle, s'était arrêtée pour observer la scène devant elle mais eut une expression incrédule sur le visage quand Peyton avait continuée son chemin comme ça.

C'est à ce moment que Peyton se rendit compte que Kelly ne la suivait plus, elle se tourna vers elle, et son regard pressait clairement à la suivre. Kelly la rejoint donc rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demanda Peyton.

- Non, c'est moi qui veux te poser cette question. Lança la plus jeune toujours incrédule.

- De quoi tu parles ? Fronça-t-elle les sourcils.

- Je parle du gars que tu as bousculée ! Il te matait totalement, et tu ne lui as même pas jeté un coup d'œil. Pointa Kelly.

- Te ramener chez mes parents me semble plus important que flirter pour l'instant. Répondit Peyton sarcastique.

- Mais il était super mignon ! Kelly stressa son point.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as 11 ans ! Souffla-t-elle avec impatience.

- J'ai douze ans. Protesta Kelly.

- A un an près c'est la même chose. Peyton haussa les épaules. Maintenant est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?

Kelly hocha la tête et elles reprirent leur chemin jusqu'à la sortie du club.

Le lendemain midi, Peyton avait amené Kelly au Café où Mélinda travaillait, Peyton était en train de commander leur boisson à l'intérieur, alors que Kelly était assise à l'une des tables sur la terrasse du Café.

C'est quand Kelly remarqua de l'autre côté de la rue, un homme en train de tirer une femme dans une allée tandis que personne ne semblait se rendre compte de rien, cependant les sens de Kelly lui criaient 'danger'. Sans réfléchir, elle se leva rapidement et se mit à courir jusqu'à l'autre côté de la rue, évitant le trafic de justesse, et enfin elle atteint la ruelle où les deux avaient disparus.

Devant elle, l'homme lui tournait le dos, tandis que devant lui la femme terrifiée était au sol reculant aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, ses mains écorchées sur le goudron du sol. Mais ce qui retint l'attention de Kelly fut la boule de feu dans la main de l'homme. Un démon.

- Hé ! Cria-t-elle, attirant avec succès l'attention de l'homme sur elle. Cours ! Lança-t-elle alors à la femme.

Celle-ci se remit debout tant bien que mal et suivit l'ordre. Cela ramena l'attention du démon sur elle, et il allait la frapper de sa boule de feu quand celle-ci fut projeté hors de sa main et sur le mur. Il se tourna complètement vers Kelly alors.

- Sorcière. Cracha-t-il avec haine.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien de s'attaquer à plus faible que soi ? Lui lança-t-elle.

Le démon ne répondit rien, se contentant de charger Kelly, qui sous la surprise ne se défendit pas, et avec le revers de sa main, il l'envoya s'écraser sur un mur. Kelly laissa échapper un cri de douleur mais releva bravement la tête pour se préparer à la nouvelle attaque.

La vue qui l'accueillit fut différente de celle à laquelle elle s'attendait cependant, en effet Peyton était arrivée juste à temps pour voir Kelly être attaqué, et se mettant en position de combat sans attendre elle avait lévitée à la hauteur des bras du démon et donnée un bon coup de pied dans la mâchoire de celui-ci, l'envoyant à son tour valser contre un mur avec tellement de force qu'il explosa, vaincu. Peyton revint au sol avec grâce et se précipita à l'aide de Kelly.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

- Oui, rien de bien grave. Merci pour m'avoir aidée. Sourit-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, je n'avais juste pas envie d'expliquer à ta mère comment un démon t'avait eu alors que tu étais avec moi. Je prévois de vivre encore longtemps après tout. Plaisanta Peyton.

- Des fois je me dis que j'aurais préférée naître sans pouvoirs, et être normale mais si avoir ses pouvoirs, même hors de contrôle, me permet de sauver des innocents alors je suis contente de les avoirs. Dit-elle sérieusement.

- Je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire, crois-le ou non, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eut des problèmes avec tes pouvoirs, j'en ai eu aussi comme toute les personnes dans la famille Halliwell et en général toutes les personnes ayant des pouvoirs.

- Vraiment ? Tu as eu des problèmes aussi ?

- Oui, plus que je n'en peux compter. Je me souviens qu'à une période où j'étais enrhumée, à chaque fois que j'éternuée je m'élevais à plusieurs centimètres du sol. Et tu aurais du voir Mel quand ses pouvoirs d'explosion se sont manifestés, c'était quelque chose, elle à refusée de sortir de son lit pendant plusieurs jours. Je ne te parlerais même pas de Prudence et son pouvoir d'emphatie…

A écouter la sorcière plus âgée, Kelly se mit à sourire et prit une décision.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi. Dit-elle, Peyton l'observa un instant avant de sourire.

- Ok.

Le soir même Kelly et Peyton étaient en train de jouer à un jeu dans le salon de l'appartement de Phoebe Halliwell, celle-ci était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner, quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Peyton jeta un coup d'œil à Kelly.

- Tu devrais y aller. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire d'encouragement.

Kelly se leva donc du canapé où elle était installée et alla ouvrir la porte. C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva face à sa mère pour la première fois en presque deux jours.

- Kelly. Dit Billie en observant sa fille. Comment vas-tu ?

- Mieux. Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour. S'excusa-t-elle.

- Je sais, je suis désolée aussi. Dit sa mère en caressant les cheveux blonds de sa fille aînée.

Billie ouvrit alors les bras et Kelly n'hésita pas pour l'enlacer, fermant les yeux, profitant de l'embrasse maternelle.

- Tu m'as manquée, bébé. Murmura Billie dans les cheveux de sa fille.

- Toi aussi Maman. Répondit-elle.

Elles restèrent un instant comme ça avant de se séparer et finalement rentrer dans l'appartement au moment où Phoebe sortait de la cuisine. Quand elle les vit, cette dernière fit un grand sourire.

- Billie, nous t'attendions. Léonard et Théo ne sont pas avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

- Non, ils sont restés à la maison entre hommes. Sourit Billie.

- J'espère que tu restes dîner ?

- Bien sûr, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter.

- Hé, Billie. La salua Peyton, venant à sa rencontre un sourire au visage de voir la mère et la fille réconcilliées.

- Merci d'avoir prit soin de Kelly ces derniers jours. Lui murmura-t-elle en l'enlaçant à son tour.

- Avec toutes les fois où tu m'as baby-sittée, cette fois c'est mon tour. Plaisanta Peyton.

- Peut-être que je vais demander tes services plus souvent alors. Sourit malicieusement Billie.

- Pas trop souvent quand même. Dit Peyton et Billie rigola avant qu'elles ne joignent Phoebe et Kelly pour mettre la table.

* * *

** Voilà l'épisode 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! On retrouve Billie (et je sais que plusieurs étaient impatients de la voir) et plus particulièrement sa fille Kelly dans ce chapitre. Cependant ne vous attendez pas à les voir trop souvent, j'ai déjà beaucoup de personnages à manipuler ensemble donc Billie et sa famille feront seulement des apparitions de temps à autres. **

**Peyton était plus sérieuse que d'habitude dans cet épisode, mais elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être celle qui doit être responsable après tout. Mais pas d'inquiétudes Peyton reste Peyton. **

**Merci pour les reviews une fois de plus et à la semaine prochaine ! **


	5. Ep 5: Halliween

_**Charmed Children Saison 2**_

_** Épisode 5 : Halliween**_

* * *

Au P3 la salle du club était décorée avec des guirlandes oranges et noires et des posters en forme de citrouille étaient accrochés sur les murs. On était la vieille d'Halloween et Chris, aidé de Bianca, finissait de décorer le club pour la soirée du lendemain.

- Un peu plus haut. Indiqua Bianca alors que Chris ajustait une guirlande, perché sur un escabot.

- Comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Non, un peu plus bas…

- Et maintenant ?

- Peut-être que c'était mieux plus haut. Répondit Bianca, essayant avec difficulté de ne pas sourire tandis que Chris tournait la tête vers elle.

- Est-ce que tu le ferais exprès par hasard ? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Sourit Bianca.

- Mais bien sûr. Marmonna Chris en retournant à l'évaluation de son travail.

- Si tu n'as pas confiance en mon opinion, pourquoi tu ne descends pas de là et utilise ton pouvoir pour accrocher cette guirlande ? Tu pourras voir le résultat par toi-même comme ça. Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Parce que je suis un bon sorcier et que ce serait du gain personnel. Répondit-il.

- Ce n'est pas du gain personnel c'est pour le club. Répliqua Bianca.

Chris ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la logique de sa petite-amie, il sauta donc de l'escabot et d'un geste de la main plaça la guirlande parfaitement avant de se reculer pour admirer son travail.

- Bien, je crois que l'on à finit pour les décos. Dit-il en se tournant vers Bianca.

- Oui, si tu en mets encore plus, tu risque de faire fuir les clients. Lança-t-elle sarcastique.

- Halloween est une importante célébration. Sourit Chris.

- Pour ta famille.

- Pour la communauté magique aussi. Mais c'est vrai que c'est particulièrement important chez les Halliwell. C'est l'anniversaire de Mélinda Warren, le début de notre lignée, après tout.

- Je sais, Wyatt, Prue et toi me l'avait rappelé toute la semaine. Bianca leva les yeux au ciel.

- Prue et moi n'avons pas été si terribles. Mais c'est vrai que Wyatt est particulièrement enthousiaste à cette période de l'année. Il adore Halloween. J'ai toujours pensé que ça venait de son succès dans son déguisement de citrouille quand il était à la maternelle. Plaisanta Chris.

- Costume de citrouille ? Rigola Bianca.

- Je te montrerai la vidéo si tu veux. Sourit Chris.

- Est-ce que le reste de ta famille vient célébrer ici ?

- Wyatt oui, je pense que Prue aussi…

- Oui, elle à rendez-vous avec son petit-ami ici. Bianca confirma.

- Je suis sûr que Mel et Peyton vont venir aussi. Je sais que mes parents, mes tantes et mes oncles seront au restaurant demain. Je pense que les jumelles resteront chez elle mais je ne suis pas sûr de leur plan, l'année prochaine elle seront majeure et pourront venir… Là dernière fois que j'ai vu Henry il allait chez l'un de ses amis, quant à Pénélope je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Ta cousine est plutôt un mystère. Réfléchit Bianca.

- Qui ? Pénélope ? Je suppose, si tu ne la connais pas beaucoup, mais elle aime juste le calme. Elle va probablement passer la soirée avec un bon livre chez elle.

Dans une autre partie de la ville, Pénélope entrée justement une librairie. Elle l'avait découverte sur le chemin du collège la vielle et n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de la visiter. L'intérieur était calme et un peu poussiéreux, vu les particules de poussière qui s'envolèrent quand Pénélope poussa la porte pour entrer.

Le libraire leva à peine un œil de son livre quand elle entra avant de s'y replonger, Pénélope avança donc vers la rangée de rayon pour voir ce que les étagères contenaient…

Environ une heure plus tard Pénélope était à l'arrière du magasin, cachée par une étagère de livres des yeux du vendeur, qui semblait de toute façon avoir oublié qu'il avait un client. Elle parcouru le long d'une des étagères du regard quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un livre prometteur. La reliure était de cuir, et n'avait aucun titre inscrit dessus, Pénélope intriguée le retira de l'étagère pour l'examiner. Elle pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait d'un très vieux livre, c'était étonnant qu'il ne tombe pas en morceaux. Et vu les arabesques et symboles sur la couverture de cuir, Pénélope avait le sentiment que s'était plus qu'un simple livre, elle était presque certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un grimoire.

Délicatement elle l'ouvrit.

'Définitivement un livre de magie.' Pensa-t-elle en découvrant la première page.

Les pages ne recélaient pas beaucoup d'écritures, principalement des symboles. Vers le milieu du livre elle s'arrêta sur une page, son regard fixé sur le pentagramme représenté sur la page. Seulement il y avait quelque chose de particulier qui attira l'attention de Pénélope, le pentagramme était inversé, et semblait fait de sang. Elle parcouru la page du bout des doigts, atteignant le dessin avant de le toucher.

A peine y avait-il eu contact entre sa peau et l'encre sanglante que Pénélope arqua le dos, une lumière aveuglante provenant du livre l'éclairant, ses yeux roulant avant qu'elle ne les referme. Puis la lumière s'estompa, le corps de Pénélope s'assagit et elle rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étant d'un envoûtant violet avant qu'ils ne reviennent à leur brun habituel. Un mauvais sourire se dessina sur le visage de la plus jeune Halliwell.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Pénélope se réveilla dans son lit, chez elle, n'ayant aucune idée de comment elle était revenu là car la dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait était la librairie. Cependant elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, ce matin-là elle se sentait bien, vraiment bien, comme si elle pourrait prendre le monde à elle seule, pensa-t-elle en s'étirant avant de sortir du lit.

Oui, pensa-t-elle en souriant, cela allait être une bonne journée.

Mais quelques temps plus tard après être revenu de la salle de bain, Pénélope était frustrée devant sa penderie. Elle n'avait rien à se mettre, rien qui lui convienne en tout cas. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait jusque-là pour supporter de s'habiller de cette façon.

C'est donc comme cela qu'elle se retrouva dans la chambre de sa sœur Peyton, à fouiller dans son armoire. Peyton avait tellement de vêtements qu'elle n'avait emportée que la moitié du contenue de sa penderie sur le campus, laissant les habits qu'elle ne mettait plus ou qui étaient trop petit derrière. Et dans tout ça Pénélope avait de quoi trouver son bonheur. Elle passa un bon quart d'heure devant le miroir à essayer différentes choses avant de trouver l'ensemble parfait. Un jean noir, un débardeur de la même couleur et une veste en cuir noir aussi. Elle enfila une paire de chaussure à talon noir et descendit à l'étage d'en dessous.

Heureusement ses parents étaient tous les deux déjà partit et maintenant que ses sœurs vivaient toutes deux sur le campus de leur Université, elle avait l'appartement à elle le matin. Son sac de cours sur le dos, elle prit l'une des pommes d'amour dans le bol sur la table et sortit de la maison. C'est vrai aujourd'hui était Halloween, se rappela-t-elle en croquant dans la pomme sucrée.

Sur le chemin elle croisa Becky. Cette dernière avait l'air d'une abeille avec son pull à rayures horizontales jaunes et noires, pensa-t-elle en la saluant. Mais connaissant la blonde ça devait être fait exprès.

- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu venais tout en noir aujourd'hui j'aurais fait pareil et on aurait pu faire la paire…

Pénélope écouta son amie parler sur tout le chemin du collège et avait du mal à ne pas rouler des yeux. Est-ce que Becky avait toujours était aussi bavarde ? C'est avec soulagement qu'elle entra dans le collège où des gamins se courraient après, et cette fois elle roula vraiment des yeux avant de s'avancer dans les couloirs jusqu'à son casier.

Après deux heures de cours, Pénélope s'ennuyait déjà et ne prêtait plus aucune attention aux professeurs, gribouillant sur son cahier à la place. Elle décida alors de s'amuser un peu, c'était Halloween après tout, quel meilleur jour pour se servir de ses pouvoirs de sorcière ?

D'abord elle joua avec le professeur discrètement elle pointa son index et petit doigt vers sa cible et une fumée violette fushia fit son chemin jusqu'au devant de la classe. La fumée était invisible aux yeux humains mais pas le fait que le toupet du professeur avait glissé de quelques centimètres sur la gauche. Ce ne fut pas long avant que les élèves commencent à le remarquer, et se mirent à rire discrètement. Le professeur ayant remarqué que quelque chose se passait devint suspicieux et regarda au tableau si quelque chose de drôle s'y trouvait, il ne vit rien donc se retourna vers ses élèves mais pas avant d'attraper son reflet dans la vitre. Il se tourna donc vers le tableau et faisant semblant de rien, se dépêcha de remettre ses cheveux correctement, à ça les élèves ne purent s'empêcher de rire un peu plus et certain avaient même plaqués leurs main sur leur bouches. Avec un sourire malicieux, Pénélope se dit que ce ne serait pas juste si seulement le professeur était moqué, elle tourna donc sa main et la fumée sur plusieurs élèves et une seconde plus tard leurs rires sonnèrent comme le groïnement d'un cochon. Les filles touchées par le sort en particulier, eurent l'air horrifiées à ça et s'arrêtèrent de rire immédiatement. Du côté du tableau, le professeur semblait avoir retrouvé sa dignité et faisait face à la classe une fois de plus, un air sévère sur le visage.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant faîte un peu attention à ce qu'il y a au tableau ! Dit-il en plaquant une main sur la surface noire. Main qu'il dû rapidement retirer car la carte géographique au dessus se déroula d'elle-même, surprenant le professeur au passage, ce qui fit glisser son toupet une fois de plus. C'est à ce moment que la sonnerie de fin du cours retentit et les élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir de la classe.

Pénélope continua de s'amuser dans le reste de ses cours du matin, bien que plus subtilement, mais au bout d'un moment même sa nouvelle occupation avait perdu son attrait et elle s'ennuyait à nouveau. Elle aurait du sécher les cours et s'amuser au lieu de venir là, réfléchit-elle. Elle vérifia l'heure de la pendule dans la classe, encore un quart d'heure, grimaça-t-elle avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne en tête. Souriant, elle leva sa main et la fumée violette s'éleva à nouveau, un instant plus tard, la sonnerie annonçant la pause du midi sonna. Bien que surprit la professeur ne les empêcha pas de sortir, et les élèves furent plus que content de cela, vidant la classe en quelques minutes.

Pénélope qu'en à elle fit son chemin tranquillement jusque à son casier une fois de plus, où Becky l'attendait. Alors que son amie se lançait dans une tirade spéculative sur la raison de la sonnerie précoce, elle ouvrit son casier et rangea toutes ses affaires de cours dedans.

- J'adore vraiment ta veste. Dit Becky, sa tirade apparemment finie.

Pénélope la regarda une seconde avant de tourner son regard sur la veste, elle ouvrit alors rapidement la fermeture éclair du devant du vêtement, et la retira, la mettant dans les main de la blonde quand elle eut finie.

- Tiens, si tu la veux, je te la donne. Dit-elle avant de partir.

La plupart des élèves se retournait sur son passage, il faut dire que son débardeur moulant ne laissait pas grand chose à l'imagination, et comme sa sœur Peyton elle avait de quoi remplir le décolleté. Elle ne se préoccupa donc pas des regard, les appréciant même, quand elle passa un garçon à la mâchoire pendu elle lui fit un clin d'œil, le faisant tourner rouge. Un peu plus loin elle entendit des sifflements et tourna la tête pour voir des garçons de son année, les filles avec eux ne semblaient pas ravies par contre. Pénélope leur fit un grand sourire et roula encore plus des hanches jusqu'à la sortie du collège. Après un petit tour de magie sur le garde, elle fut libre de quitter l'établissement pour aller où elle voulait et elle avait justement une idée de l'endroit exacte où elle voulait se rendre…

Après avoir prit un taxi, grâce à la magie, elle arriva au manoir. Personne ne semblait être là, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement n'ayant pas envie de croiser sa famille pour l'instant, elle pointa son doigt vers la serrure et la fumée s'y dirigea, ouvrant la porte instantanément.

Une fois dans le manoir elle se rendit dans la pièce qui contenait ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, le grenier. Souriant, elle avança dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers le pupitre sur lequel le livre des Ombres trônait. Elle atteint l'héritage familiale et commença à tendre une main vers lui quand le livre se referma sur lui-même d'un coup.

Pénélope haussa un sourcil, et tendit à nouveau la main mais cette fois le grimoire glissa à l'autre bout du pupitre. Elle commençait à être frustrée par cela et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas toucher le livre des Ombres ?

- Tu es mon héritage ! J'ai le droit à toi ! Dit-elle en tendant rapidement ses deux mains vers le volume, ce dernier fut cependant plus rapide qu'elle et sauta un mètre plus loin, atterrissant au sol.

Elle allez donner poursuite quand une lumière bleue et blanche scintillante apparue laissant Wyatt Halliwell, son cousin aîné, se matérialiser. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Pénélope se tenir près du pupitre vide.

- Hé Pénélope, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il en souriant avant de remarquer que le livre des Ombres était par terre.

- Je passais juste comme ça. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Pourquoi est-ce que le livre des Ombres est par terre ? Wyatt fronça les sourcils en ramassant le vieil ouvrage.

- C'est justement ce que je me demandais, je viens d'arriver et j'ai trouvé la pièce comme ça. Mentit-elle.

Wyatt la regarda pour lui demander quelque chose avant de s'interrompre, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez sa plus jeune cousine ce jour-là. Le fait qu'elle portait des vêtements complètement différents de d'habitude pas le moindre, mais son attitude aussi était différente. Il fit l'aller et retour avec son regard entre Pénélope et le livre entre ses mains avant de dire :

- Pénélope, touche le livre.

- Quoi ?

- Touche le livre. Répéta Wyatt en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se déplaçant de deux pas vers la sortie, bien que le grand blond la bloquait toujours.

- Pour voir si il te laisse le toucher. Répliqua-t-il.

- C'est ridicule ! Lança-t-elle, maintenant commençant à être nerveuse, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir gagner contre son cousin.

- Ah oui ? Fit Wyatt et il lança le livre à Pénélope qui par réflexe tendit les mains pour l'attraper mais le grimoire sauta en arrière, comme si deux aimants incompatible se repoussaient, tout droit dans les mains de l'aîné des Halliwell une fois de plus.

- Comment tu expliques ça ? Seules les mauvaises sorcières et démons ne peuvent toucher le livre des Ombres. Continua-t-il en fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

Pénélope ne répondit rien, profitant plutôt du fait que les mains de Wyatt étaient occupées pour lever sa main vers lui la fumée violette s'éleva à nouveau filant droit sur sa cible, le projetant en arrière alors qu'elle courrait vers la porte, s'enfuyant du manoir.

Un peu plus tard, Pénélope marchait dans une rue du centre ville en ruminant contre son cousin, pas de doute que maintenant ce dernier serait à sa poursuite. Finalement aller au manoir avait prouvé être une très mauvaise idée, non seulement elle n'avait pas eu accès au livre des Ombres mais en plus sa famille était maintenant sur sa trace.

D'un geste de frustration elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en soufflant, quand elle fut prise d'une prémonition.

_Elle se trouvait au P3 quand Wyatt la trouva et essaya de la faire venir avec lui, elle refusa et allait lui lancer un sort mais Chris apparu derrière elle à ce moment et elle se retrouva prisonnière de ses deux cousins aînés..._

Revenant à elle, elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue. Oh, que non, elle ne les laisserait pas interférer, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien, qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée, et elle n'avait aucune intention que ça s'arrête. Elle les arrêterait avant.

De son côté Wyatt était toujours dans le grenier, il grimaça en reposant le livre sur le pupitre, Pénélope n'y avait vraiment pas été de main morte quand elle l'avait envoyé voler. Et c'était bien ça le problème, elle n'était pas sensée avoir ce genre de pouvoir, mais si elle était vraiment mauvaise maintenant, cela ferait sens qu'elle ait récupérée deux, trois nouveaux pouvoirs par la même occasion.

Ne perdant pas de temps, il apparu dans son appartement où il trouva Chris en train de se faire un sandwich. Son frère se tourna vers lui en entendant le bruit particulier annonçant l'apparition d'un être de Lumière.

- Je connais ce visage. C'est un visage qui crie 'problèmes de démons'. Dit Chris.

- Pire. Soupira Wyatt. C'est un visage qui vient de se prendre une raclée par notre bébé cousine Pénélope qui à tournée mauvaise sorcière.

- Excuse-moi ? Fit Chris incrédule.

- Je suis passé au manoir tout à l'heure, et j'y ai trouvait Pénélope en train d'essayer de toucher le livre des Ombres, ce qu'elle ne peut apparemment pas faire…

- Ok, c'est un bon indice pour le fait qu'elle ait tournée. Chris dit alarmé.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de lui faire admettre ce qu'il se passait mais j'ai à peine pu cligner des yeux qu'elle m'avait projeté en arrière dans les fournitures avec des pouvoirs étranges qu'elle n'avait définitivement pas avant. Termina d'expliquer Wyatt.

- Tu devrais savoir mieux que de cligner des yeux face à un ennemi. Chris secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter Chris. Son frère fronça les sourcils. La situation est grave.

Chris aurait éclaté de rire à la façon dont Wyatt venait de sortir cette ligne digne d'un film catastrophe, mais une autre voix se fit entendre avant.

- Qu'est-ce qui est grave ? Demanda Bianca en entrant dans la pièce.

- Pénélope ayant tournée mauvaise. Répondit Chris.

- Oh. Et comment c'est arrivé ? Haussa-t-elle un sourcil.

- C'est ce que je voudrais bien savoir. Fit Wyatt pensivement.

- Peut-être que si vous retracez ses pas vous en sauriez plus. Suggéra Bianca.

- Bonne idée. Dit Wyatt.

- Je faisais partie d'un clan d'assassin après tout. Sourit malicieusement la jeune femme.

- Ok, on devrait commencer par l'appartement de tante Phoebe. Dit rapidement Chris.

Une heure plus tard, les deux frères étaient dans le salon de leur tantes quand Bianca redescendit les escaliers avec quelque chose entre les mains. Celle-ci étant la seule femme présente avait été chargée d'inspecter la chambre de Pénélope.

- Je pense que c'est ce que nous cherchons. Dit-elle en montrant le vieux grimoire dont Wyatt s'empara immédiatement.

- Il n'y avait rien d'autre d'étranges ? Demanda Chris.

- Non, à par un raz-de-marée de vêtements un peu partout, et quelques autres livres de magie blanche, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvée.

- Un raz-de-marée de vêtements chez Pénélope est définitivement suspicieux, un raz-de-marée de bouquins je veux bien mais les vêtements ça c'est quelque chose d'étrange. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas dans la chambre de Peyton que tu es entrée ?

Bianca ne répondit même pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête de faire l'idiot Chris. Bianca à raison je pense que c'est ce livre qui est à l'origine du changement en Pénélope.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Il nous faut un plan pour la faire redevenir normal. Annonça Chris avant de croquer dans l'une des Pommes d'Amour de son oncle Coop.

* * *

Ce soir-là Chris était au P3 derrière le bar, quand ils avaient essayé de localiser Pénélope cette après-midi là à chaque fois le P3 avait été indiqué, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de la jeune Halliwell dans le club. Bianca pensait qu'un sort était responsable pour cela, mais ils étaient quand même venus au cas où. En plus ce soir était la grande soirée d'Halloween.

Et ils avaient eu raison de surveiller l'endroit car Chris repéra Pénélope se frayant un chemin à travers la foule sur la piste de danse. Sans attendre il prévint Wyatt et tous deux commencèrent en direction de leur cousine.

Wyatt fut le premier à l'atteindre et remarqua avec mécontentement que Pénélope dansait, si on pouvait appeler ça danser, avec un garçon qui semblait être un étudiant. Il tapota sur l'épaule de sa cousine et elle se tourna vers lui.

- Pénélope, il est temps que tu redeviennes toi-même. Dit-il avec détermination.

- Je ne veux pas redevenir comme avant. Je suis bien maintenant. Et j'aimerais retourner à danser si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Wyatt les sourcils fronçait tourna son regard sur l'étudiant, il s'apprêtait à lui dire de se trouver une autre partenaire de danse car celle-ci était encore mineure, quand il vit que ses yeux étaient vitreux, comme si il avait trop bu. Sauf que Wyatt savait mieux, et il se retourna vers Pénélope.

- Tu l'as ensorcelé ! S'exclama-t-il incrédule, heureusement personne ne faisait attention à eux sur la piste.

- Il n'est pas le seul à être sous mon charme ce soir. Sourit-elle. En fait tout le club l'est.

- T u ne nous laisses pas le choix. Soupira Wyatt alors que Chris apparaissait derrière sa cousine est posait une main sur son épaule.

Cependant Pénélope ne sembla pas excessivement concernée par cela, elle sourit juste avant de dire :

- Farces ou friandises ?

Et avant que ses cousins n'est pu lui demander une explication, c'était eux qui avaient les bras bloqués par deux personnes dans la foule qui dansaient un instant auparavant. Pénélope leva alors sa main vers eux et la fumée violette les entoura, plus épaisse que jamais.

Cependant Pénélope ne s'attendait pas à la douleur qui enflamma soudainement sa poitrine, et la fumée s'éteint immédiatement alors que Wyatt et Chris se libéraient.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Lança Bianca, la main plongée dans le dos de Pénélope, bloquant ses pouvoirs.

Réalisant ce qui ce passait Pénélope lança un regard noir, du coin de l'œil, à l'intruse, mais il était trop tard, les frères Halliwell avaient commencés à réciter la formule d'inversement et la fumée violette fut aspiré dans le grimoire que Wyatt tenait, quittant Pénélope complètement au passage.

Pénélope ferma alors les yeux, et Bianca retira sa main de son dos, à la place l'utilisant pour supporter la jeune fille. Chris vint à son aide et prit le relais avec sa cousine.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il à Bianca, celle-ci hocha la tête avec un faible sourire.

- On ferais mieux d'aller en coulisse. Dit Wyatt, en observant les autres clients du club qui n'étaient maintenant plus sous le sort de Pénélope.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en coulisse, celle-ci se réveilla finalement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où je suis ? Wyatt ? Chris ? Fit-elle désorientée en regardant autour d'elle, avant de baisser le regard sur elle-même. Mais qu'est-ce que je porte ?

- Ok, c'est bien notre Pénélope. Annonça Chris en souriant.

- Est-ce que l'on peut me dire ce que j'ai loupée ? Fronça-t-elle les sourcils.

- C'est une longue histoire. Sourit à son tour Wyatt. Je t'expliquerais quand je t'aurais ramené chez toi.

* * *

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda Chris à Bianca un peu plus tard alors qu'ils étaient tous deux assis au bar.

- Oui, c'est juste un peu taxant pour mes pouvoirs mais je récupère vite. Répondit Bianca en haussant les épaules.

- En tout cas, merci de nous avoir aidé tout à l'heure. Lui dit-il en souriant.

- De rien, tu sais à quel point j'aime te sauver la mise. Sourit-elle à son tour.

- Oh, je sais. Murmura Chris en se penchant pour embrasser sa petite amie.

Cependant ils furent vite interrompu par l'arrivée de deux nouvelles personnes.

- Ayez un peu de tenu en publique, voyons ! Dit Peyton, d'une voix sévère gâchée par le sourire malicieux qui éclairait son visage.

- Et c'est toi qui me fait cette remarque ? Dit Chris en se tournant vers les nouvelles arrivantes.

- Justement, elle profite que pour une fois c'est elle qui puisse faire la remarque. Mélinda sourit à son frère, alors que ce dernier et Bianca riaient à cela.

- Tous le monde est toujours contre moi. Soupira Peyton. Vous êtes les seules déjà là ?

- Non, Prue est avec son rendez-vous. Chris indiqua l'une des tables où Prudence Halliwell était en train de discuter avec un homme brun. Comme si elle pouvait sentir leur regard elle se tourna vers eux et les salua d'un geste de la main avant de se retourna vers son compagnon.

- Wyatt ne vient pas ? Demanda Mel.

- Si, il est… Commença Chris.

- Là. Sourit Wyatt en entourant les épaules de sa sœur avec son bras. Je ne manquerais la célébration de l'anniversaire de Mélinda Warren, et du commencement de notre lignée pour rien au monde.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il adorait ce jour-là. Fit Chris à Bianca. Et Pénélope, comment elle va ? Se tourna-t-il vers son frère avant qu'il n'est pu protester.

- Pénélope ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec ma petite sœur ?

- Voyons, Peyton, nous sommes des Halliwell, et c'est Halloween, le fait que rien ne se passe dans notre famille, ça, ce serait une surprise. Lança Chris.

- Quoi qu'il en soit elle va bien, et est complètement revenu à la normale. Dit Wyatt.

En effet Pénélope, bien qu'elle ne se rappelle rien des évènements de la journée, allez plus que bien. Pour l'instant elle était dans sa chambre, après le départ de Wyatt qui lui avait tout expliqué elle s'était changée, résistant l'envie de jeter les habits. Et maintenant, elle se préparait à passer une bonne soirée tranquillement chez elle.

Elle prit une allumette et alluma la bougie sur sa table de nuit, souhaitant silencieusement un bon anniversaire à leur illustre ancêtre, Mélinda Warren. Puis elle prit l'un de ses livres favoris et s'installa confortablement dans son lit pour une bonne soirée de lecture.

* * *

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour la semaine dernière, le chapitre 4 était prêt à être posté samedi matin mais le site ne voulais pas me laisser faire, et j'ai essayée de poster tout le weekend dernier. Enfin, ça veut dire que vous avez deux chapitres pour vous occuper aujourd'hui et un peu en avance !**

**J'espère que l'épisode 5 vous à plu, bien qu'il soit quelque peu hors saison.**

**Un fois de plus merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu et ****à la semaine prochaine avec l'épisode 6 j'espère.**


	6. Ep 6: Passé Antérieur

_**Charmed Children Saison 2**_

_** Épisode 6 : Passé Antérieur**_

* * *

_La nuit était complètement tombée autour d'elle, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, pas plus que la pluie qui la glaçait jusqu'aux os. Non, il fallait qu'elle continue d'avancer, courant dans l'herbe haute de la campagne pour atteindre la forme sombre au loin. Finalement elle l'avait presque rejoint, plus que dix mètres… C'est à ce moment que la silhouette se tourna vers elle._

_- Ne t'approche pas ! Pars d'ici rapidement ! Dit la voix masculine paniquée._

_Elle ne l'écouta pas malgré son ton concerné, il fallait qu'elle le rejoigne. Alors la pluie s'arrêta et elle leva les yeux au ciel, les nuages se dissipaient rapidement tandis que la Pleine Lune apparaissait plus brillante et menaçante que jamais. Ce fut un cri de douleur qui la tira de sa contemplation, elle tourna son regard vers l'homme et ne pu retenir un hurlement…_

Dans son lit, Elizabeth Mitchell se réveilla en sursaut.

- Bonjour. Lui sourit sa mère le lendemain matin quand elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Elle grogna un salut et s'assit à la table à côté de sa sœur, celle-ci était toujours la première levée, tandis que Henry était toujours le dernier, comme ce jour-là.

- Ca ne va pas Liz ? S'inquiéta Paige en observant sa fille.

- Je ne dors juste pas bien ces derniers temps. Répondit-elle avant de bailler.

- Peut-être que si tu buvais une tisane avant d'aller te coucher cela aiderait. ça à toujours marché avec moi. Lui suggéra Paige.

- Est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à dormir ou tu fais des mauvais rêves ? Lui demanda Pauline à voix basse.

Sa sœur la connaissait bien.

- Mauvais rêves. Répondit-elle.

Cependant l'arrivée bruyante d'Henry l'empêcha d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il était temps d'aller au Lycée.

* * *

_Elle courrait et courrait dans les herbes hautes pour atteindre celui qu'elle était désespérée de voir. Finalement il était là et même ses suppliques de ne pas l'approchait ne pouvait la faire s'arrêter, elle devait le rejoindre… Et alors la pluie s'arrêta, la Lune apparut et elle se tourna vers l'homme en entendant son cri empli de douleur. Devant elle ce n'était plus un homme qui se tenait, mais ce qui l'avait été sous la forme d'un squelette. Elle ne pu retenir le cri de percer sa gorge, la tête du squelette éclairait par les rayons lunaires se tourna vers elle, les orbites pour les yeux vides et d'un noir dénué de toutes émotions. Le squelette fit un pas en avant vers elle, puis plusieurs autres, mais elle ne pouvait bouger, elle ne pouvait s'enfuir alors qu'elle regardait horrifiée la créature l'atteindre. La main du squelette se tendit vers elle, comprenant ce qu'il allait faire ses instincts frappèrent à nouveau et elle se tourna pour courir cependant c'était trop tard. Les doigts squelettiques se refermèrent sur sa gorge et serrèrent, l'air lui échappa, ses poumons étaient en feu, elle ne pouvait plus respirer… Elle tourna sa tête une fraction vers ce qui se trouvait derrière elle, la dernière vision de ses yeux écarquillés fut celle terrifiante du squelette en train de la tuer alors que la Lune les baignait dans sa lumière._

Liz se réveilla une fois de plus en sursaut, cette fois sa main vola à son cou cependant et elle toussa, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air, remplissant ses poumons à nouveau. Quand elle fut remise elle se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, fermant les yeux, quelque part elle ne pensait plus qu'il s'agissait de simple rêve.

- Pourquoi la tête de déterrée ?

Liz se tourna à moitié vers sa jumelle qui s'installait à côté d'elle à la table de la cafétéria du Lycée.

- Intéressant mot que tu as choisi pour me décrire. Marmonna-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Fit Pauline alors qu'elle commençait à manger.

- Tu sais les rêves que je fais ? Eh bien je ne pense pas que ce sont des rêves normaux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ils sont comme des rêves prophétiques ?

- Je suppose que d'une certaine façon ils le sont. Mais cela me montre plutôt ce qui va se passer mais dans le passé. Dit Liz en regardant sa sœur dans les yeux.

- Attends tu veux dire que tu penses…

- Que je rêve de ma vie passée. L'une d'elle, de toute façon. Hocha-t-elle la tête.

- Et ? Que ce passe-t-il dans le rêve ? Demanda Pauline curieuse.

- C'est ça le problème, je n'ai pratiquement aucune idée de ce qui se passe à part que je cours pour rejoindre quelqu'un la nuit, mais quand je l'atteint je meurs.

- Excuse-moi ?

- Je ne meurs pas tout de suite, d'abord l'homme que j'essaie de rejoindre se transforme en squelette et ensuite il m'étrangle. Chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas se faire entendre.

- Peut-être que tu rêves de ce moment parce que tu dois empêcher ta mort, dans le passé je veux dire.

- Mais comment ? Je ne peux pas voyager dans le temps et je ne suis même pas sûre de l'époque où ça se passe.

- Je ne sais pas. Soupira Pauline. Mais on va trouver. Ajouta-t-elle déterminée.

Si il y avait bien une chose que Pauline avait, c'était de la détermination.

- Tu sais l'homme qui se transforme, je ne pense pas qu'il voulait me tuer.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Le fait qu'il me suppliait de partir avant qu'il ne se transforme et que j'étais trop désespérée de le rejoindre pour l'écouter.

- Ne tombe pas amoureuse de l'amour de ta vie passée Liz. Plaisanta Pauline.

- Très drôle. Mais je ne pense pas que ça puisse arriver, quand il s'est transformé à l'apparition de la Lune, c'était vraiment étrange, et ensuite il ne semblait plus la même personne, et pas que physiquement si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Étant ta jumelle j'ai une assez bonne idée de se qui passe dans ta tête, par contre je ne suis jamais sûre si c'est une bonne chose ou pas. Sourit-elle et Liz roula les yeux.

- J'ai juste envie de régler cette histoire. Je manque mes nuits de sommeil paisible. Soupira-t-elle en appuyant sa tête contre sa main.

- On pourra commencer dès la fin des cours à chercher à en savoir plus, le manoir sera un bon point de départ.

- Tu n'as rien à faire avec le conseil des élèves aujourd'hui ?

- Rien n'est plus important que ma sœur jumelle quand elle a besoin de moi.

- Donc tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ce soir. Liz conclut.

- Exactement. Sourit Pauline tandis que les deux sœurs se levaient de la table pour partir.

Après avoir fait un tour dans le grenier du manoir et regarder si le livre des Ombres ne pouvait rien leur apprendre. Les jumelles trouvèrent une formule pour visiter ses vies antérieures, bien qu'elles ne trouvèrent aucunes informations sur celle de Liz.

Plus tard elles étaient de retour chez elles, dans la chambre de Liz, cette dernière assise sur son lit tandis que Pauline était sur la chaise du bureau.

- Prête ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et je veux comprendre pourquoi j'ai ces rêves. Répondit Liz avant de prendre une inspiration et réciter :

'_Libérez-moi des chaînes du temps et de l'espace_

_Afin que mon esprit s'envole au firmament_

_Faîtes que mes bras de mortelle enlacent_

_La vie que j'ai vécue auparavant.'_

Liz tomba inconsciente sur le lit tandis que son esprit retournait dans le temps.

_Elle était en train de se promener avec l'homme, c'était la fin de l'après-midi et le soleil commençait sa descente dans le ciel. Autour d'eux la campagne s'étendait, des champs et arbres à perte de vue. Elle sentit le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait ramassée dans ses mains et se tourna vers l'homme._

_- Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire. Dit-il alors. _

_- Quelque chose est arrivé pendant votre séjour à Londres ? Demanda-t-elle._

_- Non. C'est… J'ai un secret, je… Je suis maudit. Avoua-t-il._

_Elle s'arrêta de marcher alors que le soleil disparaissait peu à peu à l'horizon._

_- Je n'aurais jamais dû demander votre main. Ne vous y trompez pas, je vous aime, mais si vous voyez mon apparence hideuse me désignant maudit… Vous méritez mieux. Dit-il d'un ton qui indiquait que chaque mot lui coûtait._

_- Maudit… ? Je ne comprends pas… Commença-t-elle à dire mais l'homme commençais déjà à partir. Edward ! Essaya-t-elle de le rappeler mais il continua son chemin se tournant à peine vers elle._

_- Désolé. Dit-il et il était parti._

_Elle retourna à sa maison seulement à moitié consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se dirigea tout de suite dans la cuisine et après avoir ouvert un tiroir secret elle en sorti un petit livre qu'elle ouvrit et feuilleta rapidement. _

_A ce moment une autre femme entra dans la pièce et elle releva la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait._

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ? _

_- Est-ce que tu sais beaucoup sur les malédictions ? Demanda-t-elle._

_- Non pas vraiment, pourquoi ? Ne me dit pas qu'il t'ait arrivé quelque chose ! Fit l'autre femme en allant à ses côtés inquiète._

_- Pas moi. Répondit-elle._

_- Tu me fais peur petite sœur. Si tu as des problèmes tu sais que je suis là._

_- Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien… tout ira bien. Répondit-elle en faisant un faible sourire à sa sœur._

_Quelques heures plus tard, elle était dans sa chambre assise à sa coiffeuse en train de tresser ses longs cheveux bruns. Soudainement elle frissonna un mauvais pressentiment s'emparant d'elle. Elle devait trouver Edward, elle devait le retrouver tout de suite. Elle attrapa un châle et l'enroula autour d'elle avant de sortir rapidement de la maison et courir vers là où elle était sûre de le trouver malgré les ténèbres l'entourant et qu'elle soit maintenant trempée._

_La nuit était complètement tombée autour d'elle, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, pas plus que la pluie qui la glaçait jusqu'aux os. Non, il fallait qu'elle continue d'avancer, courant dans l'herbe haute de la campagne pour atteindre la forme sombre au loin. Finalement elle l'avait presque rejoint, plus que dix mètres… C'est à ce moment que la silhouette se tourna vers elle._

_- Ne t'approche pas ! Pars d'ici rapidement ! Dit Edward paniqué._

_Elle ne l'écouta pas malgré son ton concerné, il fallait qu'elle le rejoigne. Alors la pluie s'arrêta et elle leva les yeux au ciel, les nuages se dissipaient rapidement tandis que la Pleine Lune apparaissait plus brillante et menaçante que jamais. Ce fut un cri de douleur qui la tira de sa contemplation, elle tourna son regard vers Edward. Devant elle ce n'était plus un homme qui se tenait, mais ce qui l'avait été sous la forme d'un squelette. Elle ne pu retenir le cri de percer sa gorge, la tête du squelette éclairait par les rayons lunaires se tourna vers elle, les orbites pour les yeux vides et d'un noir dénué de toutes émotions. _

_Le squelette fit un pas en avant vers elle, puis plusieurs autres, mais elle ne pouvait bouger, elle ne pouvait s'enfuir alors qu'elle regardait horrifiée la créature l'atteindre. La main du squelette se tendit vers elle, comprenant ce qu'il allait faire ses instincts frappèrent à nouveau et elle se tourna pour courir cependant c'était trop tard. Les doigts squelettiques se refermèrent sur sa gorge et serrèrent, l'air lui échappa, ses poumons étaient en feu, elle ne pouvait plus respirer… Elle tourna sa tête une fraction vers ce qui se trouvait derrière elle, la dernière vision de ses yeux écarquillés fut celle terrifiante du squelette en train de la tuer alors que la Lune les baignait dans sa lumière._

Elizabeth se réveilla en prenant une grosse bouffée d'air, remplissant ses poumons tandis que ses mains volaient à sa gorge, la massant frébrilement.

- Liz ! Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Pauline, le regard inquiet, la rejoignant en une seconde.

- Repose-moi la question dans une minute. Répondit-elle, se calmant. La sensation d'être étouffée n'est définitivement pas ma façon favorite de me réveiller.

- C'est comme ça que tu meurs ? Dans ta vie antérieure je veux dire.

- Tu sais, c'est vraiment une question que je n'aurai jamais pensée qu'on me poserait un jour.

- Est-ce que tu as appris plus de chose dans ton voyage ? Continua Pauline.

- L'homme qui m'a tué est maudit, il est aussi mon fiancé et son nom est Edward. Ce qui me fait dire que ça se passe dans le 19ème siècle et en Angleterre, vu que le nom était populaire à l'époque et qu'il revenait de Londres.

- Ok. C'est un bon début. Pauline hocha la tête en répétant les faits dans sa tête.

- Et je suis aussi maintenant certaine qu'il ne voulait pas me tuer, mon moi passée en tout cas. Mais à cause de la malédiction il n'a aucun contrôle sur ses actions quand il est… en os.

- Tu penses que si la malédiction était levée, le problème serait réglé ? Demanda sa jumelle.

- Oui. Le problème est comment la lever.

- J'espère juste que la levée ne rendra pas les choses pires, il y a peut-être une bonne raison pour qu'il soit maudit. Suggéra Pauline.

- Je suis certaine que Edward est une victime. Je le sais au plus profond de moi. Il est un innocent que je dois sauver.

- Tu sembles plus connectée avec ta vie antérieure maintenant.

- Raison de plus pour régler cette histoire le plus vite possible. Je déteste les robes que je porte dans mes rêves, visions, souvenirs… peu importe. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu survivre à leur époque sans un bon jean. Grimaça Liz.

- A pars si ton squelette portait une robe, ce n'est pas ce qui t'as tuée. Mais ne t'en fais pas on va faire en sorte que tu survives petite soeur.

- Tu sais je t'ai vu là-bas. Dit-elle à Pauline.

- Tu veux dire que tu as rencontré ma vie passée ? Fit-elle curieuse.

- Oui. Et on étaient sœurs aussi, quel évolution on à subit au cours du temps, pas vrai ? Dit Liz sarcastiquement.

- Des proches, famille, amis, se connaissent généralement d'une vie à l'autre, c'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve dans une nouvelle vie. On était jumelle aussi dans notre ancienne vie ?

- Non, mais tu étais toujours l'aînée. Tu as essayé de m'aider alors aussi.

- J'aurai voulu réussir. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça me ferais de te perdre dans cette vie, sans parler de mes vies passées.

- Si on réussit tu ne me perdra dans aucunes vies.

- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Tu ne peux pas agir, seulement observer quand tu es là-bas.

- C'est pour ça que quand on cherchaient au manoir j'ai recopiée cette formule aussi. Dit Liz en sortant un papier de sa poche. C'est la formule que tante Phoebe a écrite pour échanger de place avec sa vie antérieur.

- Et ça à faillie mal terminer.

- Mais ma vie passée est une bonne sorcière, il n'y aura pas de problème, il faut juste que j'ajuste la formule un peu. En fait il vaut mieux que tu le fasses, tu es plus douée que moi dans ce domaine.

Pauline roula des yeux mais prit la formule et retourna au bureau où elle travailla rapidement.

- Pendant ce temps tu ferais mieux de trouver comment tu vas briser la malédiction. Je pense que tu es la meilleure personne pour ça vu que c'est ta vie passée dont il est le plus proche.

Liz hocha la tête et se mit au travail aussi.

- Voilà. Dit Pauline un moment plus tard en retendant le papier. J'ai retravaillée la formule de retour aussi. Tu es sûre de toi ?

Non, pensa Liz. C'était la première fois qu'elle serait seule pour faire face à ce genre de situation, et si elle échouée se n'était pas seulement sa vie qui était en danger, deux autres étaient dans la balance également. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, et qu'elle devait passer cette épreuve seule.

- Oui. Répondit-elle à sa sœur qui semblait savoir exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête, mais Pauline ne dit rien et hocha la tête.

Liz baissa les yeux sur le morceau de papier entre ses mains, cela lui prit un instant pour mémoriser la deuxième formule, qu'elle ne pourrait emporter dans le passé, et une fois prête, autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle commença à lire la première.

'_A travers le temps et l'espace_

_Saisissez l'esprit qui se déplace_

_Protégez-le pendant que je vais séjourner_

_Dans cette vie déjà passée.'_

La sensation était différente des dernières fois, elle voyait toujours les choses à travers les yeux du corps de sa vie antérieure, mais maintenant elle pouvait agir aussi, elle n'était plus spectatrice mais actrice dans la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva à courir dans le champ essayant d'atteindre Edward, seulement cette fois elle s'arrêta de courir avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne complètement. La pluie s'arrêta alors.

- Pars ! Dépêche-toi ! Lui cria-t-il d'une voix paniquée.

Les nuages se dispersèrent dans le ciel sombre et la Lune éclaira enfin le champ où ils se trouvaient.

Liz assista une fois de plus à la transformation, elle ne cria pas, sachant à quoi s'attendre. Et finalement elle faisait face au squelette. Ses mains moites se serrèrent en poings, mais elle rassembla tout sa volonté et son courage, deux choses dont les Halliwell ne manquaient pas, et commença à réciter la formule qu'elle avait crée pour briser la malédiction.

'_Que cet homme soit libéré_

_De ce vile enchantement_

_Que les Astres exhaussent mon souhait_

_Car c'est un innocent.'_

Le squelette qui avait commencé à avancer vers elle quand il avait entendu sa voix, s'arrêta brusquement sa main tendue à quelques centimètres d'elle. Les rayons de la Lune semblèrent alors concentrer sur lui et son dos s'arqua tandis qu'une lumière blanche éblouissante sortait de sa poitrine. Quand Liz rouvrit les yeux une seconde plus tard, Edward, en chair et en os cette fois, se tenait devant elle les yeux écarquillés de surprise, ceux-ci rivés sur ses mains.

- Je suis moi-même. Murmura-t-il ému. C'est la Pleine Lune et je ne suis pas un monstre ! S'exclama-t-il en relevant le regard vers Liz, ou sa fiancée selon les points de vues. Est-ce que c'est grâce à toi ?

- Eh bien, je suppose que oui, en…

Elle ne pu finir car il l'avait soudainement embrassé. Liz fut d'abord surprise puis se prit dans le baiser, se disant qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait subie elle pouvait bien en profiter un instant. Cependant le baiser prit rapidement fin et Edward fit un pas en arrière.

- Je m'excuse pour mes manières, mais je suis juste tellement heureux ! Dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne dirais rien à ma vie passée. Sourit Liz avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et commencer à réciter :

'_A travers le temps et l'espace_

_Saisissez l'esprit qui s'est déplacé_

_Protégez-moi pendant qu'elle retourne_

_Dans la vie où je séjourne.'_

Elle se sentit quitter le corps, espérant que c'était la dernière fois, et réintégrer le sien, de retour à son époque, dans sa chambre, où Pauline était assise sur le bords de son lit, l'observant.

- Bon retour. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui. Je pense que mes nuits paisibles vont retournaient maintenant. Sourit-elle.

Ce soir-là quand Liz alla se coucher après avoir tout raconté à Pauline, elle sentait que toute la fatigue accumulait les jours précédents lui revenait en force. Dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller elle s'endormie donc immédiatement.

_Sa vie passée et Edward étaient toujours dans le même champ, mais le soleil était maintenant en train de se lever, et ils se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, front contre front, heureux, vivants, et ensemble._

A son époque, Liz sourit dans son sommeil.

* * *

**Ta-da ! Un autre épisode de terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**Merci pour les reviews et pour lire ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi ! **

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Ep 7: Minotaure

_**Charmed Children Saison 2 **_

_**Épisode 7 : Minotaure**_

* * *

Henry écoutait à moitié son professeur de Littérature, dessinant plutôt sur son cahier pour passer le temps jusqu'à ce que le cours finisse.

- Je vais maintenant annoncer les binômes que j'ai choisis pour ce projet, et je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est moi qui ai choisi et je ne les changerais pas. Dit la prof d'Henry, ce qui retint l'attention de celui-ci. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec n'importe qui, comme Garrett Lombart qui était un affreux je-sais-tout avec un air supérieur qu'il employait avec tout le monde, ou pire encore, avec Derek Badock ou l'un de sa bande.

Le professeur avait appelée plusieurs binômes déjà, et au plus grand amusement, et soulagement, d'Henry Derek et Garrett étaient dans le même binôme. Ce qui ne semblait plaire à aucun des deux, rajoutant à la bonne humeur de l'adolescent. Quand son nom fut enfin appelé, il écouta attentivement pour voir avec qui il serait, avec un peu de chance se serait Lee, dont le nom n'avait pas était appelé non plus pour l'instant.

- Henry Mitchell et Rachel Camden.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendue ? Il était dans un binôme avec Rachel Camden ? _Cette_ Rachel ? Il ne savait pas qu'elle bonne étoile lui avait valu ça, mais il la remercia silencieusement. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la place où sa nouvelle partenaire était assise et vit qu'elle semblait chercher quelque chose des yeux. Quand il croisa son regard et elle arrêta sa recherche, il se dit que s'était probablement son binôme qu'elle cherchait. Henry se demanda vaguement si elle avait une idée de son nom avant aujourd'hui, tandis qu'elle détournait son regard du sien et qu'il l'imitait, bien qu'un peu trop tard.

Une fois tous les binômes annoncés, Mme Grissold, leur professeur de Littérature leur dit de se mettre en binôme et commencer à travailler jusqu'à la fin du cours. C'est comme ça qu'Henry se retrouva assis à côté de Rachel à la même table, et alors qu'ils commençaient plutôt maladroitement, surtout lui, à discuter du projet, il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il discutait avec Rachel Camden, malgré le fait qu'ils aient passé trois ans dans le même collège.

Il fut un peu étonné de voir que Rachel avait une attitude sérieuse envers le projet et le travail à fournir, mais il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'être, depuis le début d'année qu'ils étaient dans cette classe ensemble elle avait toujours eu des bonnes notes, meilleures que lui en tout cas.

- Pauline Mitchell est ta sœur, pas vraie ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement, le surprenant car ils avaient travaillés en silence les dernières minutes.

- Oui. Répondit-il simplement.

- C'était vraiment cool à Halloween quand elle à fait décorer le lycée, j'espère qu'elle fera la même chose à Noël.

- Ouais, elle est vraiment douée à ce qu'elle fait. Dit Henry, pensant que chacune de ses sœurs étaient douées et géniales dans leurs propres domaines. Comme le reste de sa famille.

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit à cet instant et les élèves ne se firent pas prier pour sortir de la salle de classe. Une fois à son casier, Henry fut rejoint par Lee qui lui donna une tape dans le dos.

- Petit veinard. Dit-il.

- Tu n'es pas trop mal tombé non plus. Répliqua Henry.

- Mais je ne suis pas tombé avec la fille de mes rêves. Si tu n'appelles pas ça de la chance… Attends est-ce que tu t'es servi de la magie pour que ça arrive ? Demanda Lee en baissant la voix.

- Non ! Non, c'est interdit, tu le sais. Protesta-t-il. Et tu le sais, je te le répète toujours quand tu viens avec une idée idiote utilisant la magie, ce qui veut dire tous les jours. Ajouta-t-il.

- Crois-moi si j'avais ton pouvoir je ne m'embêterais pas à rentrer chez moi sous cette pluie. Fit Lee en regardant vers l'extérieur où une bonne dose de pluie avait commencé à tomber.

- Au moins tu prends le bus. Dit Henry en regardant l'averse.

Après avoir dit au revoir, Lee se dépêcha justement d'aller attraper son bus, et Henry commença à faire son chemin vers la sortie. Ses sœurs avaient toutes deux des choses à faire ce jour-là après les cours et il devait donc rentrer seul et à pied chez lui. Heureusement il avait un parapluie.

Quand il sortit du bâtiment toujours à l'abri du perron, il vit que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà partis, la pluie n'incitant pas à rester traîner. Un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention, et par réflexe il se tourna rapidement pour faire face au danger. Mais il ne s'agissait que de Rachel, appuyée contre une colonne, elle regarda la pluie d'un air ennuyé avant de soupirer. Elle aussi était manifestement à pied, mais elle n'avait pas de parapluie par contre.

Il s'avança vers elle, bien qu'elle ne semble pas le remarquer, et tendît son parapluie devant elle, la faisant sursauter et tourner la tête dans sa direction.

- Tu peux prendre mon parapluie si tu veux. Offrit-il.

- Tu n'en a pas besoin ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec hésitation.

- Ma sœur est toujours là à cause du travail pour le conseil, je rentrerais avec elle. Haussa-t-il les épaules.

Rachel le regarda un instant sous ses longs cils noirs, avant de hocher la tête et prendre le parapluie.

- Merci, et désolée, d'habitude je serais rentré avec mon petit ami Derek dans sa voiture, mais il avait quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Henry du se forcer pour le lui rendre mais elle ne sembla pas remarquer. À la place, elle retira son écharpe et surprenant Henry une fois de plus, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui passa autour de son cou à lui.

- Pour te tenir chaud en attendant, désolée si c'est une écharpe de fille. Sourit Rachel.

- Oh, non… Ce n'est pas rose au moins… Je veux dire… Merci. Balbutia-t-il.

Rachel lui fit un dernier sourire, ouvrit le parapluie, disparaissant dessous avant de partir.

Henry resta un moment là à penser à ce qui venait de se passer, il avait discuté deux fois avec Rachel en un seul jour, et elle lui avait prêtée son écharpe. Il se souvint alors que Rachel avait un petit ami, Derek, grimaça-t-il, et la pluie sembla alors adapté à son humeur maussade.

Ayant perdu assez de temps il commença à courir sous la pluie d'abris en abris pour être trempé le moins possible. Il n'avait aucune intention d'attendre sa sœur, cela pourrait prendre des heures, il aurait plus vite fait de marcher sous la pluie, et il n'avait pas envie non plus d'attendre au lycée.

À mi-chemin, il commençait sérieusement à penser à apparaître directement chez lui, ce ne serait pas complètement du gain personnel, il devait protéger l'écharpe de Rachel de la pluie après tout. Et puis il était certain que sa mère serait apparue à sa place, ne s'exposant pas à l'averse pour ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Cependant, alors qu'il considérait cela il se sentit être attiré dans une ruelle et projeté sur le sol vers un mur. Il fit vite volte-face, et vit un homme, démon probablement, bien que trop tard. Le démon avait une main tendue devant lui et derrière Henry, le mur ondula donnant l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un mirage.

- Ne t'en fais pas tu ne seras pas seul là où tu vas. Adieu sorcier. Dit le démon avec un sourire mauvais et Henry se sentit projeté en arrière à travers le mur puis être plongé dans l'obscurité.

Quand il était revenu à lui, il s'était trouvé allongé sur un sol sableux, devant lui était ce qui semblait être la paroi d'une caverne, et probablement par là où il était entré.

Henry avait tout essayé, apparaître, formules, appeler sa mère et ses cousins pour de l'aide… Mais rien n'y avait fait, il ne pouvait pas sortir de là. Sa seule chance était d'explorer l'endroit jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose qui puisse lui servir, et avec un peu de chance une sortie qui retournait à la surface. Le chemin se séparait en trois de là où il était, sur sa droite, sur sa gauche, et devant lui.

Chaque chemin, étant faiblement éclairé, se prolongeait dans les ténèbres, et définitivement aucun n'était rassurant. Henry choisit le chemin du milieu, pensant que si il allait tout droit, il finirait bien par arriver quelque part.

Mais cela faisait une heure qu'il marchait, bien qu'il ait l'impression que ça faisait des heures plutôt, et il n'avait toujours rien rencontré, que se soit bon ou mauvais. Il n'avait même pas pu continuer tout droit car il n'avait pas eu le choix mais de tourner à plusieurs reprises. Sa seule consolation était qu'il n'était pas totalement dans le noir.

Mais à mesure qu'il avançait, un mauvais sentiment s'installait en lui, qu'allait-il faire s'il devait continuer à errer dans cet endroit jusqu'à sa mort ? Est-ce que c'était ce que le démon voulait ? Lui donner une longue et douloureuse mort ? Si c'était vrai, c'était bien parti pour que ce soit le cas, cette place était un vrai labyrinthe… ! La réalisation s'abattit alors sur lui, il était dans un labyrinthe !

Et le reste de la phrase du démon lui revint en mémoire également, _'ne t'en fais pas tu ne seras pas seul là où tu vas.'_

Il continua son chemin encore plus prudemment qu'avant, particulièrement maintenant qu'il pouvait voir des ossements joncher le sol. Henry ne s'attarda pas pour voir si les os étaient humains ou non, il était suffisamment répugné par l'endroit comme ça. Si seulement il pouvait trouver la sortie rapidement…

Un bruit le fit s'arrêter net. Quelque chose approchait, quelque chose qui avait d'énormes pieds vu à quel point le sol tremblait… La créature tourna alors dans le couloir où Henry se trouvait et il déglutit. Devant lui, deux mètres de hauts de muscles le regardaient en face, mais ce qui retint son attention fut la tête de la bête, il s'agissait d'une tête de taureau plus ou moins, avec deux grandes cornes, une sur chaque côté de la tête. Il n'avait pour habit qu'un pagne qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et le reste de sa peau cuivrée était exposé.

Henry était resté figé à l'arrivée de la créature mais quand celle-ci le vit et poussa une sorte de cri de guerre/beuglement, il reprit ses esprits et couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans un autre couloir. Cependant le monstre se mit à sa poursuite, seul le fait qu'il était plus petit et rapide le gardait hors de portée, mais il pouvait entendre la grosse respiration de la bête quelque part derrière lui, il ne s'arrêta donc pas.

Au bout d'un moment il pensait avoir finalement semé la créature, quelque chose lui disait qu'il connaissait le nom de la bête… Quelque chose qui avait avoir avec le labyrinthe… Le labyrinthe du Minotaure ! C'était le nom ! Pénélope, avec qui il faisait parfois ses devoirs, lui avait raconté la légende du Minotaure qu'elle avait vu dans son cours de grec. Mais c'était sensé être une légende ! Soupirant, il se dit que considérant le fait qu'il soit un sorcier et que les démons existent ce genre de chose ne devrait plus le surprendre. Mais quand même, le fait que le Minotaure existe tout droit sorti de la Mythologie grec, était aussi étonnant que si, par exemple, Superman était réel.

Les pensées de Henry furent interrompues quand il se retrouva dans un cul de sac, il allait rebrousser chemin quand il vit le Minotaure tourner dans le couloir, bloquant la seule sortie. Paniqué, il regarda tout autour de lui mais il n'y avait rien pour l'aider, ou s'enfuir, il regarda alors devant lui, Minotaure avançant toujours menaçant dans sa direction. Sans réfléchir, Henry leva ses deux mains devant lui comme pour faire signe de s'arrêter, et dit :

- Temps mort ! Temps mort ! C'est une très mauvaise idée de me manger, et ont m'a toujours dit que j'étais trop fin, la peau sur les os, il n'y a pas assez pour faire un bon repas de toute façon !

Et au plus grand étonnement de Henry, le Minotaure s'était arrêté, il faisait maintenant des aller retour d'un mur à l'autre à l'autre bout du couloir. Bloquant toujours la sortie mais n'attaquant pas. Le Minotaure jetait des coups d'œil à Henry, oscillant rapidement entre le sol à ses pieds et lui.

- On pourrait parler ? Discuter rationnellement de tout ça. Continua-t-il, une lueur d'espoir grandissant en lui.

- Discuter ? Grogna le Minotaure d'une voix râpeuse, comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait utilisé sa voix pour parler.

Si Henry était surpris que le Minotaure puisse parler et le comprendre il essaya de ne pas le montrer. Il ne voulait pas offenser le Minotaure après tout.

- Mon nom est Henry. Est-ce que vous en avez un ? Ou c'est le Minotaure ? Dit l'adolescent en s'avançant un peu et tendant la main pour serrer celle du mi-homme, mi-taureau.

- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Demanda ce dernier de sa grosse voix en regardant la main tendue.

- Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais très rassuré quand tu me pourchassais tout à l'heure, mais ma famille combat des démons assez souvent et tu ne sembles pas être quelqu'un de mal.

- Je suis un Minotaure, et tu penses que je ne suis pas mauvais ?

- Personne n'est parfait. Je ne juge pas les gens sur leurs apparences. Répondit Henry, il avait vu assez de démons, que ce soit en vrai ou dans le Livre des Ombres, pour savoir que leur laideur intérieure ne se reflétait pas toujours à l'extérieur.

Il fit encore quelque pas vers le Minotaure et retendit sa main vers lui, le Minotaure semblait assez perplexe par le geste et Henry réalisa qu'il ne s'avait peut-être pas à quoi le geste servait.

- Quand on rencontre quelqu'un on se serrent la main pour se saluer généralement. Expliqua-t-il.

Le Minotaure tendit alors la main à son tour et avec deux doigts secoua rapidement la main, et le bras par la même occasion, de Henry faisant sourire se dernier, avant de le relâcher aussi vite. Au même moment le ventre de l'adolescent gargouilla bruyamment et il se sentit rougir, il crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur le visage animalesque du Minotaure.

- Pour l'instant manger. Dit-il.

- Tant que je ne suis pas dans le menu, je ne dis pas non. Fit Henry réalisant à quel point il était affamé après tout ce qui était arrivé.

En silence les deux étrangement assortis compagnons commencèrent à rebrousser chemin côte à côte, Henry se laissant guider par le Minotaure qui semblait savoir où il allait.

- Il y a des chèvres dans ce labyrinthe ? Lança Henry surprit en observant la pièce assez large, où un petit troupeau de chèvres se trouvaient dans le fond, et un feu avec de la viande en train de cuire dans le centre.

- Oui, elles se perdent dans le labyrinthe et arrivent ici. Fit le Minotaure en s'installant devant le feu, Henry l'imitant, et prenant l'une des brochettes de viande en train de cuir et la lui donnant, avant d'en prendre une pour lui-même.

- Comment arrivent-elles ici ? Dans le labyrinthe ?

- Je ne sais pas, elles viennent ici depuis aussi longtemps que je suis là. Haussa-t-il les épaules.

- Peut-être qu'elles arrivent par la sortie. Est-ce que tu sais où elle est ? Tu as l'air de connaître ton chemin dans le labyrinthe. Dit Henry avec espoir.

- Je suis perdu aussi dans cet endroit, je cherche depuis longtemps mais je n'ai jamais trouvé la sortie, je reviens toujours ici. Dit le Minotaure et il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui disait à Henry qu'il ferait tout pour pouvoir être à l'extérieur rien qu'une fois. L'adolescent eut soudain pitié pour lui.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

- Je ne sais plus. Longtemps, très longtemps. Depuis que j'ai étais crée.

- Crée ?

- Dédalus, il a crée ce labyrinthe et moi avec pour le garder.

- Je me demande si c'est le même démon qui m'a attaqué et envoyé ici. Marmonna Henry.

- Sûrement. Parfois il envoie des gens ici, certains m'attaques quand ils me voient, d'autres sont déjà morts, perdus dans les couloirs, quand je les trouve. Mais c'est la première fois qu'un enfant est envoyé ici. Dit le Minotaure.

- J'appartiens à une famille très puissante de sorciers et sorcières. Ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas mes pouvoirs. J'aurais pu sortir tout de suite sinon. Dit Henry n'appréciant pas vraiment d'être appelé 'enfant' mais essayant de ne pas le montrer.

- Je suis content que tu ne sois pas sortie tout de suite et que je t'ai rencontré.

Henry jeta un coup d'œil au profil du Minotaure éclairé par le feu. Peut-être qu'il devait rencontrer le Minotaure avant de sortir, peut-être qu'il devait aider le Minotaure à trouver la sortie. Sa mère disait toujours que chaque chose arrive pour une raison, peut-être que maintenant qu'il avait rencontré le Minotaure, une solution allait apparaître.

Réfléchit, s'intima-t-il. Qu'est-ce que Pénélope lui avait dit à propos du mythe du Minotaure ? Il était sûr que le héro était ressorti vivant, après avoir tué le Minotaure mais il n'avait aucune intention de suivre l'exemple. Il appréciait la créature après tout, et il savait que le Minotaure avait un bon fond. Cela ne lui disait pas comment sortir, comment le héro avait fait déjà ?

- Je sais ! S'exclama Henry, faisant sursauter le Minotaure.

Il avait maintenant la solution, il regarda autour de lui pour quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir. Si seulement c'était des moutons, pensa-t-il en observant les chèvres. Il porta son regard sur lui ensuite pour voir si il avait quelque chose d'utile et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écharpe de laine blanche autour de son cou. L'écharpe de Rachel Camden.

Henry grimaça mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Reposant sa viande à moitié mangée, il se leva et retira l'écharpe de son cou.

- Je pense que je sais comment nous faire sortir de là. Dit-il au Minotaure.

* * *

Dédalus était en train de faire des plans pour sa prochaine capture en pensant sinistrement que le jeune sorcier Halliwell devait être mort maintenant, quand la cascade dans le mur de sa caverne menant au labyrinthe, laissa justement apparaître ce dernier accompagné par la bête qu'il avait crée, le Minotaure.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? S'écria-t-il. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort ? Demanda-t-il à Henry avant de se tourner vers le Minotaure. Et pourquoi, Toi, tu es hors du Labyrinthe ?

- Quand tu connais les bons tricks et a ce qu'il faut, sortir de ce labyrinthe et un jeu d'enfant. Sourit Henry en montrant le petit bout de laine dans la pomme de sa main, tout ce qui restait de l'écharpe.

- Minotaure ! Tu es ma création, tu dois m'obéir ! Tue-le ! Dit-il en pointant Henry.

- Je n'obéie à personne ! Je suis libre ! Dit le Minotaure fermement de sa grosse voix.

- Tu as perdu, admet défaite et laisse-nous partir pendant qu'il est temps.

De rage, Dédalus projeta sa main vers Henry ce qui le fit voler en arrière et il s'écrasa contre l'un des murs de la caverne, avant de s'effondrer au sol. Le Minotaure poussa un hurlement de rage et chargea le démon l'envoyant s'écraser à son tour contre des étagères.

Un combat s'engagea alors entre le Minotaure et son créateur. Henry cligna des yeux, essayant de ne pas flancher sous la douleur, il leva les yeux pour voir le démon éviter une attaque du Minotaure avant qu'une lumière n'attrape son attention. Dans un coin de la pièce un rideau couvrait une ouverture dans la roche qui, selon les fissures de lumières s'échappant, devait donner sur l'extérieur.

Un bruit attira son attention, et il retourna son regard vers la bataille juste à temps pour voir le démon, une expression de haine intense sur le visage fixant le Minotaure, avant de se désintégrer en un tas de cendre. Cependant Henry cru voir une sorte d'étrange satisfaction dans son expression également.

- Tu as réussi, tu l'as vaincu ! S'exclama Henry en se relevant et se dirigeant vers le Minotaure en souriant.

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt que le Minotaure se retourna, à l'emplacement de son cœur une dague était plantée.

- NON ! Cria Henry en se précipitant vers son nouvel ami qui trébucha sur ses pas avant que l'adolescent ne vienne le soutenir, difficilement étant donné sa taille et son poids.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma mère ou mon cousin peuvent te soigner ! Dit Henry pour rassurer le Minotaure autant que lui-même.

- N… Non… C'est tr… Trop tard. Grogna péniblement le Minotaure.

- Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute, si j'avais pu t'aider à vaincre le démon…

- Ce n'est… Pas ta f… Faute. Tu m'as aidé dé… Déjà. Tu m'as libéré de ma prison… Je meurs libre… J'aurais juste voulu… Voir l'extérieur… Au moins une fois. Parvint-il à articuler.

- Je peux arranger ça. Dit Henry la voix teintée de tristesse, jetant un coup d'œil vers le filet de lumière s'échappant de derrière le rideau.

Avec un peu d'effort, Henry parvint à mener le Minotaure jusqu'à la sortie et ouvrant le rideau, ils firent un pas à l'extérieur de la caverne, se faisant éblouir un instant par la lumière du soleil. Ils se trouvaient au sommet d'une petite colline surplombant des prairies où des chèvres trottaient tranquillement, quelques une étaient sous un pommier au milieu de la prairie, cherchant pour un fruit tombé. Le paysage était si tranquille qu'il semblait tiré d'un rêve.

- Merci. Souffla le Minotaure avant de fermer les yeux.

Henry savait qu'il venait de s'éteindre, et autant qu'il le pouvait, il allongea gentiment le Minotaure dans l'herbe au pied de l'entrée de la caverne avant de fermer ses yeux en une prière silencieuse. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, qu'il essuya vite avant de rouvrir les yeux. Le corps du Minotaure commença alors à luire d'une lumière dorée, et peu à peu il s'évapora en poussière dorée dans l'air, ne laissant plus que Henry là finalement.

Il se releva et observa une nouvelle fois le paysage devant lui avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la caverne derrière lui. Il devait faire quelque chose à propos du labyrinthe également. Il referma les yeux et pensa à sa mère, soudainement il n'avait envie de rien de plus que de l'embrasse chaleureuse de celle-ci.

* * *

Le lendemain Henry se sentait mieux après avoir passer un bon moment à parler avec sa mère, celle-ci avait toujours les bons mots pour le consoler, peut-être à cause de son côté être de Lumière. Quoi qu'il en soit il était maintenant au Lycée à son casier juste avant le début des cours, bien qu'il soit un peu distrait, ce qui explique qu'il ne vit pas Rachel Camden l'approcher.

- Merci pour le parapluie hier. Dit-elle en tendant l'objet devant lui comme il avait fait la veille. Cela attira définitivement son attention.

- Oh !... euh… Oui, merci. Oh… Ton écharpe ! Balbutia Henry, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait complètement détruit l'écharpe de laine la veille, et il n'était pas sûr que s'excuser en disant qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie pour sortir d'un labyrinthe marche, même si c'était vrai.

- Euh… Je suis désolé, vraiment, mais hier j'ai pris l'eau et donc ton écharpe aussi, et je voulais la laver pour te la rendre aujourd'hui mais… euh… d'une façon ou d'une autre elle à était complètement détruite dans la machine à laver… Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Dit-il rapidement, inventant au fur et à mesure.

- Oh. Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas grave. Dit Rachel en le regardant curieusement.

- Je la remplacerais si tu veux, ou tu peux garder mon parapluie en échange, ou…

- Ce n'est pas la peine, ce n'est vraiment pas grave. Sourit-elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Je dois y aller, Derek m'attend. Je suppose qu'on se verra plus tard en classe. Dit-elle en lui faisant un petit signe d'au revoir de la main avant de rejoindre son petit-ami plus loin dans le couloir, Henry la regardant partir.

Derek Badock jeta un regard noir à Henry avant de lui tourner le dos et entourer les épaules de Rachel avec son bras dans un geste possessif tout en lui disant quelque chose. Henry vit Rachel lever les yeux au ciel et répliquer quelque chose avant qu'il ne se retourne vers son casier.

Après ce qu'il avait vécu la veille, le fait que Rachel Camden sortait avec Derek Badock ne lui semblait plus si important que ça soudainement. Refermant son casier juste au moment où la sonnerie retentissait, il commença à se diriger vers sa première classe.

* * *

**Une fois de plus j'espère que ce nouvel épisode vous a plu. Il semble que Henry ait grandi aussi après son aventure. **

**Merci pour les reviews et pour lire ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine comme toujours !**


	8. Ep 8: Bewicked

_**Charmed Children Saison 2 **_

_**Épisode 8 : Bewicked**_

* * *

- Voilà votre commande. Dit Mélinda en déposant les boissons sur la table avant de retourner au bar du Café.

- Hé, je viens juste d'arriver. Sourit Steve, l'un des autres serveurs, en la voyant.

- Je termine juste mon service. Mel lui répondit avec un sourire.

- Dommage, j'ai l'impression que l'on ne travaille jamais aux mêmes heures.

- Peut-être qu'un jour on finira par travailler ensemble au lieu de se croiser. Dit Mel avec un petit sourire.

- Peut-être. Ou on pourraient se voir quelque part en dehors de nos heures de travail. Fit Steve.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de m'inviter à un rendez-vous ? Mélinda demanda en penchant la tête sur le côté un peu.

- Oui. Répondit-il sincèrement en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

- Ok.

- Ok tu es d'accord pour le rendez-vous ?

- Ok pour le rendez-vous. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Génial. Sourit-il en retour.

- Je dois y aller, mais on reparlera plus tard. Fit Mel disant au revoir à Steve avant d'aller chercher ses affaires et sortir du Café.

Une rue plus loin elle allait atteindre sa voiture quand elle vit quelque chose du coin de l'œil qui attira son attention. Elle avait cru voir une boule de feu passer au détour d'une allée.

Elle fit quelques pas dans cette direction prudemment, avant d'entendre des éclats de voix qui n'étaient définitivement pas amicaux. Elle avança plus rapidement vers l'allée les mains levées devant elle en moyen de défense et attaque. Elle entra dans l'allée juste à temps pour voir quatre démons surplombant une femme, l'un des démons fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main et aller finir la jeune femme quand Mélinda le fit exploser.

- Hé ! Cria-t-elle pour attirer leur attention loin de leur victime.

Cela marcha, trois regard surprit se posèrent sur elle, mais elle ne perdit pas de temps et en fit exploser un autre avant qu'ils ne puissent riposter. Maintenant réduit de moitié, les démons restants se regardèrent avant de disparaître juste quand Mélinda s'apprêtait à en faire exploser un troisième.

Quand ils eurent disparus, elle se précipita vers la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever et voir si elle allait bien.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Mélinda.

- Whaou ! J'arrive pas à croire que des démons m'ont attaqués ! Moi ! C'est vraiment super ! J'arrive vraiment pas à le croire ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire en sautillant d'excitation. Tu m'as sauvée, pas vrai ? Merci, en tout cas ! Tu es une sorcière aussi ?

Mélinda écoutait la jeune femme bouche bée. Le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière l'avait surprit un instant, mais au moins elle n'aurait pas à essayer de trouver une explication à ce qui venait d'arriver. Alors que l'autre sorcière continuait son monologue, Mél la détailla, elle avait des cheveux roux coupés court, des yeux marrons, et était un peu plus petite qu'elle mais elle semblait avoir à peu près le même âge. Et il semblait qu'elle pouvait parlait sans reprendre sa respiration pour un bon moment.

- Je suis Cora ! Finit-elle enfin son monologue en tendant sa main.

- Mélinda. Mélinda Halliwell. Répondit-elle en serrant la main tendue, cependant elle la relâcha rapidement au cri aiguë qui s'échappa de la bouche de Cora, à moitié pour se boucher les oreilles, à moitié pour pouvoir faire face à une éventuelle menace.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elles. Le regard de Cora cependant était fixé sur elle.

- J'arrive pas à le croire ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu es Mélinda Halliwell ? Mélinda Halliwell m'a sauvée la vie ! Moi ! Tu es comme l'une des plus puissantes sorcières qui existent ! Ta mère est Piper Halliwell, du Pouvoir des Trois ! Ta famille est légendaire ! Et tu es en face de moi ! J'arrive pas à le croire !

- Je sais qui est ma famille merci. Dit Mel en haussant un sourcil à la réaction de Cora.

- Bien sûr que tu sais, désolée. Dit-elle toujours aussi excitée. Mais te rencontrer, aujourd'hui doit être mon jour de chance !

Mélinda, personnellement, ne considérait pas qu'aucun jour où tu étais attaquée par une bande de démons était chanceux, mais elle s'abstint de le faire remarquer.

- Est-ce que tu as une idée de pourquoi ces démons t'ont attaqués ? Demanda-t-elle à la place.

- Non, je n'habite pas loin, comme tous les jours je passais par là pour me rendre à l'arrêt de bus, je dois toujours me dépêcher, je suis tout le temps en retard à mes cours à l'Université, quand les démons sont apparus autour de moi et puis ils ont commençaient à m'attaquer ! J'ai évitée leurs attaques comme j'ai pu, mais ils m'ont piégés et puis tu es arrivée et tu m'as sauvée ! C'est la première fois que je vois une telle magie ! Deux démons si facilement ! Tu es vraiment une Halliwell !

- Ok. Je ne suis pas sûre de pourquoi ils t'ont attaqués toi, mais deux d'entre eux se sont échappés et ils pourraient revenir avec du renfort pour finir ce qu'ils ont commençaient. On ne devrait pas rester ici. Réfléchit rapidement Mel, avant de faire signe à Cora de la suivre.

- Des démons sont après moi ? Cool ! Dit joyeusement celle-ci.

- Ce n'est pas cool crois-moi. Répondit sombrement Mélinda alors qu'elles atteignaient sa voiture.

Cora parla la durée entière du trajet au Manoir, et c'est avec soulagement que la jeune Halliwell se gara devant la maison familiale.

- J'arrive pas à le croire ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! Répéta Cora dansant presque d'exitation sur le perron en observant la maison ancienne. C'est le Manoir Halliwell ! Je suis devant le Manoir Halliwell !

Mélinda résista l'urge de rouler des yeux et rentra dans sa maison après avoir ouvert la porte.

- J'arrive pas à le croire ! Je suis _**dans**_ le Manoir Halliwell !

- Je ne te fais pas faire le tour, tu as l'air de connaître l'endroit mieux que moi. Lança Mel en essayant de ne pas sonner trop sarcastique.

- Oh, désolée, je suis juste tellement excitée ! J'arrive pas à croire à ce qui m'arrive.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Marmonna Mel.

- Mais j'adorais un tour du Manoir ! Dit rapidement Cora.

- Peut-être plus tard, je pense que le problème de démons est un peu plus pressant.

- C'est vrai ! Les démons, j'avais presque oubliée, je peux être une vraie tête en l'air parfois.

Mélinda fit un léger sourire à l'autre sorcière, elle n'avait aucun problème à croire cela. Elle conduit alors Cora dans les étages, jusqu'au grenier pour aller trouver le Livre des Ombres.

- Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ? Dit Cora d'une voix vraiment aiguë en pointant le pupitre où reposait le grimoire. J'arrive pas à le croire ! Le Livre des Ombres ! Devant moi ! J'arrive pas à le croire !

Bien que d'habitude Mélinda aurait hésitée plus d'une fois avant de montrer le Livre à quelqu'un en dehors de la famille, elle ne pensait pas que Cora soit mauvaise où qu'elle veuille voler le Livre des Ombres. Elle était bien trop… Joyeuse, pour être un démon.

Après un moment de recherche Cora et Mélinda trouvèrent une entrée dans le Livre où les démons ressemblaient à ceux qu'elles avaient vus plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'un groupe de démons mineurs, Mel ne voyait pas trop pourquoi ils s'attaqueraient à Cora par contre, ce n'était pas la manière dont ils tuaient leurs victimes d'habitude.

Elle réfléchit un moment en relisant le paragraphe, quand un mot lui sauta aux yeux, 'territoire'. Elle s'installa à l'ordinateur installé dans le grenier et commença sa recherche. Billie n'avait pas cessé de faire des améliorations sur son programme de cristal par ordinateur toutes ces années, et elle avait même crée d'autre programme du même genre, avec l'aide de Léonard. Parfois c'était vraiment pratique à avoir sous la main, surtout pour surveiller les activités démoniques dans la ville, ou le reste du monde.

Finalement Mélinda trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, quatre autres sorcières avaient été tuées dans la partie de la ville où l'allée se trouvait, et quand on les reliaient, un pentagramme apparaissait. Maintenant qu'elle avait trouvée la raison, cela serait plus facile de protéger Cora. Car Mel n'avait aucun doutes que les démons réattaqueraient, ils essaieraient de reprendre Cora et auraient juste à l'amener dans l'allée et la tuer là-bas pour compléter le rituel de territoire.

Prenant une décision rapidement, elle décida d'emmener Cora là où aucun démons ne pourraient l'atteindre.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Mélinda et Cora arrivèrent à l'Ecole de Magie après avoir traversées le portail magique que la jeune Halliwell avait crée.

- J'arrive pas à la croire ! S'exclama Cora en regardant autour d'elle.

Ce que Mélinda n'arrivait pas à croire c'est que l'autre sorcière n'est pas un torticolis vu comment elle tournait la tête dans toutes les directions.

- C'est l'Ecole de Magie ! J'avais entendu des rumeurs à son propos mais elle existe vraiment ! Et je suis dedans !

- On devrait aller à la bibliothèque, je suis sûre que tu trouveras de quoi t'occuper là-bas. Dit Mel en avançant dans le couloir.

- Oh, je préférerais visiter ! Dit Cora.

- Peut-être un autre jour. Répondit-elle, elle n'était pas sûre que c'était une bonne idée de laisser Cora parcourir les couloirs de l'Ecole, elle ne voulait pas être responsable si l'énergétique sorcière ennuyée les élèves, Cora risquait de disparaître à jamais.

Mélinda fut sortie de ses pensées quand elle sentit son bras être agrippé, la forçant à s'arrêter. Elle se tourna vers Cora un air interrogatif sur le visage, mais cette dernière fixait un point plus loin dans le couloir. Mel suivit son regard pour voir ses frères devant la bibliothèque.

- J'arrive pas à le croire ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! Ce sont Wyatt et Chris Halliwell ! Chuchota Cora rapidement à Mélinda.

- Je sais, je reconnais généralement mes frères quand je les vois. Répondit Mél malgré tout un peu amusée par le comportement de Cora, et soulagée qu'elle n'ai pas poussée de cri aiguë.

- Oh, c'est vrai ! Tu crois que tu pourrais me les présenter ? Demanda Cora en chuchotant toujours, ses yeux brillants d'espoir maintenant sur Mel.

- Si tu veux. Répondit celle-ci en pensant à la réaction de ses frères à être présentés à Cora.

- Attends ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air ok ? Demanda-t-elle en réajustant ses vêtements et sa coiffure.

- Je doute que mes frères se préoccuperons de ça.

- Tu crois que je peux leur demander un autographe ? Demanda sérieusement la petite rousse.

- Tu peux toujours demander. Fit Mélinda luttant pour ne pas rire alors qu'elle avançait dans le couloir.

Wyatt fut le premier à voir sa sœur venir vers eux, il sourit se qui causa à Chris de se retourner à son tour. Mais au lieu de sourire il haussa un sourcil en passant son regard de Cora à Mélinda en une question silencieuse.

- Hé Wyatt, Chris. Les salua-t-elle avec un sourire. Je vous présente Cora. Dit-elle ensuite.

Immédiatement Cora avait tendue la main et un flot de mots s'échappaient déjà de ses lèvres.

- Je suis Cora ! Bien sûr vous savez déjà ça parce que Mélinda viens juste de vous le dire ! Whaou j'arrive pas à croire que je parle aux frères Halliwell ! Je veux dire, vous êtes vraiment célèbre dans la communauté magique ! Et je suis en train de vous parler ! Moi ! C'est tellement cool que j'ai du mal à le croire ! Dit-elle rapidement avant qu'un petit cri aiguë s'échappe de ses lèvres, surprenant les deux frères, Mel était habituée maintenant.

Elle pouvait voir que Chris avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire, même Wyatt devait lutter pour garder son sourire polie bien en place sur son visage mais Mel voyait que ses yeux brillaient d'amusement. Elle croisa alors le regard de Chris et elle sentit son sourire s'élargir, pour éviter qu'ils n'aient un fou rire elle détourna les yeux. Cora, elle, ne semblait pas remarquer l'amusement des trois Halliwell, car elle continua de parler avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme.

- J'ai vraiment de la chance aujourd'hui ! Et tout ça c'est grâce à Mélinda ! J'ai même vu le Manoir des Halliwell et maintenant je suis ici ! Moi ! Avec la famille Halliwell ! Une partie en tout cas. J'arrive pas à le croire ! Et Mélinda m'a sauvée la vie ! Si elle n'était pas arrivée des démons m'auraient tués, mais boom et boom, Mélinda s'en est débarrassée en un instant ! Ce n'est pas une Halliwell pour rien ! Raconta Cora, cependant dès que Wyatt et Chris avaient entendus le mot 'démons' ils étaient redevenus sérieux et avaient tournés leur regard d'une façon identique vers Mélinda qui roula des yeux et haussa des épaules en réponse.

- Tu n'as rien à nous dire Mel ? Demanda Wyatt à sa sœur en croisant les bras et haussant un sourcil d'une manière trop identique à celle de leur père au goût de cette dernière.

- Comme le fait que tu t'es fait attaquer par des démons. Continua Chris.

- Je ne me suis pas fait attaquer, Cora a été attaquée, et c'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas intervenir quand ça se passait devant mes yeux. Répliqua Mel.

- Tu aurais pu appeler de l'aide, tu étais seule, ça aurait pu mal finir. Fit remarquer Wyatt.

- De un j'ai à peine eu le temps d'intervenir avant qu'ils ne tuent une innocente, je n'avais pas le temps d'appeler de l'aide. De deux, il s'agissait de démons de bas niveaux et ils sont vite partis après qu'ils m'aient vus. De trois, si la situation avaient pris un mauvais tournant je vous aurais appelée mais j'aimerais vous rappeler que je ne suis ni une petite fille, ni nouvelle dans la matière. J'ai autant de pouvoir de feu que maman, je peux me défendre toute seule !

- M'man à beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi. Dit Chris.

- Ce que Chris veux dire c'est que nous nous inquiétons juste pour notre petite sœur.

- Merci mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être surprotégée, maman a déjà prit le job. Sérieusement, vous sonnez comme elle.

- Vraiment ? Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dis, va t'amuser et chasser du démon. Dit Chris alors que Wyatt levait les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais Chris, de toutes les personnes que je connais, tu es probablement le dernier qui peux donner des leçons à quelqu'un sur le fait d'aller contre un bande de démon seul. Dit Mel.

- Je ne le fais plus maintenant. Protesta-t-il.

- C'est parce que Bianca est là pour te tirer de troubles. Ce dont je lui suis reconnaissant vu que c'était mon rôle avant, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps à moi maintenant. Sourit Wyatt.

- Ha, ha. Chris roula des yeux.

- Quoi qu'il en soit je suis juste venu ici pour laisser Cora, elle sera en sécurité ici, et ensuite je pensais aller chercher Peyton, elle dit toujours oui à une bonne chasse aux démons. Et au moins, elle, elle ne me surprotége pas. Dit Mélinda avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est seulement parce que des deux, Peyton est celle qui à le plus besoin d'être surveillée. Répliqua Chris.

- Est-ce que tu as besoin de notre aide ? Demanda alors sérieusement Wyatt à sa sœur.

- Non, mais je promets de t'appeler si c'est le cas. Répond-elle et ils se sourirent complices. Par contre si tu pouvais montrer la bibliothèque à Cora… Continua-t-elle.

- Oh, je préférerais aider à vaincre les démons. Intervint alors Cora, parlant pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps que ça devait constituer un exploit pour elle.

- Non, Cora tu seras plus en sécurité ici. Les démons pourraient réussir à t'atteindre durant la bagarre et cela nous mettraient tous en danger. Dit sérieusement Mélinda en se tournant vers l'autre sorcière.

- Mel a raison, vous serez mieux ici, je suis sûre que vous trouverez de quoi vous occuper dans la bibliothèque. Dit Wyatt.

- Bon, il faut que je me sauve. Dit Chris. Bonne chance. Dit-il à Wyatt en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule accompagnée d'un petit sourire puis il disparut.

- Moi aussi, il faut que j'y ailles. Wyatt est-ce que tu peux…

- Sûr. Répondit-il. Soit prudente.

Mel hocha la tête puis elle se sentit disparaître avant de se retrouver dans le grenier du Manoir à nouveau.

* * *

Armés de potions Mélinda et Peyton se rendirent dans l'antre des démons essayant d'agrandir leur territoire, surprenant ceux-ci et les attaquèrent de deux fronts différents les piégeant entre elles. La bataille s'engagea, mais heureusement les démons n'étaient ni trop nombreux pour pouvoir les submerger, ni trop puissants, les deux sorcières Halliwell réduirent donc leurs nombres facilement avant que les démons ne pensent à s'échapper mais malheureusement pour eux ils n'étaient plus assez nombreux pour réussir sans que Mel et Peyton le voient. Mel se contentaient alors de les figer puis de les faire exploser, Peyton, elle, distribuait des coups biens placés puis les finissaient avec une potion. Bientôt tous les démons furent éliminés.

Cependant dans la bagarre les cousines n'avaient pas vues le chef de la bande de démons apparaître, et constatant la situation et leur attaquants disparaître une fois de plus sans que personne ne le remarque.

- C'était plutôt amusant. Dit Peyton quand il ne resta plus qu'elle et Mélinda.

- Amusant pour toi. On a juste de la chance qu'ils n'étaient pas puissants, et donc pas très malins, sinon avec leurs nombres ils auraient pus nous donner beaucoup plus de problèmes.

- Tu es toujours trop pessimiste. Et tu peux être sûr que Wyatt au moins est en train de surveiller si on va bien avec ses pouvoirs-machin d'être de Lumière. Il aurait accouru à notre aide dans le pire des cas. Fit-elle remarquer.

- J'en suis certaine. Mel roula des yeux.

- En tout cas, c'était un bon exercice, je commençais à devenir rouillée. Lança Peyton en s'étirant.

- Allez, on ferais bien de retourner au Manoir avant que tu ne commences à vouloir allez chercher d'autres démons pour te défouler.

Peyton ne pu que rire aux paroles de sa meilleure amie, elle y avait en effet pensée un instant.

Après être passé récupérer Cora à l'école de Magie, ce qui constitua une scène assez comique quand Peyton rencontra la sorcière rousse pour la première fois, elles étaient enfin de retour au Manoir.

- Ravis de t'avoir rencontrée. Fit Peyton à Cora, essayant de contenir son sourire alors qu'elle lui serrait la main, puis elle partit dans la cuisine tandis que les deux autres restaient dans la véranda.

- J'arrive pas à croire tout ce que j'ai vécu aujourd'hui ! Dit Cora à Mélinda.

- Oui, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on est attaqué par des démons.

- Oh non, je parlais du faîte d'avoir rencontré plusieurs Halliwell ! Et le même jour !

Mélinda sourit en entendant cela, Cora était quelque peu étrange, et définitivement pleine d'énergie, mais la petite sorcière avait finie par lui faire apprécier l'attitude positive qu'elle avait. Cora était une bonne personne.

- Est-ce que le tour du Manoir te ten… Commença-t-elle mais Cora avait écarquillée les yeux et l'avait poussée sur le côté en lui criant de faire attention.

Derrière Mélinda, le chef des démons était apparu et avait lancé une boule de feu dans le dos de la Halliwell juste quand Cora l'avait écartée de la trajectoire mais malheureusement cela avait résulté avec elle étant touchée en plein dans la poitrine. Elle s'effondra au sol.

Mel étant tombée par terre après avoir était poussée, avait tout de suite compris qu'un ennemi était présent et donc le démon eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers elle pour l'attaquer à nouveau qu'elle leva les mains et le fit exploser. Puis elle se tourna pour voir comment allait Cora, ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang, le corps de la jeune femme était face au sol, son visage tourné vers elle, ses yeux maintenant dénués de vie toujours ouverts. Mélinda, tremblante, se traîna aux côtés de Cora et doucement, comme dans une transe retourna son corps, laissant la tête de cette dernière tombait dans ses genoux, alors que les longs cheveux bruns de Mélinda vinrent recouvrir son visage quand elle se pencha.

- Non. Gémit-elle ne voulant pas croire ce qui venait de se passer.

C'est comme ça que Peyton trouva sa cousine quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle avait accouru dès qu'elle avait entendu le cri d'alerte de Cora, mais trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. S'approchant doucement elle s'agenouilla auprès de Mélinda qui n'avait toujours pas relâchée sa prise sur le corps sans vie de Cora. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie qui redressa un peu la tête, Peyton regarda tristement le visage qui avait été si plein de vie un instant plus tôt, et gentiment de son autre main elle ferma les yeux de la jeune femme.

Mélinda aussi ferma les yeux alors qu'elle sentit Peyton glisser son bras autour de ses épaules et poser sa tête sur la sienne, la serrant dans son embrasse, essayant de la consoler.

Quelques jours plus tard, Mélinda se rendit à l'enterrement de Cora, seule elle avait insistée, et fut attristée de voir qu'il n'y avait presque personne présent. Ce qui lui serra encore plus le cœur fut de voir une femme, probablement la mère de Cora, pleurer dans un mouchoir. Mélinda était restée en retrait, n'osant pas s'approcher trop, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être au milieu des gens pleurants la jeune femme. Cora ne méritait pas de mourir si jeune, mais elle était morte et ne reviendrait jamais, et s'était de sa faute, pensa Mélinda.

* * *

***soupire* Pauvre Cora, mais comme les Halliwell le savent si bien toute chose arrive pour une raison. J'espère que cet épisode vous a plu quand même.**

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! Et merci pour les reviews !**


	9. Ep 9: After The Witch Death

_**Charmed Children Saison 2 **_

_**Épisode 9 : After The Witch Death**_

* * *

Mélinda soupira pour la énième fois ce jour-là alors qu'elle retournait derrière le bar du Café.

- On ne fait que se croiser à nouveau. Dit une voix derrière elle, elle sursauta et se tourna pour voir Steve le serveur lui sourire.

- Je suppose. Répondit-elle sans lui rendre son sourire.

Il le remarqua car il devint plus incertain mais il ne perdit pas contenance.

- Je me demandais si tu voudrais aller boire un verre avec moi demain soir ?

- Désolée Steve, mais demain soir je ne peux pas. Répondit Mel tout en évitant son regard.

- Oh, tant pis. Une prochaine fois peut-être. Dit-il en faisant un pas en arrière, n'insistant pas.

Mélinda lui fit un faible sourire puis le passa pour aller chercher ses affaires avant de sortir du Café.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour avoir refusé l'invitation d'un gars aussi mignon.

- Peyton, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Merci pour l'accueil chaleureux. Et je suis venu pour te voir.

- Tu as quelque chose d'urgent à me dire ? Demanda Mélinda.

- Oui. Je suis venu te dire que tu ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Dit Peyton sur un ton sérieux qui était hors de caractère pour elle.

- Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi tu parles. Mél commença à avancer dans la rue.

- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle Mel. Ce n'est pas ta faute si Cora est morte.

Mélinda ne répondit pas à cela, mais son langage corporel traduisait clairement ce qu'elle pensait, que c'était bel et bien sa faute. Peyton soupira.

- J'étais là aussi et je n'ai rien pu faire non plus.

- Mais tu n'étais pas dans la même pièce, j'étais avec elle. J'aurais dû pouvoir empêcher que ça n'arrive.

- Mélinda écoute moi bien : Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Dit Peyton en la regardant dans les yeux après l'avoir forcée à arrêter de marcher.

Elle allait ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand le regard de Peyton dévia vers un point derrière Mel. Elle se tourna également pour voir une femme étant traîné de force dans une allée. Peyton courait déjà vers l'allée, cependant Mélinda, elle, hésita avant de se reprendre et avancer vers l'allée à son tour. Quand elle entra, elle passa la femme auparavant traînée, qui courait dans la direction de la sortie, Mélinda ne l'arrêta pas, et continua d'avancer prudemment. Elle vit alors Peyton être projetée au sol à quelques mètres de ses pieds, par réflexes elle leva les bras mais quand son regard tomba sur le démon elle hésita une fois de plus. Le démon profita de cela pour disparaître sans laisser de traces.

Mélinda cligna des yeux puis se précipita vers sa cousine pour l'aider à se relever.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Peyton les sourcils froncés.

- Un démon, je ne sais pas lequ…

- Non, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu ne l'a pas vaincu.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as hésité.

- Je… Ce n'est pas dit que ce démon n'est pas immunisé contre mes pouvoirs.

- Peut-être que c'est le cas, mais ce n'est pas le problème ici. Ce qui me dérange le plus c'est que tu n'as même pas essayé de le vaincre, ce n'est pas comme toi Mel.

Plus tard Mélinda réfléchissait au fait qu'elle avait hésitée, elle avait levée ses mains et allait le faire exploser mais elle s'était arrêtée. Pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée ? Elle n'en était pas sûre elle-même.

Peut-être que c'était dû au fait qu'elle se sentait coupable de la mort de Cora, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver non plus. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait plus l'habilité de défendre les innocents vu comment elle avait perdue la dernière.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle avait seulement remarquée le démon, peut-être que Cora serait toujours vivante. Mais elle n'avait rien vu et quand elle avait réagie s'était déjà trop tard, l'innocente qu'elle devait protéger était morte. Elle sentait comme si ce n'était pas que Cora qu'elle avait perdue, son innocence aussi l'avait été.

* * *

Ce soir-là Mélinda était dans la cuisine, venant juste de manger, ses parents travaillaient tard se jour-là, elle était donc seule au Manoir. Elle venait de terminait de faire la vaisselle quand elle entendit le son de cloche annonçant l'arrivée d'un être de Lumière, elle se tourna s'attendant à voir l'un de ses frères se matérialiser mais elle eut la surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait en fait de son cousin Henry. Son air étonnée cependant changea vite en un sourire ravi, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'elle avait l'occasion de voir son petit cousin.

- Hé, Henry. Le salua-t-il.

- Salut Mel, je ne déranges pas ? Demanda-t-il nerveux.

- Non, pas du tout. Mais je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit d'apparaître ? Eut-elle un sourire en coin.

- Seulement pour l'école, pour la famille c'est différent. Se défendit-il.

- Si tu le dis, fais juste attention quand et où tu apparaîs avec certains membres de notre famille. Lui fit-elle un clin d'œil, se qui fit rougir Henry un instant avant qu'il ne roule des yeux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Henry lui jeta un regard nerveux.

- J'ai entendu ce qui t'es arrivée récemment. Dit-il et Mélinda comprit exactement la raison de sa nervosité et où il venait en venir.

- Oh. Fut sa seule réponse alors que son expression se refermait, Henry grimaça.

- Tout le monde est inquiet pour toi.

- Et ils t'ont envoyés me dire ça ou tu a pioché la courte paille ? Lança Mel d'un ton plus irrité qu'elle ne l'aurais voulu, mais cela sembla rendre Henry plus déterminé car quand il parla à nouveau son regard était plus firme.

- Non, personne ne sait que je suis venu te voir. J'ai décidé de venir par moi-même parce que moi aussi j'ai vécu la même chose il n'y a pas longtemps. Je n'ai pas pu sauver quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas de mourir.

- Mais il n'est pas mort par ta faute. Murmura Mel en regardant son cousin plus gentiment.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie et est mort en essayant de m'aider. Répondit Henry en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je me suis senti coupable mais je me suis aussi rendu compte que cela ne serait pas remercier le Minotaure si je gâchais la vie qu'il avait sauvé à me sentir coupable.

- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu le 'Minotaure' ? Mel haussa un sourcil.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas important ce qu'il était, c'était un être vivant quand même, et il avait un bon cœur. Ce qui est important c'est qu'après avoir discuté avec ma mère je me suis sentis mieux. Je suis sûr que si tu en parlais avec quelqu'un cela te soulagerais aussi, avec Wyatt par exemple, ou Prudence, elle m'écoute toujours patiemment et puis elle fait des études de psycho, ou… Henry commença à divaguer.

- Merci d'être passé Henry mais je ne veux pas en parler. Dit-elle, murmurant presque à la fin.

- Sache juste que tu n'es pas seule, ta famille est là. Dit Henry.

Mélinda hocha la tête, lui fit un faible sourire et il disparut.

Elle monta lentement à l'étage, mais quand elle arriva devant sa chambre elle tourna la tête vers l'escalier montant au grenier, elle continua son chemin, montant au grenier comme si elle sentait qu'elle devait y aller.

Une fois dans le grenier elle regarda autour de la pièce, personne n'était là, rien ne semblait ne pas être à sa place, mais vu le bazar de la pièce cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose.

Finalement son regard se posa sur le pupitre où trônait le Livre des Ombres. Elle marcha jusqu'au vieux grimoire et une fois devant passa sa main sur la couverture verte, traçant le symbole du Pouvoir des Trois avec ses doigts avant de soupirer.

- A quoi bon avoir des pouvoirs si je ne peux même pas sauver une innocente ? Murmura-t-elle à la couverture du Livre.

- Parce que cela peut sauver d'autres vies. Dit une voix derrière elle.

Mélinda allait se retourner pour dire qu'elle en avait assez que tout le monde apparaisse dans son dos comme ça mais les mots restèrent bloquaient dans sa gorge à la vue devant elle.

Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année, aux longs cheveux noirs soyeux, deux yeux bleus perçant, un sourire doux sur les lèvres, elle portait une robe blanche, son corps était entouré par un halo de lumière blanche pure. Et Mélinda savait exactement de qui il s'agissait.

- Tante Prue. Dit-t-elle d'une voix si basse qu'elle n'était pas sûr si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle l'avait entendu.

- Bonsoir Mélinda. Sourit un peu plus l'apparition devant elle.

- Tu es… Tu es vraiment ma tante, Prue Halliwell alors ? Demanda Mel, se sentant ridicule dès que la phrase eut quitté ses lèvres.

- Oui, je ne peux pas vraiment dire en chair et en os mais c'est bien moi.

Bien sûr Mélinda n'avait jamais rencontré sa tante, celle-ci étant morte des années avant sa naissance, mais elle avait vu des tas de photographies d'elle, bien qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup d'affichées autour de la maison, il y en avait plein dans les albums et boîtes remplies de photos. Elle avait donc reconnue l'aînée des sœurs Halliwell immédiatement. Et sa mère parlait toujours affectueusement d'elle quand elle mentionnait sa grande sœur.

- Tu lui manques énormément. A ma mère je veux dire.

- Elle me manque aussi. Dit Prue, ses yeux emplis de tristesse et d'amour.

- Pourquoi ne jamais venir la voir alors ? Demanda candidement Mélinda, faisant sourire sa tante.

- Cela ne marche pas comme ça, je ne peux revenir que si l'on à besoin de mon aide, si je suis appelée. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de voir mes sœurs, je voudrais pouvoir les voir, serrer Piper et Phoebe dans mes bras à nouveau, rencontrer Paige enfin. Mais ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est encore une règle des… de là-haut ?

- En quelque sorte. Mais il y a une bonne raison pour cela, je suis morte, mes sœurs ont dû faire leurs deuils, si on se revoyaient avant l'heure, même après toutes ses années,… Disons que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.

- Avant l'heure ? Mel haussa un sourcil.

- J'ai très envie de les revoir, mais pas avant un très, **très**, long temps. En attendant qu'elles me rejoignent je suis parfaitement heureuse de me contenter de veiller sur ma famille. Finit Prue avec un sourire.

Mélinda n'était pas sûre de comprendre pourquoi les quatre sœurs ne pouvaient se voir mais ne dit rien sur cela, préférant changer de sujet.

- Tu as dis que tu ne pouvais venir que si l'on t'appelait mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Pas consciemment, mais c'est bien en réponse à ton appel que je suis là Mélinda.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Henry à raison, tu n'es pas seule, ta famille est là avec toi. Dit gentiment Prue en s'approchant de sa nièce.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, j'ai perdu une innocente, la raison pour laquelle j'ai ces pouvoirs, c'est tout.

- Parce que tu as perdu une innocente ne veux pas dire que tu es une mauvaise sorcière.

- Mais c'est ma faute si elle est morte ! S'exclama Mélinda.

- Malheureusement, aussi dur que l'on peut essayer, on ne peut sauver tout le monde. C'est triste, mais la vérité. Perdre son premier innocent est toujours dur, et cela ne s'arrange pas plus le temps passe, mais renoncer à ses pouvoirs et combattre le mal n'est pas la solution.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

- Continuer de te battre pour sauver d'autres vies innocentes, même si parfois un innocent ne peut pas être sauvé, si tu n'essayes pas tu ne sauras jamais. Tes pouvoirs sont là pour t'aider à faire le bien, les ressentir ne t'aidera pas à sauver des innocents.

- Ca ne m'a pas aidé à sauver Cora.

- Mais tu as vaincu le démon et empêché qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes. Parfois il y a des innocents que l'on ne peut pas protéger. C'est une leçon que j'ai du apprendre quand je suis devenu sorcière, il en est de même pour mes sœurs, notre mère, notre grand-mère ect., et votre génération doit l'apprendre aussi. Henry semble l'avoir fait, il est temps que tu le fasses également. L'Ange de la Mort m'a dit un jour qu'il ne servait à rien de se battre contre lui, tout ce que l'on peut faire c'est l'accepter, faire son deuil et continuer sa vie. Tu n'as pas à oublier, mais ce n'est pas sain de rester bloqué dans ton sentiment de culpabilité comme tu l'es.

- Je ne suis pas bloquée… Commença à protester Mél.

- Pourquoi as-tu hésité à vaincre le démon alors ? Nos pouvoirs sont liés à nos émotions, tu penses que Cora est morte par ta faute, que tes pouvoirs t'ont fait défauts, que tu es une mauvaise sorcière, et cela s'est traduit par un blocage à utiliser tes pouvoirs.

Mélinda savait que sa tante avait raison mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour changer ça.

- Parle-en, ta famille est là pour ça, tes parents, tes frères, tes tantes, tes cousines et cousin. Je suis là pour ça, pour toi, aussi. Dit doucement Prue en cherchant le regard de sa nièce.

- Est-ce que Cora va bien ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Elle est en paix. Répondit sincèrement Prue.

Après avoir entendu cela, Mélinda sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et un instant plus tard elle ne pouvait arrêter le torrent de couler sur ses joues, elles sentit alors les bras de sa tante l'entourer, celle-ci soudainement solide l'ayant attiré dans une embrasse consolante que Mel accepta avec reconnaissance.

Quand Mélinda se réveilla dans son lit le lendemain matin, son esprit alla tout de suite à sa rencontre avec sa tante Prue, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas un rêve. Ce matin-là elle se sentait mieux qu'elle ne s'était sentie depuis des jours.

Elle se leva et vit dans le miroir que ses yeux étaient rouges, elle n'était pas sûre de combien de temps elle avait passé à pleurer dans les bras de sa tante mais cela l'avait comme libérait d'un poids, donc même la conséquence d'yeux enflés ne la faisait pas regretter.

Quand elle fut prête elle descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, où elle trouva sa mère devant les fourneaux. En entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce Piper Halliwell se retourna et sourit à sa fille.

- Bonjour Maman. Dit Mel avec un sourire.

- Bonjour. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ce matin. Observa la matriarche.

Mélinda regarda sa mère un instant, il semblait que ses émotions avaient été plus transparentes qu'elle ne pensait. Elle s'approcha de sa mère et la serra dans ses bras, l'autre femme répondant immédiatement à l'étreinte.

- Je vais beaucoup mieux. Murmura Mélinda sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Piper.

- Quelque chose est arrivée. Dit celle-ci d'un ton connaisseur.

- Oui. Et cette étreinte est aussi de la part de quelqu'un d'autre. Fit Mel en levant son regard vers le ciel.

* * *

Plus tard dans la matinée Mélinda venait de finir son travail au Café quand elle croisa Steve une fois de plus.

- Hé Steve. Le salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il ne s'y attendait manifestement pas vu son air surprit.

- Oh salut Mélinda.

- Je me demandais si ça tenait toujours ton invite de ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle, essayant de ne pas rougir, elle n'avait jamais était douée pour demander des garçons à sortir, c'était plutôt l'art de Peyton.

- Bien sûr ! Sourit Steve, se remettant rapidement.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur les détails et finalement Mel sortit du Café en pensant qu'elle allait aller voir Peyton, histoire de voir si elles pouvaient manger ensemble ce midi, elle avait plein de chose à lui raconter.

Cependant alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cela elle vit une scène semblable à celle de la veille se déroulait un peu plus loin devant elle. Le même démon que la veille forçait une nouvelle victime dans l'allée, cette fois elle ne perdit pas de temps et courut dans l'allée après eux. Quand elle entra elle appela le démon pour tourner son attention vers elle et sans plus attendre elle le fit exploser. A ce moment elle entendit un gémissement de douleur provenir de derrière une grande poubelle métallique. Elle s'avança prudemment et vit qu'il s'agissait de la victime du démon, elle s'approcha et s'accroupit près d'elle alors que la femme rouvrait les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que… Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. La rassura Mélinda, oui tout irait bien.

* * *

Ce soir-là elle était au P3 où elle avait rendez-vous avec Steve, en attendant qu'il arrive elle s'était installée au bar et discutait avec son frère Chris.

- Wyatt commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour toi. Dit ce dernier.

- Et tu ne t'inquiétais pas du tout je parie. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je m'inquiète différemment de notre frère aîné. Et crois-moi tu ne veux pas que Wyatt s'inquiète trop pour toi, l'année dernière j'ai cru que j'allais le vaincre tellement il m'agaçait.

Mélinda dû rire à cela, elle se rappeler très bien les mois où Chris agissait un peu étrangement et à quel point Wyatt avait été un frère surprotecteur avec lui. Finalement il s'agissait juste du fait que Chris n'arrivait pas à oublier Bianca, rien qu'à cette pensée Mel avait envie de rouler des yeux, mais elle était contente si son frère était heureux. Elle observa un instant Chris regarder le groupe jouant ce soir-là.

- Tu lui ressembles vraiment tu sais. Dit-elle à son frère.

- A qui ? Haussa-t-il un sourcil.

- Tante Prue.

- M'man le dit souvent. Mais pourquoi tu dis ça soudainement ?

- Je l'ai rencontrée. Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, les mêmes yeux que leur tante. Tu sais que j'avais des difficultés après la mort de Cora, et hier elle est apparu devant moi et on à discuté. Confia-t-elle.

- Tu as vu tante Prue ? Fit Chris impressionné et curieux.

- Oui, et maman a raison vous deux vous ressemblez beaucoup, même entêtement, même indépendance, même impulsivité, même orgueil… Dit-elle cette fois sur un ton plus léger.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne cites que des mauvaises choses ? Dit Chris.

- Ce doit être ton imagination, tante Prue est vraiment une personne forte comme maman nous l'a décrit. Reprit Mélinda sur un ton plein de respect pour sa tante. Chris observa sa sœur un instant avant de hocher la tête.

Mélinda tourna la tête vers l'entrée du club et un sourire lui vint au lèvres.

- Bien, mon rendez-vous est là, à plus tard. Dit-elle en se levant du tabouret du bar.

- Ok, et si il fait quelque chose de déplacé, viens me voir, je ferais un sorte qu'il soit jeté du P3 avec fracas. Chris eut un sourire en coin.

Mélinda secoua la tête, amusée, et partie rejoindre Steve qui lui sourit en la voyant.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 9 est terminé ! Mélinda va mieux, comme je l'ai dis chaque chose a une raison et je pense vraiment que la perte d'un innocent est une leçon que les Halliwell se doivent d'apprendre même si c'est dur, les Soeurs ont certainement perdues pas mal d'innocents.**

**J'espère que cet épisode, et ma surprise, vous ont plu.**

**Merci encore pour les reviews et à la semaine prochaine !**


	10. Ep 10: Pr Halliwell & Mr Wyatt

_**Charmed Chlidren Saison 2 Episode 10 : Pr Halliwell et Mr Wyatt**_

* * *

C'était l'Enfer, métaphoriquement et littéralement. Etrangement c'était les Démons qui cherchaient à y échapper.

Au départ une trentaine, seulement la moitié restaient minutes après que l'affrontement ait commencé. Cependant chaque seconde passant leurs nombres continuaient de diminuer. Leurs nombres étant leur seul avantage, ils attaquaient toujours à plusieurs mais les démons étaient invariablement vaincus.

L'un des démons attaqua de front avec une hache, il fut facilement parié par l'épée de son opposant mais il ne recula pas pour renouveler l'assaut, poussant plutôt sur son arme distrayant l'ennemi des deux autres démons chargeant sur le côté et un autre attaquant de derrière. La stratégie n'eut aucun succès cependant, leur opposant passa simplement à une prise d'une main sur son épée projetant l'autre vers les deux démons sur le côté les désintégrant tout en envoyant un coup de pied dans l'estomac du démon dans son dos l'envoyant s'écraser et exploser contre un mur rocheux sous la force du coup, alors que d'un geste fluide il désengagea son épée et trancha le premier démon à la hache, le vainquant.

Le reste des démons continua d'attaquer leur ennemi sans pour autant ralentir son avancé, slash, slash, un coup de pied-ci et là, slash, désintégrant un autre d'un simple geste de la main, jusqu'à ce que finalement, seulement deux personnes restaient dans la sombre caverne, engagés dans un combat à l'épée. Malheureusement pour lui le chef des Démons n'eut guère plus de chance que les autres et au bout de deux clash de leurs épées, celle de son ennemi était à sa gorge et il était désarmé à genoux sur le sol sablonneux devant son opposant.

- Tu penses que tu es mieux que nous mais regarde autour de toi la destruction que tu causes, tu es un monstre. Tes pouvoirs et toi êtes pire que ceux d'un démon ! Accusa le chef des démons, haine brillant dans ses yeux en regardant dans le visage de son ennemi. Tu es un monst…

Le démon ne pu finir sa sentence car il fut transpercé par Excalibur et il explosa dans un cri de rage. Une fois sûr qu'il ne restait plus aucun démon Wyatt disparu pour retourner à la surface.

Il était réapparu à quelques rues de son immeuble, mais quand il allait retourner sur la rue principale il entendit un cri à l'aide, il s'avança vers l'angle du mur et vit deux démons s'amusant à lancer des boules de feux à quelques centimètres d'un SDF terrifié. Faisant un pas en avant il tendit les mains devant lui, et d'une voix chargée de pouvoir cria 'Stop' tout en projetant ses mains en avant, désintégrant les démons. Ceux-ci vaincus, il se tourna ensuite vers le sans-abri pour voir si il allait bien mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche ce dernier cria :

- Monstre ! Au secours ! Un démon ! Ahh ! Son regard empli de terreur fixé sur Wyatt avant de partir en courant.

Wyatt quand à lui était figé sur place, déjà les paroles du démon en Enfer avait touchées une corde sensible chez lui et maintenant il se sentait encore plus troublé. Etait-il vraiment un monstre mais lui seul ne le voyait pas ?

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête alors qu'il retournait à son appartement. Il savait que ceux en Enfer avait peur de lui, mais ils avaient peur de sa famille en général, pourtant Wyatt savait aussi que des personnes du côté du Bien le craignaient, lui et ses pouvoirs, également. Il était sensé être l'Etre le plus puissant à avoir jamais existé, même lui ne savait la limite exacte de ses pouvoirs, c'était normale que certains soit mal à l'aise à son propos. Mais n'avait-il pas prouvé qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs pour faire le Bien et non le Mal ? Il y avait une raison pour laquelle l'Enfer le craignait.

Mais c'était peut-être ça le problème. Etait-il tellement habituer à vaincre les démons qu'il était devenu aussi cruel qu'eux en les exterminant ? Wyatt ne savait plus que penser, ce n'était pas pour s'amuser ou le frisson du danger qu'il combattait les démons, mais pour sauver des innocents en s'assurant qu'ils ne pourraient plus nuirent à personne. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment il aimait vaincre les autres, prouver qu'il était supérieur ? Et si c'était le cas ? Après tout il savait que dans un autre future il avait succombé au Mal et asservi le reste du Monde. Est-ce que quoi qu'il arrive c'était sa destinée de faire le Mal ? Ses pouvoirs le conduiraient-ils à faire sortir les Ténèbres en lui à la surface ?

Non ! Il n'était pas du côté du Mal, il utilisait ses pouvoirs pour faire le Bien. Il enseignait à la nouvelle génération de sorciers à l'Ecole de Magie à utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour faire le Bien, et il aimait ça. Sa famille et son amour pour elle était une preuve de plus ! Mais comment être sûr qu'il ne tomberait jamais dans les ténèbres ? Peut-être que si il se débarrassait des Ténèbres en lui, il ne succomberait jamais à la tentation du Mal.

Prenant une décision Wyatt prit un morceau de papier traînant et commença à écrire.

_« Confusion et Identité_

_Bon ou Mauvais_

_Chasse les doutes en moi_

_Sépare ma part de Ténèbres de moi »_

Récita-il la formule tout en brûlant le papier avec une bougie. Pendant plusieurs secondes rien ne se passa puis il se sentit convulsé, étrangement de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur, avant qu'il ne se sépare lentement en deux corps, deux Wyatt presque identiques. L'un avait toujours la même apparence, cheveux blonds court et habillé d'un sweat blanc, l'autre par contre avait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés sales, et était vêtu de noir.

- Libre ! Finalement ! Dit celui en noir en étirant ses bras.

- Je pense que la formule n'a pas marché. Soupira l'autre Wyatt.

- Ca marche très bien pour moi, je suis enfin débarrassé de toi. Répliqua le premier en jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté à sa contre-partie.

- Tu ne le penses pas vraiment. Dit ce dernier tranquillement.

- Crois-moi, je le pense vraiment. Je suis plus que ravis d'être séparé de _Toi_ , finalement je suis libre et je peux faire ce que je veux sans restrictions. Tous ses pouvoirs en moi, je peux le sentir, je suis invincible, c'est intoxiquant ! Je ne peux pas attendre de pouvoir les tester. Dit le premier Wyatt en regardant ses mains comme si il ne les avait jamais vu.

- Je pense que l'on devraient s'asseoir et discuter de tout cela. Dit l'autre Wyatt raisonnablement.

- Fait ce que tu veux, je ne compte pas rester-là. Et sans rien ajouter de plus il disparut dans un bourdonnement, entouré de fumée violette et noire sombre.

Il réapparut dans une salle de classe vide, sa salle de classe à l'Ecole de Magie. Un endroit contenant tellement de bonne magie qu'il sentait qu'il fallait changer ça immédiatement. Il allait sortir de la pièce quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit doucement, la tête d'une étudiante apparue dans l'entrebâillement.

- Pr Halliwell ? Demanda-t-elle avant que son regard ne se pose sur Wyatt.

- Miss Logan. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Entrez. Dit-il plus fort avec un sourire en coin.

- Désolée, j'espère que je ne dérange pas mais… Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, après avoir refermé la porte de la salle de classe derrière elle, elle avait eut une meilleure vue de son professeur et elle s'arrêta de parler, rougissante.

- Oui ? Pressa Wyatt, son sourire s'agrandissant.

- Vous avez l'air différent de d'habitude. Je veux dire… Je voulais vous demander votre aide pour le devoir que vous avez donné l'autre jour. Dit-elle en rougissant un peu plus et détournant le regard.

Elle ne vit donc pas les yeux de Wyatt tracer sa silhouette de bas en haut, appréciativement, son sourire en coin ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

- Je pense que je serais plus que ravi d'apporter mon aide. Dit-il, une certaine lueur dans les yeux, alors qu'il faisait un pas vers Joanna.

* * *

De son côté l'autre Wyatt venait d'apparaître au P3 où il savait que Chris se trouvait. Il s'approcha du jeune homme brun qui était assis derrière son bureau triant des papiers.

- Hé, Chris. Dit-il, attirant son attention loin de la pile de paperasse.

- Wyatt, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Fit Chris en regardant son frère venir vers lui.

- Il se peut qu'il y ait un problème. Commença diplomatiquement Wyatt.

- Un problème ? Quelque chose est arrivé à l'appart ? Ou il s'agit d'un démon ? Chris fronça les sourcils.

- Quelque chose s'est en effet passé à l'appartement, mais il ne s'agit pas de démons, pas vraiment…

- Wyatt, vient en au fait ! Chris commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter, Wyatt parlait toujours directement, il ne pouvait rien cachait, ce qui lui amenait souvent des troubles d'ailleurs, si il hésitait à ce point à se confier la situation devait être grave.

- Je ne suis pas exactement 'Wyatt', je suis une partie de Wyatt, le vrai Wyatt a récité une formule et cela nous a séparé en deux. Il y a moi, et l'autre Wyatt. Expliqua-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que mon frère est maintenant deux personnes différentes ? Chris écarquilla les yeux.

- Essentiellement, oui. Et je suggère que l'on retrouve vite l'autre Wyatt, même séparé on a les mêmes pouvoirs qu'avant.

- Dit-moi que vous ne représentaient pas le bon et le mauvais en Wyatt et qu'un Mauvais Wyatt est quelque part à l'extérieur.

- C'était une formule pour se débarrasser de ses Ténèbres intérieures. Informa Wyatt sans dénier.

- Je déteste quand les formules ont un contre effet. Grogna Chris avant de soupirer puis se lever. Bon, on a pas de temps à perdre, il faut que l'on trouve Wyatt, l'autre Wyatt, avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégâts.

- Ca vaut mieux à mon avis également. Wyatt hocha la tête.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me raconter cela au lieu de suivre l'autre Wyatt ?

- Parce que cela me semble plus raisonnable, à deux ont aura plus de chance de le raisonner et résoudre le problème. Répondit tranquillement Wyatt.

- Ok. Tu peux apparaître pas vrai ? On se retrouvent à l'appart, tu pourras tout me raconter plus en détails. Dit Chris et il disparut suivit par le bon Wyatt.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Wyatt était toujours dans la salle de classe en compagnie de Joanna, en train de passer un bon moment vu la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Joanna était maintenant assise sur le bureau de Wyatt ses bras autour de son cou, tandis que ce dernier était debout devant elle ses bras de chaque côté de Joanna, prenant appui sur le bureau, alors que leurs lèvres étaient soudées dans un baiser passionné.

Wyatt glissa l'une de ses mains sur la hanche de Joanna la faisant frissonner, et il allait passer sa main sous son t-shirt quand une sensation au creux de son estomac lui fit stopper le baiser et rouvrit les yeux juste quand il disparut, le laissant avec une dernière vision de Joanna les yeux clos et lèvres gonflées avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans son appartement en ville, face à l'autre Wyatt et Chris.

- J'espère que vous avez une excellente raison pour avoir interrompu ce que je faisais. Dit-il irrité, ses yeux flashant dangereusement.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Demanda Chris, un sourcil levé en constatant son apparence déchevelé.

- A l'Ecole de Magie. Répondit Wyatt nonchalamment.

- Dit-moi que tu n'as pas osé ? S'exclama l'autre Wyatt en le regardant d'un air horrifié.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Avec une étudiante en plus ! C'est complètement inapproprié !

- Elle est majeure… Probablement. Wyatt haussa les épaules.

- Probablement ! Le sujet que l'on enseigne n'est pas éducation sexuelle au cas où tu aurais oublié !

- Je me rappelle merci. Et ce n'est pas pour ça que j'étais à l'Ecole de Magie au départ mais je me rappelle aussi depuis combien de temps on répriment notre désir pour elle, tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour y céder.

- Je peux parfaitement te blâmer, Miss Logan est l'une de nos élèves !

- Tu vois, même sans que je le dise tu sais parfaitement de qui je parle, ne me donne pas des leçons comme si tu étais mieux que moi quand tu la désire aussi, on est la même personne au départ après tout.

- Jamais je ne toucherais une élève, je sais me contrôler contrairement à toi.

L'autre Wyatt allait répliquer mais il fut interrompu par Chris qui semblait se retenir de rire.

- Je vais vraiment aimer me moquer de Wyatt à propos de cette Miss Logan quand vous serez un à nouveau.

- Il n'est pas question que je redevienne comme avant ! Jamais je ne serais contrôlé par 'ça' à nouveau ! Dit Waytt en pointant sa contre-partie. Je peux enfin utiliser mes pouvoirs quand et comme je veux, et je ne vous laisserez pas vous tenir dans mon chemin !

Et il projeta ses mains en avant, faisant voler Chris et l'autre Wyatt en arrière, détruisant la moitié des fournitures au passage, avant de disparaître à nouveau. Avec l'intention d'aller faire un tour en Enfer cette fois.

- Ouch. Il n'y est pas allez de mains mortes. Fit Chris en se relevant, couvert d'égratignures. Tu n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher de nous envoyer valser.

- Mais cela aurait entraîné un combat et je suis contre la violence. Soupira l'autre Wyatt.

- Un Wyatt pacifiste, il ne manquait plus que ça. Marmonna Chris. On ferait bien de revoir notre plan. Ajouta-t-il plus fort.

* * *

Wyatt avait passé les dernières heures en Enfer à rallier des démons à sa cause, le choix qu'il leur donnait été simple, soit ils le servaient soit ils mourraient. Après quelques exemples, la plupart des démons s'étaient rangés de son côté.

Il allait continuait à rallier des forces dans une autre tanière de démons quand le bruit de cloche annonçant l'arrivé d'un Etre de Lumière se fit entendre alors que son double et son frère apparurent dans la caverne.

- Vous n'avez pas des orphelins à sauver ou quelque chose d'autre à faire que venir m'ennuyer ? Demanda-t-il.

- D'abord je dois sauver mon frère, et sauver le reste du monde par la même occasion. Répondit Chris et rapidement il projeta plusieurs fioles de potions sur les démons qui explosèrent tous.

- Non ! Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps ça m'a prit pour les rassembler ? Fit Wyatt furieux.

- C'est vrai que c'était un peu radical de tous les tuer comme ça. Intervint l'autre Wyatt.

- Je suis ravis que vous pensez la même chose. Chris roula des yeux. Peut-être que cela va prendre moins d'effort pour vous faire retourner à la normale.

- Je ne retournerais jamais avec Lui ! Le mauvais Wyatt dit en pointant l'autre. Même si pour cela je dois vous combattre.

Il projeta sa main en avant mais Chris avait prévu le coup et lui et le bon Wyatt se jetèrent hors de la trajectoire. Le bon Wyatt prit refuge derrière un rocher, tandis que Chris roula sur le sol puis se releva sans pause projetant sa main en avant à son tour et faisant voler Wyatt en arrière. Ce dernier se releva et avec une exclamation de rage il envoya une boule d'énergie vers Chris qui l'évita au dernier moment.

- Je pense toujours que l'on devrait discuter de tout ça tranquillement. Fit l'autre Wyatt toujours derrière le rocher.

- La ferme ! Lui crièrent ensemble Chris et l'autre Wyatt.

Il se le tint pour dit. La bataille rageait toujours entre les deux autres, et finalement Wyatt envoya Chris sur le ventre par terre, mais c'était exactement ce que le plus jeune Halliwell voulait. Il avait amené Wyatt à être devant le rocher alors qu'il retenait son attention, l'autre Wyatt sortit silencieusement de derrière sa cachette et sans avertissement emprisonna le mauvais Wyatt avec ses bras, ce dernier se débattant sans succès.

- Tu n'es pas sensé être un pacifiste ? Demanda-t-il irrité.

- Je le suis, je ne me bats pas, je t'empêche de te battre. Répondit-il. Maintenant ! Cria-t-il à Chris qui ne perdit pas de temps pour sortir un morceau de papier de sa poche et commencer à lire.

_« Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc_

_Chaque existence_

_Est une question de balance_

_Retourne deux en un comme avant. »_

Les deux Wyatt semblèrent alors se fondrent l'un dans l'autre et au bout de quelques secondes un seul Wyatt se tenait dans la caverne. Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui, son regard se posa finalement sur Chris toujours à moitié allongé au sol.

- Est-ce que ça va Chris ? Demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers son frère, l'aidant à se relever.

- Je vais bien. Est-ce que tu te souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oui, j'ai deux points de vues, donc c'est un peu confus mais… arrg… Je me souviens. Dit-il en gémissant et pendant sa tête.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te rend si honteux ? Le fait d'avoir rallié des démons, le fait que l'un de tes doubles était un si bon samaritain… ou le fait que tu ais embrassé l'une de tes élèves ? Plaisanta Chris. Wyatt se contenta de grogner à nouveau avant de jeter un regard noir à son frère.

- Et si tu me disais plutôt se qui t'a pris de réciter une formule pareille ? Dit Chris plus sérieusement. Wyatt soupira.

- Je voulais me débarrasser des Ténèbres en moi, je ne voulais pas être tenté de me tourner vers le Mal. Expliqua-t-il les épaules affaissées.

- Depuis quand tu es tenté de te tourner vers le Mal ? Chris haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne le suis pas. Mais un Démon m'a dit que j'étais pire qu'eux, sans aucune pitié, et plus tard quand j'ai sauvé un sans-abri il s'est enfui en m'appelant un monstre. Cela m'a fait me poser des questions et j'ai agi stupidement. Finit-il de raconter.

- Stupidement, ça s'est sûr. Sérieusement Wyatt comment est-ce que tu peux croire un Démon ? C'est un Démon, ils nous détestent ! Bien sûr qu'il va dire n'importe quoi pour gratter sur tes nerfs, surtout si tu es sur le point de le vaincre. Quand à l'humain, et bien il est humain, et je suis d'accord avec lui, tu fais peur à voir.

- Hé ! Protesta Wyatt alors que Chris lui souriait moqueur.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, toi sans ta part d'ombres ne serais pas toi. On à tous une part d'ombres en nous, je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler le principe du yin et du yang ?

- Non. Répondit Wyatt avec un faible sourire, amusé malgré lui par la réprimande de son frère.

- Bien. J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon et que la prochaine fois que tu as des doutes comme ça tu en parlera d'abord à quelqu'un avant de faire quelque chose de stupide. Mais pas à moi, parles-en à M'man ou Papa ou Prue, tu sais que je déteste devoir faire la leçon aux autres.

- J'aurai jamais deviné, vu à quel point tu as l'air de t'amuser pour l'instant.

- Et dire que tu es professeur à l'Ecole de Magie quand tu fais encore des erreurs de débutant en Magie. Chris plaisanta en secouant la tête, mais en voyant le visage de Wyatt s'assombrir à ça il ajouta : Oh, non tu n'y penses même pas. Au lieu de déprimer je propose plutôt que l'on retourne à la surface, on a un appartement à ranger. Bianca devrait être de retour dans pas longtemps et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais lui expliquer pourquoi le salon est à moitié détruit.

* * *

Le lendemain Wyatt était dans sa salle de classe à l'Ecole de Magie à arranger ses cours quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Joanna Logan entra dans la pièce refermant la porte derrière elle.

- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas Professeur Halliwell. Dit-elle les joues rouges.

Wyatt eut un flash de la veille, mais se reprit rapidement.

- Non, vous tombez bien Miss Logan. Je voulais justement vous parler de…

- De hier ? Termina-t-elle.

- Oui. Wyatt acquiesça avant de se raclant la gorge.

- Je n'ai rien dis à personne, ne vous en faîte pas. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Merci. Et je tiens à m'excuser pour… ma conduite… Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même.

- Je sais. Hocha-t-elle la tête et Wyatt la regarda surprise à ça. Elle eut un petit sourire. C'était assez évident, je vous ai comme professeur depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. C'était vous, mais pas vraiment vous non plus, si ça fait sens.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous resté alors ? Demanda curieusement Wyatt et Joanna rougit de plus belle et détourna le regard et il comprit, elle était attirée par lui. Oh. Dit-il.

- Désolée. Murmura-t-elle les yeux fixés sur le sol.

- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, en tant que Professeur ma conduite est impardonnable.

- Vous êtes le meilleur Professeur que j'ai. Dit-elle en relevant les yeux jusqu'aux siens tout en secouant la tête. Je ne suis pas la seule à le dire. Ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

- Vous ne voulez donc pas changer de professeur après…

- Non ! J'aime vraiment vos cours Professeur Halliwell. Assura Joanna.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas que je reste ton professeur après… hier ? Et seulement un professeur. Ajouta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, malgré le redoublement de son rougissement quand il avait commencé à la tutoyer, elle soutint son regard.

- Vous êtes un bon Professeur. Répéta-t-elle. Mais si cela vous déranges que je sois votre élève…

- Non. Vous êtes une brillante élève Miss Logan. Répondit Wyatt calmement. Donc on restera Professeur et élève… et je pense que ce serait mieux si on ne reparlait pas de ce qui s'est passé hier. Wyatt détestait avoir à dire cela, il se sentait comme si il avait profitait d'elle mais Joanna lui fit un sourire, ne semblant pas lui en vouloir et cela le soulagea un peu.

- Je suis d'accord. Je penserais à ce qu'il s'est passé comme une fantaisie. Dit-elle puis elle retourna à la porte de la salle de classe pour prendre congé, mais s'arrêta quand sa main toucha la poignée. Et c'était une très bonne fantaisie. Ajouta-t-elle sans le regarder, avant de sortir rapidement laissant Wyatt seul dans la pièce procéder ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Il soupira, parfois la vie était vraiment injuste. Il se demandait si quelque chose aurait pu arriver entre eux dans d'autres circonstances… Enfin, il lui resterait toujours une 'fantaisie' sur laquelle rêver de Joanna Logan.

* * *

**Hmm... **

**Est-ce que je peux sortir de ma cachette ? Ou je risque toujours de recevoir des tomates ?**

**Désolée ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour les deux mois de silence radio, mais malheureusement il va encore s'écouler du temps avant que je ne poste le reste de la saison. Vous êtes vraiment de bons lecteurs et je suis vraiment touchée par tous les messages m'encourageant à continuer cette histoire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris est apprécié. C'est pour cela que je tiens à vous dire que je vais définitivement terminer cette fic ! Cependant cela va prendre plus de temps que prévu, donc je m'en excuse en avance mais je vais égoïstement vous demander d'être patient et de ne pas abandonner espoir de lire de nouveaux chapitres.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, considerez-le comme un cadeau d'excuse pour les deux mois de silence et une promesse que vous aurez le reste.**


	11. Ep 11: Twitches

_**Charmed Children Saison 2**_

___**Episode 11 : Twitches**_

* * *

- Bien, j'en discuterais avec le Principal à la prochaine réunion. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut ajouter quelque chose ? Demanda Pauline en regardant chaque personne autour de la table, personne ne prit la parole. Ok, c'est tout pour la réunion d'aujourd'hui alors.

Les membres du Conseil se levèrent et commencèrent à quitter la salle, plusieurs d'entre eux souriant et échangeant quelques mots avec Pauline avant de partir. Une fois seule elle rassembla ses affaires et fit chemin vers la sortit du lycée, ça avait été une longue journée. Quand elle atteignit le parking elle vit qu'il faisait déjà sombre dehors, elle avança vers sa voiture tout en concentrant son attention sur trouver ses clefs dans son sac.

Elle ne vit donc pas la fiole de potion lancée dans son dos, et le moment où elle eut conscience que quelque chose avait fait contact avec son dos, Pauline s'effondra sur le sol de béton du parking, tandis qu'une personne cachée dans l'ombre s'approcha lentement d'elle, un petit sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.

* * *

Pauline reprit peu à peu conscience, elle pouvait entendre des gouttes d'eaux tomber sur le sol à sa droite dans un 'plop' qui résonnait dans sa tête comme un coup de feu à chaque fois. Essayant d'ignorer son mal de tête, elle ouvrit les yeux et le regretta aussi tôt, vu la douleur qui lui transperça le crâne. Prenant une inspiration elle regarda autour d'elle, de ce qu'elle pouvait voir elle était dans le sous-sol d'un bâtiment et la plomberie avait sérieusement besoin d'être refait. Mais ce n'est pas la plomberie qui retint le plus son attention, mais la cage magique autour d'elle.

- Est-ce que la petite Princesse est réveillée ? Demanda une voix moqueuse provenant de l'ombre de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Qui est là ? Demanda à son tour Pauline dans une voix qu'elle espérait forte mais qui sonna faible même à ses oreilles.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, bientôt tu seras morte de toute façon. Dit la voix avant qu'une femme ne sorte de l'ombre et s'avance vers elle.

- Je ne compterais pas là-dessus à votre place, je pense que de nous deux celle qui à le plus de chance de mourir n'est pas moi. Répliqua Pauline, essayant de formuler dans sa tête tous les plans possibles pour s'échapper.

Cependant sa remarque ne sembla pas plaire à sa kidnappeuse car sa forme de femme changea un instant en celle d'une créature au dos courbé aux cheveux noirs spiky, yeux complètement noirs et longues dents pointues.

- Une Shapeshifter. Murmura Pauline perdant le cours de ses pensées. Le démon reprit la forme de femme qu'elle avait précédemment.

- Oui, et une fois que j'ai ce que je veux, je vais prendre un grand plaisir à te tuer. Les sorcières sont toujours délicieuses. Dit-elle sur un ton qui donnait envie à Pauline d'être malade.

- Ma famille va se rendre compte que j'ai disparu et vous vaincre. Dit-elle.

- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus. Dit la Shapeshifter et elle prit l'apparence de Pauline, faisant écarquiller les yeux de celle-ci.

* * *

- Hé, Mitchell. Sourit David Kurt, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, en s'appuyant contre le casier voisin de celui d'Elizabeth.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kurt ? Fronça-t-elle les sourcils en lui lançant un regard impatient.

D'habitude elle n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de patience pour les footballeurs et ce jour-là encore moins. Pauline n'était pas rentrée à la maison le jour précèdent et elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis, donc autant dire que Liz était plutôt inquiète pour sa jumelle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire, et si un démon avait mit la main sur elle…

- Ne monte pas déjà sur tes grands chevaux Mitchell, je voulais juste te demander si ça te dirais de venir quelque part avec moi après les cours ?

Entendant ça toutes pensées s'envolèrent de l'esprit de Liz sur le choc du moment.

- Que les choses soit claires, tu es en train de m'inviter à sortir avec toi Kurt ?

- Alors c'est un oui ? Il lui fit un sourire confiant, comme si il était déjà sûr de sa réponse positive.

Ok, Kurt était plutôt pas mal mais si il pensait qu'elle allait accepter si facilement il était encore plus stupide que le reste de son équipe mit ensemble, pensa Liz.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues ou ce que tu essayes de prouver en me demandant de sortir avec toi mais si c'est un pari idiot avec les crétins qui te servent d'équipe...

Liz s'interrompit dans sa phrase, du coin de l'œil elle venait de voir Pauline traversait le couloir un peu plus loin devant elle.

- Il faut que j'y aille ! Dit-elle en le passant rapidement se dirigeant dans la direction qu'elle avait vu sa sœur prendre.

Elle avait disparu si vite qu'elle ne pu entendre le footballeur dire qu'il était sérieux.

- Pauline ! Appela-t-elle sa sœur quand elle l'eut presque rattrapée.

Cette dernière s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers Liz.

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés bien qu'elle était soulagée de voir sa jumelle saine et sauve.

- Désolée si je t'ai inquiétée. Après la réunion hier j'étais fatiguée et je me suis endormie dans ma voiture, quand je me suis réveillée ce matin les élèves commençaient à arriver au Lycée. Expliqua Pauline.

- Vraiment ? Liz haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi je mentirais ?

- Enfin, si tu vas bien c'est ce qui compte.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, ne t'en fait pas. Pauline lui fit un sourire, cependant Liz ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait avec sa sœur.

* * *

Dans un certain sous-sol cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que la vraie Pauline essayait de s'échapper de la cage magique mais sans succès. Apparemment ses pouvoirs ne marchaient pas à l'intérieur de sa petite prison. Mais cela ne l'avait pas arrêtée, elle était bien déterminée à s'échapper et aller vaincre une certaine Shapeshifter.

Pensant cela elle continua d'essayer d'atteindre le balai se trouvant à côté de sa cage.

* * *

Après une heure assise en Anglais, Liz entra enfin dans la Cafétéria, elle était affamée. Une fois son plateau rempli elle fit une brève inspection de la pièce avec son regard et repéra finalement Pauline assise à une table. Celle-ci semblait discuter avec deux autres membres du Conseil des Elèves.

- Je m'en fiche pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous en occupez pas vous-même ? Entendit-elle Pauline dire tandis que les deux autres élèves repartaient bouche bée du comportement de leur présidente.

Liz aussi devait avouer qu'elle était surprise, Pauline travaillait toujours dur et sérieusement pour le Conseil, ce n'était pas comme elle.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant avec sa jumelle, la faisant sursauter.

- Oui, oui. J'ai juste envie de faire une pause dans mon travail de présidente.

- Ca ne te ressembles pas. Fit remarquer Liz, Pauline eut une étrange expression passant sur son visage à ça, mais elle passa si vite qu'il était possible que Liz l'ai imaginée.

- Tu as raison, je devrais aller m'excuser auprès d'eux et voir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Sur ce, Pauline se leva et traversa rapidement la Cafétéria en direction de la sortie.

Liz de son côté était de plus en plus suspicieuse du comportement de sa sœur, elle commençait à se demander si quelque chose lui était vraiment arrivée la nuit précédente, c'était la seule explication pour son comportement. Etait-ce possible qu'un démon contrôlait Pauline d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

Juste au moment où Liz décidait de suivre sa sœur pour la confronter, la fausse Pauline avait atteint le parking pratiquement vide et disparut pensant que maintenant que l'autre jumelle Mitchell était suspicieuse elle n'avait plus le choix mais de se dépêcher de trouver un moyen de s'emparer du Livre des Ombres. Cela l'enrageait de penser que la petite Princesse captive avait eu raison en disant qu'elle serait vite découverte, une fois qu'elle aurait le Livre elle allait prendre plaisir à tuer la sorcière ainsi que sa jumelle.

Ignorante des sombres pensées du Shapeshifter la concernant, Liz venait de sortir de la Cafétéria et elle tomba presque immédiatement sur les deux membres du conseil qui discutaient devant un casier. Aucun signe de Pauline avec eux par contre.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu ma sœur par hasard ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

- Elle est passée par là et est partie dans cette direction. Dit la fille en pointant un couloir menant au parking, le garçon hocha la tête en confirmation.

- Merci. Leur lança Liz par-dessus son épaule en continuant son chemin, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de sa sœur cependant un autre membre de sa famille avançait dans cette direction. Henry en effet marchait seul dans le couloir, probablement en chemin pour la Cafétéria. Liz alla à sa rencontre.

- Henry, tu n'as pas croisé Pauline ? Demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Elle agit bizarrement. Si tu la vois appelle-moi. Dit-elle avant de repartir après que Henry ait hoché la tête.

Liz arriva sur le parking du Lycée, et vit que leur voiture était toujours là, mais quelque chose lui disait que Pauline était déjà partie de toute façon. Prenant une rapide décision elle monta dans la voiture et démarra, si un démon était impliqué, elle était presque certaine d'où elle le trouverait…

* * *

Pauline du retenir un cri de joie quand elle réussit enfin à casser le tuyau de plomberie en le frappant une énième fois avec le bout du manche à balai, causant l'eau contenu dans la plomberie d'exploser en un jet d'eau dans le sous-sol.

Après avoir étudié la cage magique, Pauline avait conclu que le mécanisme était très similaire à celui des cristaux. Si on dérangeait le flot de magie la cage se brisait, et l'eau se déversant sur le sol de la petite pièce accomplissait cela très bien. Pauline était enfin libre.

Avançant un peu plus dans le sombre sous-sol elle se retourna et tendant la main devant elle dit :

- Plomberie !

Le tuyau de métal grinça alors qu'il était entouré de lumières scintillantes et retourna à sa place, attaché à l'autre tuyau arrêtant effectivement le flot d'eaux. Pauline ne pouvait pas laisser une inondation se produire après tout, elle ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait.

Elle monta les marches de l'escalier menant au sous-sol pour se retrouver face à une porte, aucun bruit ne venait de l'autre côté, elle l'ouvrit prudemment quand même et fit quelques pas dans ce qui semblait être le couloir d'une maison normale. A sa gauche elle vit ce qui devait être la porte d'entrée et ne perdit pas de temps pour aller l'ouvrir. Cependant la porte était apparemment fermée à clefs. Sans battre un cil, Pauline la main toujours sur la poignée de porte dit :

- Serrure !

Un clic se fit entendre et Pauline se retrouva enfin à l'extérieur de la maison à observait le ciel pour la première fois en plus de douze heures. Sa première réaction fut d'être soulagée, sa deuxième fut de regardait autour d'elle pour voir dans qu'elle genre d'endroit elle se trouvait. C'est quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait ce lieu, elle était à deux rues de là où le Manoir se trouvait. Sans perdre une seconde elle se mit à courir vers la maison familiale.

* * *

Vite ! Si elle ne trouvait pas une solution bientôt ce serait la fin pour elle. Si l'un des membres de la famille Halliwell la trouvait maintenant ce n'était pas certain qu'elle pourrait se faire passer pour la vraie Pauline Mitchell. Mais quand elle essayait de prendre le Livre des Ombres celui-ci bougeait hors de portée, il semblait que son apparence ne trompait pas la magie du grimoire.

Elle du retenir un grognement de rage au cas où les habitants du Manoir revenaient mais sa frustration était telle que pour un instant elle retourna à sa forme hideuse naturelle. Se reprenant, elle n'avait pas le temps de perdre contrôle sur elle-même après tout, elle fixa son regard sur le Livre et fit un pas dans sa direction. Le grimoire ne bougea pas de sa place sur le sol, encouragée elle fit un autre pas dans sa direction…

La porte du grenier s'ouvrit alors à la volée pour laisser apparaître une Pauline essoufflée.

- Toi ! Pourquoi est-tu ici ? Crasha la Shapeshifter.

- Ta prison n'étais pas si dure à briser que ça finalement. Répondit la jeune sorcière en observant le démon avec un regard noir.

- Grrr ! Peu importe si tu t'es échappée, je vais juste me débarrasser de toi maintenant ! Dit celle-ci avant de se jeter sur Pauline.

Mais celle-ci était préparée et roula sur le côté juste au bon moment, en même temps elle envoya une chaise s'écraser contre la Shapeshifter qui la détruit d'un revers du bras avant de charger sur Pauline à nouveau.

La lutte continua plusieurs instants de plus avant qu'une nouvelle voix se fasse entendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Liz, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte du grenier, intervint en observant la scène devant elle avec des yeux ronds.

- Liz ! L'une des Pauline exclama de soulagement.

- C'est un démon aide-moi à la vaincre ! S'écria l'autre.

- C'est toi le démon qui à prit ma place ! La première protesta en lançant un regard noir à sa copie.

- Tu ne vas pas la croire ? C'est évident que je suis ta sœur ! La deuxième répliqua.

Liz ne savait vraiment pas quoi pensait, elle avait déjà était assez confuse en arrivant sur la scène, pour l'instant elle n'était pas sûre de qui était qui, elle avait besoin de les entendre plus parler.

- Ok, je sais comment déterminer qui est ma sœur. Aujourd'hui… David Kurt m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ! Annonça-t-elle.

- C'est super ! S'exclama l'une des Pauline en même temps que l'autre disait :

- Un membre de l'équipe de Foot a osé te demander ça ? Tu me fais marcher !

Les deux Pauline s'entre-regardèrent, tandis que Liz avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai trouvée la vraie Pauline. Dit-elle en pointant effectivement à sa jumelle.

- C'est pas trop tôt non plus. Se plaignit celle-ci alors que les deux sœurs se tournaient vers leur ennemie.

De rage et sachant que sa couverture était tombée à l'eau le démon retourna à sa forme originelle et hissa d'une manière menaçante en direction des sorcières.

- C'est vraiment un monstrueux démon. Grimaça Liz.

- Occupe-là un moment, il faut que je trouve la formule dans le Livre des Ombres. Lui dit Pauline en se dépêchant de rejoindre l'endroit où le grimoire était alors que Liz bloquait le passage au démon.

- Ugh ! Bien sûr c'est moi qui doit retenir la bête. Marmonna-t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre d'avantage car le démon l'attaqua et elle dû l'éviter, elle donna un coup de pied en avant mais le démon l'évita, Liz aurait pu jurer que l'ombre d'un sourire étirée la bouche aux crocs pointues, mais cela ne la provoqua pas, c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait après tout.

Après avoir évitée plusieurs autres attaques de front et fait semblant de louper le démon quand elle ripostait, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Pauline qui était agenouillée au sol devant le Livre des Ombres dont elle tournait rapidement les pages. Pausant sur l'une d'elle elle releva le regard au même moment où sa jumelle la regarda, leur regard se croisèrent et Pauline hocha la tête.

Sa soeur passa immédiatement à l'action et se projeta derrière la Shapeshifter et l'interpella, celle-ci se tourna de surprise et n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le pied de Liz entra en contact avec son ventre dans un coups puissant, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

_« Si dans l'enceinte sacrée de notre foyer_

_Les Esprits du Mal sont en danger_

_Faites leur franchir la porte de l'au-delà_

_Et sauvez-nous toutes les deux de notre grand désarroi. »_

Commença à réciter Pauline, le démon se mettant à convulser immédiatement, Liz la rejoint et toutes deux se tenant fermement par la main répétèrent la formule plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que la forme liquide visqueuse qu'était devenu le démon se soit complètement évaporée.

- Juste pour que tu saches j'ai su tout de suite que quelque chose clochait avec toi aujourd'hui.

- Vraiment ? C'est pour ça que j'ai du m'échapper par moi-même de ma prison pour confronter le démon avant que tu n'arrives confuse quand à ce qui se passait ? Plaisanta à moitié Pauline.

- Au moins je me suis aperçu que la fausse Pauline n'agissait pas comme toi et je suis venue à sa poursuite. Se défendit Liz.

- Mais c'est ridicule à quel point on est vulnérable quand un démon prends notre apparence, c'est déjà arrivait plusieurs fois avant au Pouvoir des Trois, et l'année dernière aussi avec la petite amie de Chris, Bianca. On devrait vraiment trouver une solution pour ça. Réfléchit sérieusement Pauline en fronçant les sourcils.

- On peu toujours utiliser des mots clés entre nous, et ce n'est pas Tante Phoebe qui avait ensorcelée une paire de lunettes de soleil pour montrer le Mal, il me semble avoir lu ça quelque part dans le Livre des Ombres... Si on transforme un peu la formule ça pourrait marcher.

- Oui, il faudra que j'en parle à Wyatt. Dit Pauline hochant la tête. Au fait est-ce que la Shapeshifter à fait beaucoup de dégâts à ma place ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Pas que je sache, mais tu vas sûrement devoir t'excuser auprès des membres du Conseil pour avoir négligée ton travail de Présidente aujourd'hui, sans parler du fait que l'on est en train de sécher les cours. Et puis tu devrais t'attendre à recevoir un savon des parents pour ne pas être rentrée hier.

- Et ce n'est même pas ma faute. Soupira Pauline.

- Allez on ferez bien d'y aller. Dit Liz tout en reposant le Livre des Ombres sur son pupitre avant de prendre sa sœur jumelle par le bras tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la porte du grenier.

- Kurt t'a vraiment invité à sortir avec lui ? Fit curieusement Pauline.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois parler de ça ? Grimaça Liz.

- C'est toi qui la mentionnée tout à l'heure. Alors c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, les yeux dansant de malice.

* * *

Hé ! Ca faisait longtemps, plus de six mois, mais je suis de finalement de retour avec le reste. J'espère que quelqu'un lit toujours mon histoire. Et encore désolée pour le retard.

Ok, maintenant que l'histoire est en route une fois de plus peut-être que vous devriez relire le début de la saison pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance. A Samedi prochain !

Pour tout les lecteurs qui attendaient la suite, merci de votre patience.

A/N : La formule magique n'est pas de moi elle viens de la série TV.


	12. Ep 12: Witch Undercover

_**Charmed Children Saison 2 **_

_**Episode 12 : Witch Undercover**_

* * *

Peyton était assise dans l'Amphi où l'une de ses classes était donnée, prenant des notes sur ce que le Professeur disait. Cependant elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimée les longues lectures car elle préférait bouger, elle s'ennuyait rapidement si le sujet ne l'intéressait pas assez. Cela s'appliquait dans ses études, et ses hobbies, aussi bien que dans sa vie amoureuse.

Finalement le Professeur finit son discours et commença à donner un assignement où ils devraient travailler en paire. Peyton écouta attentivement quand son nom arriva pour savoir avec qui elle serait. Mais le nom de Tom Bell ne lui disait rien. Heureusement, le cours finit, elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps.

- Tu es Peyton Halliwell, pas vrai ? Je suis Tom. Se présenta un grand brun à la carrure athlétique.

Il était vraiment pas mal quand elle l'observa de plus près. Et elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisé quelque part bien qu'elle ne pouvait se rappeler où. Enfin ce n'était pas important à ce moment-là.

Après s'êtres présentés, ils commencèrent à parler de ce qui les avaient amenés à le faire en premier lieu.

- Est-ce que tu as une idée particulière pour l'article que l'on doit rédiger ? Demanda Peyton.

- Pas vraiment. Bien sûr on devrait éviter les sujets trop dangereux ou suspicieux.

La notion qu'ils allaient bien s'entendrent devient définitivement plus négative pour la jeune femme à cela.

- Mais ces genres de sujets sont les meilleures.

- Pour des magazines à sensations peut-être, et puis on a pas assez d'expériences sur le terrain en tant que journalistes encore.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire un article sur un sujet ennuyeux. Prévint Peyton en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas mon intention non plus. Répondit Tom en souriant calmement.

Cependant ça eut l'effet inverse, enflamment son tempérament, elle commençait vraiment à ne pas apprécier cette personne, leur définition 'd'ennui' était probablement différente.

* * *

- Sérieusement, j'arrive pas à croire que mon partenaire soit si 'boy scout'. Se plaint-elle alors qu'elle était assise à la terrasse d'un restaurant en compagnie de Mélinda.

- Il est si terrible que ça ? Fit celle-ci curieuse.

- Si je le laissais décider, ont travailleraient sur un article parlant de quelque chose barbant.

- Peut-être qu'il fera un bon partenaire pour toi dans ce cas. Il pourra peut-être freiner ton impulsivité à te jeter dans les troubles.

- Hé ! Tu es sensée être de mon côté !

- Je le suis, c'est dans ton intérêt de ne pas te plonger tête première dans les problèmes. Sourit Mélinda.

- A t'écouter on croirait que c'est moi qui les cherches. Peyton fit la moue.

- Et ? Tu as une idée pour le sujet de l'article ?

- Oui. Sourit-elle en l'expliquant.

- Et tu oses prétendre que tu n'aimes pas les troubles. Soupira sa cousine et meilleure amie, mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée.

* * *

Peyton regarda prudemment dans la petite allée à l'arrière du Club pour voir si quelqu'un se trouvait là et quand elle ne vit personne elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la porte arrière du club. La porte était fermée, elle avait prévu cela cependant et sorti de sa poche de quoi forcer la serrure.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Murmura une voix masculine à ses côtés.

- Je croyais que l'ont s'étaient mis d'accord sur le sujet de l'article. Répondit-elle toujours concentrée sur la serrure de la porte.

- Sur le sujet oui. Mais pas pour entrer par effraction dans le Club pour enquêter. Répliqua-t-il juste au moment où un clic se fit entendre indiquant le succès de Peyton.

- Tu peux partir, je peux le faire seule. Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Je pense simplement que tu ne devrais pas y aller seule. Ca pourrait être dangereux…

- C'est pour cela que tu devrais faire le guet ici et si quelqu'un vient, envoi-moi un message sur mon portable.

Peyton commençait à être agacée par Tom, il valait mieux pour elle qu'il reste dehors, et pas seulement parce ce qu'il lui tapait sur les nerfs, si la situation devenait vraiment dangereuse elle pourrait utilisait ses pouvoirs plus librement comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait lui dire ça.

- A tout à l'heure. Dit-elle avant de glisser à l'intérieur du Club.

Elle pouvait entendre la musique raisonner dans les couloirs depuis la salle principale. Peyton continua d'avancer prudemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait, le bureau du gérant de ce Club de Strip-tease. Jusque-là elle n'avait croisée personne, ça avait été presque trop facile. Pas qu'elle s'en plaigne, il semblerait que la chance soit avec elle ce soir.

Après avoir fouillé dans plusieurs tiroirs du bureau, elle trouva les documents compromettants qu'elle cherchait mais quelque chose semblait manquer. C'était étrange, elle n'avait pas trouvé un seul document sur les 'employés'.

Elle sortie du bureau avec assez de preuves compromettantes immortalisées par son appareil photo numérique, elle continua son avancé dans les coulisses du club jusqu'à finalement arriver à une porte-rideau donnant sur la salle principale du club de strip-tease. Rapidement elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et pris une photo de la salle rempli de canapés confortables où des hommes étaient assis alors que devant eux des filles pratiquement nues se trémoussaient.

A ce moment une main finement manucurée passa au travers du rideau pour l'écarter et l'une des strip-teaseuse entra dans le couloir suivi d'un homme en costume à l'air enivré.

Une fois que la paire eut tourné dans un autre couloir, Peyton se laissa tomber du plafond où elle avait lévité, soupirant de soulagement à ne pas avoir été trouvée. Puis rapidement mais silencieusement alla à la suite des deux autres, arrivant juste à temps pour les voir entrer dans l'une des nombreuses pièces fermées que Peyton avait vu sur son chemin plus tôt.

Une fois la porte refermée elle s'approcha à son tour. Quand elle avait passée ce couloir avec toutes les portes à hublot la première fois elle n'avait pas su à quoi cela servait où ce qu'il y avait derrière les portes car un rideau couvrait les hublots. Cependant maintenant le rideau était ouvert, révélant l'intérieur de la pièce, une chambre de très mauvais goût. Ce qui était encore plus de mauvais goût selon Peyton était l'existence de ces hublots qui existaient probablement pour satisfaire les désirs voyeuristes de certains clients. Peyton allait prendre une photo et partir rapidement, sa répulsion à l'endroit de plus en plus forte, quand un cri étranglé parvint de l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle observa plus attentivement la scène devant ses yeux, elle vit que l'homme maintenant allongé sur le lit n'avait plus du tout l'air enchanté par sa compagne, au contraire. Celle-ci était au-dessus de lui et malgré le fait qu'il semble lutter contre elle, elle ne bougeait pas de sa position, forçant la tête de l'homme vers la sienne comme si elle allait l'embrasser. Mais leurs lèvres ne vinrent jamais en contact, à la place une fumée blanchâtre s'éleva de la bouche de l'homme et la strip-teaseuse l'aspira, après quoi l'homme retomba immobile sur le lit.

Peyton détacha son regard de la scène horrifiante immédiatement et commença à partir, juste quand un homme habillé d'un costume noir entra dans le couloir qu'elle venait de quitter, se dirigeant vers la pièce occupée. La porte s'ouvrit au même moment sur la strip-teaseuse, et Peyton s'arrêta pour écouter leur conversation.

- C'est fait Boss. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix séductrice.

- Excellent, le plus d'âmes on collecte le mieux c'est. Maintenant retourne au travail.

- Ok Boss.

L'esprit de Peyton fonctionnait à toute vitesse à cette découverte, aussi vite que ces pieds la menaient vers la sortie. Elle était venu pour enquêter sur un club de strip-tease semblant avoir des connections suspicieuses, c'était juste sa chance de tomber sur un nid de Démons. Et pour une fois elle pensait vraiment cela sarcastiquement, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait écrire un article sur des démons pour son cours après tout.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda Tom en l'observant attentivement quand elle fut ressortie du club.

- Oui. Tout est parfait. Répondit-elle, sortant de ses pensées.

- Ca n'a pas l'air. Insista-t-il.

- Je ne me suis pas fait prendre si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Peyton leva les yeux au ciel avant de commencer à partir. Et j'ai trouvée assez de preuves pour notre article.

- Vraiment ?

L'air sceptique sur le visage de Tom, piqua ses nerfs déjà à vifs.

- Vraiment. Ont devraient juste fixer une date pour travailler dessus ensemble et ce sera bon. Sur ce, il se fait tard, on parlera plus à un autre moment. Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner rapidement de lui sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de répondre.

* * *

Rechercher les Démons avait été facile, d'après le Livre des Ombres il s'agissait de Démons de bas niveau qui travaillaient ensemble sous différentes couvertures dans le monde humain pour obtenir des âmes. Ils pouvaient être facilement vaincus mais le problème résidait dans leurs nombres, comparable à une ruche d'abeilles il y avait plein de travailleuses et seulement une Reine. Cependant tuait la Reine et tous les autres mourraient aussi, comme chez les Vampires. Enfin dans ce cas il ne s'agissait pas d'une 'Reine' mais d'un 'Roi' qu'il fallait vaincre, pensa Peyton.

Pour l'instant tout s'était déroulé selon le plan et elle avait infiltrée le club à nouveau, cette fois déguisée comme l'une des filles employés pour bouger en coulisse plus facilement. Mais elle commençait à se demander si ça allait vraiment marcher maintenant qu'elle était dans les coulisses parmi les autres filles/démons.

- Une nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant.

- Je commence juste aujourd'hui. Je travaillais dans un club en Enfer avant. Mentit Peyton d'une voix séductrice et aigue comme elle avait entendu la démone parler la veille.

- Bon timing, tu peux aller sur scène maintenant. Dit la femme démon en écartant légèrement le rideau donnant sur la scène.

- Huh ? Bredouilla Peyton avant d'être poussé sur la scène, exposé à tous dans un mini costume d'officier de la Marine sexy.

Ca n'était définitivement pas dans son plan. Pensa-t-elle quelque peu paniquée avant d'inspirer profondément et d'avancer jusqu'à la barre verticale au milieu de la scène. Elle allait finir cette danse presto et exterminer ce repère à Démons immédiatement après.

La musique pulsant dans ses oreilles elle commença à danser . Usant la barre elle fit quelques mouvement de danse séducteurs puis retira son haut pour laisser voir le bikini pailleté en dessous. Elle défit ensuite son chignon et secoua la tête pour créer un effet.

Mais vraiment, c'était probablement le moment le plus humiliant de sa vie jusque-là. Au moins vu qu'il y avait plusieurs scènes, elle n'était pas le seul point d'attention. Heureusement qu'elle était venu seule pour vaincre les démons, personne dans sa famille ne la verrait dans cette position ridicule, soupira-t-elle intérieurement en faisant le tour de la salle avec son regard. Ce qui l'amena à presque tomber de surprise par terre en voyant un visage qu'elle avait apprit à connaître ces derniers jours. Sommairement déguisé d'un costume et d'une paire de lunette, Tom était assis dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face à elle.

Et vu sa tête, il l'avait définitivement reconnue. Ok, maintenant Peyton aurait vraiment voulu se cacher dans un trou. Dommage que ce ne soit pas possible dans sa situation actuelle, d'abord elle devait s'occuper des Démons. Et de Tom aussi apparemment.

Casuellement elle descendit du podium et se faufila entre les canapés tout en roulant des hanches pour ne pas paraître trop suspicieuse. Finalement elle arriva devant le fauteuil de Tom et se penchant de façon séductrice sur lui, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- La même chose que toi je suppose, j'enquête. Répondit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

Peyton fronça légèrement les sourcils puis s'assit sur les genoux de Tom sans prévenir.

- Qu'est-ce… ? Commença-t-il surprit.

- Shhh ! Tu veux nous faire remarquer ? Lui dit-elle rapidement.

Il sembla marmonner quelque chose alors mais Peyton n'entendit pas quoi. En fait elle avait remarquée que Tom ne l'avait pas regardée dans les yeux une seul fois depuis qu'elle l'avait reconnue, pas qu'il ne laisse son regard vagabonder ailleurs sur elle non plus. Il semblait tout faire pour ne pas la regarder, c'était presque insultant, elle n'était pas à moitié nue assise sur les genoux d'un homme tous les jours après tout. Mais l'émotion qui dominait chez elle pour l'instant, et malgré la dire situation, était l'amusement. Voir Tom Bell rougir valait bien le ridicule dans lequel elle se trouvait, si elle n'avait pas des choses plus pressantes à faire, elle aurait bien taquinée son partenaire un peu plus.

Mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, c'était sûrement plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne soit découverte. Heureusement elle avait une parfaite excuse maintenant pour retourner dans les coulisses et protéger/cacher Tom en même temps.

- Suis-moi sans protester. Murmura-t-elle une fois de plus à son oreille.

- Où ?

- L'arrière où les chambres se trouvent, on s'échappera par là. Mentit-elle à moitié seulement. Elle devait s'occuper des démons avant de partir.

Le guidant par la main, Peyton et Tom passèrent le rideau donnant sur l'arrière du club. Mais ils ne virent donc pas la même femme démon que tout à l'heure discuter avec le dirigeant du club en les observant.

- Reste là jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Ordonna Peyton à Tom alors qu'ils étaient dans l'une des chambres.

- Je croyais que l'on devait s'échapper ?

- Il faut d'abord que je récupère mes affaires.

- Je viens avec toi dans ce cas.

- Non ! Je veux dire, je serais moins suspicieuse seule. Reste là ! Intima-t-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Ce qui l'attendait dans le couloir cependant n'était pas réjouissant.

- Je savais que tu n'étais pas des notres. Fit la femme démon en s'avançant vers elle, suivit par deux autres démons/strip-teaseuses. Elle fit apparaître un poignard dans sa main et attaqua Peyton un air féroce sur son beau visage maintenant ruiné.

Peyton Halliwell n'était pas n'importe qui cependant, et elle évita l'attaque, twistant le poignet du démon au passage, récupérant son arme. Maintenant armé, Peyton n'eut aucun mal à vaincre son opposante avant de se tourner pour faire face au reste.

Le problème c'est que plus elle en tuait, plus il en apparaissait. Finalement deux femmes démons réussirent à l'attraper, chacune par un bras, bloquant ses mouvements. Peyton ne résista pas, un plan se formant déjà dans sa tête. Elle fut ensuite reconduite dans la loge des strip-teaseuses où une dizaine d'autres démons ainsi que le chef Démon attendaient.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir fouiner dans nos affaires, Sorcière. Dit-il.

- Fouiner dans les affaires des Démons est l'un de mes meilleurs talents. Fit Peyton nonchalamment, si elle avait été libre de ses mouvements elle aurait haussé les épaules.

- Bientôt tu ne feras plus la maligne. Tu n'as aucune idée de à qui tu as affaires. Dit le démon, faisant un pas vers elle, menaçant.

- Non, c'est vous qui n'avez aucune idée de à qui vous avez affaire. Répliqua-t-elle.

Et sans plus attendre elle s'éleva dans les airs, surprenant les deux démons tenant ses bras et en profitant pour briser leurs prises sur elle. Plus tôt elle avait repéré où son sac avec ses affaires se trouvait et profitant de la confusion qu'elle lévitant avait provoquée elle se laissa retomber à côté.

- Tuez-la ! Ordonna le démon mais c'était trop tard, Peyton avait déjà saisie l'athamé qu'elle avait bénie plus tôt d'une main et plusieurs potions dans l'autre.

La première démone à l'approcher fut empalée sur la lame avant d'exploser, deux autres eurent le même sort à cause des potions. Peyton fit une roulade en avant, en profitant pour repousser une autre démone d'un coup de pied avant d'arriver dans une position accroupie à quelques mètres en face du chef des Démons. Elle lança une potion sur lui mais le démon utilisa l'une des démone/strip-teaseuse comme bouclier, cependant Peyton avait prévue le coup et avait lancée l'athamé juste après la potion. Ainsi quand la démone explosa dû à la potion, l'athamé traversa l'explosion et alla se planter dans la poitrine du Démon qui explosa à son tour, entraînant l'explosion de tous les autres démons dans le club, provoquant la panique des clients dans la salle quand le reste des danseuses partirent en fumées sous leurs yeux.

Peyton sortit sa tête de sous ses bras qu'elle avait couverte quand tout les démons avait explosés et se releva.

- Alors, qui n'avait aucune idée d'à qui il avait affaire ? Lança-t-elle tout haut, bien qu'il ne reste plus de Démons pour répondre.

Si le Démon n'avait pas agit par instinct de survit en utilisant un bouclier, il aurait probablement survécut la potion si il était assez puissant. Mais à la place il avait agit exactement comme Peyton voulait, amenant sa perte. Mais c'était quand même insultant, les Démons ne la reconnaissaient jamais pour qui elle était, une Halliwell, avant qu'elle ne se présente. Avec tous les Démons qu'elle avait vaincue jusqu'à maintenant elle devrait être reconnue, mais honnêtement seul Wyatt et Chris étaient généralement reconnus physiquement, elle et le reste de sa génération Halliwell n'était connus que de nom le plus souvent.

Enfin ce n'était pas le temps de penser à cela, elle pouvait entendre les sirènes de voitures de Police pas loin, récupérant ses affaires elle courut jusqu'à la chambre où elle avait laissé Tom.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il quand elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

- La Police arrive. Répondit-elle succinctement avant d'attraper la main de Tom et de l'entraîner jusqu'à la porte de l'arrière par où ils sortirent.

Ils continuèrent de courir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient quelques rues plus loin où ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Est-ce que tout est toujours aussi mouvementé quand tu es impliqué ?

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme. C'est plus intéressant comme ça, non ? Répondit Peyton avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Environ une semaine plus tard Peyton se trouvait au bar du P3 quand elle vit la personne qu'elle attendait descendre les escaliers et regardait autour de lui comme si il cherchait quelqu'un. Elle le rejoignit, gardant facilement ses yeux sur lui vu sa taille.

- Hey ! Le salua-t-elle.

- Halliwell. Rendit-il le salut.

- Allons nous assoire, je dirais à mon cousin de nous offrir à boire gratuitement pour fêter notre A. Sourit-elle malicieusement.

- Merci mais je passe juste en coup de vent. Il faut que je parte bientôt.

- Oh. Alors je suppose qu'on se verra à l'Université. Finalement tu étais moins ennuyeux que je pensais.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Si jamais on refait équipe j'espère que l'on travailleras sur un sujet moins dangereux.

- Où est le fun là-dedans ? Haussa-t-elle un sourcil. Tom lui fit un sourire mystérieux avant de partir.

- Qui c'était ? Demanda Mélinda surgissant de derrière sa cousine.

- Mon partenaire pour mon article à l'Université.

- Le boy scout ? Il est plutôt mignon. Commenta Mel.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas mon type. Répondit Peyton sceptique quand elle se rappela soudain Kelly lui disant la même chose plusieurs mois auparavant. Elle savait qu'elle le reconnaissait de quelque part, c'était le gars dans lequel elle était rentrée alors. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Tom Bell soit du genre à fréquenter les Clubs.

Peut-être, et peut-être seulement, qu'il était plus intéressant qu'elle ne pensait, elle eut un petit sourire avant de suivre Mélinda vers le bar.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Merci pour les reviews, et j'espère que personne n'étaient déçus que cette histoire ne revienne pas avec un bang dans le dernier épisode, cependant je pense que vous allez aimer les épisodes à venir.**

**Sur ce à la semaine prochaine !**


	13. Ep 13: Jeu de Chasse

_**Charmed Children Saison 2**_

_**Episode 13 : Jeu de Chasse**_

* * *

Prudence roula sa tête sur ses épaules, se massant la nuque. Son cours venait juste de finir et elle sortait de la salle avec les autres étudiants pour se rendre à son prochain cours. Elle marchait tranquillement dans le couloir quand un picotement dans son dos la fit arrêter et se retourner brusquement avec l'impression que quelqu'un la regardait. Elle observa ses alentours mais la sensation avait déjà disparue et elle ne voyait personne de suspicieux.

- Prue, tu viens ? Appela Jen plus loin l'attendant.

- Oui j'arrive. Répondit-elle avant de reprendre son chemin.

Un peu plus loin caché dans l'ombre d'un pilier un homme sourit mauvaisement en regardant Prue s'éloigner.

- Oh oui, ça va être un bon jeu. La partie commence Prudence Halliwell, et se finira avec ta mort.

* * *

Prue était au club P3, assise dans l'un des canapés avec son petit-ami, Marc, confortablement installé dans ses bras.

- Tu veux danser ? Demanda-t-il, elle hocha la tête en lui souriant.

Marc se leva donc du canapé et tendit sa main à Prue pour l'aider à faire de même.

Ils avaient atteint la piste de danse quand Prudence vit du coin de l'œil une femme traînée contre son gré vers la porte arrière par un homme dont elle ne pouvait voir le visage. Personne d'autre ne semblait avoir remarqué, elle commença donc à aller dans cette direction.

- Prue ? L'interpella Marc d'un ton surprit.

- Désolée Marc. Il faut que j'y aille mais je promets que je t'appellerai bientôt. Lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule avant de continuer son chemin.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de derrière, rien mais les ténèbres de la ruelle sombre l'accueillirent. Est-ce qu'elle était trop tard ? Etaient-ils déjà partis ?

- Je commençais à penser que tu ne viendrais pas. Fit une voix masculine depuis les ténèbres.

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir l'homme avancer hors de l'ombre, la femme captive dans ses bras un athamé pointé à la gorge.

- Qui es-tu ? Relâche la tout de suite ! Ordonna Prue.

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. Dit-il doucereusement et soudainement il plongea la lame dans le ventre de la femme.

- NON ! Cria Prue mais il était trop tard la femme n'était déjà plus qu'un tas de cendres aux pieds du Démon.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle en lui envoyant son regard le plus noir.

L'homme ne parut pas affecté cependant.

- Pourquoi ? Fit-il semblant de réfléchir. N'est-ce pas de coutume de sacrifier un innocent en début de partie ? Et il n'y a rien de tel pour attirer l'attention d'une Sorcière. Dit-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

Prue en avait assez entendu, elle rassembla ses sentiments négatifs et les projeta sur lui. Cependant il évita l'attaque et fit quelques pas de recule.

- Du calme, laissons le combat à mort pour un autre jour. Aujourd'hui était simplement un salut. Profite bien du temps qu'il te reste Prudence. Lui dit-il familièrement avant de disparaître.

Prue laissée seule dans la ruelle avait envie de crier de frustration mais elle avait au moins apprit quelque chose d'informatif, ce Démon, qui qu'il soit, était après elle.

* * *

Anatolus, un mauvais sorcier qui se plaisait à tuer des sorcières après avoir joué avec ses proies. Il avait déjà tué beaucoup de sorcières puissantes après les avoir attirées dans un piège. Il semblait que cette fois il avait pris Prue comme cible.

Cette dernière referma le Livre des Ombres, un air déterminé sur le visage. Elle ne le laisserait pas gagner cette fois, elle jouait avec ses propres règles du jeu. Anatolus était sa proie maintenant, pensa-t-elle en sortant du grenier du Manoir.

Ce soir-là, de retour dans sa chambre sur le Campus, Prudence poussa un soupire en refermant la porte derrière elle mais avant qu'elle ne puisse allumer la lumière une main couvrit sa bouche tandis qu'une autre emprisonna ses bras et sa taille, la collant contre un torse masculin. Tous signe de fatigue disparurent immédiatement en elle, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines, la rendant plus alerte que jamais au danger.

- On se revoit enfin Prue. Murmura une voix à son oreille, elle savait de qui il s'agissait sans avoir besoin de le voir.

- Tu m'as manqué. Dit-il en frottant sa joue contre ses cheveux blonds.

- Anatolus. Dit-elle entre ses dents serrés, le sorcier avait en effet retiré sa main de sa bouche pour emprisonner ses épaules.

- Je savais que tu découvrirais vite qui je suis. Prue pouvait sentir le sourire sur les lèvres du mauvais sorcier sur sa nuque.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'intérieurement elle pensait à si seulement elle pouvait libérer un bras.

- Pour jouer bien sûr. Répondit Anatolus, et son ton, le genre de ton qu'un amant emploierait, donnait envie à Prue d'être malade.

Finalement elle réussit à libérer l'un de ses bras et enfonça son coude dans le ventre du sorcier qui la relâcha de surprise, le souffle court. Elle en profita et le renversa avec une prise de judo, de sorte qu'il atterrit sur son dos lourdement, à ses pieds devant elle. Elle n'était peut-être pas une ceinture noire de Taekwondo comme Peyton mais elle ne se débrouillait pas mal.

Anatolus revint vite de sa surprise cependant et fut debout, face à Prudence, en quelques secondes. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il fasse le premier mouvement pour attaquer une nouvelle fois mais le sorcier bloqua le coup. Ils échangèrent quelques coups encore mais chacun bloquait l'autre résultant en ce qu'aucun des deux n'est le dessus. Prenant avantage de ça, Prue concentra son pouvoir et l'envoya sur Anatolus qui alla s'écraser contre le mur de la chambre. Le coup n'avait cependant pas été assez fort et il parvint à rester sur ses jambes.

- Je savais que j'avais bien choisi ma proie, le jeu est ennuyeux quand la proie est trop facile à tuer.

Prue allait concentrer un autre coup sur lui mais il disparut après lui avoir fait un dernier sourire tordu. Ne pouvant plus sentir sa présence, posant ses mains sur ses genoux le dos courbé, elle poussa un long soupire. Ce soir elle avait été prise par surprise, il semblait qu'elle était devenu sur confidente au point de laisser sa garde baissée même avec un mauvais sorcier après elle. Elle ne combattait les démons que si nécessaire et menait généralement une vie paisible, apparemment jusqu'au point d'oublier qu'elle était une 'Halliwell', réfléchit-elle tout en se promettant de ne plus laisser ça arriver.

Après avoir passé la nuit à l'appartement de ses parents, et avoir eut une bonne nuit de sommeil, Prue était prête à faire face à Anatolus. Mais avant cela elle avait un autre rendez-vous.

- Je ne suis pas en retard ? Demanda-t-elle en s'installant en face de Marc dans le café où ils devaient se voir.

- Non, je viens juste d'arriver.

- Alors pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Ca avait l'air urgent au téléphone.

- Prue je pense que l'ont devraient arrêter de se voir. Dit Marc après avoir prit une inspiration profonde.

- Oh. C'était tout ce que Prudence pouvait dire à ce moment, le reste de son esprit étant devenu temporairement blanc.

- Je t'aime vraiment, mais de temps en temps tu disparais comme ça, sans explication et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que tu me caches quelque chose.

Prudence ne pouvait rien dire contre cela, c'était vrai après tout, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité non plus. Elle pouvait sentir ses émotions aussi, ce qui la rendait encore plus incapable de dire quoi que ce soit ou de protester. C'est ainsi qu'elle et Marc se séparèrent.

Quand Prue sortit du café, la pluie commençait à tomber dehors, quelque part reflétant l'humeur dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Secouant la tête, elle concentra son attention sur son problème immédiat, vaincre le sorcier Anatolus.

* * *

- Est-ce que quelqu'un est là ? Demanda Peyton en refermant la porte de l'appartement derrière elle.

- Dans le salon ! Lui parvint la voix de Pénélope.

- Hey. La salua-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

- Toi aussi tu viens passer le week-end à la maison ?

- Aussi ? Prue est là ?

Pénélope hocha la tête.

- Elle est sortie pour l'instant mais elle revient ce soir. Il pleut dehors ? Demanda-t-elle alors en observant l'apparence semi trempée de sa sœur aînée.

- Oui, c'est une vraie averse. Je vais me changer d'ailleurs. Lança Peyton en commençant à grimper les escaliers.

Pénélope elle se leva du canapé où elle lisait pour se diriger vers le fauteuil en face où la veste de Prue était depuis la veille.

- Elle n'a pris ni veste, ni parapluie quand elle est sortie. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en prenant le vêtement dans ses mains. Aussitôt son corps devint rigide alors qu'une prémonition la saisit.

- Peyton ! Cria-t-elle paniquée une fois revenu à elle.

* * *

Dans une autre partie de la ville Prue entrait dans un immeuble où elle avait localisé Anatolus avec le cristal. Elle monta jusqu'au dernier étage et se retrouva face à la porte d'un appartement. Anatolus devait être derrière cette porte, elle tourna la poignée et entra.

Comme elle l'avait supposée la porte s'ouvrit sans problème, jusque-là cela avait été plus que facile d'accéder à la cachette du mauvais sorcier et elle était certaine que c'était parce que ce dernier l'attendait, il se réjouissait même sûrement de sa 'visite'.

Elle fit quelques pas dans l'appartement restant sur ses gardes.

- Prue. La salua Anatolus en sortant de derrière un pilier. Bienvenu chez moi. Sourit-il.

- Tu ne souriras pas pour beaucoup plus longtemps Anatolus. Tu vas payer pour tes crimes.

- J'en doute. Répondit-il arrogant, son sourire s'élargissant.

Comme si un gong de départ avait sonné, le combat commença. Pareil à la veille ils restèrent un moment sur un pied d'égalité, Prue décida d'utiliser ses pouvoirs dans une attaque surprise une fois de plus et concentra le coup sur le mauvais sorcier. Mais quand elle pensait que le coup allait toucher, Anatolus leva sa main et l'énergie emphatique se dispersa.

- Pratique, non ? C'est un pouvoir de bouclier que j'ai récupéré après avoir gagné le jeu contre la sorcière qui le possédait. Quand j'aurais gagné contre toi je prendrais ton pouvoir d'Empathie Prue. Ce sera bien de ressentir les émotions de ma prochaine proie glisser doucement vers le désespoir.

Prudence fronça les sourcils, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle faisait elle ne le laisserait jamais prendre son pouvoir. Elle allait repasser à l'attaque mais Anatolus disparut soudainement de devant elle pour réapparaître dans son dos. Prue fit volte-face mais trop tard pour empêcher le dos de la main d'Anatolus d'entrer en contact avec sa joue douloureusement, l'envoyant au sol.

Grimaçant de douleur elle se releva à moitié pour voir Anatolus pointer un athamé vers elle, elle roula de côté juste à temps pour évité d'être poignardé mais la lame fit une bonne entaille sur son bras. Anatolus allait repasser à l'attaque, profitant que son adversaire soit au sol quand un coup de pied dans son poignet envoya la lame hors de sa main, le laissant stupéfait.

- Ne touche pas ma sœur !

Prudence releva la tête pour voir Peyton devant elle, s'interposer entre elle et le sorcier tandis que deux mains la soutenaient gentiment, tournant cette fois la tête sur le côté elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Pénélope.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda cette dernière.

Elle hocha la tête en réponse, toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

- Peyton ! Appela Pénélope et celle-ci après avoir envoyé Anatolus au tapis avec un autre coup de pied les rejoint vite.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Prends la main de Prue. Ensemble : _Le pouvoir des Trois nous libérera _!

Répétant la phrase, les trois sœurs firent face au mauvais sorcier qui explosa sous l'effet du chant puissant.

- C'est toujours ce qui marche le mieux contre les mauvais sorciers. Lança Peyton en se relevant, aidant sa sœur aînée à faire de même au passage.

- Merci, vous m'avez sauvé. Dit Prue.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire face à un Sorcier toute seule ?

- Désolée. Je suppose que je n'avais pas les idées bien en place. Je pensais arriver à lui piquer son athamé et l'utiliser pour le vaincre… Comment vous avez su ce qui se passait au fait ?

- Hello pouvoir de prémonition. Répliqua Pénélope. Tu as de la chance que ce n'est pas Maman qui a eu la prémonition.

- Tu te serais complètement fait passer un savon, tu vas probablement avoir droit à un quand elle te verra tout à l'heure de toute façon. Fit Peyton en observant critiquement la joue gonflée de sa sœur et la coupure sur son bras.

- Je pense que je vais passer chez Wyatt avant de rentrer à la maison. Tant qu'à faire je préfère recevoir un sermon de lui. Fit Prudence penaude tandis que ces sœurs riaient.

- Je ne sais pas, Wyatt prend après Tante Piper dans ce domaine-là après tout. Fit Peyton.

- Et je suis sûr que tu as reçu plein de sermon de lui pour être si sûre de ça. Sourit Pénélope alors que sa sœur aînée lui tira la langue.

- Aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas un bon jour pour moi, d'abord mon petit ami rompt avec moi puis je me fais presque tuer par un sorcier. Soupira Prudence.

- Toi et Marc avaient rompus ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais besoin de te défouler sur un démon. C'est ok dans ce cas.

- Non ça ne l'est pas, si ont n'étaient pas intervenus à temps Prue aurait pu mourir. Contra Pénélope.

- Ce jour n'est pas si horrible c'est vrai, mes deux petites sœurs sont venus me sauver après tout. Leur sourit Prue avant de les serrer chacune avec l'un de ses bras contre elle.

* * *

- Il me semble que cela faisait une éternité que les filles ont toutes mangées ici. Fit Phoebe ce soir-là dans sa cuisine en train d'ajouter la dernière touche à un plat.

- Oui, on devraient manger en famille plus souvent . Répondit Coop en entourant Phoebe de ses bras, posant sa joue sur le sommet de la tête de celle-ci, alors qu'il se tenait derrière elle.

- Hey ! Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des adolescents amoureux là-bas et venez manger. Leur parvint la voix de leur deuxième fille depuis la salle à manger.

C'est en échangeant un sourire complice qu'ils la rejoignirent, elle et ses sœurs.

* * *

**Voilà pour l'épisode 13 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! **

**Pauvre Prue n'a pas beaucoup de chance sentimentalement... Ce chapitre est un peu court mais je pense que vous allez aimer celui de la semaine prochaine.**

**Merci pour les reviews et à samedi prochain !**


	14. Ep 14: La Bruja Azteca

_**Charmed Children Saison 2**_

_**Episode 14 : La Bruja Azteca**_

* * *

Sur une montagne au Mexique une équipe de cinq personnes venaient d'arriver devant une entrée finement taillée dans la roche.

- Quelle chance ! Si il n'y avait pas eu cette éboulement l'autre nuit, l'entrée de ces ruines n'aurait peut-être jamais été découverte. Dit un homme à la barbe blanche menant l'expédition.

- Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce à quoi servait ce lieu Professeur ? Demanda une femme alors qu'ils pénétraient dans les ruines.

- D'après les inscriptions sur les murs, il s'agit probablement d'un temple ou un palais… Commença-t-il tout en examinant les écritures sur les parois de pierres. Ici, il est question d'une divinité… Oui il doit s'agir d'un temple que les Aztèques ont dédié à l'une de leurs divinités. Mais on en saura plus après avoir étudié plus attentivement l'endroit.

- Dommage que les écritures sois à moitié effacées par le temps. Dit un autre homme en observant la paroi devant lui.

- Professeur ! Venez voir… C'est incroyable ! Dit la femme qui s'était aventurée plus profondément dans l'endroit.

La vue qui attendait le Professeur lui coupa le souffle, devant lui une salle s'étendait sur un espace important. L'endroit était quelque peu en ruine et dans l'obscurité mais de là où ils étaient les archéologues pouvaient voir une sorte de table rectangulaire dans le centre de la pièce.

- Incroyable ! S'exclama le Professeur à son tour en s'approchant pour examiner la pierre rectangulaire.

- De quoi s'agit-il professeur ? Demanda l'étudiant qui était resté avec leur guide près de l'entrée de la pièce.

- Je pensais qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une sorte d'autel pour sacrifice mais d'après ces inscriptions… Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un tombeau. Dit le professeur sur un ton trahissant son excitation, un sentiment qui se propagea rapidement dans toute l'équipe.

Le professeur prit un petit marteau et donna quelques coups légers sur le bord de la pierre rectangulaire, cherchant une ouverture de quelque sorte. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas cependant était une grosse fissure de se former depuis là où son marteau avait touché pour s'étendre jusqu'à fissurer toute la longueur du tombeau, fendant la pierre en deux tendit qu'une lumière dorée semblait venir de l'intérieur. Le professeur eut juste le temps de se reculer que le couvercle de pierre maintenant fendu au milieu tomba de chaque côté du tombeau révélant l'intérieur.

Deux mains sortirent en premier, agrippant les bords du cercueil de pierre, puis une tête et son torse suivirent se redressant lentement. Finalement la femme, plus tôt allongée dans son tombeau, fut debout. Elle étendit ses bras devant elle, semblant les prendre en considération, ne payant par ailleurs aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Peut-être était-elle fascinée par sa propre beauté, elle était certainement assez belle pour ça, elle avait une peau chocolaté et de longs cheveux noirs lisses, son corps ne semblait posséder aucunes imperfections et son visage était magnifique avec des lèvres pulpeuses et d'extraordinaires yeux dorés. Le contour de ses yeux étaient peints par du kohl noir et ses paupières avec de la poudre dorée scintillante. Sa tête était couronnée par une sorte de tiare avec des plumes et pierres précieuses, de son cou une multitude de colliers pendaient, cachant le vêtement finement cousu recouvrant sa poitrine de nombreux joyaux différents. Sur chacun de ses bras il y avait un bracelet en or d'où pendait un voile, et sa jupe aussi semblait faite de riche matériel.

La femme arrêta enfin de se contempler et commença à s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait, elle remarqua les quatre personnes tétanisés plus loin dans la salle puis son regard vint se poser sur le professeur tombé à la renverse à côté du tombeau.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle impérieusement.

- Je… Vous… Essaya le professeur mais c'était inutile, il était trop choqué pour être cohérant.

- Peu importe. Je n'ai aucune utilité pour vous, il n'y a que des hommes vieux ou laids parmi vous et je déteste les femmes. Dit-elle avec dédain avant que son regard ne se pose sur la femme archéologue. De plus aucun de vous n'a de pouvoirs.

- Qui… ? Articula le Professeur.

- Je suis Tezcatlipoca, le soleil comparé à vous insectes. Et bientôt je régnerais puissante sur mon trône à nouveau. Pas que vous serez là pour le voir mais ne vous inquiétaient pas puisque vous m'avez libéré de mon sommeil je vais vous récompenser d'une mort rapide.

Et ayant dit cela, elle tendit sa main devant elle et les cinq personnes prirent flammes, brûlant jusqu'à ce que seul des cendres ne reste d'eux.

Tezcatlipoca sortit gracieusement de son cercueil de pierre faisant s'entrechoquer les bracelets d'or à ses poignets et chevilles. Puis elle prit un objet de l'intérieur du tombeau, un miroir qu'elle fixa un moment, des images défilant sur sa surface.

- Maudit soit Quetzalcoatl pour m'avoir emprisonné ! Et je ne peux même pas le tuer pour me venger puisque il est déjà mort. Donc 500 ans ont passé durant mon sommeil. Il est temps que je réapparaisse, mais j'ai besoin de plus d'informations d'abord et d'un puissant sorcier aussi.

* * *

Le groupe qui jouait ce soir-là était connu et populaire, le Club était donc bondé. Chris ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était bon pour les affaires et cela prouvait que le P3 était toujours le Club numéro 1 dans San Francisco. Le groupe était bon, il avait eu raison de les faire venir, sourit-il avant d'aller prendre la commande d'un client au bar.

C'était donc un Club où l'on jouait de la musique moderne, pensa Tezcatlipoca en descendant les escaliers jusqu'à la salle du P3, c'était un peu bruyant pour elle après cinq cent ans de silence mais elle pourrait vite s'y habituer. Les gens sembler savoir comment s'amuser plus à cette époque. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer elle portait maintenant l'une de ces courte robes modernes, le vêtement complimentait sa beauté donc cela ne la dérangeait pas. Quand elle avait étudiée l'époque où elle était elle en avait apprit les coutumes et mœurs des gens de cet ère. Les choses n'avaient pas tellement changés en Enfer au 21ème siècle, dans la façon dont les choses étaient gérées en tout cas, mais d'après ce qu'elle avait apprit là-bas San Francisco était là où se trouvait la plus puissante famille magique. Elle avait vraiment de la chance , la famille qui n'avait que des filles depuis la première génération, avait donné naissance à plusieurs garçons dans la dernière, c'était comme si ils étaient nés pour lui plaire. Elle sourit à cette pensée tout en avançant dans la salle remplie, enfin elle vit ce qu'elle cherchait, un jeune homme brun derrière le comptoir du bar.

Chris Halliwell était beau, son physique était pas mal, pas de doute là-dessus, oui il lui plaisait de plus en plus. Elle savait que le Halliwell avait un frère aîné, et d'après les rumeurs en Enfer et la peur qu'il inspirait là-bas, il était plus puissant que Chris mais ce dernier était assez puissant lui-même. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu elle avait décidée, Chris Halliwell serait à elle.

* * *

Cette fin de matinée là, Chris et Bianca étaient tous les deux assis dans le canapé du salon partageant un bon tranquille moment ensemble. Cependant le moment fut coupé court quand quelqu'un apparu devant eux, n'ayant pas l'air de leur vouloir du bien. Ils se levèrent du divan d'un même mouvement prêt à se défendre ou faire face à quoi que vienne leur direction mais c'était trop tard, la femme ennemie leva un bras en direction de Bianca qui devient une torche vivante.

- Bianca ! Hurla Chris faisant un geste dans sa direction pour l'aider mais son corps fut soudainement attiré comme un aimant contre celui de l'étrangère. Elle lui sourit et ils disparurent ensemble.

Une seconde plus tard Bianca qui avait été consumée par les flammes juste avant se reforma grâce à ses pouvoirs de phénix. Elle était vivante mais elle s'aperçut vite que Chris et l'autre femme avaient disparus. Elle était certaine que Chris n'avait pas été tué, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait été enlevé. Essayant de ne pas paniquer dû au fait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ils avaient disparus, elle commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon se demandant quoi faire maintenant. Vaguement, elle se demanda dans un coin de sa tête où sa froide efficacité d'assassin était passée, mais comment pouvait-elle être calme quand Chris était en danger.

Une pensée la frappa alors, peut-être que Wyatt pourrait localiser Chris avec ses pouvoirs d'Etre de Lumière. Ca valait le coup d'essayer mais Wyatt était à l'école de Magie à ce moment-là. Bianca savait que Chris et Wyatt pouvaient sentir les membres de leur famille les appeler si ils avaient besoin de l'un d'eux, mais elle ne faisait pas parti de leur famille, elle était juste la petite amie de Chris, et elle n'avait même jamais testé avec lui si il pouvait répondre à son appel. Elle n'avait aucune idée de si ça allait marcher mais elle n'avait pas d'autres alternatives.

- Wyatt ?... Wyatt ! Appela-t-elle se sentant un peu ridicule.

A son grand soulagement le blond apparu l'air confus dans l'appartement au même endroit où la femme était apparu plus tôt.

- Bianca ? Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'a appelée ?

- Oui, ça a marché ! J'ai besoin de ton aide, Chris s'est fait enlever par un Démon ! Dit-elle rapidement.

Aussitôt l'expression de Wyatt changea, devenant sérieuse et concentrée.

- Est-ce que tu sais quel Démon ?

- Non, je ne l'avais jamais vu avant mais c'est une femme. Je l'aurais poursuivi autrement mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle a disparu avec Chris. Dit Bianca en colère contre elle-même.

- C'est mieux que tu ne l'ais pas fait et m'ais prévenu, le plus important maintenant c'est de découvrir son identité, elle a enlevé Chris, ça veut dire qu'elle doit avoir besoin de lui pour quelque chose, il devrait être ok pour un moment. La rassura-t-il.

Pendant ce temps Chris regagnait conscience, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui prenant d'abord en compte le fait qu'il était attaché contre un pilier. La salle où il se trouvait était éclairée par des torches et plutôt grande bien qu'ancienne, des piliers s'alignaient le long de chaque côté de la pièce, les murs étaient peints avec des scènes variés qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment distinguer. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table rectangulaire en pierre et plus loin un trône surélevé fait de la même pierre.

- Tu es réveillé. Dit une voix, la personne à qui elle appartenait entrant dans le champ de vision de Chris.

- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ?

- Mon nom est Tezcatlipoca, la plus puissante sorcière qui existe…

- Désolé mais je connais plein de sorcières plus puissantes. La coupa-t-il sur un ton faisant clair qu'il n'était pas désolé du tout.

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ta famille mais maintenant que je suis éveillée les choses vont changer. Sourit-elle. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es là, tu vas avoir l'honneur de régner à mes côtés.

- Merci pour la 'généreuse' offre mais je pense que je vais devoir refuser. Lui dit sarcastiquement Chris.

- J'aime les sorciers puissants et beaux, et je t'ai choisi, bientôt tu ne pourras plus refuser. J'aime que l'on fasse tout ce que je veux plus que tout.

- Je suis flatté, vraiment, mais j'ai déjà une petite amie.

- Elle est morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Une attaque comme ça ne marcherait jamais sur elle. Dit Chris avec venin et assurance.

- Tu ne perds pas au change pourtant, je suis plus belle qu'elle. Et plus puissante.

- Question de point de vu. Marmonna Chris. Si tu veux un sorcier puissant pourquoi n'avoir pas jeté ton dévolu sur mon frère Wyatt, il est plus puissant que moi, et célibataire. Ajouta-t-il plus fort.

- Peut-être mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu il serait trop difficile à attraper. Il est assez puissant pour que ce soit trop dangereux.

- Donc j'ai été choisi car je suis moins puissant, ça ne flatte vraiment pas mon ego.

- Ne t'en fait pas, quand tu régneras à mes côtés tu seras bien plus puissant. Et en toute honnêteté je préfère les bruns. Lui sourit-elle.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de régner sur quoi que ce soit et surtout pas à tes côtés. Dit Chris calmement mais avec force.

- On verra bien qui a raison. Pour l'instant tu peux commençait par m'appeler Tez.

* * *

- C'est elle. Annonça Bianca en pointant une page du Livre des Ombres sur laquelle l'image de Tezcatlipoca était.

Wyatt avec qui elle était venue au Manoir pour essayer d'identifier le démon auquel ils avaient à faire, lu rapidement le paragraphe accompagnant l'image.

- On va probablement avoir besoin du Pouvoir des Trois. Attends ici, je vais aller chercher Prue. Dit Wyatt avant de disparaître.

Bianca cependant n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter Wyatt, elle ne pouvait pas rester en place quand elle savait que Chris était toujours entre les mains de Tezcatlipoca. Ayant aussi lu le paragraphe, elle disparu à son tour pour enquêter de son côté.

Dans une caverne remplie de potions et ingrédients étranges se trouvait un petit démon à l'air nerveux.

- Hé, Tox. Fit une voix féminine dans son dos.

Il fit volte-face pour voir l'ancienne assassin d'élite du clan des Phénix.

- B… Bianca. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, j'ai entendu dire que tu restais avec Chris Halliwell ces derniers temps. Mmh, et que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? J'ai justement une nouvelle potion…

- Ce n'est pas d'une potion que j'ai besoin, mais d'informations. Coupa impatiemment la Phénix.

- In… Informations ?

- Sur Tezcatlipoca.

- Tez… Tezcatlipoca ? Jamais entendu parler. Dit-il vite.

Bianca fit un pas vers lui tout en faisant apparaître une balle d'énergie dans sa main, la faisant rebondir sur sa paume.

- Tu ne veux pas tester ma patience aujourd'hui Tox. Menaça-t-elle.

Tox déglutit, yeux fixés sur le mouvement de la boule d'énergie.

- Ah ! Je me souviens, Tezcatlipoca ! Je ne sais pas grand chose mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait ce 'palais' dans une montagne au Mexique.

- Continu. L'encouragea Bianca en écoutant attentivement, refermant son poing éteignant la boule d'énergie.

* * *

- Je lui avais dit d'attendre ici pourtant. Dit Wyatt de retour dans le grenier du Manoir.

- Elle ne pouvait probablement pas supporter l'attente et est partie par elle-même. Tu ne peux pas la blâmer cela concerne Chris après tout. Fit Prue, cependant inquiète.

- Et je pensais qu'elle était moins imprudente que lui. Soupira l'aîné des Halliwell.

- Ils sont bien fait l'un pour l'autre. Lança Prudence alors qu'elle allait vers le Livre des Ombres. 'Tezcatlipoca est une mauvaise sorcière Aztèque qui vivait cinq cent ans plus tôt. La sorcière la plus puissante de son époque, elle ensorcelle un sorcier puissant et le fait devenir son esclave jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve un autre. Elle jette son dévolu généralement sur des hommes beaux et qui ont des pouvoirs magiques importants.' Je comprends pourquoi Bianca était incapable d'attendre.

- Lis le reste. Fit Wyatt croisant les bras.

- 'Elle fut emprisonnée pour l'éternité par Quetzalcaotl qu'elle avait essayé d'ensorceler mais avait échoué grâce à une ruse de ce dernier. Avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le sommeil de sa prison elle maudit le peuple Aztèque qui tomba à sa ruine quelques temps plus tard. Le Pouvoir des Trois est le seul assez puissant pour la vaincre.'

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé, ont va avoir besoin du Pouvoir des Trois. Avec Chris, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà ensorcelé, ont devraient pouvoir la vaincre.

- Espérons-le, je ne suis pas inclinée à ce que le monde finisse comme les Aztèques. Dit Prue.

* * *

Du côté de Bianca, elle était arrivé au Palais de Tezcatlipoca. Sans bruit elle entra dedans, arrivant rapidement à la grande salle principale elle jeta un coup d'œil dedans. Tezcatlipoca n'était pas là mais elle vit Chris attaché contre un pilier, il avait la tête baissé elle n'était donc pas sûre si il était conscient ou non. Prudemment elle avança jusqu'à lui, l'atteignant finalement elle murmura :

- Chris ? Chris !

- Bianca ? S'exclama-t-il gardant une voix basse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est dangereux !

- Je suis venu te libérer idiot ! Répliqua-t-elle en observant les liens retenant son petit ami, essayant de trouver comment les défaire.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, pas seule en tout cas.

- Je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire quand une ancienne bimbo t'a enlevé. La prochaine fois que je la vois, je vais la tuer.

- En es-tu seulement capable ? Dit Tezcatlipoca derrière elle.

Bianca se retourna faisant apparaître un athamé dans sa main.

- Tu as survécu à mon feu incinérateur, je t'accorde ça. Mais ne fais pas d'erreurs, tu n'ais toujours pas à la hauteur pour me vaincre.

Bianca au lieu de répondre, attaqua directement, disparaissant pour réapparaître derrière Tezcatlipoca à son tour et enchaînant avec un coup de pied à son visage. Cependant la sorcière Aztèque bloqua facilement avec sa main, agrippant la cheville de Bianca elle la relâcha tout en la poussant en arrière la déséquilibrant. Quand la Phénix regagna sa balance, Tezcatlipoca avait déjà sorti son miroir, un regard dedans et Bianca s'écroula inconsciente.

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut Chris l'appeler.

Le moment où Bianca reprit conscience se fut pour se rendre compte qu'elle était allongée et ses mouvements restreints.

- Bianca ! Lui parvenu la voix de Chris d'un peu plus loin à sa droite.

- Chris. Essaya-t-elle d'appeler à son tour bien que sa voix soit enrouée.

- Que c'est touchant. Fit la voix sarcastique de Tezcatlipoca.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? Lui demanda Chris sur un ton dur.

- C'est très simple. Je vais performer le rituel pour te faire devenir l'esclave de mes désires, et 'Bianca' ici est le sacrifice requit pour que sa marche. J'utiliserais normalement une vierge mais la femme que tu aimes fera aussi bien l'affaire.

- Touche à un cheveux de Bianca et je te tuerais de mes propres mains. Menaça Chris, fixant Tez d'un regard noir.

- Donc si j'épargne ta petite amie tu m'aimeras plus ?

- Je te pardonnerais pour ce que tu nous as fait avant de te vaincre.

- C'est votre problème à vous les 'gentils' vous êtes trop honnêtes. Dans une situation comme ça tu devrais me dire ce que je veux entendre dans l'espoir que je relâche ta bien aimée.

- Je vous connais juste trop bien pour ça, vous les 'méchants', ne tenaient jamais ce genre de promesse, je sais que vous êtes trop mauvais pour que ça marche.

- Ca a marché, c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé emprisonnée. C'est pour cela que Quetzalcoatl est celui que j'aimais et hais le plus, bien qu'il soit du côté du bien il avait ce côté ténébreux, rusé. Tu me le rappelles un peu Chris.

- Je suppose que je devrais être flatté d'être comparé à lui, il a débarrassé le monde de ta présence pour si longtemps après tout.

Le beau visage de Tez s'étira en un rictus à cela.

- Assez parlé. Il est temps que l'on commence le rituel.

Chris jura intérieurement, il savait que faire parler Tezcatlipoca ne la retarderais plus mais il était incapable de bouger pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit à cause de ses liens, Bianca était dans une position similaire ayant jusque là silencieusement essayé de se libérer.

Tezcatlipoca approcha gracieusement la table de pierre dans laquelle elle avait jadis été emprisonnée, et sur laquelle était Bianca.

- J'ai préparé ce couteau spécialement pour toi, tes pouvoirs de résurrections ne marcherons pas cette fois. Lui dit-elle doucereusement en tenant une sorte d'athamé à la lame ondulé et en pointe au-dessus de Bianca, au niveau de son cœur. La jeune femme ne répondit pas à la provocation, préférant la fixer avec un regard noir, refusant de céder à la peur. Tezcatlipoca tint le couteau très haut avant de l'abaisser d'un geste vif alors que Chris criait des protestes et Bianca suivait des yeux la progression de la lame.

Juste avant que celle-ci ne perce sa chair cependant, l'athamé fut projeté à l'autre bout de la salle.

Juste à temps Wyatt et Prudence étaient arrivés et avaient sauvé Bianca. Tezcatlipoca furieuse tourna son regard sur les intrus, ses yeux dorés flashant dangereusement.

- Comment osez-vous interrompre le rituel ! Et comment avez-vous trouvé cet endroit ? Demanda-t-elle impérieuse.

- Bianca nous a envoyé un message avant de venir elle-même. Répondit Wyatt en ne quittant pas son ennemie des yeux. Au moment où Tezcatlipoca allait envoyer son feu sur les arrivants l'aîné des Halliwell leva sa main projetant la mauvaise sorcière en arrière. Prue quand à elle se dépêcha d'aller aux côtés de Bianca pour l'aider.

- Vous avez pris votre temps. Fit Chris, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à craindre pour la vie de Bianca il semblait avoir retrouvé sa langue acérée.

- Tu n'as rien à dire quand tu t'es fait enlever si facilement. Répliqua Wyatt en se tournant vers son frère.

- Hé ! Elle m'a pris par surprise, et est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai dû endurer ces dernières heures, seul avec cette folle ?

Tezcatlipoca debout à nouveau avait pris son miroir d'où un jaguar sortit fonçant sur Prue. Mais Wyatt réagit vite une fois de plus et s'interposa levant ses deux mains devant lui, le jaguar se désintégra immédiatement et la glace du miroir se fendit avant d'exploser en morceaux.

- Non ! Cria Tezcatlipoca folle de rage.

- Oh oui. Fit Bianca libéré de ses liens et en s'avançant vers la sorcière Aztèque tandis que Prue s'occupait de libérer Chris.

- Chris est à moi, pas touche Garce. Dit-elle avant de donner une bonne vieille droite à Tezcatlipoca qui tomba en arrière.

- Waouh, ok c'était sexy. Commenta Chris.

- Génial, est-ce qu'on peut passer à la suite maintenant ? Demanda Wyatt sarcastique.

Bianca alla aux côtés de Chris qui se tenait déjà près de Prue et Wyatt, les trois Halliwell commencèrent alors à réciter la formule que Prudence avait écrite un peu plus tôt.

_« Nous en appelons aux âmes des Aztèques damnés_

_Aidez-nous à faire disparaître à jamais_

_Tezcatlipoca la mauvaise sorcière_

_Qu'elle et sa beauté soient réduites en poussières. »_

Des formes faîtes de fumée grise sortir du sol aux pieds de la sorcière et tourbillonnèrent autour d'elle bloquant la vu, ne laissant échapper que le son du hurlement de Tezcatlipoca. Puis le silence, les ombres disparurent mais la sorcière n'était plus là, seul ses cendres qui furent dispersés par une bourrasque de vent.

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Sourit Chris. Mais j'ai besoin de faire une sieste, je suis resté debout attaché à un pilier toute la journée. Se plaignit-il en s'étirant.

- Rentrons à l'appart. Dit Bianca alors que Chris passait un bras autour de ses épaules.

* * *

Plus tard ce soir-là Wyatt et Prudence étaient au P3 trinquant à leur victoire.

- Pas la peine d'attendre Chris et Bianca. Dit Wyatt.

- Non, vu ce que j'ai perçu chez eux plus tôt, on ne les verra pas. Prue eut un demi-sourire avant de changer de sujet. Alors comment vont les choses à l'Ecole de Magie ?

Chris était en train de dormir quand il eut l'impression d'être appelé, il se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre pour trouver Bianca assise sur le canapé dans le salon.

- Tu m'as appelé ? Demanda-t-il, s'installant avec elle.

- Ca a marché ? Sourit-elle.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je ne t'ai pas appelé à voix haute, il semble que tes sens d'Etre de Lumière peuvent me percevoir aussi.

Chris sembla surprit un instant avant de sourire.

- C'est une bonne chose.

- Je pourrais t'appeler quand je veux maintenant, mais dommage que ça ne marche pas à l'envers aussi, tu as plus besoin que moi que je vienne te sortir de troubles. Fit Bianca avec un sourire en coin, Chris fit la moue avant de se pencher et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Merci d'être venu me sauver. Dit-il.

- Je n'ai pas été si utile que ça au final. Soupira-t-elle mais le sourire de Chris s'agrandit.

- Oh si, est-ce que je t'ai dit que toi disant que j'étais à toi était la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu ? Est-ce que c'est ok pour moi de te revendiquer à moi aussi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il une certaine lueur dans les yeux.

- Je suis à toi. Sourit Bianca alors que Chris se repenchait pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

**Ok voilà l'épisode 14, désolée il est un peu en retard, mais il y a Chris dedans (ce que tout le monde attendait avec impatience) donc vous me pardonnez ?**

**Mais dès le moment où j'ai imaginé ce chapitre il est un peu devenu mon préféré de cette saison donc j'espère qu'il va vous plaire aussi. Aussi je sais que ma formule n'est pas vraiment à la hauteur mais au moins ça rime. J'ai pris le nom de Tezcatlipoca d'un mythe Aztèque, il ne m'appartient donc pas. Je doit dire que j'en avait assez d'écrire ce long nom à la fin du chapitre...**

**Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire sur ce chapitre, donc à la semaine prochaine !**


	15. Ep 15: Picture of Me

_**Charmed Children Saison 2**_

_**Episode 15 : Picture of Me**_

* * *

Pénélope descendit les escaliers deux à la fois, courant presque en entrant dans la cuisine où ses parents étaient tranquillement en train de manger leur petit-déjeuner.

- Je suis en retard !

- Bonjour à toi aussi, rayon de Soleil. Dit Phoebe Halliwell à sa fille alors que Coop souriait.

- Bonjour, désolée il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard.

- J'ai essayé de te réveiller plusieurs fois sans succès. Dit Coop.

- J'ai lu tard hier soir. Fit Pénélope penaude.

- Je pensais que ça arriverait, ne t'en fais pas je te conduirais au collège ce matin avant d'aller au Journal.

- Tu as entendu ta mère, donc assis-toi et mange le petit déjeuner que je t'ai préparé.

- Merci. Pénélope embrassa ses parents avant de s'asseoir.

- Maintenant on a droit à un bisou bonjour. Plaisanta Phoebe en souriant, faisant rire Coop.

* * *

- Passe une bonne journée. Dit Phoebe un peu plus tard en déposant sa fille devant le collège.

Après avoir fait au revoir à sa mère, Pénélope sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Au moins elle n'était plus en retard, pensa-t-elle avant de bailler, elle devait juste essayer de rester éveillée durant les cours.

Etant une élève assez sérieuse, Pénélope fit l'effort de suivre ce que ses professeurs disait en classe et à midi avait déjà chassé la plupart de sa fatigue hors d'elle.

Elle retrouva Becky aux casiers et ensemble elles se rendirent à la cafétéria de l'école. Aujourd'hui sa meilleure amie était habillée d'un T-shirt à longue manches rayé bleu, une jupe violette à pois et des collants rayés, avec ses cheveux en une sorte de palmier queue de cheval, elle faisait très années 80.

- Et Alicia a accepté de sortir avec lui. Tous le monde disait que ce n'est pas trop tôt, ça fait une éternité que Zach est après elle…

Pénélope n'écoutait qu'à moitié sa meilleure amie raconter les nouvelles du jour tout en observant les élèves dans la cafétéria.

- Je veux un petit copain aussi. Soupira Becky. Peut-être que je devrais demander des conseils à ta mère, c'est une experte après tout.

La plus jeune des Halliwell sourit à cela, pensant que Becky devrait plutôt parlé à son père, c'était lui le vrai expert, il était un Cupidon après tout.

Soudainement la vision d'un garçon qui avait l'air de n'avoir pas plus de douze ans lui vint à l'esprit, elle le vit marcher rapidement et glisser, envoyant son plateau voler et le contenu de son assiette aussi, celui-ci retombant aux alentours sur plusieurs autres élèves dont elle.

Pénélope cligna des yeux, regagnant sa vision et ses sens normaux, avant de tourner la tête vers sa droite. Derrière sa table le garçon de sa vision approchait.

- Allons-y. Dit-elle à Becky, celle-ci hocha la tête ayant aussi finit de manger.

Pénélope calcula juste le bon moment avant de se lever et au moment où le garçon allez glisser elle se leva, rapidement l'une de ses mains vint agripper le bras du garçon l'aidant à garder sa balance, l'autre allant stabiliser le plateau.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle et le garçon hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés de surprise à sa presque chute et son sauveur.

Pénélope lui fit un sourire avant de rejoindre Becky qui l'attendait plu loin dans la salle.

- Et un de plus sur la liste. Dit la blonde.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Du garçon que tu as aidé, impressionnants réflexes d'ailleurs tu sembles toujours éviter des catastrophes avant qu'elles n'arrivent…

- Le point est ? Pénélope roula des yeux, Becky pouvait digresser comme ça pendant des heures et la jeune sorcière préférait ne pas discuter de ses moments de clairvoyance et bons réflexes.

- Tu viens de gagner un nouvel admirateur, on doit en être au 20ème gars dans le collège qui t'aime.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas d'admirateurs, et parce que j'aide un garçon ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il va commencer à m'aimer, en plus c'était un sixième ça m'étonnerait qu'il pense comme ça.

- On est jamais trop jeune pour aimer. Et tu as des admirateurs, tu es juste trop aveugle pour voir tous les garçons sous ton charme…

Pénélope arrêta d'écouter son amie à ce point, pressant ses lèvres pour ne pas rire, être appelé aveugle était plutôt ironique considérant son don de Prémonitions.

Les cours de l'après-midi finis, Pénélope marchait dans les couloirs de son collège, se rendant à son club tout en pensant que bientôt elle le quitterait. En effet la fin de l'année scolaire approchait, ce qui voulait dire que la dernière année au collège de Pénélope serait bientôt terminé aussi et à la rentrée prochaine elle entrerait au lycée où tout serait nouveau pour elle.

Au moins Becky allait au même lycée qu'elle et elle verrait aussi Henry qui serait dans sa deuxième année. Mais elle manquerait le club de photographie pour certain, pensa-t-elle en entrant dans la salle du club.

Elle passa les deux heures suivantes à prendre des photos et les développer avec les cinq autres membres du club. Généralement elle était plutôt silencieuse, plutôt sur les bords de la foule à observer qu'au centre de l'attention, mais quand elle était au club elle passait toujours un bon moment avec les autres. Cela venait probablement de sa passion pour la photographie, quelques années plus tôt en fouillant dans le grenier du manoir Halliwell elle avait trouvé le matériel de photographie que sa tante Prue utilisait, et avait tout de suite pris goût à prendre des photos. Elle aimait prendre des photos autant qu'elle aimait lire, elle avait d'ailleurs plusieurs étagères remplie de livres de photographie dans sa chambre.

Vers la fin des clubs d'activités après qu'ils aient tout rangé, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Connor, qui étaient dans la même année qu'elle, dans la pièce. Il tint la porte de la salle du Club ouverte pour elle, et elle en sortie, lui à sa suite.

- Merci. Dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Bien qu'ils soient dans la même année et dans le même Club ils n'avaient jamais trop parlés ensemble, en dehors des activités du club. Connor lui rendit son sourire ses joues prenant une teinte rose avant de parler.

- J'aime beaucoup la photo de la forêt que tu as développée aujourd'hui. Où est-ce que tu l'as prise ? Demanda-t-il.

- Une forêt en dehors de la ville, mais je ne me rappelle plus où exactement.

Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge, c'était bien une forêt en dehors de la ville, tout le chemin jusqu'au Canada… En réalité Pénélope savait exactement où elle l'avait prise, l'autre jour elle avait demandé un service à Henry et il l'avait emmené au Canada où elle avait pris des photos de forêts. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment mentir mais la vérité serait difficile à expliquer ou contourner.

- Bon week-end. Lui dit-elle après avoir atteint les portes de l'établissement et commençant à partir.

- Bon week-end. Lança-t-il après elle, elle se tourna à moitié vers lui et lui fit un sourire, il rougit furieusement à ça, puis elle reprit son chemin.

Becky lui avait dit un jour que Connor avait le béguin pour elle, Pénélope avait simplement roulé les yeux, c'était le dixième garçon qu'elle avait pointé qui était sensé l'aimer. De son avis Connor était juste timide, il ne semblait pas particulièrement différent avec elle et puis si il l'aimait vraiment il lui dirait quelque chose, pas vrai ?

Les pensées de Pénélope furent interrompues quand une prémonition lui vint.

Elle était plus loin dans le parking de son collège quand un démon apparaissait devant elle, la surprenant.

Elle revint à elle-même, s'arrêtant de marcher un instant pour penser à ce qu'elle venait de voir, vu qu'elle portait les mêmes vêtements dans sa vision cela voulait dire que l'attaque se passerait ce jour même, vu sa location dans le parking dans quelques minutes seulement. Son attaquant à en juger par l'athamé dans sa main, sa forme humaine et le fait qu'il soit apparu devant elle en un clin d'œil, était probablement un mauvais sorcier.

Ouvrant son sac elle recommença à marcher bien que plus tendu et sur sa garde qu'avant. Arrivée au point qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision, elle fit à peine un pas que le sorcier apparu devant elle, réagissant immédiatement elle sorti son appareil photo de son sac et pris une photo du mauvais sorcier, l'aveuglant avec le flash et l'empêchant avec succès de disparaître ailleurs. Pénélope était petite prenant après sa mère au contraire de ses sœurs dans ce domaine, mais elle était souple elle n'eut donc aucun mal à désarmer l'attaquant avec un coup de pied dans son poignet, alors que son poing droit, en garde avec son gauche auparavant, venait en contact avec le plexus de son adversaire, faisant se plier en deux ce dernier. Profitant qu'elle est l'avantage elle pris l'athamé à leur pieds et juste quand le sorcier se redresser, une expression furieuse sur le visage, Pénélope enfonça le poignard dans sa poitrine dans le même mouvement où elle s'était relevée. Le mauvais sorcier fut consumé par les flammes instantanément, la confrontation avait seulement durée un instant.

Pénélope relâcha la respiration qu'elle tenait, l'adrénaline retombant maintenant que le calme et silence étaient revenus sur le parking du Collège.

Plus tard elle était à l'Ecole de Magie, s'y étant rendu après être rentrée du Collège comme d'habitude, et une fois de plus elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque à chercher un nouveau livre à lire.

- Vu tout le temps que tu passes ici, tu devrais t'inscrire directement. Plaisanta une voix derrière elle.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir son cousin aîné lui sourire, elle lui rendit son sourire.

- J'aimerais bien mais maman pense qu'il vaut mieux que je finisse l'école 'normal' d'abord. Bien que suivre tes cours serait sûrement intéressant, l'Ecole de Magie est principalement pour apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs et en apprendre plus sur la Magie si on vient d'une famille qui ne pratique pas de toute façon. Je sais déjà la plupart de ses choses, et les livres de la bibliothèque m'apprennent le reste.

- Peut-être que l'on devrait t'engager en tant que libraire dans ce cas. Wyatt fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Je serais probablement meilleure que Mme Donovan mais ne lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça. Plaisanta Pénélope. Oh, avant que je n'oublie… S'exclama-t-elle avant de fouiller un instant dans son sac et en ressortir l'athamé qu'elle donna à Wyatt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un athamé. Répondit-elle innocemment.

- Je sais ça, mais pourquoi tu en as un dans ton sac ?

- Je l'ai récupéré.

- Pénélope. Wyatt lui donna 'le' regard.

- Un mauvais sorcier m'a attaqué plus tôt. Haussa-t-elle les épaules alors que les sourcils de Wyatt se froncèrent plus encore.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

- Non, je vais parfaitement bien et j'ai vaincu le sorcier sans problèmes. Tu vois pas une égratignure. Dit-elle en écartant les bras. Wyatt soupira.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu sois seule au collège, si tu es attaquée…

- Je peux me défendre seule. Lui rappela-t-elle, elle n'aimait pas être traité comme un bébé.

- Je sais. Soupira Wyatt. Et tu sais que tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand en cas de problème.

- Je sais. Répéta-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire avant de le serrer un instant dans ses bras.

* * *

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Pénélope était maintenant confortablement installée dans le canapé du salon et allait ouvrir son nouveau livre quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et un instant plus tard Phoebe Halliwell apparu. Elle sourit à sa fille cadette quand elle la vit et la rejoint.

- Bonsoir Maman. Dit Pénélope alors que sa mère déposait un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

- Bonsoir mon Cœur, comment s'est passé ta journée ?

- Bien, comme d'habitude. Répondit Pénélope avant d'ouvrir son livre à la première page.

* * *

**Voilà ! Cet épisode est centré autour de la vie de Pénélope, je pense que c'est celle que j'ai le moins dévoilé donc je voulais écrire sur son univers. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Il semble aussi que les prétendants de Pénélope vont devoir travailler dur pour qu'elle les remarques, malgré le fait qu'elle vienne d'une famille très centré sur l'amour, quand c'est dirigé sur elle (de façon romantique) Pénélope est plutôt aveugle comme dirait Becky, cela m'amuse beaucoup quand j'écris ce genre de scène, elle à vraiment plein d'admirateurs mais ne s'en rends pas du tout compte, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit désolé si ce chapitre est un peu court, merci pour les reviews et à la semaine prochaine ! **


	16. Ep 16: Mahou Tokyo

_**Charmed Children Saison 2 **_

_**Episode 16 : Mahou Tokyo**_

* * *

- Tu n'as personne d'autre à embêter ? Soupira Liz.

- Je veux seulement une réponse. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? Allez juste un rendez-vous Mitchell, je ne vois pas ce que tu as contre moi.

- Tu veux la liste maintenant ? Parce que ça risque de prendre un moment. Répliqua-t-elle.

- C'est ok pour moi, mais on pourraient aller dans un endroit plus tranquille pendant que je t'écoute.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas quand abandonner Kurt.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. Sourit le footballeur avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille. Mais je suis sûr que tu finiras par céder.

Liz tourna la tête sur le côté et vit que leurs visages étaient assez proches pour qu'elle puisse voir la lueur pétillante dans les yeux de David, elle détourna les yeux et se força à froncer les sourcils.

- Tu es vraiment un… Commença-t-elle.

- Liz ! Une voix l'appela d'un peu plus loin.

- A plus tard ! Lui sourit David Kurt une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans la marée d'élèves remplissant les couloirs du Lycée.

Liz se retourna ensuite pour voir sa sœur avancer vers elle.

- Tu m'as sauvée. Lui dit-elle.

- Vraiment ? J'avais peur de vous avoir dérangés, vous sembliez assez confortable l'un avec l'autre, toi et Kurt. Sourit Pauline.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? C'est le Capitaine de l'équipe de Foot, pourquoi je sortirais avec un idiot pareil ? Je ne fraternise pas avec l'ennemi, merci.

- Ennemi ? Rigola sa sœur. Je sais à quel point tu déteste l'équipe de notre lycée mais footballeurs n'est pas synonyme pour idiot.

- Je sais je fais du foot aussi après tout. Mais pour l'équipe de notre lycée, si pas tous idiots, ils sont définitivement arrogants.

- Je pense que tu devrais donner une chance à Kurt.

- Pourquoi ? De toutes façons c'est probablement un pari stupide avec ses amis.

- Si tu le dis. Pauline haussa les épaules.

- Je sais ce que tu essais de faire, mais ça ne marcheras pas ! Liz lança un regard noir à sa jumelle.

- Je ne fais rien du tout ! Leva-t-elle les mains en défense. Quoi qu'il en soit on se retrouve dans le parking après les cours ?

- Oui, à tout à l'heure. Liz hocha la tête alors que chacune se dirigeaient vers leurs prochain cours.

* * *

Pauline fit son chemin à la voiture dans le parking, elle était la première arrivée apparemment. En attendant sa sœur et son frère elle plaça son sac dans la voiture mais choisit de rester debout à l'extérieur du véhicule. Le parking était remplie de lycéens parlant avec leurs amis avant de rentrer chez eux, Pauline était contente de juste observer l'animation autour d'elle, après tout dans un peu moins d'un mois elle quitterait le lycée pour de bon.

Concentrée sur ses réflexions elle fut prise de cours quand un homme aux traits asiatiques et habillé de noir apparu devant elle, attrapa son bras, et disparu avec elle en un clin d'œil. Personne dans le parking n'avait rien remarqué.

Quand ils réapparurent, Pauline et le démon se trouvaient dans une pièce sombre avec une sorte d'estrade entouré de balustrade en bois rouge. La jeune sorcière fut projetée sur le sol, atterrissant douloureusement sur son bras gauche. Elle releva la tête pour voir exactement qui son attaquant était, de ce qu'elle avait vu jusque là, il s'agissait d'un démon mais elle ne pouvait être sûre sans plus d'informations. Cependant le problème le plus urgent était comment elle allait se sortir de cette situation, franchement pourquoi c'était toujours elle qui se faisait enlever ?

Pauline ne perdit pas de temps pour se relever, ne quittant pas son ennemi des yeux. Ce dernier l'observait également mais d'une façon trahissant qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout menacé par elle. Agacée par le silence s'éternisant et poussée par le fait qu'elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus, Pauline prit la parole.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Ca me semble évident, tes pouvoirs sorcière.

- Jamais ! Répliqua-t-elle avant de lever la main dans sa direction pour lui faire goûter aux pouvoirs qu'il convoitait directement.

Cependant rien ne se passa et un rictus se forma sur le visage du démon.

- Toute résistance est futile, tes pouvoirs sont inutiles dans cet endroit.

Gardant son calme et sang-froid, ça ne servirait à rien de paniquer, elle devait se concentrer sur s'échapper.

Le démon avança vers elle et Pauline se mit en position de défense, même sans ses pouvoirs elle pouvait toujours se battre. Mais à ce moment précis une porte s'ouvrit sur le côté, Pauline ne vit personne entrer mais une seconde plus tard la pièce se remplie de fumée et de flash brillant. Elle couvrit son visage avec son bras, protégeant ses yeux et empêchant la fumée d'entrer dans ses poumons, au même instant elle sentit une main agripper son autre bras déjà blessé, la faisant grimacer. La jeune sorcière baissa son bras de devant son visage pour voir si il s'agissait du démon mais eut la surprise de voir un garçon qui semblait d'à peu près le même âge qu'elle.

- Cours ! Lui dit-il et il l'entraîna à sa suite vers la porte pour s'échapper.

Dans la pièce sombre le démon était furieux, il claqua des doigts et une dizaine de corbeaux aux yeux rubis rouge apparurent et se transformèrent en homme, accroupis devant lui.

- Trouvez-les ! Ordonna-t-il.

* * *

Dans le parking de leur lycée, Liz arrivait juste à la voiture où son petit frère, Henry, attendait appuyé contre l'une des portières.

- Premier arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle. Henry hocha la tête.

- Pauline n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, je pensais qu'elle serait là avant moi, c'est elle qui a les clefs. Dit Liz en surveillant les alentours pour voir si sa jumelle arrivait.

Après un moment cependant, Pauline n'était toujours pas arrivée, les deux autres commençaient à s'impatienter et se demander pourquoi leur sœur n'était pas encore là bien que le parking se soit pratiquement vidé maintenant.

- Je croyais qu'elle n'avait rien avec le conseil aujourd'hui. Dit Henry.

- Elle n'avait rien. Fit Liz prenant son portable pour appeler sa jumelle et lui demander ce qu'elle faisait.

Henry, entendant un son venant de derrière lui, à l'intérieur de la voiture, se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers la vitre. Fronçant les sourcils il ouvrit la portière du passager avant, surprenant Liz.

- Je ne pense pas que tu arriveras à la joindre. Fit Henry se retournant face à Liz, lui montrant le portable vibrant dans sa main.

- C'est celui de Pauline. Dit-elle en rangeant son téléphone.

- Son sac est dans la voiture, elle est probablement venu ici avant nous.

- Le problème est où elle est maintenant. Fit Liz sombrement.

- Tu ne crois pas que quelque chose lui est arrivé ?

- J'espère que non mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Pauline courrait toujours menée par le jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé plus tôt. La question était de savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance et si il allait rester son allié. Ils sortirent des allées dans lesquelles ils étaient pour arriver sur une rue plus grande et fréquentée, se mêlant à la foule. Pauline écarquilla les yeux, venant presque à un stop, maintenant elle était sûre d'au moins une chose, elle n'était plus à San Francisco, si elle ne se tromper pas elle n'était même plus en Amérique mais au Japon. Elle avait déjà plein de questions dans sa tête mais une multitude de nouvelles vinrent s'y ajouter.

Finalement le jeune homme l'entraîna dans une nouvelle allée avant d'entrer un immeuble où ils descendirent une volée d'escaliers, puis ils entrèrent dans une grande salle qui rappelait le P3 à Pauline mais remplie de machine de jeux vidéos. Elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une arcade, reconnaissant plusieurs jeux qu'elle avait vu Henry jouer au passage, ce qui l'amena à penser à sa famille. Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient déjà rendus compte de sa disparition ? Elle fut tiré de ses réflexions alors.

- On devrait être en sécurité pour un moment ici. Qui es-tu ? Dit le garçon avec un accent prononcé.

- Tu es celui qui m'a amené ici, tu pourrais te présenter d'abord. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, et tu ne semblais pas particulièrement intéressée par rester là-bas. Remarqua-t-il à son tour. Je m'appelle Kyo. Se présenta-t-il cependant.

- Pauline Mitchell. Où est-ce que je suis exactement ?

- Tu ne sais même pas ça ? On est à Tokyo, plus précisément dans le quartier de Shibuya.

- C'est définitivement un long chemin depuis San Francisco. Marmonna-t-elle. Merci de m'avoir aidé plus tôt. Ajouta-t-elle plus fort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas de toute façon ?

- Ce n'était pas mon idée crois-moi. Dit Pauline avant de lui raconter ce qui c'était passé.

- Je vois, tu es sa nouvelle proie. Kyo dit d'un ton dur. Tu dois être une puissante sorcière.

- Ma famille est puissante. Corrigea-t-elle, fixant son regard sur le sol, se demandant justement si celle-ci arriverait à la retrouver.

* * *

- Elle n'est pas là non plus. Henry fronça les sourcils alors que son regard faisait le tour du grenier.

- Elle n'était pas à la maison non plus mais si quelque chose lui est arrivée, le manoir est le meilleur endroit pour le découvrir. Dit Liz.

- Si seulement je pouvais sentir sa présence comme un Etre de Lumière, je pourrais la ramenais immédiatement.

- Je n'ais pas ce pouvoir non plus, aucun de nous trois ne l'a. On est plus sorcier qu'êtres de Lumière. Et tu as déjà un formidable pouvoir Henry, n'oublie pas ça.

- Whoa, tu sonnes juste comme Pauline.

- Vu qu'elle n'est pas là il faut bien que je te le dise à sa place. Haussa-t-elle les épaules. Essayons de la trouver avec le cristal. Liz prit une carte de San Francisco.

* * *

- Ton bras devrez aller maintenant. Dit Kyo en rangeant le kit de pharmacie.

- Merci. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais dans la tanière d'un démon ou qui tu es réellement.

- Karas est un Démon qui s'attaque à des sorcières puissantes pour leur voler leurs pouvoirs. Ma mère était une bonne sorcière, une puissante sorcière, avant qu'il ne s'attaque à elle. Il l'a tué. Dit-il amèrement, son regard distant.

- Je suis désolée. Fit doucement Pauline, Kyo prit une inspiration et continua.

- Depuis je suis après lui, ça fais plusieurs mois maintenant, mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen de le vaincre, il est trop puissant. Finit-il son explication.

- Et il n'essaie pas de t'arrêter ?

- Il essaie, mais je suis doué pour lui échapper et ceux qu'ils envoient après moi sont facile à vaincre, c'est leur nombre qui fait généralement problème…

Kyo ne pu finir cette fois car la porte de l'arcade s'ouvrit à la volée, et une dizaine d'hommes en noir entrèrent. Ne perdant pas une seconde il attrapa le bras, en bon état cette fois-ci, de Pauline et la fit s'accroupir derrière une machine avec lui.

- Les Karasu Tengu, ce sont les mignons de Karas. Ils nous ont trouvés plus vite que je ne pensais.

- Comment ont peux les vaincre ? Demanda Pauline alors que ses yeux essayaient de discerner leurs ennemis, mais cela se prouvait une tâche difficile quand ceux-ci pouvaient se fondre dans la pénombre de la salle grâce à leurs habits.

- Si ils n'avaient pas leurs lunettes noires, ce serait plus facile de les repérer avec leurs yeux rouges. Ils n'aiment pas la lumière. Si seulement je pouvais atteindre la console qui contrôle les lumières de la salle… Mais c'est à l'opposé de là où on est. Murmura Kyo avant de jurer.

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. Fit Pauline repérant la console.

- C'est trop dangereux, ils t'attraperons.

- Fais-moi confiance. Lui fit-elle un bref sourire. Elle tendit la main et murmura : Lumières !

Toutes les lumières de la salle s'allumèrent alors au même instant, et pas seulement les lumières, les jeux aussi, surprenant les Démons avec les Lumières éblouissantes et bruits, musiques, des machines.

- Maintenant ! Fit Pauline repérant les positions de l'ennemi.

Kyo lui passa plusieurs fioles de potions et ils se mirent au travail. Pauline envoya plusieurs démons tomber de la balustrade où ils se tenaient, où les poussaient dans des jeux, les finissant avec des potions quand ils n'explosaient pas au contact. Kyo était rapide et visé bien, vainquant démons après démons. Bientôt ils n'étaient plus que tout les deux.

- Vite ! On doit changer d'endroit pendant qu'on en a le temps. Dit Kyo avant de l'entraîner à nouveau dans les rues de Tokyo.

* * *

- On a beau essayer avec le cristal, Pauline reste introuvable. Dit Liz avec frustration.

- Peut-être qu'un sort marcherait ? Suggéra Henry qui était vraiment inquiet pour sa sœur aînée.

Liz hocha la tête et ouvrit le Livre des Ombres devant elle, le feuilletant les sourcils froncés.

Henry lui commença à ranger le cristal quand quelque chose attira son œil. Il se dirigea vers l'étagère et prit la Planche à Esprits, Liz le remarqua et haussa un sourcil.

- Tu crois qu'on peux trouver Pauline avec ça ?

- On ne sait jamais et on ne perd rien à essayer. Haussa-t-il les épaules.

Henry posa la planche sur la table devant lui et presque immédiatement la flèche se mit à bouger.

- Ca marche ! S'écria-t-il alors que Liz le rejoignait.

- T. O. K. Y. O… Liz répéta les lettres que Henry avait écrites. Ca explique pourquoi le cristal ne marchait pas avec les cartes de San Francisco ou même des Etats-Unis. Soupira-t-elle.

- Pauline est à Tokyo ? Au Japon ? S'exclama Henry de surprise. La chance !

- Quoi qui l'ai amené là-bas, ne lui voulait probablement pas du bien Henry. On est pas assez chanceux pour ça dans la famille.

Henry lui fit un petit sourire tout en haussant les épaules.

- Mais maintenant qu'on sait à peu près où elle est on devrait pouvoir la trouver plus rapidement, on a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle soit ok jusqu'à ce qu'on arrivent.

* * *

- Alors c'est à cause de ta mère que tu parles anglais.

- Elle était prof d'anglais dans un lycée.

- Je ne m'en plaint pas, ça résout le problème de communication.

Kyo lui jeta un sourire rapide par-dessus son épaule.

- On est bientôt à mon autre cachette on devrait être protégés là-bas. Dit-il avant de commencer à gravir des escaliers en pierres.

Pauline était une fille assez athlétique, moins que Liz certes, mais après courir si longtemps elle commençait à être à bout de souffle. Finalement les deux jeunes gens atteignirent le sommet de l'escalier et Pauline vit que l'endroit était un temple. Cependant le soulagement d'avoir atteint le haut des escaliers fut de courte durée car Karas lui-même apparu devant eux. Ils étaient complètement cernés par le démon et ses servants.

- Vous n'avez plus nul part où courir. Abandonne Sorcière, tes pouvoirs sont à moi. Dit Karas en ouvrant les bras en grand indiquant leur situation désespérée.

- Je jure que je vais te vaincre Karas ! Cria Kyo.

- Tu as déjà essayé, et chaque fois tu as échoué. Aujourd'hui je vais me débarrasser de toi aussi, parasite.

- Tu n'as pas encore gagné. Lui dit calmement Pauline, ses yeux observant attentivement et rapidement ses alentours pour trouver une voix de sortie.

- Oh, mais je gagne et c'est fini pour vous.

- C'est pour toi que c'est la fin ! Une nouvelle voix lança en dehors du cercle que les démons faisait, une voix que Pauline reconnu immédiatement et amena un sourire à ses lèvres.

Un peu plus loin derrière Karas se tenait Liz, tout le monde se tourna vers elle, et profitant de la distraction des démons Henry apparu aux côtés de Pauline et Kyo avec Liz, la projection astrale de celle-ci disparaissant. Quand Karas se retourna pour leurs faire face, son visage était un masque de dédain.

- Vous avez gâchés votre seule chance de vous échapper, vous êtes toujours cernés. Se moqua-t-il.

- C'est lui l'idiot qui t'a amené ici ? Demanda Liz à sa sœur faisant un signe de la tête dans la direction du démon. Ce dernier ne sembla pas apprécier la remarque mais les deux garçons du petit groupe eurent un petit rire, même Pauline sourit.

- Ca ne change rien pour vous, ça veut juste dire plus de pouvoirs pour moi. Dit Karas furieux.

- Oh, ça change tout au contraire. Dit Pauline avant de prendre les mains de Liz et Henry dans les siennes. Le Pouvoir des Trois nous libéreras !

Comprenant immédiatement ce que leur sœur voulait, les deux autres se mirent à répéter la phrase ensemble.

Le vent s'éleva autour d'eux, faisant bouger les branches d'arbres aux alentours tandis que les Karasu Tengu lancés des regards nerveux à Karas. Le sol sous se dernier s'enflamma alors.

- Non ! Tuez-les ! Ordonna-t-il alors qu'il essayait de sortir du feu, mais les flammes consumaient maintenant ses jambes entières.

Ses servants firent apparaître des boules de feux et les lancèrent sur le quatuor mais Pauline les renvoya à l'envoyeur les faisant exploser alors que Liz et Henry continuaient de réciter la phrase qui faisait monter les flammes jusqu'à ce que Karas soit entièrement consumés et explose, entraînant une chaîne réaction avec ses mignons qui eurent le même sort.

- Et c'est exactement pourquoi il faut être stupide pour s'attaquer à notre famille. Conclut Liz.

- Le pouvoir des Trois… Ta famille puissante, c'est les Halliwell ? S'exclama Kyo surprit. Pauline hocha la tête.

- Oui, voici ma sœur Elizabeth et mon petit frère Henry. Liz, Henry, je vous présente Kyo, il m'a sauvé la vie et aidé à échapper à Karas.

- Je suis sûre que vous vous êtes bien amusés tout les deux. Rien de tel qu'échapper à la mort ensemble pour… Commença Liz, souriant à sa jumelle jusqu'à ce que celle-ci enfonce son coude dans ses côtes.

- Est-ce qu'on peut rester et s'amuser ? Fit Henry le regard brillant. J'ai toujours voulu allez à une arcade.

- Ne parle pas d'arcades. Marmonna Pauline. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée Henry…

- Pourquoi pas, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut visiter Tokyo. Et maintenant que tu es saine et sauve on peut profiter de l'occasion. Liz dit innocemment.

- Je peux vous servir de guide si vous voulez. Intervint Kyo.

- Ca ne t'embêterais pas ? Fit Pauline sceptique.

- Tu plaisantes ? Vous avez juste vaincu Karas, tu ne sais pas à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant pour ça. Vous pouvez me demander tout ce que vous voulez. Dit-il.

- Tu vois Pauline, 'tout ce que tu veux'. Murmura Liz à sa sœur, recevant un regard noir en retour, l'avertissant qu'elle ferait mieux de la fermer, ce qui fit rire Liz bien qu'elle le déguisa en une toux.

- D'accord, allons-y, mais d'abord allons manger des Sushis, je meurs de faim. Sourit Pauline, ignorant sa jumelle.

- Cool ! S'exclama Henry et aussitôt il assaillit Kyo avec un millier de questions tandis qu'ils quittés le Temple.

- Je suis contente que tu soit ok. Dit Liz alors qu'elles marchaient quelques pas derrière les garçons.

- Merci pour être venu à mon secours. Lui sourit Pauline.

- Toujours. Mais ça serait vraiment bien si tu arrêtais de te faire enlever. Soupira dramatiquement Liz.

- Va dire ça aux démons, crois-moi j'en ai plus qu'assez aussi.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Kyo t'a sauvé la vie ? Raconte moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début. Dit Liz joyeusement en posant son bras autour des épaules de sa jumelle, Pauline sourit avant de se lancer dans son récit.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 est là ! Désolé du retard une fois de plus. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	17. Ep 17: Le Calme Avant

_**Charmed Children Saison 2**_

_**Episode 17 : Le Calme Avant…**_

* * *

- Maudit soit ces sorcières !

- Un autre Démon a été vaincu.

- Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

- Mais on ne peut rien faire, la famille Halliwell est trop puissante !

- Sans parler du fait qu'ils sont trop nombreux.

La vaste caverne était remplie de Démons, leurs protestes et murmures faisant échos sur les murs illuminés par des torches. Tous les démons présents s'étaient retrouvés pour discuter de leur courante affliction, les Halliwell.

- Le seul moyen de pencher la balance du Bien et du Mal en notre faveur est de se débarrasser des Halliwell.

- Ce n'est pas si facile, on essais depuis des décennies ! S'exclama l'un des Démons.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on devrait faire alors ? Demanda un autre.

- Rien, absolument rien…

La plupart des démons tournèrent leur tête pour voir le démon qui avait parlé, il était appuyé contre le mur casuellement dans le fond de la caverne. Il leur sourit sinistrement et dit :

- Pour le moment.

* * *

Wyatt finissait juste son petit déjeuner tout en lisant le journal quand Chris entra dans la cuisine bayant et s'étirant.

- Debout si tôt, c'est un miracle, quel est l'occasion ? Wyatt leva les yeux à l'entrée de son frère.

- C'est définitivement trop tôt pour que je paye attention à tes sarcasmes. Dit Chris en se versant une tasse de café.

- Et moi qui croyait que le maître du sarcasme c'était toi. Plaisanta Wyatt. Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai classe dans une demi-heure.

- Ok, bye. Chris répondit à moitié endormi.

- Ravi de t'avoir parlé aussi Chris. N'oubli pas le dîner au Manoir ce soir.

- Tu sais je ne suis pas si stupide que j'oublierais l'anniversaire de Maman. Chris haussa un sourcil.

- Je sais p'tit frère, je sais. A ce soir. Dit Wyatt avant de disparaître.

Chris buvait une autre gorgée de son café quand il sentit une paire de bras se glisser autour de sa taille.

- Bonjour. Murmura Bianca posant sa tête sur son épaule, son souffle chaud chatouillant la peau de son cou.

- Hé. Murmura Chris en retour tournant la tête de côté pour l'embrasser.

Bianca entoura son cou de ses bras alors que Chris se tournait complètement.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il une fois leurs lèvres séparés.

- Mmh. Hocha-t-elle la tête prenant une gorgée du café qu'elle avait volé de Chris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis qu'on passe la matinée ici tranquille ?

- Tu ne dois pas aller au P3 ?

- Non, tout est en ordre. Le P3 va parfaitement bien. En fait tout va parfaitement bien ces jours-ci. Réfléchit Chris.

- Oui, je crois que depuis que je te connais c'est la première fois que c'est si calme. Et sans démons.

- Ca n'arrive pas souvent crois-moi, juste profite-en. Dit-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

- C'est trop tranquille je m'ennuie. Se plaint Peyton.

- On peut finalement se concentrer sur vivre notre vie tranquillement sans être constamment interrompu par des démons, je ne vois pas le mal à ça. Fit Mel à l'autre bout du fil.

- Sûre, c'est bien quand les démons n'interfèrent pas avec notre vie personnel, mais c'est aussi ennuyeux. Je suis en pleine période d'examens, j'ai besoin de relâcher le stress sur des démons…

- Peyton, c'est ce genre d'attitude qui va te faire tuer.

- Quoi ? Je préfère juste avoir un peu d'excitation dans ma vie.

- J'avais remarqué. Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un bon jour pour chercher les problèmes ok ?

- Je sais, t'en fais pas. De toute façon je vais passer ma journée à réviser et passer un examen.

- En ce qui me concerne ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas vu de démons. Je vais plus que bien. Sourit Mel satisfaite. Bonne chance pour ton exam. Je te verrais ce soir au Manoir.

- Ok, à plus. Fit Peyton avant de raccrocher.

Elle rangeait son portable dans son sac quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

- Oh, désolée je ne faisait pas attention… Dit-elle.

- Ce n'est rien.

Peyton releva les yeux, elle connaissait cette voix.

- Tom. Dit-elle surprise.

- Peyton. Il lui fit un sourire.

- Ca fait un baille que l'on ne s'est pas vus. En classe ou en dehors.

- J'avais des choses à régler en dehors de la ville mais maintenant je suis de retour pour un moment.

- Juste à temps pour les examens.

- Oui. D'ailleurs si on ne veut pas être en retard au prochain on devrait y aller. Après toi.

- Merci. Peyton lui sourit et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment de l'Université ensemble.

Dans un autre campus Universitaire, Prudence passait également un examen pour avoir son année. L'examen était bientôt fini et elle était en train de se retlire quand elle poussa accidentellement l'un de ses crayons avec son coude le faisant tomber par terre. Elle allait le ramasser mais une main fut plus rapide qu'elle, le jeune homme dans le siège à côté du sien lui fit un sourire et lui rendit son crayon. Ne pouvant pas parler pendant l'examen elle hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et lui retourna son sourire avant de retourner à sa feuille d'examen.

Après que le temps impartit soit écoulé quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Prudence rangeait ses affaires, le jeune homme à la table voisine l'approcha.

- Salut, je m'appelle Simon. Dit-il tendant sa main que Prudence serra.

- Prudence Halliwell, merci pour tout à l'heure.

- De rien. Je sais en fait qui tu es, on a plusieurs classes ensemble, les remarques que tu fais en cours sont toujours pertinentes. Dit-il rapidement.

En le regardant de plus près Prue se souvenait en effet de lui, il faisait parti des étudiants qui participé vraiment en cours.

- Je pensais que l'on pourrait peut-être discuter en buvant un café l'un de ses jours. Proposa Simon.

Il le cachait bien mais étant une empath, Prue pouvait sentir la nervosité radier du jeune homme, elle sourit.

- Ce serait avec plaisir. Dit-elle avant de prendre le même stylo qu'il avait ramassé, puis la main de Simon et lui écrire son numéro directement dessus.

- Appelle-moi. Lui dit-elle après, avant de s'éloigner pour aller déjeuner avec Jen et Lynn, laissant le jeune homme bouche bée derrière elle, bien que content.

* * *

Henry était bien content que les vacances d'Eté soit bientôt là, il y avait un tas de choses qu'il voulait faire cette Eté et aucun de ses plans concernaient faire ses devoirs, pensa-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait son casier pour ranger ses livres de cours du matin dedans.

Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir Rachel avancer dans le couloir, il entretint l'idée de l'interpeller pour lui dire bonjour un instant avant d'abandonner l'idée, une fille comme Rachel ne s'intéresserait jamais à un gars comme lui. Cependant, comme pour lui prouver le contraire Rachel croisa son regard et sourit en le reconnaissant tout en s'approchant de lui.

- Hé. Le salua-t-elle quand elle fut devant lui.

- Hé. Répondit-il avant de se traiter d'idiot mentalement pour être si peu original dans sa réponse et sonner si stupide mais pour sa défense il avait toujours un peu de mal à penser correctement quand Rachel était près de lui.

- Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien… C'est finalement bientôt les vacances. Dit-il.

- Oui, moi aussi je suis assez excité pour ça, ce sera nos premières grandes vacances en tant que lycéens.

- Tu as beaucoup de projets pour cet Eté ? Henry se demandait si c'était une question trop personnelle à poser quand ils n'étaient même pas vraiment amis mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire autrement.

- Juste voyager un peu avec ma famille et voir mes amis surtout. Répondit-elle en souriant. Et t… Commença-t-elle mais un bras tomba possessivement sur ses épaules et elle se tourna vers son petit ami, Derek, qui les avait rejoint.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais bébé ? Demanda-t-il s'adressant à Rachel, sinon ça aurait été vraiment étrange, mais gardant son regard noir braqué sur Henry.

- Je discutais juste un peu avec Henry. Est-ce que je t'ai fait attendre ? Répondit Rachel et Derek tourna enfin son regard vers elle, ignorant maintenant complètement l'autre garçon.

- Oui, je meurs de faim. Allons-y.

- Ok. A bientôt Henry. Lui dit Rachel, un dernier regard noir de la part de Derek et le couple était parti.

Henry soupira et referma son casier.

- Je ne pense pas que Baddock t'aime beaucoup. Fit Lee apparaissant à ses côtés.

- Tu as tout vu ?

- Ouais, j'attendais de voir se qui se passerais plus loin.

- Quel ami tu es.

- Hé ! Je te ferais remarquer que d'abord je te laisser avoir ton moment seul avec la fille de tes rêves, et ensuite à la moindre indications que Derek veuille se servir de toi comme d'un punching ball je serais venu à ton secours. Dans les deux cas je suis un excellent ami. Lui fit remarquer son ami asiatique.

- Juste par pure curiosité, comment serais-tu venu à 'mon secours' ? Demanda Henry alors qu'ils entraient dans la cafétéria.

- J'aurais distrait Baddock juste assez longtemps pour que l'on puissent s'enfuir en courant dans la direction opposé et une fois à l'abris des regards tu aurais pu nous transporter quelque part loin de lui. Dit Lee.

- Je pensais bien que ce serait quelque chose du genre. Henry hocha la tête blasé.

- Hé, Henry ! Salut Lee. Elizabeth les interpella alors qu'ils la croisèrent avec Pauline dans la cafétéria.

- Vous n'avez pas encore mangés ? N'oublie pas qu'on va manger chez Tante Piper ce soir Henry, donc ne mange pas trop. Lui conseilla Pauline.

- Avec la qualité du menu de la cafétéria ? Y a pas de risques. Répliqua Henry, Pauline lui fit un dernier sourire amusé, il évita ensuite la main de Liz voulant l'ébouriffer puis les jumelles reprirent leur chemin.

- Henry exagère, le menu de la cafétéria n'est pas si mal, surtout depuis que tu es devenu Présidente et l'a amélioré. Fit Liz alors qu'elles sortaient de là.

- Je crois qu'il se plaignit plus de la qualité que du menu. Sourit Pauline. Je ne peux pas le blâmer non plus.

- En même temps qu'est-ce que tu attends de la part d'une cafétéria d'école ? J'aimerais que la nourriture soit aussi bonne que celle que cuisine Tante Piper.

- Au moins on pourra savourer ses plats ce soir, pense que le reste du Lycée n'a pas cette chance. Plaisanta Pauline. En attendant j'ai une réunion du conseil maintenant. A plus tard. Dit-elle avant de partir, Liz lui fit un signe d'au revoir avant de se diriger vers son casier.

- Comme les décorations sont prêtes, on va pouvoir commencer à décorer pour le bal de Prom. Annonça Pauline plus tard au conseil.

- Quand est-ce que l'ont commencent ? Demanda Lisa Lichtenstein, une fille qui était toujours de bonne humeur et semblait chargée sur une batterie inépuisable.

- Je pense que le plus tôt serait le mieux. Ce soir, après les cours ? Proposa Frank Levon, l'un des secrétaires.

- Est-ce que tous le monde est d'accord avec ce soir ? Demanda Pauline, alors que le reste acquiesçait. Bien on se retrouvera donc après les cours dans le gymnase. Dit-elle, clôturant la réunion du conseil ce jour-là.

Dans une autre partie du lycée, dans une salle de Classe, Liz essayait de suivre son cours. Essayait étant le mot clé car un certain crétin de capitaine d'équipe de foot semblez déterminé à l'en empêcher.

- Psss. David essaya d'attirer l'attention de Liz une fois de plus depuis sa place, juste derrière elle.

- La ferme Kurt. Murmura durement Liz. J'essaie de suivre.

- Ce cours est ennuyeux à mourir de toute façon. Fit Kurt.

- Pour toi peut-être, mais on est pas tous d'une intelligence aussi inférieur que la tienne. Répliqua Liz.

- Ooh. Pas mal. Mais discutons de choses sérieuses…

- Premièrement je n'ai rien à discuter avec toi, rien du tout. Deuxièmement, toi, sérieux ? Ca me fais bien rire, si tu étais capable d'être sérieux tu suivrais en classe ! Lui murmura-t-elle rapidement d'un ton irrité.

- Et troisièmement ? Parce que si tu as un premièrement et un deuxièmement tu dois avoir un troisièmement.

Liz était tellement aggravée qu'elle tourna la tête vers David. Il avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres et une étincelle dans les yeux en la regardant.

- Et troisièmement, juste . ferme . là !

- Mlle Mitchell ! Mr Kurt ! Pouvez-vous faire part à la classe de la discussion passionnante que vous semblez entretenir ? Retenu après les cours pour vous deux. Fit Mme Larkins.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est sa fau… Commença à protester Liz.

- Pas de mais, je vous verrez après les cours, tout les deux.

- Bien joué. Lança-t-elle un regard noir à David qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules innocemment.

Plus tard Liz et David se trouvés dans le gymnase, pour leur retenu ils avaient été chargés d'aider à décorer le gymnase pour le bal de Prom approchant.

- C'est de ta faute si on est là. Grommela Liz en approchant une guirlande au mur. Et je suis occupée ce soir.

- Tu as un rendez-vous ? David fronça les sourcils.

- Pas que ça te concerne mais non je n'ai pas de rendez-vous amoureux, c'est l'anniversaire de ma tante.

- Oh. Dit-il avant de changer de sujet. Je pense que le fait qu'on se retrouve ici doit être parce que l'on est destinés à aller au bal ensemble.

- Crois-moi j'en sais beaucoup plus que toi sur la Destinée et je ne compte aller nulle part avec toi Kurt.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es à ce point contre l'idée de sortir avec moi ? Tu ne me connais même pas vraiment.

Liz sentit son ego être piqué, est-ce qu'il venait juste de l'accuser d'être superficielle ? Elle ?

- Et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à sortir avec moi ?

- Facile, je t'aime bien. Tu es intelligente, belle, marrante, tu comprends le sarcasme et tu t'y connais en foot. En ce qui me concerne je pense que tu es la fille idéale. Termina-t-il.

Liz évita son regard consciente que si elle ne le faisait pas elle rougirait sûrement, ce qui n'était pas comme elle.

- Peut-être que tu as tord, je suis loin d'être 'idéale'. Dit-elle en partant dans la direction opposé.

- Au moins donne-moi une chance, accompagne-moi au bal de Prom. Entendit-elle David dire après elle.

Perdu dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas Pauline marcher à ses côtés avant un petit moment, celle-ci était là avec le reste du conseil pour décorer la salle et superviser les préparation.

- Il a raison tu devrais lui donner une chance, tu n'as rien à perdre. Dit-elle.

- A part ma dignité.

- Je ne pense pas que ta dignité soit en danger tant que tu ne le supplie pas de sortir avec toi et à ce que j'ai vu c'est lui qui supplie.

- Peut-être que c'est un pari avec ses amis.

- Si c'est le cas ils ferons face non seulement à ta colère mais à la mienne aussi.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je dois sortir avec cet idiot de toute façon ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, personne ne va-t-y obliger crois-moi. Mais prends-le comme un conseil de ta sœur, pour ce que ça vaux je pense que tu devrais ravaler ton orgueil et dire oui à l'un des garçons que tu as passé les trois dernières années à dire qu'il était stupide, parce que tu t'es rendu compte que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas.

- Pour ma défense même si Kurt n'est pas complètement stupide, il agit comme tel assez souvent comme ça.

- Il n'est pas si terrible que ça, bien que je ne dirais pas de même pour certain garçon dans son équipe. Liz hocha vigoureusement la tête. Et puis tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'as jamais fait quelque chose de stupide toi-même. Ajouta Pauline.

- Hé ! Protesta Liz. Pauline lui sourit.

- Bon assez discuté, il y a encore un tas de décorations à accrocher. Réfléchit à ce que je t'ai dit. Fit Pauline avant de partir.

Liz tourna la tête vers David, ce dernier était en train de discuter avec un membre du conseil. Elle en profita pour le détailler, elle ne pouvait pas dénier qu'elle le trouvait plutôt attirant. Il s'agissait d'un athlète bon sang, et il faisait du foot, bien sûr qu'elle le trouvait attirant. Elle avait vu ses abdos une fois à un match, disons juste que la vue l'avait faite saliver et d'ailleurs rien que de s'en souvenir lui donner envie de courir ses doigts… Liz secoua la tête, s'éclairant les idées, maintenant n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour ça. Mais un joli minois n'était pas assez pour l'intéresser. D'accord Kurt n'était pas aussi idiot qu'elle ne voulait admettre et elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'ennuyer jamais quand il était dans les parages mais de là à sortir avec lui… Liz regarda David à nouveau, il était seul maintenant, et prit sa décision. Elle se dirigea vers lui.

- Ok. Dit-elle une fois qu'elle l'eut rejoint.

- Ok quoi ? David haussa un sourcil.

Liz roula des yeux, empêchant le commentaire sur le bout de sa langue de sortir, celui-ci contenant en effet le mot 'idiot'.

- Ok, je veux bien t'accompagner au bal de Prom.

Un grand sourire de dents blanches bien alignés vint éclairer le visage de David immédiatement, éblouissant presque Liz au passage.

- Vraiment ? Dit-il.

- Ne me fait pas regretter ma décision et juste pour qu'on soit clair ce n'est pas comme si on sortez ensemble. Dit-elle rapidement. Mais je te préviens si il s'agit en fait d'un pari avec tes amis je te battrais joyeusement à mort. Dit-elle.

David eut l'air amusé à ça.

- Tu devrais prendre ma menace au sérieux. Je peux être une vraie sorcière. Lui murmura-t-elle et il eut un petit rire.

- C'est pour ça que tu me plaît tellement. Lui dit-il. Tu ne le regretteras pas, parole de Scout. Sourit David.

- On verra bien. Bon maintenant aide-moi à accrocher cette guirlande.

- Oui Miss. La salua-t-il militairement et Liz ne pu retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres alors qu'il prenait l'autre bout de la guirlande souriant également.

* * *

Mélinda gara sa voiture dans la montée puis les bras chargée de sacs de courses elle fit son chemin jusqu'à la porte de derrière, entrant par la cuisine.

- Salut Maman. Sourit-elle à Piper Halliwell une fois ses bras libres, ayant posés les courses sur la table.

- Coucou ma chérie. Piper rendit son sourire à sa fille.

- Et puisque je ne te l'ai pas encore dit aujourd'hui, bon anniversaire ! Dit-elle en déposant un bisou sur la joue de sa mère qui rigola.

- Ton père et ton frère ne devrais pas tarder à revenir de l'Ecole pour aider aussi. L'informa Piper.

Ne perdant pas de temps Mel revêtit un tablier et commença à aider sa mère sous les ordres de celle-ci.

A l'Ecole de Magie, Wyatt avait fini ses classes du jour et était prêt à partir, il se rendait au bureau de son père quand il rencontra Pénélope. Celle-ci était plongée dans un livre apparemment aveugle à tout le reste, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Il s'approcha d'elle et secoua légèrement son épaule. Surprise elle releva le regard vers lui, Wyatt lui fit coucou de la main en souriant.

- Besoin d'un coup de main pour aller au Manoir ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est déjà si tard ? Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu…

- Allez, on y va. Wyatt l'aida à se lever et ils allèrent ensemble voir Léo qui les attendaient.

Finalement quelques instants plus tard ils étaient au Manoir. Piper les accueillit entre la préparation de deux plats et les mit au travail. Pénélope et Léo qui avaient commencés une discussion sur des livres partirent avec des couvert dans la salle à manger, suivit de près par Mélinda amenant les premiers plats froids. Wyatt lui resta dans la cuisine avec sa mère.

Remarquant une main s'avancer vers un plat de petit-four, Piper la chassa ailleurs avec une tape.

- Attend que tout le monde soit là. Lui dit-elle sévèrement mais ne pu résister à sourire quand son fils aîné la regarda avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Est-ce que tu as encore besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ?

- Non tout est prêt. Dit Piper en surveillant sa cuisine. On a plus qu'à espérer que des démons ne gâches pas tout.

- Ils sont trop calme ces temps-ci. Répondit Wyatt. Trop calme. Fronça-t-il les sourcils.

- Ce serait bien si ça restait comme ça. Fit Piper.

Wyatt ne partageait pas l'optimisme de sa mère, cependant ce jour-là était réservé à la célébration. A ce moment de nouvelles voix ce firent entendre dans le hall.

- Ils commencent à arriver. Tiens prends ces plats et emmène-les là-bas. Piper l'envoya hors de la cuisine et il vit que sa tante Paige avec sa famille était arrivé. Il s'approcha pour leur dire bonjour.

Dehors Prudence et Peyton étant arrivées en même temps se rencontrèrent sur le Péron.

- Tu es de bonne humeur. Constata Prue en regardant sa petite sœur.

- Pourquoi je ne serais pas de bonne humeur un jour comme celui-ci ? Peyton haussa les épaules.

- Tu as juste l'air contente pour quelqu'un qui sort d'une journée d'examens.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Pointa sa cadette.

- Point retenu. Alors comment il s'appelle ? Sourit Prue.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles. Dit Peyton alors qu'elle entrait dans le Manoir suivit de sa grande sœur toujours souriante.

Quelques temps plus tard Chris et Bianca firent leur apparition et le tour de la famille pour dire bonjour. Chris vit avec intérêt que Bianca discutait avec sa mère, et que toutes deux semblaient confortable l'une avec l'autre. Il lui fit remarquer un peu plus tard.

- Je ne pense plus que ta famille va essayer de me vaincre à chaque fois que je viens ici au moins. Répondit-elle, ce qui fit rire Chris.

Au pied de l'escalier un cœur rose apparu et bientôt Phoebe et Coop à sa place entourée d'une lueur rosée qui diminua jusqu'à complètement disparaître.

- On n'est pas en retard ? Demanda Phoebe à la ronde.

- Non juste à temps. On peut commencer à manger maintenant. Répondit Piper en sortant de la cuisine pour voir sa famille réunie.

Tout le monde s'installa autour de la table discutant dans de la bonne humeur et des rires.

Contrairement au rassemblement de Démons loin, loin, en Enfer. Les démons étaient dans une cave encore plus sombre que la précédente, devant un mur avec une porte bloquée par un rocher inscrit de runes magiques.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est prudent de le relâcher ?

- C'est un Ancien, il est trop puissant ! S'exclama un autre.

- On a pas le choix. Fit un autre.

- On s'est déjà mis d'accord que c'est la meilleure option. Commençons !

Les Démons se mirent à psalmodier un chant dans une langue du Mal oubliée. La caverne se mit à trembler et au bout d'un moment le rocher se désintégra et tous regardèrent avec appréhension à l'intérieur. Quelque chose bougea et une silhouette s'approcha de la sortie…

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'aimerais entendre vos opinions ^_^**

**L'anniversaire officiel de Piper est le 7 Juin si vous voulez savoir, et on a juste passé celui de Wyatt qui est le 22 Février.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	18. Ep 18: La Tempête

_**Charmed Children Saison 2**_

_**Episode 18 : La Tempête**_

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep_

La main de Wyatt chercha un moment aveuglement un moment avant de finalement parvenir à éteindre le bruit perçant du réveil. Il rejeta les couvertures de sur lui, sa tête blonde apparaissant de dessous. L'aîné des Halliwell ouvrit les yeux et s'assit dans son lit avant de s'étirer. Alors qu'il se réveillait peu à peu un sentiment s'installa en lui, il avait le sentiment qu'aujourd'hui n'allait pas être un bon jour. Après un soupir fatigué il se leva prêt à commencer sa journée.

* * *

Elizabeth venait d'arriver au Lycée avec Pauline et Henry, ils se séparèrent pour chacun aller à leur casier respectif. Celui d'Henry était dans une autre partie du Lycée mais ceux de Liz et Pauline étaient à côté. Après cela les jumelles allèrent chacune leur chemin aussi pour se rendre à leur première classe de la journée. C'est au tournant d'un couloir qu'elle les entendit.

- Mitchell ? Vraiment ? Disait une voix masculine.

- Y a un problème ? Elle reconnu la voix tout de suite, Kurt.

- Non, j'arrive juste pas à croire que tu ailles à la Prom avec Elizabeth Mitchell. Fit une autre voix.

- Ouais, comment c'est arrivé ? Elle nous déteste depuis qu'on est entrée au Lycée. La première voix dit.

Les stupides footballeurs étaient en train de parler d'elle.

- Je lui ai demandé, elle a dit oui. David haussa les épaules.

- Ok, elle est bien foutu, mais t'aurais pu inviter qui tu voulais d'autre comme fille. Fit une troisième voix.

- Lakeley. Prévint David sur un ton conseillant de se taire.

- Sérieusement, toi et elle ? Fit le premier.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Kurt de répondre cette fois, elle en avait assez entendu.

- Vous avez quelque chose à me dire Thomson, Goldberg, Lakeley ? Dit-elle en les approchant les bras croisés.

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle, elle croisa le regard de Kurt une seconde avant de fixer les trois autres avec un regard noir.

- On se demandaient juste comment ça se fait que tu ais accepté d'aller à la Prom avec Dave. Dit Goldberg.

- Ouais, il est le capitaine de l'équipe de foot que tu critique toujours tu sais ? Fit Lakeley.

- Les gars… Commença David.

- Merci, je m'en étais aperçu. Lui répondit-elle sarcastiquement. Mais si vous avez un problème avec moi pourquoi on ne règle pas ça sur le terrain ? Les défia-t-elle.

- Tu veux jouer un match contre nous ? Sourit Thomson.

- Pourquoi pas ? Vous trois contre moi, à moins que vous n'ayez peur de perdre. Les provoqua-t-elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait probablement pas mais c'était trop amusant.

- Très bien, après les cours sur le terrain. Dit Lakeley en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je serais là. Dit Liz alors qu'ils partaient.

Finalement elle et David étaient seuls.

- Désolé, à propos des gars je veux dire. Kurt brisa le silence.

Liz l'observa un instant avant de dire :

- Ce sont des crétins, ils s'en apercevront quand je leur mettrais la pâté plus tard. Haussa-t-elle les épaules. Est-ce que ça te dérange ? Demanda-t-elle bien que son ton indiquait clairement qu'elle le ferait peu importe son opinion.

- Non, pas du tout. Donne leur une bonne leçon. Lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin avant qu'ils n'aillent en cours aussi.

* * *

En Enfer les Démons étaient assemblés dans une caverne, faisant face à un autre Démon plus ou moins anxieusement. Celui-ci ne leur prêtait pourtant guère d'attention, il semblait plongé dans ses propres pensées.

- Après un millénaire emprisonné par la Triade je suis enfin libre. Dit-il doucement plus pour lui-même que les autres.

- Silus, n'oublie pas que l'on ne t'as pas libéré pour rien. Fit l'un des Démons qui semblait être le meneur.

- Oui. Silus balaya la remarque d'un geste désinvolte de la main. Je vous aiderais à tuer les Halliwell. Je trouve ça assez fascinant qu'une famille de bonnes Sorcières soit si crainte et puissante à cette époque, il semble que les choses ont changés depuis mon emprisonnement. Mais ce sera parfait pour me dérouiller après tout ce temps.

- Ne les sous-estime pas. Beaucoup des notre se sont fait vaincre quand ils ont fait cette erreur.

- Ais confiance Mevrik, je n'ai pas pour habitude de prendre mes ennemis à la légère, peu importe soit-ils. Et j'en suis toujours ressortie le vainqueur. C'est pour ça que la Triade me craignait et m'a fait emprisonné.

- Ca fait deux semaines qu'aucuns démons ne les attaques, leur garde devraient être baissés maintenant.

- Ou ils sont justement plus sur leur garde. Murmura Silus. Quoi qu'il en soit je sais qui attaquer en premier. Préparez-vous à avoir de la compagnie ensuite. Ajouta-t-il plus fort, s'adressant à l'assemblée de Démons.

* * *

Mélinda marchait sur le campus de l'Université où elle devait retrouver Peyton. Elle vit cette dernière discuter avec un autre étudiant et l'appela. Peyton en la voyant dit au revoir à l'autre personne et s'approcha de Mel.

- Salut ! Sourit Peyton.

- Hé ! Prête pour aller manger ?

- Je suis affamée.

- Avec qui tu parlais ? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre.

- Quoi ? Avec Tom ?

- C'était Tom ? Le Tom ? Fit Mélinda et Peyton se tourna vers elle, un sourcil levé en une question muette.

- Tu parles souvent de lui. Mel haussa les épaules.

- Je ne parles pas de lui souvent. Je l'ai peut-être mentionné une ou deux fois…

Cette fois ce fut le tour de Mel d'hausser un sourcil.

- Vraiment, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Continua Peyton.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi il n'y a rien entre lui et moi ? Dit-elle incrédule.

- Tu dois avouer que c'est inhabituel pour toi de ne pas sortir avec le gars, tu flirtais avec lui quand je suis arrivée.

- Ok, premièrement je ne flirtais pas avec lui…

- Je te connais, c'étais ton sourire pour flirter.

- Deuxièmement, Peyton l'ignora, je ne sors pas avec tous les gars avec qui je parle.

Mélinda ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Peyton fut plus rapide.

- Et troisièmement Tom n'est pas mon type du tout. Il est trop… boy-scout.

- Mais entre nous le fait que tu déni si véhément me fait penser qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous bien que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le dénie.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien ! S'exclama Peyton.

- Ok. Oublie que j'ai dit quoi que ce soit.

- Et toi ? Où tu en es avec Steve ? Peyton tourna les tables.

- Nulle part, on a rompus.

- Quand ? Sa cousine et meilleure amie demanda surprise.

- Hier.

- Tu n'as pas l'air trop attristée par ça. Remarqua Peyton.

- Steve est un gars bien mais ça faisait un moment qu'on était ensemble, j'avais juste besoin de changer. Je veux dire depuis le départ ce n'était pas si sérieux.

- Si tu ne regrettes rien. Peyton hocha la tête comprenant.

Après avoir mangé les deux cousines se quittèrent et Mélinda retourna sur le parking du campus où sa voiture était garée.

- Mélinda Halliwell ? Fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle fit volte-face pour voir un homme en costume noir. Quelque chose chez lui la mit tout de suite sur ses gardes.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Pas besoin de te concerner avec ça, tu ne seras plus là pour très longtemps. Dit-il en avançant vers elle.

C'était tout ce dont Mélinda avait besoin pour lever ses mains et le figer. Cependant il continua d'avancer.

Ok, dit Mélinda dans sa tête, il s'agissait définitivement d'un démon.

Le Démon sourit faisant un pas de plus vers elle. Cette fois Mel leva ses mains mais pour le faire exploser. Au lieu de partir en flammes cependant, il épousseta son costume à l'endroit où l'explosion l'avait touché sans même s'arrêter de marcher. C'est Mélinda qui fit un pas en arrière.

- Oh non. Marmonna-t-elle en continuant d'essayer de le faire exploser et reculant autant qu'il avançait. Mélinda savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas de plus en arrière sans entrer en contact avec sa voiture.

- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses maintenant ? Fit le Démon, puis il lança une boule d'énergie sur Melinda qui l'évita au dernier moment, finissant sa course sur la vitre de la portière arrière de la voiture.

- Hé ! S'exclama Mel. Est-ce que tu sais combien ça va me coûter de faire réparer ça ?

Sans répondre le Démon lança son poing en avant mais Mélinda le contra et donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du Démon suivit d'un coup de pied dans le ventre le faisant reculer de quelques pas plié en deux. Finalement Mel était libre de bouger de sa position mais le Démon avait déjà récupéré et l'envoya s'écraser contre une autre voiture durement. Elle s'écroula au sol mais passa à l'attaque, ainsi que défense, immédiatement se concentrant elle essaya de le faire exploser à nouveau. Bien sûr elle savait qu'une seule explosion ne serait pas suffisante, elle les enchaînait donc espérant le ralentir.

Heureusement cela marcha et le Démon même si il n'explosa pas fut projetté en arrière, atterrissant à plat ventre plus loin sur le béton du parking. Le Démon releva la tête pour fixer Mel avant de dire :

- Ce n'est pas fini. Puis il disparut.

Mélinda attendit sur ses gardes pour plusieurs minutes avant de relâcher un soupir et laissa sa tête reposer contre la voiture derrière elle.

* * *

Prudence entra dans sa chambre sur le Campus pour avoir la surprise de voir un homme tranquillement assis dans une chaise. Immédiatement elle prit une pose de combat, elle pouvait sentir les sinistres émotions de l'intru.

- Où sont les manières des gens de cette époque ? Avant un duel il est de coutume de se présenter.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que j'appellerais ça un duel. Et je ne savais pas que les Démons avaient des manières. Répliqua Prue.

- Avoir des manières n'est pas un signe de vertu. Haussa-t-il les épaules.

Prenant son temps il se mit debout sous le regard attentif de Prue. Il roula sa tête sur ses épaules puis fixa son regard sur Prue à son tour, une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux. Et le combat était engagé. Ce n'était pas sûr qui avait fait le premier mouvement mais les coups étaient échangés rapidement bien qu'aucun n'ait déjà connectés.

Prudence se servait de son pouvoir d'empathie, le concentrant sur les émotions négatives du Démon pour renforcer la force de ses coups tout en gardant un œil ouvert pour toute attaque magique qui pourrait venir. En fait elle ne savait pas pourquoi il n'attaquait que physiquement mais elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un Démon puissant, bien qu'elle ne sache pas lequel, et qu'il avait un plan caché. Elle pouvait le sentir.

Bloquant la jambe de Prue à quelques centimètres de sa tête avec ses mains, le Démon lui fit un sourire et fit un 180 degrés sur lui-même, enfonçant son pied dans l'estomac de Prue et l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur de sa chambre, au-dessus du lit sur lequel elle s'écroula ensuite.

Ignorant la douleur dans son ventre Prue glissa une main sous son oreiller rapidement, quand sa main réapparue elle tenait un athamé qu'elle lança sur le Démon qui l'évita de justesse avant de disparaître. Quand il ne réapparu pas et qu'elle ne pouvait plus sentir sa présence maléfique, Prue fut sûre qu'il était vraiment parti. Elle porta une main à son ventre et grimaça, il semblait qu'une chasse au Démon s'imposait.

* * *

Liz avançait tranquillement sur le terrain de foot où quatre garçons l'attendaient au centre. Finalement elle les atteint.

- On commençaient à penser que tu ne viendrais pas. Dit Lakeley.

- Oh, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. Sourit-elle. Vous êtes prêt ?

- Quand tu veux. Fit Goldberg en montrant la balle dans ses mains.

Liz hocha la tête, se débarrassa de son sac et retira son pull qu'elle jeta dessus avant d'attacher ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval puis fit quelques échauffements.

- Tu joues avec nous ? Demanda Thomson à David pendant ce temps-là.

- Oh non, vous êtes tout seuls pour ce coup-là. Répondit-il.

- Ok, c'est parti. Liz claqua des mains en souriant.

Les gars avaient le ballon au début mais Liz ne mit pas longtemps avant de leur subtiliser. Même à trois contre un, et le fait qu'elle n'avait pas jouée depuis un certain temps, elle était dans son élément. L'adrénaline monta dans ses veines, elle évitait toutes leurs tentatives pour lui reprendre le ballon, courant sur le terrain en dribblant. Elle marqua un but, leur reprenait le ballon chaque fois qu'ils l'avaient et filait en dribblant une fois de plus, tirait, marquait un autre but et recommençait… Son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, elle s'amusait comme une folle. Finalement ses trois adversaires gisaient allongés sur le terrain la respiration saccadée. Liz aussi avait le souffle court mais elle était debout leur souriant victorieusement.

- Je pense que l'on peut tous s'accorder à dire que j'ai gagné.

Ils la regardèrent incrédules un instant avant d'admettre défaite. Après quoi ils partirent et Liz tourna son regard sur David. Il semblait incapable de la quitter des yeux, ceux-ci brillaient d'une lueur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire mais qui lui coupait le souffle.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle gênée alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu jouer avant. Dit-il la voix un peu rauque.

- Oh, et tu as réalisé que j'étais meilleure que toi ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Le sourire de David s'élargit mais il ne répondit pas, l'intensité dans son regard ne s'abattant pas.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça quand ton équipe s'est fait battre par une fille ? Lui demanda-t-elle pour briser le silence.

- Je suis juste complètement éblouie par toi. Répondit-il.

Elle rit à ça mais elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur accélérer surtout quand il s'avança vers elle et se pencha, capturant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Liz se sentie fondre contre David, elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou répondant au baiser avec la même intensité. David savait définitivement comment embrasser.

Après un moment, le manque d'air se faisant sentir, ils durent couper le baiser. Liz, la respiration encore plus saccadée qu'avant, rouvrit les yeux pour être plongée dans le regard vert de David. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire.

- J'avais aussi raison, on est extraordinaire ensemble. Dit-il.

Liz ne pu empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. Elle retira ses bras d'autour de son cou et fit un pas en arrière.

- Je dois y aller, mais on se voit demain ?

- Oui. A demain… David. Dit-elle finalement.

- Bye Liz. Sourit-il avant de se tourner et partir content.

Liz sourit en secouant la tête, si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle aurait ce genre de relation avec le capitaine de l'équipe de foot du Lycée, elle ne l'aurait jamais crue. Elle alla récupérer ses affaires sur le bord du terrain quand quelqu'un parla dans son dos.

- J'espère que je n'interrompt rien ? Dit la voix masculine.

Elle jeta un regard derrière son épaule juste à temps pour voir un homme en costume noir lancer une boule d'énergie sur elle. Liz fit une roulade sur le côté, évitant le projectile, et sauta sur ses pieds quand elle s'arrêta de rouler prête à faire face à ce nouvel ennemi. Il lança plusieurs boules d'énergie dans sa direction et Liz les évita tout en courant avant de prendre refuge derrière les gradins. Une fois qu'elle fut quelque peu à l'abris elle ferma les yeux et se projeta astralement derrière le Démon avant de lui donner un bon coup de pied dans les côtes. Le Démon fit quelques pas sur le côté mais resta debout, se retournant pour lui faire face. Liz alla pour lui donner un autre coup de pied mais le Démon la bloqua en attrapant sa jambe. La projection de Liz disparut immédiatement, cependant avant qu'elle ne puisse se reprojeter ailleurs le Démon lança une averse de boules d'énergie sur les gradins derrière lesquelles elle se trouvait, la forçant à sortir de sa cachette. A force de courir pour éviter les projectiles, Liz commençait à fatiguer, le fait qu'elle s'était bien dépensée en jouant au foot juste avant n'arrangeait pas les choses. Soudainement elle fut projeté en arrière, son épaule la faisant souffrir comme si elle était en feu. Une boule d'énergie l'avait touchée.

- Liz ! Deux voix en harmonie lui parvint d'un peu plus loin. Elle tourna la tête pour voir sa sœur et son frère courir vers elle, péniblement elle se releva.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Pauline inquiète.

- Oui, et le Démon ? Liz chercha le terrain du regard.

- Parti. Répondit Henry qui avait les sourcils fronçés.

- Est-ce que tu sais quel Démon t'as attaqué ?

- Aucune idée. Liz commença à hausser les épaules et le regretta immédiatement.

- On devraient aller au Manoir et appeler Wyatt avant toute chose. Henry. Fit Pauline et ce dernier comprenant attrapa un bras de chacune de ses sœurs et les fit disparaître.

* * *

En Enfer Silus était de retour après avoir visité trois des Halliwell et bientôt ils se lanceraient à sa recherche et se serait leur perte.

* * *

Prudence était dans le grenier du Manoir Halliwell, étant juste arrivé quand Mélinda accompagnée de Peyton arrivèrent à leur tour.

- Prue ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Peyton.

- Problème de Démon. Et vous ?

- Pareil, quoi d'autre ? Soupira Mel avant de s'asseoir.

Juste à ce moment une lumière bleu scintillante se forma avant de laisser apparaître les Mitchell.

- Pourquoi tout le monde est là ? Fit Henry surprit.

- Démons. Répondit Prue et se rendant compte que Liz était blessée ajouta. On ferait bien d'appeler Wyatt. Wyatt ! Aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcé son nom il apparu.

- Tu m'as appelé ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il à Prue.

- On a besoin de tes pouvoirs de guérison. Dit-elle en pointant derrière lui.

Wyatt se retourna pour voir Liz tenir un torchon ensanglanté à son épaule, elle lui fit un faible sourire. Immédiatement l'aîné des Halliwell fut à ses côtés, ses mains tendus sur sa blessure.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il à la pièce en général.

- On devrait appeler Chris avant de tout expliquer. Fit Prue.

- Où est Pénélope ? Demanda Peyton.

- Elle n'est pas à l'Ecole de Magie ? Fit Henry.

- Oui, je l'ai vu là-bas plus tôt. Confirma Wyatt.

Peyton hocha la tête puis Mélinda appela son autre frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Chris après être apparu et voyant une bonne part de sa famille assemblée.

- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir. Fit Wyatt qui avait fini de guérir Liz, cette dernière semblait beaucoup mieux.

- Un Démon m'a attaqué dans ma chambre de Campus. Commença Prudence.

- J'ai aussi été attaqué par un Démon sur le parking de l'Université de Peyton. Continua Mel alors que le regard inquiet de Wyatt se portait sur elle, ainsi que celui de Chris. Je vais bien. Ajouta-t-elle pour leur bénéfice.

- Laisse-moi t'examiner pour en être sûr, toi aussi Prue. Dit Wyatt en s'avançant vers elle.

- Le Démon, si c'est le même, m'a attaqué après les cours sur le terrain de foot du Lycée. Conclut Liz.

- A quoi il ressemblait ? Demanda Chris.

- Grand, ténébreux… Sorti d'une autre époque. Fit Prue.

- Avec un costume noir. C'est le même Démon qui m'a attaqué.

- C'est la même description que pour le Démon que l'on a vu. Ajouta Pauline.

- Voilà. Dit Henry en posant son crayon et tendant le portrait qu'il venait de dessiner. Désolé si c'est seulement approximatif, c'est vite fait et je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps.

- Non, c'est du très bon travail, c'est le Démon. Tu t'es encore amélioré Henry. Lui sourit Prue alors que Mélinda hochait la tête.

- Bien jouer Henry, maintenant on sait à quoi il ressemble. Dit Wyatt.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il travaille seul ? Fit Peyton.

- Peut-être mais on ne devrait pas complètement barrer la possibilité qu'il a de l'aide. Réfléchit Wyatt.

- Oui, sinon ce serait très stupide ou suicidaire de s'attaquer à plusieurs d'entre nous quand il est seul. Fit remarquer Chris.

- Je savais que le manque d'attaques de Démons était trop beau pour durer. Soupira Mélinda.

- Il n'est pas dans le Livre des Ombres. Dit Prue en refermant l'ouvrage.

- Peut-être que l'on devrait aller voir si on trouve quelque chose sur lui à l'Ecole de Magie. Dit Pauline.

C'est ce qu'ils firent et bientôt ils étaient dans la bibliothèque de l'Ecole de Magie avec Pénélope qu'ils avaient retrouvés là.

- Ca y est je pense qu'on a trouvé notre Démon. Annonça Prudence qui était penchée sur une pile de livres avec Pénélope, Henry et Pauline.

- Silus, un Démon qui a disparu au Moyen-Age après avoir été emprisonné par la Triade qui pensait qu'il était trop puissant. Lu Pénélope. Je pense que c'est ce que j'ai vu dans ma vision.

Quand Pénélope les avaient rejoint dans leurs recherches, Henry lui avait montré le portrait et en le prenant elle avait eu une prémonition du Démon se faisant emprisonner par la Triade des siècles plus tôt. C'est donc par là qu'ils avaient tourné leurs recherches.

- Ce n'est pas très rassurant. Dit Mel.

- Je me demande comment il a fait pour se libérer. Dit Liz.

- Les Démons de notre temps l'ont probablement aidé, en échange qu'il vienne après nous. Je suppose qu'on est tellement puissants qu'ils doivent ressortir à ce genre de chose. Peyton dit avec un sourire en coin et en haussant les épaules.

- Est-ce que c'est tout ce qu'on sait sur lui ? Dit Chris.

- Oui, juste qu'il est ancien et puissant. Fit Pauline.

- Et qu'il n'a jamais perdu contre quelqu'un du côté du Bien. Finit Henry les yeux rivés sur la page du livre.

- On va devoir changer ça. Dit Wyatt. Je pense que je vais aller chez les Fondateurs pour voir si ils peuvent nous en dire plus. Pendant ce temps essayez de trouver un moyen de le localiser mais attendez mon retour pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ordonna Wyatt recevant des hochements de tête de plusieurs de ses cousins.

- Je ferais bien d'aller prévenir Bianca de ce qui se passe. Fit Chris en se levant du canapé où il était assis.

- Ok, on se retrouve ici tout à l'heure. Dit Wyatt avant de disparaître suivi de près par Chris tandis que les autres se replongeaient dans leur travail.

* * *

- Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à venir avec nous. Dit Chris.

- Et te laisser aller dans une bataille sans moi ? Non merci. Répliqua Bianca qui était revenu à l'Ecole de Magie avec Chris.

A ce moment Wyatt réapparu dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que les Fondateurs ont dit ? Demanda Prue.

- Ils ne savaient pas que Silus avait été libéré mais ils trouvent ça inquiétant. Ils pensent qu'agir prudemment serait le mieux.

- C'est tout ? Peyton haussa un sourcil.

- Juste ce quoi tu t'attends de la part des Fondateurs. Fit Chris sarcastiquement, Bianca lui jeta un regard de côté.

- Chris. Dit Wyatt d'un ton qui lui disait de ne pas commencer. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé Silus ? Continua-t-il.

- Oui. Il a refait surface il y a quelques minutes. Dit Liz.

- Il se trouve un peu au Sud de San Francisco. Compléta Pauline.

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, on devrait y aller tout de suite pour le coincer, avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau. S'exclama Peyton avec enthousiasme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas. Wyatt fronça les sourcils.

- Aucune idée, on sait juste sa location. Répondit Mel.

- C'est trop facile, c'est comme s'il voulait nous attirer là-bas. Réfléchit Wyatt suspicieux.

- C'est possible, mais c'est aussi peut-être la seule chance que l'on aura de le vaincre. C'est un risque que l'on va devoir courir. Dit Chris en donnant une tape à l'épaule de son frère.

* * *

Quand ils apparurent là où le démon devait se trouver, ils virent qu'ils étaient dans une immense clairière avec un grand rocher au milieu. Le Démon, Silus, était perché dessus leur tournant le dos, sentant leur arrivé cependant il se tourna vers eux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire maléfique et il ouvrit les bras.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, enfants du Pouvoir des Trois, bienvenue à mon champ de bataille ! Dit Silus.

Au même moment Pénélope se tendit prise d'une prémonition, revenant à elle, elle avait perdu toute couleur dans son visage.

- C'est un piège ! A peine avait-elle eut le temps de crier que tous à part Wyatt avaient été projetés dans différentes directions.

Des murs s'élevèrent du sol de la clairière et Wyatt se retrouva seul face à Silus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? S'écria Wyatt furieux.

- Je voulais juste avoir un moment tranquille avec le fameux Wyatt Halliwell. Voir qui de nous deux était le plus puissant, sans être interrompu par les membres de ta famille. D'ailleurs je croyais que vous étiez neuf pas dix ?

- Mon frère et sa petite-amie sont inséparables.

- Tant mieux pour eux ils vont pouvoir mourir ensemble comme ça. Mais revenons-en à qui de nous est le plus fort. Sourit Silus avant de sauter du rocher à terre, son regard fixé sur Wyatt.

* * *

- Ca ne faisait pas partie du plan. Dit Bianca à Chris en regardant autour d'eux.

Ils étaient entourés de murs de tous les côtés. Pour rendre les choses pires, des Démons commencèrent à apparaître de partout.

- C'est généralement où on commence à improviser. Lui dit Chris.

- Pauline ! Cria Liz en frappant contre le mur devant elle. Est-ce que tu peux toujours disparaître Henry ?

- Non, l'endroit doit être ensorcelé contre ça. Répondit-il alors que Liz essayait de penser à un autre moyen pour rejoindre sa jumelle.

- Liz ? L'appela Henry derrière elle.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Je crois qu'on a de la compagnie.

Liz se retourna enfin pour voir des Démons apparaître.

- Oh, génial. Marmonna-t-elle.

Peyton aussi se rendit vite compte que son pouvoir ne l'aiderait pas à franchir les murs l'entourant, en effet quand elle avait essayé de léviter au-dessus du mur elle avait été propulsée au sol, atterrissant sur son dos. C'est dans cette position qu'elle avait vu les Démons commencer à apparaître. Donnant un boost avec ses mains et ses jambes, elle sauta sur ses pieds et fit volte-face se préparant à se battre contre ses ennemis.

Pauline de son côté avait déjà engagé le combat et évitait toutes les boules de feu et d'énergie venant sur elle, les renvoyant à leur envoyeur mais plus de Démons apparaissaient toujours.

Pénélope et Prudence étaient dos contre dos à se battre. N'ayant chacune pas vraiment un pouvoir actif elles étaient venus armés. Pénélope lança une potion de plus sur un Démon qui partit en flammes, de son côté Prudence désarma un Démon avec une hache, prenant l'arme, le vainquant avec avant de la lancer sur un autre Démon étant trop près de Pénélope, le tuant.

Mélinda faisait exploser un tas de Démons mais autant qu'elle en tuait, cela ne semblait pas diminuer leur nombre. Avec chacune de ses mains elle figea deux démons devant elle avant de se retourner pour en faire exploser un autre qui avait essayé de l'attaquer par derrière. Elle fit exploser les deux qui étaient figés aussi avant de se tourner pour faire face aux autres.

Wyatt avait les mains tendues devant lui, un air concentré sur le visage, reflété par celui de Silus. Entre eux leur magie combattaient pour prendre le dessus mais aucun n'y arrivait, entraînant une grosse explosion qui les envoya tout les deux sur un mur opposé. Secouant la tête Wyatt se releva.

- Il semblerait que l'on n'arrivera à rien en continuant comme ça. Fit Silus. Il est temps de passer au niveau supérieur.

- Tu ne gagneras pas cette bataille Silus. Prévint Wyatt.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Sourit Silus, ses yeux brillant d'intelligence maléfique.

* * *

Ok, ça se présentait mal. Peyton commençait à fatiguer, les Démons étaient trop nombreux. Lévitant elle donna un coup de pied à deux Démons simultanément avant de réatterrirent et faire une prise de Judo à un Démon qui l'attaqua, le finissant avec son arme. Cependant elle ne vit pas approcher la boule d'énergie. Peyton se sentit propulsée en arrière, atterrissant lourdement au sol, ses mains volèrent à son flanc où la boule d'énergie l'avait touchée, son visage se contournant en une grimace alors qu'elle levait une main tremblante devant ses yeux. Son sang recouvrait sa peau, elle était vraiment blessée. Elle sentit quelqu'un approcher et releva les yeux pour voir un Démon venir vers elle en souriant mauvaisement alors qu'il jouait avec une boule d'énergie dans l'une de ses mains. Il lança la balle d'énergie et tandis qu'elle filait vers elle, Peyton pensa à sa famille et inexplicablement à Tom, puis tout devint noir.

Henry avait piqué l'épée de l'un des Démons et s'en servait pour vaincre les Démons, apparaissant dans leur angle mort. Il pouvait apparemment apparaître où il voulait entre les murs mais ne pouvait pas en sortir. Henry apparu derrière un Démon et enfonça l'épée dans son dos, le faisant exploser. Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse disparaître à nouveau un autre Démon l'engagea dans un combat à l'épée. Heureusement il avait eut un peu d'entraînement avec Wyatt dans la matière, comme les arts martiaux c'était une pratique dans laquelle les Halliwell devaient s'entraîner un jour ou l'autre.

Liz aussi bataillait avec plusieurs Démons en même temps utilisant sa projection astrale mais l'un des Démons s'attaqua à son corps en lançant un jet d'électricité sur elle. Sa projection astrale disparut cependant elle ne pu se remettre car le Démon utilisa son électricité pour l'électrocuter. Voyant cela Henry finit le Démon avec qui il se battait en le transperçant de son épée puis essaya d'aller au secours de sa sœur mais un autre Démon en profita pour envoyer un blast dans sa direction le projetant dans les airs, il alla s'écraser contre un mur. Il y eut un craquement sinistre quand sa tête entra en collision avec le mur puis il s'écroula au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Le second Démon relâcha Elizabeth qui atterrit face au sol dans l'herbe de la clairière, sa peau brûlée partiellement et toujours fumante de l'électricité.

Bianca tuait tous les Démons dans sa ligne de mire, ceux à portait de main avec son athamé, les autres avec des boules d'énergie. Une ou deux fois elle avait été touchée par des boules de feu mais s'était simplement reformée. Justement une boule de feu la toucha et elle explosa pour se reformer, c'est quand elle vit que Chris était dans une mauvaise position. Elle avait perdu son athamé quand la boule de feu l'avait touchée mais arrivant derrière le Démon faisant face à Chris elle plongea sa main dans son dos, ce dernier relâcha Chris alors qu'une expression de douleur s'inscrit sur son visage. Cependant, dans un mouvement auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, il donna un coup de pied en arrière et Bianca fut projetée en arrière, quand elle toucha terre de nouveau elle émit un son étranglé avant de baisser les yeux à sa poitrine d'où une épée ensanglantée ressortait. Elle avait réatterrit empalée sur l'arme de l'un des Démons.

- Non ! Cria Chris en envoyant l'athamé que Bianca avait laissé tomber au sol dans la poitrine du Démon qui explosa.

Chris se mit à courir vers Bianca pour l'aider mais une boule de feu le toucha dans le dos à l'emplacement de son cœur. Il s'écroula près de Bianca et leurs regards se croisèrent, Bianca tendit une main tremblante vers lui et Chris suivit son geste avec sa main à lui jusqu'à ce que le bout de leurs doigts se touchent. Difficilement Chris fit un dernier sourire à la femme qu'il aimait, son cœur battant une dernière fois avant que ses yeux ne devienne vagues. Bianca ferma les siens alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue, elle aussi respirant pour la dernière fois.

Pauline avait été blessée dans le dos près de l'épaule droite par l'arme de l'un des Démons, qui avait laissé trois entailles comme des griffures sur son omoplate, mais elle continuait de se battre. Elle devait s'assurer que le reste de sa famille allait bien. Elle lança une hache tombée au sol sur un Démon et retourna la boule d'énergie venant vers elle à son envoyeur. C'est à ce moment qu'un Démon apparu juste devant elle et la poignarda dans le ventre avec une petite épée. Le souffle coupé Pauline eut une exclamation de douleur quand le Démon retira la lame d'elle et elle tomba à genoux devant lui, portant une main à son ventre avant de s'écrouler au sol, son sang se répandant, tâchant de rouge l'herbe verte sous elle.

Mélinda avait la respiration saccadée par l'effort du combat et le visage couvert de suit, résultat des Démons ayant explosés trop près d'elle. Si au moins elle pouvait faire exploser un mur pour rejoindre l'un des membres de sa famille, mais les murs semblaient indestructibles. Mélinda figea le Démon devant elle avant de faire exploser les deux son côté gauche, elle allait s'occuper de celui devant elle ensuite mais il n'était déjà plus figé. C'était dur de contrôler ses pouvoirs dans la situation présente, surtout quand elle fatiguait. Le Démon profita du fait qu'il n'était plus figé pour frapper Mélinda du revers de la main sur la joue l'envoyant voler. Elle roula plusieurs fois sur le sol et ne bougea plus.

Pénélope envoya un autre Démon au tapis avec un coup de poing au plexus et se tourna pour donner un coup de pied à un autre Démon mais celui-ci attrapa sa jambe avec ses deux mains et la tournant, il l'envoya au sol. Pénélope se reprit vite et allait se relever quand une douleur l'empêcha de bouger, elle avait la cheville tordue. Elle releva la tête juste à temps pour voir le Démon lui lancer un poignard dessus puis elle se sentit enveloppée dans une embrasse chaleureuse, un parfum familier l'entourant. Prudence avait vu que Pénélope était à la merci du Démon et avait accourue à son aide, s'interposant entre elle et le poignard. Malheureusement elle s'était servie d'elle-même comme bouclier, le poignard gisait enfoncé dans le dos de Prudence.

Pénélope écarquilla les yeux, réalisant ce qui s'était passé, elle essaya de changer de position dans les bras de sa sœur et celle-ci glissa sur le côté. Pénélope vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et un petit sourire aux lèvres comme si elle savait qu'elle avait réussie à sauver sa petite sœur.

* * *

Le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant faisait écho sur les murs. Mi-combat les adversaires en étaient venus à se battre avec des épées. Silus envoya une énorme boule de feu de sa main libre mais Wyatt fit apparaître un bouclier magique devant lui et la boule rebondit dessus avant de filer sur Silus qui l'évita et s'élança vers Wyatt, épée levée. Leurs épées se rencontrèrent dans les airs, résonnant dans la clairière, mais avec son autre main Silus essaya de projeter Wyatt, ce dernier avait cependant remarqué le geste et lui avait fait mirroir. Ainsi ce n'était pas seulement avec leur épée, mais avec leur Magie aussi qu'ils se battaient en même temps essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. La Magie entre eux devint instable, et comme la première fois ils furent chacun propulsé en arrière. Cette fois pourtant Silus avec un dernier coup d'épée essaya de décapiter Wyatt mais il évita le coup de justesse avec une simple égratignure le long de sa pommette gauche. Il atterrit sur l'herbe tandis que Silus entra en collision avec le rocher dans la clairière. Quand ils se relevèrent le sang de Wyatt coulait de son estafilade sur la joue, quand à Silus du sang coulait le long de son front et il avait l'air plus furieux que jamais.

- Il est tant que ce duel finisse. Dit-il entre ses dents serrés.

- On est d'accord sur ce point. Répliqua Wyatt se préparant .

Une fois de plus leurs épées se rencontrèrent et ils échangèrent des coups rapide et précis. Trouvant une ouverture Wyatt fit une feinte, tourna sur lui-même se plaçant dans l'angle mort de Silus et le transperça dans le flanc avec Excalibur. Silus poussa un cri de rage. Wyatt savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant cependant pour le vaincre, il utilisa donc sa magie, l'infusant à travers son épée dans la blessure de Silus qui s'enflamma et bientôt le Démon explosa de l'intérieur envoyant une vague de Magie à travers la clairière, projetant Wyatt contre l'un des murs. Finalement Silus était mort.

Wyatt se mit à genoux difficilement, il se sentait épuisé, et pas seulement physiquement mais magiquement aussi. La mort de Silus avait apparemment terminé le sortilège sur les murs car ils disparurent mais au lieu d'être soulagé à ça, Wyatt n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait avec ses propres yeux. Horrifié, il prit la situation en compte. Rapidement il fit appel à ses sens d'Etre de Lumière, il ne pouvait plus sentir Chris, Peyton, Pauline et Prudence, et les autres avaient une présence faible comparée à d'habitude.

Il vit Pénélope lever les yeux vers lui, les joues ruisselant de larmes. Wyatt voulait la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien mais il ne voyait pas comment ça pourrait être vrai quand la moitié d'entre eux avaient perdu leur vie.

Mevrik apparu à ce moment-là au milieu du carnage, mais au lieu d'être horrifié comme Wyatt, il sourit en surveillant les dégâts autour de lui.

- La famille Halliwell n'est plus si invincible il semble. Dit-il. Je devrais aussi vous remercier pour vous être débarrassé de Silus pour moi. Je sais je vais t'achever en dernier, après que tu es vu tout les autres membres de ta famille mourir. Mevrik dit à Wyatt avec une lueur maniac dans les yeux.

Wyatt essaya de se mettre debout mais son corps ne l'écoutait plus. Lentement, comme savourant le moment, Mevrik se dirigea vers Pénélope, il fit une pause pour récupérer le poignard du corps de Prudence puis continua d'avancer. Pénélope essaya de se reculer mais elle avait du mal à bouger avec ses blessures. Mevrik l'attrapa par le cou et la souleva pour l'amener à sa hauteur.

- Et je sais justement par qui commencer. Dit-il en tournant son regard diabolique sur Wyatt qui avait écarquillé les yeux. Mevrik leva la lame dans les airs avant de l'abaisser droit vers le cœur de Pénélope.

- NON ! Hurla Wyatt.

* * *

**Ahh, pauvre Wyatt...**

**Désolée pour le retard, mais au moins c'est un long chapitre.**

**Et si vous voulez me tuer après l'avoir lu je pense que je devrais vous rappeler que si vous voulez savoir la suite il faut que je sois toujours vivante la semaine prochaine. (Va maintenant se cacher.)**

**A la semaine prochaine donc ! **


	19. Ep 19: Seconde Chance

_**Charmed Children Saison 2**_

_**Episode 19 : Seconde Chance**_

* * *

_Mevrik leva la lame dans les airs avant de l'abaisser droit vers le cœur de Pénélope._

_- NON ! Hurla Wyatt._

Au même moment où il avait hurlé, tout était devenu flou autour de lui, comme si il était pris au cœur d'un tourbillon, puis ce fut le noir absolu.

Wyatt se redressa rapidement, désorienté il regarda autour de lui, il était dans sa chambre à l'appartement, dans son lit.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Tournant la tête de côté il vit son réveil biper, affichant l'heure et le jour. Eteignant l'appareil Wyatt réalisa quelque chose, il était revenu dans le temps.

Les images de ce qui s'était passé l'envahirent, flashes lui rappelant la destruction de la moitié de sa famille. Se sentant malade, il quitta précipitamment sa chambre pour aller soulager son estomac dans la salle de bain. Se sentant toujours un peu fiévreux il prit une douche tout en essayant de bloquer les images des formes brisés des membres de sa famille.

Après qu'il se soit calmé, il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans les dernières heures. Il était l'aîné, il était le plus puissant de leur génération, si ce n'est famille, il aurait du pouvoir empêcher ce qui s'était passé. Jamais il ne voulait revivre ça. Une chose était certaine, il devait protéger sa famille, il ne laisserait pas les choses finir comme la dernière fois. Il avait une deuxième chance et il comptait bien en profiter, pensa-t-il sa résolution brûlant en lui. La question cependant était comment allait-il faire ? Prenant sa décision il se leva et alla dans le salon d'où il usa leur lien pour appeler Chris.

Dix minutes plus tard un Chris à moitié réveillé le rejoint en baillant.

- T'wa appelé ? Demanda-t-il.

- On a besoin de parler. Dit Wyatt fermement.

- Et ça ne peut pas attendre plus tard ? Fit Chris en se frottant les yeux.

- Un tas de personnes sont déjà réveillés à cet heure, ce n'est pas si tôt, c'est sept heures passé. Lui fit remarquer son grand frère.

- Ils ne gèrent probablement pas un club. Répliqua Chris. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il observait attentivement Wyatt.

- On a pas beaucoup de temps, juste écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. Dit ce dernier et il se lança dans son récit.

Chris resta silencieux un moment après que Wyatt eut fini de parler.

- Et tu es sûr que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve ? Dit-il enfin.

- Je sais faire la différence entre rêve et magie depuis le temps Chris.

- Je sais, j'aurais juste préféré que ce soit seulement un rêve. Soupira-t-il.

- On est deux. Mais c'était réel, d'une façon ou d'une autre je suis revenu dans le passé.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Tu peux remonter le temps. Fit Chris.

- Billie peut remonter le temps aussi, ce n'est pas si extraordinaire.

- Oui, mais ça vient de son pouvoir de projection, comme Kelly. Toi, tu es juste tellement puissant que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux magiquement. Expliqua Chris alors que Wyatt roulait des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le point là, il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose pour éviter de tomber dans le piège des Démons. Dit-il impatiemment.

- On ne peut pas agir avec précipitations, c'est ce qui nous a fait tomber dans leur piège la dernière fois, on ne peut pas risquer d'alerter les Démons que l'on sait qu'ils préparent quelque chose. Dit Chris calme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Wyatt échangea un regard avec son petit frère.

- Tu as dit qu'ils ne commenceraient à attaquer que cette après-midi, cela nous laisse plusieurs heures pour monter un plan pour les contrer. Et pour éviter de les alerter je pense que l'on devrait attendre pour rassembler les autres au cas où ils nous surveillent. Réfléchit Chris.

- Non, ils sont en danger, et quoi si les Démons décident d'attaquer plus tôt et ont ne les a pas prévenus ? Tu as pensé à Mélinda ? Elle va être attaqué cette après-midi ! Protesta Wyatt.

- Du calme Wyatt, je n'ai pas dit qu'on ne va pas les prévenir, juste que l'on devrait attendre. A midi on réunit tout le monde et leur explique ce qui se passe, en attendant si quelque chose arrive ce matin on le saura parce qu'on va faire particulièrement attention au cas où l'on doit intervenir. Cela nous laisse aussi le temps pour planifier plus les choses.

- Tu as raison, c'est juste que je ne veux jamais revivre cette situation à nouveau, je ne _peux_ pas. Vous voir tous… Wyatt s'interrompit incapable de continuer alors qu'il prenait une inspiration et passait sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Chris posa une main sur son épaule et la serra.

- Je sais. Je ressentirais la même chose à ta place. Mais grâce à toi on a une nouvelle chance et cette fois c'est nous qui serons les vainqueurs.

Wyatt fit un sourire de gratitude à son frère, promettant une fois encore de protéger sa famille.

- Allez ont a du travail à faire. Dit Chris alors que les frères Halliwell se levèrent du canapé pour se préparer à affronter la journée riche en action à venir.

* * *

Ce midi-là, Liz et Pauline étaient au Lycée devant leurs casiers quand Pauline reçu un message de Wyatt sur son portable.

- On ferait bien d'y aller. Dit Liz qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de sa soeur. Pauline hocha la tête.

- Henry doit être dans la cafétéria. Dit-elle et les jumelles se dirigèrent là-bas.

Henry était effectivement en train de manger avec ses amis quand il vit ses sœurs entrer dans la cafétéria du Lycée et se diriger vers lui. A la façon dont elles le regardaient il su immédiatement que quelque chose se passait. Les jumelles s'arrêtèrent derrière son siège, autour de lui toutes conversations avaient cessées, puis Liz se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Wyatt nous a appelés, il faut qu'on y aille.

Henry hocha la tête et se leva immédiatement, il dit au revoir à ses amis qui le regardaient bouche bée sauf Lee qui avait un sourire en coin. Pauline et Liz souriantes entremêlèrent chacune un bras avec l'un de ceux d'Henry, et ils étaient partis, ne se doutant pas qu'ils avaient fait quelque peu sensation ce midi-là dans la cafétéria du Lycée. En fait plusieurs paires d'yeux suivirent leur sortie.

Lee, amusé, écoutait les théories et jalousie de leurs amis décidant qu'il laisserait Henry leur expliquer qu'il s'agissait de ses sœurs plus tard, ce serait amusant aussi à regarder.

Plus loin, Derek Baddock, regardait aussi avec envie le gringalet partir avec deux filles super mignonnes et plus âgées, même si c'était ses sœurs, à cet instant il détestait Henry Mitchell encore plus que d'habitude quand il le voyait avec sa petite amie.

Rachel à ses côtés se demandait ce qui s'était passé et si tout allait bien, les sœurs d'Henry souriaient donc ça ne devait pas être trop mal. Observant Henry elle vit qu'il semblait un peu embarrassé, mais Elizabeth Mitchell lui dit quelque chose et il sourit. Rachel se prit à penser qu'il était plutôt mignon avant de secouer la tête et détourner son regard.

De l'autre côté de la cafétéria, David Kurt et ses amis se posaient les mêmes questions.

- Qui est le Seconde ? C'est un chanceux. Fit Goldberg.

- Tu m'étonnes, j'aimerais aussi avoir deux jolies filles pendus à mes bras. Dit Lakeley d'un ton envieux. Pas trop jaloux Dave ?

- C'est leur petit frère, idiots. Dit David ne quittant pas la silhouette de Liz des yeux.

- Je me demande si elle va toujours venir après les cours ? Fit Thomson.

- Oh, je pense que tu peux compter là-dessus. Répondit David avec un petit sourire.

* * *

- Tant que tu ne regrettes pas. Dit Peyton, alors même qu'elle disait ça une image de Tom lui vint à l'esprit. Etrangement depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin-là elle avait cette impression qu'elle le regretterait si elle ne faisait rien avec lui, elle avait failli lui dire quelque chose plus tôt mais c'était stupide, ça ne marcherait probablement jamais entre elle et Tom.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, Mel était au téléphone. Elle raccrocha quelque peu perplexe.

- C'était Chris, il m'a dit qu'il nous attendait dans ta chambre.

- Ma chambre, ici, sur le Campus ? Fit Peyton étonnée.

Curieuses, les deux cousines firent ce qu'il avait demandé et allèrent à la chambre de Peyton. Chris était déjà là quand elles arrivèrent.

- Hé. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda Mélinda.

- On a une situation, avec un grand 'D'. Répondit-il avec un regard appuyé, les filles comprirent immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un Démons problème.

Et en un rien de temps, Chris les avaient fait apparaître dans son appartement où Wyatt, Bianca, Prudence et Pénélope étaient déjà, Wyatt étant passé prendre les deux dernières.

- Il ne manque plus que… Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Henry, Pauline et Liz apparaissant à leur tour.

- Parfait. Je vous ai réunis parce qu'il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose. Dit-il. Wyatt prit une inspiration et commença son récit, une fois de plus ce jour-là.

Plus tard la jeune génération d'Halliwell étaient assis digérant ce qui avait été dit avec des émotions variant entre surprise et choc.

- On a un plan avec Wyatt. Annonça Chris, brisant le silence.

- J'espère qu'il inclut ne pas mourir comme la dernière fois. Fit Peyton.

- Oui, c'est un peu le but à la fin. Répondit-il à la remarque de sa cousine qui lui fit un sourire innocent. Mais la première partie du plan est dangereuse, on ne veut pas avertir les Démons que l'on connaît leur plan et pour ça…

- Il faut qu'on les laisse nous attaquer. Finit Prue pour lui.

- C'est le plan. Chris hocha la tête.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Si le Démon qui attaque est si puissant les choses pourraient vite mal tourner, Liz, Mel et Prue, pourraient êtres gravement blessés ou pire ! Protesta Pauline, Liz allait lui répondre que cela ne la dérangeait pas de jouer l'appât mais Wyatt fut plus rapide qu'elle.

- Je serais sur le qui-vive à tout moment. Dès que je sens que quelque chose ne va pas je promets que je serais là en un fash. Dit Wyatt sérieux. Il échangea un regard avec Pauline et elle soupira avant de hocher la tête sachant que Wyatt n'aimait pas plus le plan qu'elle.

- Parfait. Maintenant que c'est réglé on devraient retourner vaquer à nos occupations et faire semblant que l'on ne sait rien du plan des Démons. J'ai quelque chose à faire qui m'attend. Dit Liz en pensant à son match de foot après les cours avec les idiots mousquetaires.

- Ca ce voit que tu n'es pas celle qui te fais attaquer en premier. Fit Mélinda d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'elle plaisantait juste.

- Est-ce qu'on peut manger d'abord. Je suis affamé. Dit Henry.

* * *

Après que Mélinda et Peyton soit retournés sur le campus de cette dernière, Peyton avait souhaité bonne chance à sa cousine, Mélinda lui avait fait un sourire rassurant et elle avait fait son chemin au parking où se trouvait sa voiture.

- Mélinda Halliwell ? Fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle fit volte-face pour voir le Démon que Wyatt avait décrit. Elle savait qu'il était là seulement pour servir d''appat' en quelque sorte mais elle savait aussi, et ce d'après Wyatt, qu'il était plus que dangereux. Elle fut donc immédiatement encore plus sur ses gardes qu'avant.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Fit-elle semblant de ne pas savoir.

- Pas besoin de te concerner avec ça, tu ne seras plus là pour très longtemps. Dit Silus en avançant vers elle.

Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, pensa Mel, et le combat s'engagea.

* * *

Plus tard de retour à l'appartement de Wyatt et Chris, ces deux-là étaient concentrés à essayer de sentir un signe de trouble dans leur famille. Le portable de Wyatt s'alluma et il le récupéra.

- Mel est ok, elle est avec Peyton. Annonça-t-il soulagé, bien qu'il le savait déjà grâce à ses sens.

Chris hocha la tête et dit :

- Plus que Prue et Liz et on pourra passer à la seconde partie du plan.

* * *

Prudence grimaça, une main massant son ventre, au moins elle était toujours vivante se dit-elle. Le plan se déroulait comme prévu jusque-là. Maintenant elle devait aller retrouver les autres au Manoir.

* * *

Liz avait comme prévu écrasé les trois idiots sur le terrain, ce qui l'avait déjà mis de bonne humeur, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu au baiser de David. Elle en avait presque oublié la situation actuelle, Kurt embrassait vraiment bien, mais avait vite reprit ses esprits quand le Démon était apparu devant elle.

Liz avait cru que la boule d'énergie allait la toucher mais celle-ci scintilla et fonça droit sur Silus qui l'évita. Liz pensant savoir se qui s'était passé tourna la tête sur le côté et effectivement Pauline et Henry couraient vers elle. Le Démon l'ayant vu aussi disparu sans laisser de trace.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Pauline à sa jumelle.

- Oui, vous êtes arrivés juste au bon moment.

- On ferait bien d'y aller. Dit Henry attrapant un bras de chacune de ses sœurs.

Quand ils réapparurent dans le grenier du Manoir tous les autres étaient déjà là à les attendre.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda Chris, ils hochèrent la tête.

- Liz tu n'es pas blessée ? Demanda cette fois Wyatt.

- Non, même pas une égratignure grâce à Pauline.

- Est-ce que les Démons se doutent de quelque chose ? Fit Peyton.

- A part si ils sont clairvoyants ça m'étonnerais. Liz haussa les épaules.

- Parfait, on va pouvoir passer à la suite du plan dans ce cas. Dit Chris.

- Mais d'abord il faut qu'on aille à l'Ecole de Magie, on sera en sécurité là-bas. Dit Wyatt.

* * *

Ils avaient montés un plan contre Silus et les autres Démons, il ne restait plus qu'à le mettre en action. Wyatt espérait sincèrement qu'il marcherait parce qu'il ne serait pas capable de revivre la même chose que la dernière fois. D'ailleurs il avait quelque chose à régler avant d'y aller.

- Pénélope ? Est-ce que je peux te parler ? Appela-t-il sa plus jeune cousine.

- Bien sûr Wyatt. Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

Wyatt croisa le regard de Prue alors qu'ils sortaient de la bibliothèque et il savait qu'elle savait de quoi il s'agissait mais les laissait décider.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Demanda Pénélope quand ils furent seuls mais son regard indiqué qu'elle savait déjà.

- Je veux que tu restes ici pendant qu'on s'occupe des Démons. Dit-il.

- Wyatt je ne suis plus une petite fille, je peux me défendre toute seule.

- Tu as seulement 14 ans. Intervint Wyatt.

- Presque quinze et à mon âge tu t'occupais déjà de Démon, parfois seul.

- Je suis un peu plus puissant qu'un sorcier normal Pénélope, et j'ai des pouvoirs actifs. Lui rappela-t-il.

- Peut-être que je n'ai pas autant de pouvoirs de feu que certains dans la famille mais j'ai autant le droit de la protéger que vous. Ne me demande pas de rester ici en sécurité à me tourner les pousses quand mes sœurs, mes cousines et mes cousins se battent. Dit-elle en prenant la main de Wyatt le regardant dans les yeux, cependant ceux-ci devinrent vagues alors que son corps se tendait.

Revenant de sa vision après quelques secondes ses yeux se refixèrent sur ceux de Wyatt. Réprimant un frisson courant le long de son échine elle inspira.

- Tu m'as vu mourir. Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, ce fut le tour de Wyatt de devenir tendu. Enfin tu ne m'as pas exactement vu mourir parce que tu es retourné dans le passé juste avant mais… Commença-t-elle à bredouiller rapidement, une habitude qu'elle avait quand elle était nerveuse et qu'elle partageait avec Peyton, les deux la tenant de leur mère, avant de s'interrompre et soupirer. C'était la raison pour laquelle Wyatt était si peu enclin à la laisser venir, il l'avait fait la dernière fois et ça avait mal finit.

- Tu comprends maintenant ? J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute. Dit-elle, Wyatt lui lança un regard qui disait qu'il n'en était pas si sûr.

- Je serais plus en sécurité avec vous. S'il te plaît Wyatt.

Il soupira au regard que lui donnait Pénélope.

- Je veux juste qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

- Je suis une Halliwell, c'est impossible pour nous. Et avec le plan cette fois-ci les choses seront différentes.

- J'espère que tu as raison. Dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- J'ai raison. Je sais que cette fois on va gagner et vaincre les méchants. Répondit-elle avec confiance.

- Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose ? Wyatt haussa un sourcil.

- Non, c'est mon instinct qui parle. Sourit Pénélope.

- Oh, dans ce cas on a pas à s'en faire. Lança Wyatt sur un ton léger.

- Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce que toi, Chris ou Prue ayaient des enfants pour que je puisse enfin cesser d'être le bébé de cette famille.

Wyatt écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de laisser échapper un rire.

- Tu devrais dire ça devant Chris et Bianca, j'adorerais voir sa tête.

- Non, c'est trop facile. On sait déjà comment il réagirait mais c'est vrai que ça pourrait être comique. Fit Pénélope, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, alors que les deux cousins retournés voir les autres.

* * *

Wyatt et les autres apparurent dans la clairière où Silus les attendaient.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, enfants du Pouvoir des Trois, bienvenue à mon champ de bataille ! Dit-il en souriant machiavéliquement.

Pas cette fois, c'est notre champ de bataille ce coup-ci. Pensa Wyatt. Comme ils avaient prévu les murs s'élevèrent et ils furent séparés cependant personne ne perdit son calme.

- Quoi, pas plus de réaction ? Je suis déçu, c'est un procédé magique assez compliqué de créer ces murs. Dit Silus une fois seul face à face avec Wyatt.

- Je suis rarement impressionné par des Démons. Répliqua ce dernier.

- Je suppose que c'est ce à quoi s'attendre de la part de bons sorciers. Et tu n'es pas n'importe quel bon sorcier, Wyatt Halliwell, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Silus et Wyatt savait à son expression que la bataille était engagée, ce qui lui allait parfaitement, le plus vite ce serait fini, le mieux.

Silus envoya un rayon de magie avec ses mains mais Wyatt fit de même, les deux magie entrant en collision au milieu des deux opposants avant d'exploser. Ils furent projetés en arrière et au même moment les neufs autres qui étaient en train de se battrent avec les Démons disparurent.

En effet, ces derniers n'étaient que des projections astrales, mêlés d'illusions pour projeter leurs pouvoirs, et les vrais versions apparurent sur le bord de la clairière. Ensemble ils récitèrent une formule.

Wyatt se releva et regarda Silus faire de même.

- Pour de la Magie compliquée à conjurer, ces murs sont plutôt faciles à laisser la magie briser leurs enchantements depuis l'extérieur. Dit Wyatt.

- Quoi ? Fit Silus mais Wyatt avait déjà disparut et rejoint sa famille au bord de la clairière.

Pauline passa immédiatement à l'action et fit apparaître des cristaux tout autour de la structure pour que les Démons ne disparaissent pas à leur tour.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda Chris, un chœur de oui lui répondit.

Ensemble ils se mirent à réciter une autre formule :

_« Nous en appelons à notre Magie_

_Démon des temps anciens_

_Que ton âme si noir_

_Soit consumé par le désespoir_

_Pour que plus jamais Silus ne revient_

_Eparpille ses cendres dans le cosmos infini »_

Silus hurla, se mit à tourner sur lui-même alors que les flammes l'engouffrèrent, puis il explosa dans une explosion si puissante qu'elle détruit les murs et tous les Démons dedans. Finalement il ne restait plus que des marques de brûlures sur l'herbe.

- On ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose pour ça ? Fit Mélinda. Ce serait dommage qu'un aussi bel endroit soit défiguré à cause de Démons. Expliqua-t-elle.

_« Ce qui hier était vert et florissant_

_Retourne à son état précédant_

_Que la ruine de ces Démons_

_Ne se reflète pas sur cette vision »_

- Et voilà. Dit Peyton alors que la clairière redevenait idylliquement verte.

- Maintenant que ça c'est fait, qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aller fêter notre victoire au P3 avant l'ouverture ? Proposa Chris souriant.

La proposition fut acceptée à l'unanimité et c'estle cœur léger qu'ils s'y rendirent.

Wyatt cependant après être retourné au Manoir avec les autres s'éclipsa, il lui restait un dernier problème à régler. Il apparu dans une caverne en Enfer, surprenant le seul Démon présent. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux comme si il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait, ses yeux cherchant une sortie pour s'échapper. Il essaya de disparaître mais d'un geste de la main Wyatt l'envoya contre le mur et il se reforma.

- Mevrik, n'est-ce pas ? Silus envoi ses regards. Fit Wyatt en observant le démon, le voyant nerveux comme ça c'était presque difficile de l'imaginé avoir été si cruel et mauvais la dernière fois.

Mais Wyatt n'éprouvé pas vraiment de pitié pour lui. C'était un lâche qui envoyé les autres faire le sale boulot mais aussi lâche qu'il était, Wyatt savait que Mevrik était intelligent, et un jour il reformerait un plan pour s'attaquer aux Halliwell et les tuer pour la gloire. Wyatt ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver, il fit apparaître Excalibur dans sa main. Une expression paniquée passa sur le visage de Mevrik mais il l'effaça rapidement, à la place il fit apparaître une grosse boule de feu dans sa main et la lança sur Wyatt. Ce dernier leva Excalbur en protection et la boule de feu se dissipa sur l'Epée, Wyatt avança alors, ne s'arrêtant pas pour intercepter les boules d'énergies que Mevrik lançait avec acharnement sur lui. Wyatt arrivé assez près de Mevrik plongea son épée dans sa poitrine.

- C'est le sort qui attend quiconque s'attaque à ma famille. Dit-il au Démon alors que celui-ci explosait, vaincu.

Wyatt fit tournoyer Excalibur dans sa main expertement avant de faire disparaître l'épée. Il jeta un dernier regard à la caverne avant que la lueur dure dans ses yeux ne s'efface et il disparut.

Il réapparut au P3 où les autres étaient déjà en train de fêter leur victoire.

- Wyatt ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? Dépêche-toi de nous rejoindre. L'appela Mélinda lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Wyatt sourit, ses yeux bleus pétillants à la vision joyeuse que représentait sa famille alors qu'il allait les rejoindre pour faire la fête.

- A notre victoire ! Chris leva son verre, imité par les autres, tandis qu'il avait son autre bras autour de la taille de Bianca.

- Et à la fin des examens ! Dit Peyton.

- Je seconde ça. Henry hocha la tête avec empressement tandis que plusieurs riaient alors qu'ils entrechoquaient leurs verres.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard était un autre grand jour pour Pauline et Elizabeth, c'était le soir de leur bal de Prom, marquant la fin de leurs années au Lycée.

David était passé chercher Liz et elle avait eut du mal à ne pas rire en le voyant jouer les petit ami parfait devant ses parents. Pauline, elle, était partie plus tôt pour s'occuper des derniers détails, et son cavalier étant dans le comité des élèves aussi ce dernier devait la retrouver là-bas. Quand Liz arriva dans le Gymnase du Lycée, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être impressionnée du bon travail qu'avait fait Pauline.

- A te voir on pourrait croire que c'est toi qui est responsable pour ça. Lui dit David.

- Ma jumelle l'est, donc c'est tout comme. Plaisanta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Liz ne pouvait dénier qu'elle passait un bon moment à la Prom, et le plus étonnant était que David y été pour beaucoup, ils avaient pas mal de points communs même sans compter le foot. Pauline lui avait glissé un 'je te l'avais bien dit' quand les deux sœurs avaient trouvés un moment dans la soirée pour parler ensemble.

Après s'être éclatée un moment sur la piste de danse, l'un des professeurs chaperon annonça qu'il était temps d'élire le roi et la reine.

- Et la Reine cette année est… Pauline Mitchell !

Pauline qui était près de la scène souriante pendant qu'elle écoutait, tourna un air de complète surprise vers le professeur et ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que son cavalier, Andrew, qui lui souriait la poussa vers la scène gentiment. Elle monta donc sur la scène sous les acclamations. Elle pouvait voir Liz dans la foule l'acclamer la plus bruyante de tous, cela la fit sourire alors qu'elle recevait sa couronne.

Liz était ravie pour sa sœur, celle-ci le méritait vraiment. Jetant un coup d'œil à David qui était en train d'applaudir à ses côtés, elle décida qu'après avoir félicité sa sœur, ils pourraient s'éclipser pour apprendre à se connaître encore plus dans un endroit plus tranquille et elle mourrait aussi d'envie de savoir à quel point il embrassait bien.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que l'épisode 19 vous a plu, et rassuré, combien avaient peur pour les P9 ?**

**J'espère que vous ne me détestais plus maintenant, je vous avais dit qu'il y aurait un bang cette saison. **

**Sur une autre note, cela fesait un moment que je voulais écrire un moment entre les trois Mitchell au Lycée, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, moi en tout cas je me suis amusé à l'écrire, j'ai aussi beaucoup d'affection pour le passage avec Wyatt et Pénélope. J'aime bien les faire interagir, lui étant l'aîné des P9 et elle la plus jeune, et j'ai pu montrer un peu le côté malicieux de Pénélope et qui ne sort que rarement.**

**Et oui, Pauline est Reine de son bal de Prom, et elle sera toujours une Reine à mes yeux. (_) Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Liz et David sinon ?**

**Finalement j'ai une dernière chose à dire : plus que 2 épisodes et la saison 2 sera finie !**

**Sur ce à la semaine prochaine et merci pour les reviews !**


	20. Ep 20: Summer Son

_**Charmed Children Saison 2 **_

_**Episode 20 : Summer Son**_

* * *

- Allez, ça pourrait être fun ! Dit Lee.

- Une fête organisé par l'un des gars le plus populaire du Lycée ? Je ne pense pas que ce le soit pour nous. Répliqua Henry en feuilletant la bande dessinée qu'il avait dans les mains.

Les deux garçons étaient pour l'instant à la Comic Conférence de San Francisco et Lee essayait de le convaincre d'aller à une fête plus tard.

- On ne pourra le savoir que si on y va. Une occasion comme ça ne se présente pas tout les jours, ça pourrait être la première et la dernière fois que nous sommes invités à ce genre de fête.

- Je pari que tu veux y aller seulement parce que tu espères être chanceux avec les filles là-bas.

- Oui ! C'est le point de ces fêtes Henry. Pointa Lee. Et puis si tu venais je suis sûr que tu pourrais voir Rachel…

- Au bras de Baddock, oui. Je t'ai dit que je n'étais plus intéressé par elle de toute façon. Marmonna Henry.

- Continu à te dire ça. Lui fit son meilleur ami avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher jusqu'à ce que je dise oui, pas vrai ? Soupira Henry.

- Tu me connais si bien. Sourit Lee.

- Ok, allons à cette stupide fête. Accepta Henry malgré lui.

- Génial ! La Force est avec nous, jeune Henry. Lee dit sagement. Maintenant on devrait se dépêcher d'aller faire signer ce Comic avant que l'auteur parte. Lança-t-il de retour à son ton excitée, alors que les deux amis reprenaient leur chemin dans la foule de la convention, évitant de justesse d'entrer en collision avec un super vilain en lequel l'un des participants était costumé.

* * *

Peyton était de retour dans l'appartement de ses parents pour l'Eté, et à ce moment elle était affalée sur son lit dans sa chambre à penser.

C'était déjà assez inhabituel pour elle de rester inactive dans une même place si elle ne travaillait pas, mais l'objet de ses pensées était inhabituel aussi. Tom Bell. D'habitude elle ne restait pas à penser à un garçon pendant des heures, elle sortait avec lui puis une fois qu'elle avait finit avec lui elle passait à un autre. Mais ces derniers jours elle ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées d'aller dans la direction de Tom. C'est comme si quelque chose en elle la poussait vers lui, elle sentait qu'elle le regretterait si elle ne tentait rien avec lui. Et ce depuis la dernière bataille avec les Démons quelques semaines plus tôt.

Ok, Tom était vraiment attirant, il avait ce sourire si… Angélique. Mais depuis leur première rencontre Peyton avait su qu'ils étaient de complet opposés. Au moins maintenant elle pouvait dire qu'elle comprenait le terme 'opposés s'attirent'. Enfin elle ne savait pas vraiment si Tom était attiré par elle, la plupart du temps il semblait vouloir n'être que son ami mais parfois elle pensait voir une lueur dans ses yeux, quelques chose en lui qui voulait plus.

Soupirant, Peyton se leva de son lit. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas arrêter de penser à lui ?

Maintenant ennuyée par cela elle décida de se changer les idées en allant au P3. Mel travaillait ce soir mais elle en profiterait pour rencontrer d'autres gars que Tom Bell.

* * *

Henry avait à peine fait un pas dans la maison bruyante avec la musique à fond et les adolescents parlant dessus, qu'il regrettait déjà d'être venu.

Quand il avait quitté sa maison, Liz l'avait bien sûr taquiné sur là où il allait et Pauline lui avait dit en souriant de profiter des fêtes de ses premières années de Lycée parce qu'arrivé en dernière année ce ne serait plus si amusant. Ses sœurs avaient en effet arrêtées d'aller à ce genre de fêtes après leur seconde année au Lycée et durant leur dernière elles étaient trop occupées pour ça, avec choisir une Université et tout.

Sa mère lui avait fait promettre de ne pas boire en ajoutant qu'elle avait confiance en lui pour savoir ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Puis il était parti en voiture, ayant passé son permis plus tôt cet Eté bien qu'il est 16 ans depuis des mois déjà, il était passé prendre Lee et maintenant ils étaient à la fête.

- Wahoo ! Levon Stevens à une super maison ! S'exclama Lee.

Henry hocha la tête à côté de lui.

- Allons nous chercher à boire. Dit Lee en avançant dans la maison.

- Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose de non-alcoolisé à boire ici ? Demanda Henry, une touche de sarcasme dans la voix.

* * *

Peyton était assise au bar du P3 depuis quelques minutes déjà, à siroter son cocktail essayant de choisir sa proie du jour parmi tous les hommes présents dans le club ce soir-là, quand quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, attrapa son attention.

Tom était là. Tom Bell était actuellement au P3. Et il venait juste d'arriver apparemment, vu qu'il descendait les escaliers du club. Elle le vit tourner la tête dans sa direction et leurs regards se croisèrent. Les battements du cœur de Peyton s'accélérèrent alors qu'il commençait à venir vers elle.

- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-il en pointant le siège du bar vide à côté d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête, l'observant toujours.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'aime ce Club. Et toi ?

- Les boissons sont gratuites pour moi. Plaisanta Peyton.

- Je devrais te demander de m'offrir un verre dans ce cas.

- On est même pas sortie ensemble pour un seul rendez-vous encore, et ça n'arrive qu'au second. Dit-elle mais une fois qu'elle se rendit compte de se qu'elle avait dit elle se frappa intérieurement.

Les yeux bleu-gris de Tom s'assombrirent un instant mais l'expression passa si vite si vite que Peyton se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvée.

- Je t'ai vu prétendre être une stripptiseuse, ça devrait venir à égalité avec un second rendez-vous. Plaisanta-t-il les yeux dansant. Peyton du se battre pour ne pas sourire.

- Est-ce que je n'ai pas déjà menacée de te tuer si tu reparlais de ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air menaçant.

- Oh ! Oui, maintenant je me souviens. Fit-il semblant de réfléchir avant de sourire à Peyton, la faisant rire avant qu'elle ne lui commande une boisson, il gagnait pour cette fois.

* * *

Cela faisait environ une heure qu'il était arrivé à la fête, avec Lee ils avaient retrouvés d'autres amis, avaient discutés avec eux, avec des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas aussi. Pour le moment Henry avait perdu Lee quelque part entre la cuisine et le salon. Ils se retrouveraient bien plus tard mais là, Henry commençait à étouffer un peu dans la maison et se dirigea donc vers la sortie donnant sur le jardin.

Des guirlandes de lumières éclairées l'extérieur. Respirant une bouffée d'air frais, Henry s'avança vers la piscine. Il n'y avait presque personne dehors si ce n'est un couple ou deux profitant de la semi-obscurité.

Essayant de se faire discret, Henry se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la piscine, c'est quand il la vit. Rachel Campden était assise au bord de la piscine, les yeux dans le vague. Surprit, Henry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, rester ou partir ? Avant qu'il ne puisse décider Rachel releva les yeux et l'aperçu.

- Euh… Désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger, je cherchais un endroit tranquille et… Je vais partir. Bredouilla-t-il.

- Non, c'est ok. Sourit Rachel. Si tu veux être tranquille pour un moment l'endroit est parfait.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Henry incertain.

- Oui, ce n'est rien vraiment… J'avais juste envie d'être seule, mais tu es le bienvenu à partager ma solitude. Ajouta-t-elle.

Henry l'observa un instant avant de lui faire un petit sourire et de s'asseoir.

- Tu veux en parler ? Je veux dire je peux t'écouter si tu veux. Dit-il.

- C'est stupide. Rachel haussa les épaules.

- Si tu es inquiète que je répète tout après, tu n'as pas à t'en faire je ne suis pas ce genre de gars, promis. Lui dit Henry. Elle eut un petit rire.

- Je sais. Dit-elle en lui jetant un regard de côté. Je me suis disputée avec Derek. Finit-elle par dire.

- Oh. Fit Henry avant de se réprimander mentalement de sa stupide réponse.

- C'est juste que je l'ai surpris à flirter avec cette fille idiote, et quand je lui ai fait remarquer il m'a dit que j'exagérais alors que si moi je ne serais-ce que parle avec un gars, il devient super jaloux. Secoua-t-elle la tête.

Tu peux dire ça encore, pensa Henry.

- Son attitude hypocrite m'a énervée et je suis venue ici.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé Baddock. Fit Henry avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de dire ça à sa petite amie. Sans offenses. Ajouta-t-il.

- Aucune prise. Sourit-elle. Je ne pense pas qu'il t'aime beaucoup non plus.

Et il va me tuer si il nous voit maintenant, pensa Henry. Mais il passait un bon moment et il avait bien l'intention de le faire durer.

* * *

Peyton n'était pas sûre de comment ils en étaient arrivés là. A un certain point ils avaient bougés du bar jusqu'à l'un des coin canapé pour continuer leur conversation. Et ils avaient certainement parlés mais maintenant que les lèvres de Peyton étaient attachées à celle de Tom, elle ne semblait plus capable de penser correctement, ni même de se rappeler comment s'était arrivé. Elle pensait se souvenir vaguement de Tom disant quelque chose en lui souriant avec ce sourire si particulier et Peyton n'avait pu résister…

Bon d'accord elle avait fait le premier pas, mais Tom avait répondu à son baiser, et quel baiser c'était, pensa Peyton, se fondant un peu plus contre Tom. Depuis ils n'avaient pas pu s'arrêter. Sa peau la brûlait partout où les mains de Tom passaient, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait exploser à tout moment.

Cela faisait longtemps que Peyton n'avait pas ressentie une telle passion, en fait elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir jamais ressentie ça. C'était comme si Tom et elle étaient des aimants attirés l'un vers l'autre par un champ magnétique.

Il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine cependant, ils allaient bientôt êtres obligés d'aller ailleurs parce que Chris allait la tuer sinon. Peyton laissa échapper un gémissement alors que les lèvres de Tom avaient trouvés un point sensible dans son cou. Elle le sentit reculer un peu et elle rouvrit ses yeux, ceux-ci remplie de désir, pour voir Tom l'observer dans le même état qu'elle. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé le contrôle de sa respiration, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose…

* * *

Henry était toujours au bord de la piscine à discuter avec Rachel à la lueur des guirlandes de lumières. Ils avaient parlés plus ce soir-là que jamais auparavant, explorant des sujets allant du Lycée à ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard. Mais ils commençaient à ce faire vraiment tard.

- Je ferais bien de retourner à l'intérieur. Fit Rachel. Derek doit m'attendre.

- Tu mérites mieux que lui. Dit Henry honnêtement, Rachel haussa un sourcil. Je veux dire, tu ne devrais pas être celle qui doit le rejoindre, il devrait te chercher partout jusqu'à ce qu'il te trouve. Il a une petite amie parfaite… Henry s'interrompit.

- Tu penses que je suis parfaite ? Demanda Rachel en l'observant attentivement.

- Hmm, Pauline dit que personne n'est parfait, et elle a sûrement raison, elle a généralement raison… Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Tu es intelligente, belle, tu as un bon sens de l'humour, et est intéressante donc… Oui ? Henry tenta d'expliquer en haussant les épaules, content que l'obscurité cache le fait qu'il rougissait.

Rachel ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis :

- Henry ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle et fut surprit quand Rachel l'embrassa. Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant avant que Rachel ne se recule à nouveau.

- Désolée. S'excusa-t-elle, un air coupable sur le visage.

- Oh. Non, tu n'as pas à… Mais, pourquoi ? Henry sortit de sa stupeur.

- Je ne suis pas sûre mais merci de m'avoir écouté. Et crois-moi je ne suis pas parfaite… Est-ce que tu peux garder ça un secret aussi ? Demanda Rachel en le regardant dans les yeux.

Henry se sentit hocher la tête, son regard ne quittant pas le sien.

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Murmura-t-elle. Merci encore. Dit Rachel puis elle était partie, laissant Henry là à se demander qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer.

Rachel Campden l'avait embrassé. La fille de ses rêves lui avait donné son premier baiser. La fille de ses rêves qui avait un petit ami très réel et qui n'avait pas besoin de plus de motivation pour lui casser le nez.

Soupirant, Henry se passa la main dans les cheveux, la fête était finie pour lui, il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui. Il retourna à l'intérieur et heureusement ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Lee. Ce dernier étant prêt à partir ils ne perdirent pas de temps.

Alors qu'il quittait la maison, Henry cru apercevoir Rachel.

* * *

- Il est parti ? Comme ça ? Dit Mélinda après avoir écouté Peyton.

- Comme ça. Un moment on s'embrassaient, le suivant il marmonne une excuse et part comme si il était poursuivi par une bande de démon. Et je pensais bien embrasser. Plaisanta Peyton.

Mel l'observa un moment sans rien dire.

- Et comment tu tiens le coup ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, sérieuse.

- Moi ? Tu me connais, je vais bien. Sourit Peyton.

- C'est parce que je te connais si bien que je te demande. Fit Mel.

- Disons que Tom Bell aura au moins le mérite d'être le premier gars à me faire prendre une douche froide volontairement. Rien que je ne peux pas gérer. Finit-elle plus sérieusement en regardant sa cousine à qui elle avait réussi à arracher un sourire.

- Et tu ne l'as pas revu depuis ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas croisé sur le Campus plus tôt quand j'y suis passé. Mais c'est les vacances d'Eté, je le reverrais au nouveau semestre… Probablement. Dit Peyton avant de changer de sujet, en choisissant un aussi loin que possible de Tom.

* * *

**C'était chapitre 20. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Pas beaucoup d'action, pas démoniaque en tout cas, dans ce chapitre. Il est un peu court aussi mais les derniers chapitres étaient assez long donc ça compense. Le titre est tiré de la chanson de Texas.**

**Bon, à la semaine prochaine avec le dernier chapitre.**


	21. Ep 21: Time Loop

_**Charmed Children Saison 2**_

_**Episode 21 : Time Loop**_

* * *

- Je pense que l'on a presque finis. Dit Prudence en regardant l'assemblement de cartons s'entassant autour d'elle dans le petit appartement.

- Chris et Wyatt se sont occupés des plus larges cartons hier après tout. Dit Bianca, posant la boîte dans ses mains sur un carton.

- Laisse faire le reste. Je m'en occuperais demain, Jen et Lynn doivent passer pour me donner un coup de main.

- On devrait déballer tes cartons à vêtements quand même, tu as un rendez-vous avec Simon ce soir, pas vrai ?

- Oui. Sourit Prue en pensant à son petit ami de deux mois maintenant.

- Les choses progressent bien alors ? Bianca fit un petit sourire.

- Très bien. Le sourire de Prue s'agrandit.

- Allons trouver une tenue dans laquelle il ne pourra pas te résister dans ce cas, c'est bien de toujours rappeler aux hommes juste quelle chance ils ont de nous avoir.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu garde Chris en laisse. Fit Prue alors que Bianca lui lancer un sourire malicieux.

* * *

Peyton était appuyé contre le comptoir du Café, lisant la Une d'un journal et buvant une gorgée de son café quand Mélinda apparu derrière le comptoir.

- Tu sais que tu es sensée servir le café pas le boire ? Lui demanda celle-ci.

- Je suis en pause, et c'est mon café. Protesta Peyton.

- C'est ta dernière semaine de travail pas vrai ?

- Oui. Merci encore pour m'avoir présentée à ton boss, j'ai pu me faire un peu d'argent de poche ce dernier mois. Elle sourit à sa cousine.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que je retenterais l'expérience de retravailler avec toi de sitôt par contre. Plaisanta Mel.

- Tu sais que tu adores m'avoir au alentour. Peyton lui répondit en souriant.

- Pour je ne sais quelles raisons, oui.

- Au fait tu vas au P3 ce soir, Chris a dit qu'un bon groupe passait ?

- C'est le plan. Mel hocha la tête. Tu y vas aussi pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr. Est-ce que tu amènes ton petit ami ?

- Non, on a rompu. Mélinda haussa les épaules.

- Il n'a pas duré qu'une semaine environ ? C'est quoi son nom déjà, Alan ?

- Allen, et c'était presque deux semaine.

- Ah, oui, Allen juste comme notre arrière grand-père.

- Ne compare pas mon ex-petit ami avec notre arrière grand-père s'il te plaît. Grimaça Mel.

Peyton lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé avant de changer de sujet.

- Vu que l'on est toutes deux célibataires ce soir, essayons de trouver des gars avec qui danser quand on sera au club.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que tu fais que je sois là ou pas ? Plaisanta Mel en haussant un sourcil. Peyton lui tira la langue avant de répondre.

- Tu peux parler, ce n'est pas moi qui met fin rapidement à mes relations ces temps-ci.

- C'est l'Eté et je n'est pas envie de m'encombrer avec une relation sérieuse pour l'instant. Mel haussa les épaules.

- Et tu as parfaitement raison. Peyton hocha la tête. Ont a pas besoin d'hommes de toutes façon. Marmonna-t-elle, Mel lui jeta un regard mais ne dit rien, sachant déjà à quoi sa meilleure amie pensait, ou plutôt à qui.

- En attendant ta pause et finie, et la table 5 veut commander. Dit-elle à la place.

* * *

- Ok, je pense que tout est bon. Dit Chris au groupe, alors qu'ils finissaient les derniers réglages cet après-midi là pour quand le groupe jouerait plus tard le soir.

Wyatt observait assis au bar, avant que Chris le rejoigne.

- Tu arrive toujours a avoir les groupes les plus populaires à jouer au P3. Dit-il.

- L'un de mes nombreux talents. Sourit Chris à son frère aîné qui sembla amusé à ça.

- La modestie n'en est pas un apparemment.

- Non, je te laisse avoir celui-là. Lui fit Chris.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? Vous avez l'air occupé. Proposa Wyatt.

- C'est ok, c'est toujours comme ça quand un groupe joue. Et puis tu n'as pas des cours à préparer pour la rentrée, Professeur ?

- J'ai encore plusieurs jours avant que l'Ecole ne commence les cours du nouveau semestre.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu traînes à l'appart et ici ces derniers jours ? T'as rien a faire.

- Je m'ennuyais. Fit Wyatt penaud alors que Chris éclatait de rire. Mais j'ai aussi l'impression que quelque chose manque, que j'ai oublié quelque chose.

- Pas une autre attaque de Démons importante j'espère. Dit Chris plus sérieusement.

- Non, je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est quelque chose de mauvais, juste… C'est comme si je l'avais sur le bout de la langue mais je ne peux pas me rappeler. Wyatt fronça les sourcils.

- Si ce n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais, tu finiras probablement par te rappeler avec le temps.

Wyatt hocha la tête aux paroles de son frère mais son esprit était toujours occupée à chercher la réponse de ce qu'il manquait de voir.

* * *

Pénélope était assise sur le bord de sa fenêtre, Becky en face d'elle sur son lit. Sa meilleure amie était passée la voir pour passer l'après-midi ensemble et elles l'avait passés à parler de tout et de rien.

- On va enfin devenir lycéennes ! S'exclama Becky avec enthousiasme.

- C'est dommage qu'il n'y a pas de club de photographie par contre. Dit Pénélope.

- Tu peux toujours en créer un. Lui fit remarquer la blonde.

- Peut-être que je pourrais entrer dans le journal du lycée sinon, comme Peyton. Réfléchit-elle.

- Oui, toutes c'est nouvelles possibilités, c'est si excitant ! Ce que je veux vraiment c'est trouver un petit ami.

- Ce n'était pas ton but aussi au collège ? Lui demanda Pénélope.

- Mais maintenant les garçons seront des lycéens. Dit Becky bien que la cadette des Halliwell ne voyait pas vraiment la différence.

On tapa à la porte à ce moment-là et Phoebe Halliwell passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, souriant aux deux adolescentes.

- Vous vous amusez bien les filles ? Est-ce que ça vous va si je commande une pizza ce soir ? Tu reste manger Becky pas vrai ?

- Si je ne dérange pas trop. Sourit poliment cette dernière à la femme plus âgée.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es toujours la bienvenue Becky. Sourit Phoebe chaleureusement.

- Une pizza sera parfait Maman. Dit Pénélope.

- Ok, descendait dans une demi-heure alors. Leur dit Phoebe Halliwell avait de repartir.

- Ta mère est si cool. Fit Becky.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Murmura Pénélope en souriant.

* * *

Malgré la chaleur de fin d'Eté, Liz était sous des couvertures, et quoi de plus, blottit contre une autre source de chaleur.

Elle sentit un bras musclé la collée un peu plus contre son propriétaire et elle leva les yeux pour plonger dans le regard vert de David qui lui souriait, avec une expression qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître très bien cette Eté.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment venue pour ça tu sais. Elle lui fit remarquer, se retenant de sourire.

- Tu ne te plaignais pas plus tôt. Dit-il une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que chaque fois que l'on s'est vus cette Eté on a finis dans un lit. Et je suis venu pour discuter aujourd'hui. Dit-elle sérieusement cependant cela devint de plus en plus dur quand David commença à déposer des baisers dans son cou.

- Parle, je suis tout à ton écoute. Dit-il en ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser puis il commença à s'occuper d'un point sensible dans le cou de Liz qui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées à celle-ci.

-Hmm. On ne peut pas parler comme ça. Dit-elle les yeux fermés.

- On pourra toujours parler plus tard. Lui murmura David dans le creux de l'oreille, puis il captura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Liz se laissa faire pour un moment avant que la raison pour sa visite lui revienne à l'esprit.

- Non, on doit parler maintenant. Dit-elle en rompant le baiser et s'éloignant de l'étreinte de David, emportant la moitié des draps avec elle, entourant sa forme nue.

- Ok. De quoi veux-tu parler ? Fit David s'appuyant sur son coude la regardant, son torse complètement exposé, n'aidant pas Liz.

- Tu c'est de quoi. Lui dit-elle avec un regard appuyé. David soupira.

- Je sais, je n'ai juste pas très envie d'avoir cette conversation. Avoua-t-il.

- Tu vas à une Université à l'autre bout du pays et je reste à San Francisco. Fit remarquer Liz, détournant ses yeux.

- Je sais. Répéta David à voix baisse.

- On va tout les deux être trop occupés pour faire marcher une relation à longue distance aussi. Dit-elle sur le même ton de voix.

Aucun des deux ne voulais vraiment l'admettre, mais ils savaient que leur relation ne durerais pas comme ça. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, et ils étaient venus à vraiment se connaître et s'apprécier mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que Liz resterait à San francisco pour faire ses études de Médecine et David allait sur la Côte Est dans une Université où il avait décroché une bourse pour jouer au Foot. Ils seraient tous deux trop occupés pour faire marcher leur récente relation.

- Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda David, observant Liz, qui leva les yeux pour croiser ceux verts du jeune homme.

Prenant une décision, et s'emplissant de détermination elle se rapprocha de lui à nouveau.

- On dit au revoir. Dit-elle avant d'embrasser David qui répondit avec passion, l'attirant contre lui.

Plus tard elle était partie, laissant David derrière, elle l'avait entendu soupirer alors qu'elle refermait la porte de sa chambre. Elle avait quitté sa maison avec empressement après ça, ressentant la même chose que lui mais sachant que c'était la bonne décision.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle monta directement dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Après un moment, Pauline entra dans la pièce et s'assit au bord de son lit

- Tu as vraiment rompu avec lui alors ?

Liz hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Pauline s'assit plus confortablement sur le lit, dos appuyé contre le coussin de Liz, puis elle guida la tête de sa sœur jumelle à reposer sur ses jambes, tandis qu'elle commençait à caresser ses cheveux en un geste de réconfort. Liz soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Merci. Dit-elle.

- Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi.

Pauline espérait juste que sa sœur ne viendrait pas à regretter sa décision. Alors qu'elle pensait ça, elle vit Henry passer devant l'embrasure de la porte, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Secondes plus tard elle entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer, leur petit frère n'avait pas était au mieux ces derniers temps. Soupirant à son tour, Pauline pensa qu'il semblait qu'elle seule n'était pas déprimée à ce moment-là.

* * *

Comme prévu le P3 était bondé, comme à chaque fois qu'un groupe se produisait là-bas.

Prudence passait un bon moment avec Simon, ils étaient assis à une table ensemble quand elle vit Peyton et Mélinda sur la piste de danse. Croisant le regard de sa sœur, cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil et Prue secoua la tête, souriante, amusée par sa cadette.

Wyatt était assis au bar, discutant avec Chris et Bianca, elle le vit rire à quelque chose que la jeune femme avait dit, et qui était probablement au dépend de Chris vu la tête que ce dernier faisait. Prue sourit, les émotions qu'elle ressentait dans le club ce soir-là étaient toutes chaleureuse et positives, et en particulier les émotions qu'elle sentait venir de Simon et qu'elle reflétait elle-même.

- Tu veux y aller ? Proposa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en lui souriant, leur nuit à eux venait juste de commençait.

* * *

Wyatt était rentré tard du P3, bien qu'il n'était pas resté jusqu'à la fermeture comme Chris et Bianca. Quand il rentra à l'appartement il était déjà 23h30 passé et il alla se coucher rapidement, il était plutôt fatigué ce jour-là même si il ne pouvait prétendre que ça avait était une dure journée. Il s'endormit immédiatement.

Quelques minutes plus tard cependant, alors que minuit sonné, quelque chose se passa, toutes les aiguilles des horloges et montres tournèrent à l'envers alors qu'à l'extérieur la journée se renversé et rapidement devenait jour puis nuit, les horloges s'arrêtant enfin de tourner quand elles furent revenu un jour en arrière.

Au matin Wyatt se réveilla normalement, si ce n'est pour un mal de tête, il avait l'impression d'entendre un sifflement dans sa tête. Espérant que ça s'arrête avec une tasse de café il alla dans la cuisine prendre son petit-déjeuner.

- Hé, pour une fois que je suis levé avant toi. Lui dit Chris lui-même buvant une gorgée de son café.

- Je suis en vacances. Wyatt haussa les épaules en souriant à son petit frère. Tu dois aller au club tôt aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, le groupe qui joue au club ce soir arrive en fin de matinée.

Wyatt hocha la tête d'un air distrait.

- Bianca est déjà partie aider Prue à finir d'emménager, donc tu as l'appart pour toi. Il faut que j'y aille. Lui dit Chris rapidement, finissant son café puis quelque minutes plus tard il était parti, Wyatt lui ayant fait un vague signe d'au revoir.

Le sifflement dans sa tête ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

* * *

_- Je pense que l'on a presque finis. Dit Prudence en regardant l'assemblement de cartons s'entassant autour d'elle dans le petit appartement._

…

_- Oui. Sourit Prue en pensant à son petit ami de deux mois maintenant._

…

_- Au fait tu vas au P3 ce soir, Chris a dit qu'un bon groupe passait ?_

_- C'est le plan. Mel hocha la tête. Tu y vas aussi pas vrai ?_

…

Au P3 Wyatt avait rejoint Chris et ils étaient en train de discuter, mais son mal de tête ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé, il porta sa main à sa tête pour masser sa tempe. Chris remarqua le geste.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est juste ce sifflement, toute la journée j'ai eu ce mal de crâne.

- Tu veux une aspirine ?

- Non, quelque chose me dit que ça ne servirait à rien. Marmonna Wyatt.

…

_- Ta mère est si cool. Fit Becky._

_- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Murmura Pénélope en souriant._

…

_Liz soupira et ferma les yeux._

_- Merci. Dit-elle._

_- Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi. _

_Pauline espérait juste que sa sœur ne viendrait pas à regretter sa décision._

…

_Comme prévu le P3 était bondé, comme à chaque fois qu'un groupe se produisait là-bas._

_..._

_Alors que minuit sonné, quelque chose se passa, toutes les aiguilles des horloges et montres tournèrent à l'envers alors qu'à l'extérieur la journée se renversé et rapidement devenait jour puis nuit, les horloges s'arrêtant enfin de tourner quand elles furent revenu un jour en arrière._

Wyatt se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête et quand il entra dans la cuisine un sentiment de déjà-vu quand il vit son frère là buvant son café.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Juste ce sifflement dans ma tête. Wyatt fronça les sourcils et Chris haussa un sourcil.

- Si tu es malade tu devrais aller te recoucher et t'occuper de guérir avec que M'man en entende parler. Conseilla-t-il.

Wyatt grimaça à la pensée de sa mère, Piper Halliwell, pensant qu'il était malade.

- Non, ce n'est pas un rhume ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, c'est juste ce sentiment de déjà-vu… Je pense que c'est quelque chose magique. Réfléchit-il.

- Peut-être que tu devrais en parler à Papa alors, si c'est un problème magique il le saura le mieux. Pointa Chris. Si tu as besoin de moi tu sais où me trouver. Dit-il avant de partir.

Wyatt lui repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire, oui, peut-être qu'il ferait un saut à l'Ecole de Magie plus tard.

Quand il y arriva il chercha un moment dans la bibliothèque mais ne trouva pas grand chose d'utile pour lui. C'est quand il croisa Henry.

- Comment ça va Henry ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant malgré son mal de tête.

- Bien. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

Wyatt n'avait cependant pas besoin d'être empath comme Prue pour savoir que quelque chose tracassait son seul cousin.

- Vraiment ? Haussa-t-il un sourcil en observant Henry qui soupira.

- Disons juste que j'ai un tas de choses auquel penser.

- Tu n'as pas de problèmes, magiques ou non ?

- Non. Juste, il y a cette fille… Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

Wyatt cacha son sourire, alors Henry avait des problèmes de cœur. Il avait 16 ans après tout. Ah, ça ramenait des souvenirs à Wyatt…

- Tu sais que je suis toujours là si tu veux en parler. Et je promets de ne rien répéter. Dit-il plus sérieusement à son jeune cousin en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Merci Wyatt. Henry lui fit un petit sourire avant de partir, laissant Wyatt à ses recherches.

…

_Liz soupira et ferma les yeux._

_- Merci. Dit-elle._

_- Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi. _

_Pauline espérait juste que sa sœur ne viendrait pas à regretter sa décision. Alors qu'elle pensait ça, elle vit Henry passer devant l'embrasure de la porte, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Secondes plus tard elle entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer, leur petit frère n'avait pas était au mieux ces derniers temps._

…

_Comme prévu le P3 était bondé, comme à chaque fois qu'un groupe se produisait là-bas._

…

_Alors que minuit sonné, quelque chose se passa, toutes les aiguilles des horloges et montres tournèrent à l'envers alors qu'à l'extérieur la journée se renversé et rapidement devenait jour puis nuit, les horloges s'arrêtant enfin de tourner quand elles furent revenu un jour en arrière._

Quand Wyatt entra dans la cuisine ce matin-là, prit d'un mal de tête, il s'arrêta court en voyant son frère. Ok, maintenant il avait un déjà-vu aussi fort que son mal de tête. Quoi de plus, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours qu'il avait ce sifflement dans sa tête, et que ce dernier empirait.

Il commençait vraiment à être suspicieux que quelque chose de magique était vraiment à l'œuvre.

C'est pour cela que plus tard il se rendit à l'Ecole de Magie sur les conseils de Chris et alla voir son père. Ce dernier était dans son bureau quand il arriva.

- Wyatt ! Fit son père surprit mais heureux de le voir.

- Hé P'pa. Sourit-il.

- Est-ce que tu es si empressé de revenir travailler ? Ou tu veux quelque chose d'autre ? Sourit Léo.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander. J'ai ces fortes impressions de déjà-vu et ce sifflement dans la tête. Je suis certain que sa cause est magique, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ? Demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas paraître trop désespéré, ou frustré.

Léo réfléchit un moment avant de concentrer son attention et regard sur son fils aîné à nouveau.

- Dans mon expérience, quand quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs d'être de Lumière entend un sifflement dans sa tête c'est parce que l'un de ses protégés est en danger.

Wyatt digéra ce qu'il avait entendu avant de reparler.

- Mais je ne suis que mi-être de Lumière, et j'ai toujours était plus sorcier de toute façon.

- Ta tante Paige était comme toi, mais c'est l'une des meilleure être de Lumière maintenant. Fit remarquer Léo.

- Donc, tu penses que c'est un protégé qui m'appelle ?

- C'est possible Wyatt.

- Mais je ne sais même pas ou trouvé ce protégé qui que ce soit.

- Suis tes instincts d'être de Lumière. Conseilla Léo.

_..._

_Alors que minuit sonné, quelque chose se passa, toutes les aiguilles des horloges et montres tournèrent à l'envers alors qu'à l'extérieur la journée se renversé et rapidement devenait jour puis nuit, les horloges s'arrêtant enfin de tourner quand elles furent revenu un jour en arrière._

Wyatt ce réveilla le même jour une fois de plus, mais cette fois une chose avait changée, cette fois il se rappelait tout.

Il se concentra et après un moment il réussit ce qu'il voulait. Se laissant guider par ses sens d'être de Lumière il disparût pour réapparaître devant un garçon qui devait avoir environ 14 ans.

- Whah ! Fit ce dernier, les yeux ronds.

Ok, peut-être que ce n'avait pas été la meilleure idée de débarquer comme ça, pensa Wyatt en observant l'air effrayé du garçon qui était apparemment son protégé.

- Salut. Je suis Wyatt. Dit-il en tendant sa main.

Le garçon ne bougea pas, son regard ne paraissant pas moins effrayé.

- Je promets que je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis venu parce que tu m'as appelé…

- Je n'ai appelé personne ! Parla le garçon pour la première fois.

- Pas consciemment apparemment. Mais tu m'as appelé et apparemment je suis ton être de Lumière maintenant.

- Être… Quoi ? Le garçon semblait de plus en plus perdu mais au moins il s'était un peu relaxé.

- Une sorte de guide magique pour sorcier et sorcière. Expliqua Wyatt, heureux une fois de plus de son choix de profession, cela lui donnant un peu d'expérience pour s'occuper d'adolescents.

Après un moment le garçon ne répondait toujours pas, Wyatt essaya donc une autre approche.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Bryan. Répondit l'adolescent avec un peu d'hésitation.

- On a beaucoup à discuter Bryan. Sourit-il. Est-ce que tu as des questions que tu veux me poser en premier ?

- Hmm… Alors tu as des pouvoirs aussi ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

- Oui, il y a un tas de personnes dans le monde qui en ont. Si tu veux voir, tu devrait venir à l'Ecole de Magie, je suis un professeur là-bas, beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières ayant ton âges sont là-bas.

- Il y a une Ecole de Magie ? Fit curieusement Bryan et Wyatt sourit un peu plus.

Wyatt passa le reste de la journée avec Bryan à lui expliquer des choses, et il apprit que les pouvoirs du garçon avaient à faire avec projeter le temps, et qu'il les avait découvert peu auparavant. Et c'était accidentellement qu'il faisait se répéter la journée, il avait juste pensait qu'il ne voulait pas que l'Eté finisse.

Après avoir assuré Bryan qu'il le verrait le lendemain, Wyatt prit congé.

Ce soir-là, il alla au P3 et il venait juste de raconter ce qui s'était passé à Chris et Bianca, avec qui il était assis au bar.

- A ton premier protégé. Fit Chris en levant son verre.

Wyatt n'était toujours pas sûre de quoi penser de son rôle plus actif en tant qu'être de Lumière mais Bryan ne semblait pas un mauvais garçon et plus tôt il était passé voir sa tante Paige et celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle l'aiderait avec plaisir dans sa nouvelle occupation.

- Espérons juste que tu n'auras jamais de protégé. Dit-il, levant son verre, plaisantant à Chris qui prit un air affronté.

- Il a raison, tu ferais un horrible être de Lumière. Sourit Bianca.

Chris allait protester mais il haussa finalement les épaules.

- C'est probablement vrai, et puis il n'y a aucun moyen que je prenne des ordres des Fondateurs. Et puis au lieu de protégé des sorciers, je préfère vaincre les Démons moi-même. Sourit-il avec un sourire en coin faisant rire les deux autres.

Wyatt parcouru la salle de ses yeux, Mel et Peyton s'amusaient sur la piste. Plus loin, à l'une des tables, Prue discutait avec son petit ami Simon, si il ne se trompait pas. Il sourit, la journée finissait mieux qu'elle n'avait certainement commencé.

Dans sa chambre à l'appartement, plus tard, il était assi sur son lit à regarder son réveil. Le chiffre passa à minuit puis minuit un et Wyatt sourit, il se coucha finalement, satisfait et impatient de se réveiller le matin suivant pour vivre une nouvelle journée.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que le dernier chapitre de la Saison 2 vous a plu !**

**Il devrait y avoir une Saison 3, mais je ne vais rien promettre sur quand. Il faut que je remotive un peu à écrire sur Charmed avant, et j'ai besoin d'une pause pour l'instant.**

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu et reviews cette Saison, et pour avoir endurer la pause de 6 mois dans le milieu.**


End file.
